The Daughter of Me
by GleekShip
Summary: Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life. Set at the end of Season 1 and all through Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt can't help but laugh as he wipes the whip cream off of Quinn's stomach. "Well it was fun while it lasted." He chuckles as he looks up to Quinn's blushing face.

"God." Quinn groans as she throws her head back against the couch from where she sits on the floor. "I can't believe you dared her to lick that off my stomach."

"She'll be fine." Kurt says as he waves her off.

They both laugh as they hear Mercedes make a show of mock-throwing up down the hallway in the bathroom.

"There you go." Kurt says as he gets the last of the whipped cream off of Quinn's pregnant stomach. "You're little girls house looks normal again."

"Don't call my stomach a house." Quinn mock pouts as her arms wrap around her huge stomach.

"I can't call it that much longer. You're ready to burst any day now." Kurt teases. "I'm going to call your stomach a little house until I see a baby in your arms."

"I still can't believe you decided to keep her." Mercedes says as she returns to the living room and sits next to Kurt on the floor. "I mean, you were so against it for a long time."

Quinn shrugs as she looks down to her stomach, her fingers tracing circles over her bare skin. "I fell in love." She slowly smiles. "I can't help but love her. She's a part of me now."

"Well we're here with you through it all." Kurt says with a smile as he takes on of Quinn's hands in his own.

"That's right." Mercedes adds with the same happy energy as Kurt.

Quinn gives them a smile of relief before blushing. "Well . . . there was actually something I wanted to ask you. Mainly you Kurt." She gives an apologetic look to Mercedes.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asks as he glances at her stomach briefly.

"No." Quinn shakes her head. "I just have something to ask you."

"Yes I can give you a make-over once you lose the baby fat." Kurt says with a teasing smile.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Actually, this is a bit bigger than a make-over."

Kurt raises his eyebrows, but stays quiet. Quinn bites her lip before looking Kurt in the eyes.

"I want you to be her godfather." She says firmly so there's no mistakes made.

Kurt's eyes widen. "What?" He gives her a small shocked laugh before pointing at himself. "You want me . . . to . . ."

"I want you to be her godfather." Quinn repeats with a smile. "Kind of like the father since she won't have one, but without technically being one. You get to buy her stuff, and spoil her." Quinn's face is bright with all of the possibilities. "And you can even choose when she dates and stuff."

"But . . ." Kurt shakes his head. "What . . . what about Puck?"

Quinn's smile vanishes and she sighs. "I can't let him be a father. He's not ready."

"So am I a substitute then?" Kurt hates asking.

"No." Quinn squeezes his hand. "I just want my baby to be fine. Plus, I can let you buy all her clothes and not have to spend a cent."

"This is true." Kurt says with a small chuckle.

"So you're really considering this?" Mercedes asks. "This is a big deal."

"I know." Kurt looks to Quinn. "Why not ask Mercedes to be godmother?"

"I would." Quinn gives Mercedes a smile. "But she has her sister to be a role model for. And I don't want it to be weird for her to have two mothers. Or a mother and another mother-like-figure."

Both Kurt and Mercedes nod at this explanation.

"I'm fine." Mercedes adds in. "I'm not sure I'm baby mama material yet."

Kurt smiles at her before looking to Quinn with an even wider smile. "Sure." He laughs. "Why not?"

"You're serious." A smile is slowly growing on Quinn's face.

"Yes. I will be the godfather to your child." Kurt says for the first time.

Quinn squeals and throws herself into Kurt's arms. He's ready and wraps his arms tight around her. He sighs with content, thinking about what life means for him from that moment on. He and Quinn both jump when they feel something hit them.

Quinn pulls back and looks down at her stomach. "She . . . she kicked me."

"I felt it too." Kurt says with a soft smile.

"She likes-" Quinn breaks off with a shriek of pain. "Oh dear god."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks as he and Mercedes move closer to the pregnant girl.

Quinn's hands snap to her stomach. "Oh god." She looks up at her two concerned friends. "It's time."

"It's time?" Kurt and Mercedes say in unison, both in shock.

"It's time." Quinn confirms as she looks down to see the clear liquid seeping out of her.

Both of her friends move faster than she thought possible. Kurt is moving with her, helping her to stand up. Mercedes is moving around trying to get the three of them dressed.

"We need to go now." Quinn hisses.

"Mercedes come on." Kurt says as he leads Quinn to the door, both of them barefoot. "We don't have time."

"But we still need to call-"

"On the way." Kurt hisses as he flings the front door opens and he leads Quinn out into the night.

* * *

So what do you think. I know it's a bit early to be doing another pregnancy story, but I swear to you, this one is vastly different. And I've had this one stuck in my head longer than Santana's Request. Now I'm hoping the chapters will be longer than this one, but they may be around the same. I'm just aiming for cliffy type endings. They keep me getting lovely reviews and keep me on my toes. So let me know what you think so far with a nice long review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Are you coming with us?" Kurt asks Mercedes as he watches Quinn get settled into a wheelchair with the help of the nurse.

"I need to finish calling everyone." Mercedes says. "her parents, ours even. You go ahead."

Kurt pulls Mercedes into a hug. She hugs back tight before letting go.

"Go ahead baby boy. You take care of our girl." She gives Kurt a little shove after an impatient Quinn.

"Thanks 'Cedes. See you in a bit." He gives her one last sigh before rushing to Quinn's side. "Are you okay?"

Quinn reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing the life out. "Been better."

"Are you the father?" The nurse asks as she rushes them down the hall.

"Yes." Quinn answers for him. "He's the father and I want him in there with me."

Kurt just nods. "I guess I'm going in then."

The nurse gives him a small smile. Kurt forces himself to not roll his eyes as Quinn yanks him forward.

* * *

"What?" Puck groans as he rolls over in his bed.

He reaches up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He blinks a few times before looking over to his ringing phone on his nightstand. He groans again before reaching over and placing the phone to his ear.

"Go for Puck." He mumbles into the phone.

"Puck. It's Mercedes." Her voice chirps through the phone.

"Geez Aretha." Puck complains. "You do realize it's way past midnight."

"Shut it Puck." Mercedes snaps into the phone. "Quinn-"

"No." Puck nearly yells. "I am tired of all of you calling me to tell me to back off."

"But-"

"No Aretha. I haven't bugged Quinn in weeks. Now stop bugging me about." Puck says firmly.

"But Quinn's-"

"I don't care Aretha. She's not my problem anymore." Puck snaps.

He almost jumps when he hears Mercedes growl into the phone. "The baby's coming."

Puck's blood freezes. He shuts his eyes as a shiver rips through his body.

_The baby . . . she's coming . . . my baby girl . . ._

"Aretha . . ." Puck has no idea what to say.

"Just get here Puck. I have to call everyone else now. Just . . . hurry up." Mercedes hangs up and leaves Puck alone in his dark and empty room.

_She's coming_

* * *

"I need to tell you something." Quinn rushes to say as soon as the nurse closes the door so Quinn can get into the hospital gown. "Help me with this."

Kurt quickly nods, her first words lost to him. He holds the gown out in front of her and looks away. She smiles and laughs at his shyness.

Kurt waits for her to touch his arm before turning around. "So how are you feeling?"

Quinn manages a shrug as her and Kurt lower her onto the bed. "Could be worse. Take a seat." She motions towards the bedside chair.

Kurt quickly pulls the chair forward and takes a seat, still letting Quinn hold onto his hand.

Quinn nods to him and settles back in the bed. "Kurt . . . I need-"

"Miss Fabray." The doctor in charge rushes in. "Good. You're all ready. Are you excited?"

"Nervous." Quinn answers before reluctantly pulling her eyes away from a curious Kurt.

"That's perfectly normal. Now we'll start with-"

* * *

"Where is she?" Puck demands to know as he rushes up to the main desk in the lobby.

"Puck." Mercedes yells before the nurse can answer.

Puck turns and marches towards the girl who's sitting in the waiting room with a few members of New Directions.

"Where is she?" Puck demands again. "Did they already take her in?"

"Yes." Mercedes answers calmly. "But-"

"Then show me what room." Puck cuts her off. "I need to be here for her."

Puck goes to go down the hallway, determined to find her, but Mercedes grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Cool it White Boy."

"The hell Aretha?" Puck growls.

"No one else is allowed in." Mercedes explains, unaffected by his glare. "Doctor's orders."

"I don't care about what some doctor says." Puck's on the verge of yelling in her face.

"Well they won't let you in." Mercedes refuses to back down. "Trust me, I've tried."

"Then try harder." Puck sneers before moving back a few feet and rubbing a hand through his mohawk. He sighs and the stress becomes more visible on his face. "So she's what . . . alone in there? No one should be alone when they're giving birth."

_To my daughter._

"She's not alone." Mercedes tells him softly, her heart breaking at the expression on his face.

"But you said-"

"I said that no one is allowed in." Mercedes says slowly. "But Kurt went in their with her."

"Hummel." Puck's face turns to stone. "Why is he in there? Why him . . . and not me?" His face returns to the pain of being left behind.

* * *

Kurt's eyes are wide as he watches the doctor bent over between Quinn's legs. He takes a series of deep breaths as Quinn squeezes the life out of his hand and her lungs.

"Just a few more."

Kurt smiles with relief at the doctors words before he turns to look at Quinn. "You're almost done."

"But it hurts." Quinn pants.

"It's supposed to hurt." Kurt reassures her.

Quinn shakes her head. "My chest. My chest hurts."

"You're fine." Kurt reaches up to run a hand through her sweaty hair. "It's normal."

"One last push Quinn." The doctor says as he gives them a smile before going back to his job.

"You hear that." Kurt says with a smile. "You're almost-"

Kurt's cut off with a loud shriek from Quinn.

"Nurse!" The doctor calls out. "Prepare for surgery."

"The baby?" Kurt's first instinct is to ask.

"I'm sorry son." One of the nurses starts pushing Kurt towards the door. "It appears that Miss Fabray is going to need to go under."

"But-"

"I'm sorry." The nurse pushes him out into the hallway. "You can't be in here for this."

Kurt stares at the door with wide eyes.

_What's going on? She can't be dying? Why do they need surgery?_

Kurt turns and slowly moves away from the door, going down the hallway.

_Mercedes should know._

Kurt looks down at his shaking hands, willing them to stop. They don't. Kurt stops when he finally notices the blood on his hands.

_Geez. Quinn held my hands strong enough to bleed._

Kurt lets out a nervous chuckle as he looks up. He realizes that he's reached the lobby. The first thing he sees is Puck running at him.

"Hummel." Puck screeches to a halt in front of him. "What happened?"

Kurt holds his hands up in defense, thinking he's going to get hit. Puck's eyes widen at the blood on Kurt's hands.

"Is that-"

"It's mine." Kurt cuts him off. "Quinn has a tight grip."

Puck nods slowly. "Umm . . . how is she? And . . . and the baby?

Kurt looks up at him as he bites his lip. "I . . . she . . . Quinn had to go into surgery." Kurt can feel a sob in his throat. "They . . . they're operating. She . . . she might d-"

Kurt is engulfed in those arms. He hears the sobbing, but it takes him a moment to realize that it's coming from both of them.

* * *

So. I'm not going to pretend to know anything. With Quinn saying that Puck can't be her father, I don't know how it works. That's why this is a story people. There's a lot of fiction in this. Don't use this as a source for information. I know some people were upset, but that's why this story is on a place called Fan_Fiction_. emphasis on the fiction.

So what do you think? I know I'm not really clear with the plot, but at this point, anything can happen. So let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Kurt Hummel."

Everyone in the waiting room perks up when they see the doctor step into the small room.

"That's me." Kurt says quickly as he pulls away from his group with Mercedes and Tina.

"Father to Miss Fabray's baby?" The doctor looks at Kurt.

"That-"

"That's me." Kurt cuts Puck off.

"But-"

"No." Mercedes steps up to his side and shakes her head.

Puck's eyes narrow at her, but turns to glare at Kurt.

_That's my baby in there. She needs me._

"Can I talk to you? In private." The doctor adds when he sees the group of listening individuals.

"Yeah." Kurt quickly nods before following the doctor out.

Puck turns on Mercedes with rage in his eyes. "What the hell is that about? I'm the father." He hisses.

"I know Puck." Mercedes says calmly, a small amount of fear flooding her eyes at the angry boy in front of her. "But we had to tell them that Kurt was the father. Otherwise Quinn would be alone. They said no one would be allowed in after that point. It had to be one of us in there and they wouldn't let me claim to be the father now would they."

_It's still not fair._

Puck sighs and nods in defeat before flopping down in his chair. "I just want to be there for her."

"I know Puck." She says his name so softly as she takes the seat next to his. "But she'll need your support out here as well. She'll know that you came rushing and that you can prove yourself as father material."

"You think so?" Puck asks with a bit of hope in his voice as he looks up at Mercedes.

"I know so." Mercedes smiles at him.

Puck smiles as he looks away from her. Tina is watching him with a soft smile while Mike and Rachel sit awkwardly at the side, not being to close to Quinn or Kurt, but rushing when they received the call nonetheless.

_At least she'll have some supporters._

* * *

"Quinn." Kurt mutters as he empties the room.

The blonde girl is laid up on a bed, her gown changed and her body cleaned up. He stomach is down after the birth.

"Kurt." Quinn lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy that you're here."

"Me too." Kurt smiles at her as he approaches the bed. "Umm . . . the doctor said that you'd tell me about what happened." He goes to sit in the bedside chair, but Quinn reaches out and pulls him to the bed. "What happened Quinn?" Kurt asks softly as he laces their fingers together.

Quinn sighs before looking at him with a sad smile. "I'm dying."

_. . . no . . . it's not . . . she can't . . ._

"What . . . what do you . . ." Kurt lets out a shaky breath and shuts his eyes. "What . . . what are you talking about?" He opens his eyes. "You're fine. The baby is . . . out of you and you're fine. You're fine." Kurt repeats to himself.

"I"m not." Quinn slowly shakes her head and he finally sees a tear fall. "She tore something inside me on the way out. I'm bleeding to death."

Kurt finally takes in her appearance. Her face is even paler than when she was giving birth. Her body is more frail and he can hear her heavy breathing.

Kurt shuts his eyes as a choked sob escapes his throat. "No." He shakes his head. "Y-y-you can't . . . you can't die-you can't. You're fine-you know you are." He starts stumbling over his words. "You-you're just over-reacting and-"

"Kurt." Kurt hears her soft voice before her hand cups his face. He reluctantly opens his eyes and looks down into the green eyes. "They'll said I'll die within the hour."

"No." Kurt cries out as he lowers himself to hug her. "Please don't." He cries into her chest.

Quinn wraps her arms around him and sighs. "Please don't make this any harder Kurt. I need you to be strong."

"I can't." Kurt's voice is barely audible through his crying.

"You need to Kurt. Because . . . I have something to ask of you." Her voice is so cautious that Kurt sits up.

He wipes away his tears and lets out a shaky breath. "I-I'm sorry. Your family-"

"Not them Kurt." Quinn smiles at him. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to agree."

"Anything." Kurt says quickly as he re-takes her hand. "I'll do anything."

Quinn chuckles through the tears on her face. "Don't say that just yet."

Kurt smiles at the sound of her chuckle. "What is it then?"

Quinn gives him a grim smile. "The baby . . . she's alive."

Kurt's jaw drops open. "So-"

"Not Puck." Is the first thing she says, guessing what Kurt was already going to say. "See, the thing is . . . the doctors think that you're the father." She says slowly, her eyes unblinking as she stares into Kurt's. "All . . . all you need to do is sign."

_Sign . . . to be the-_

"Wait." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "You . . . you want me to be-"

"The father." Quinn finishes for him with a small nod. "I want the baby to have the best chance that she can."

"But-"

"Please Kurt." Quinn's eyes get watery. "I want to be able . . . to leave this place knowing that I'm giving her something good."

_Can I really do that? I don't even know if I can raise a child. But . . ._

"Okay." Kurt says slowly. "But . . . I"m not sure if I can. Or how my dad will react." Kurt adds when the thought pops into his head.

"Just tell him what I'm telling you. And . . . I don't want anyone knowing that she's mine." Quinn says slowly. "That includes Puck. I want her to be yours and yours alone."

"Quinn . . . I don't think I can do that to Puck." Kurt shakes his head.

"Please Kurt. I know I'm asking a lot, but I want her to be away from all that drama. If you sign, she will belong to you. Only you. No one will ever have to know." Quinn explains.

Kurt bites his lip. "I'll have to come up with a really good lie."

Quinn smiles. "Thank you. Now . . . I want you to go tell everyone that I died. The baby too."

Kurt's insides cringe.

_I'll be lying to everyone. They'll all think that the baby is dead on top of Quinn._

"Okay." Kurt finally nods. "But not yet. I want to spend your last moments with someone."

Quinn smiles with gratitude. She pulls Kurt down and he moves to he's holding her in his arms.

"So what do you want her know about her mother?" Kurt asks softly. "How beautiful . . . how smart and brave . . . how-"

"How much that I will always love her. No matter where I am." Quinn says quietly. "I want her to know that I only wanted to give her the best life that I could." Quinn starts going lax in his arms.

"That I'll always be there for her." Kurt can hear the beeping slow down on the heart monitor. "That she'll never be alone, even when she thinks she is." Kurt shuts his eyes and presses his face into her neck, the tears flowing. "That I was happy that she was the last good thing that I gave to this world."

"I'll tell her." Kurt whispers into the dying pulse on Quinn's neck. "She'll never forget you. She won't. She-"

"Beth." Quinn says softly. "Her name . . . is Beth."

Kurt starts sobbing freely when he hears the flat-line sound through the room.

_. . . goodbye . . . Quinn . . ._

* * *

Kurt's vision blurs as he walks through the hallway, his heart beating in his ears, his body numb.

"Kurt." Kurt looks up at the panicked voice.

He'd finally reached the main lobby. Kurt drags his eyes to meet Puck's.

"Hello Puck." Kurt's voice is unusually calm.

"What happened Kurt?" Puck's panicked eyes sweep over Kurt's tear-stained face.

_Ready to tell the first lie of this all. Do it for . . . Quinn._

"She-" Kurt's voice gets caught in his throat.

He takes a deep breath before looking up. Puck is staring at him with wet eyes. Mercedes and Tina are a feet behind him. He can see Mike and Rachel each waiting as well.

He brings his eyes back to Puck's. "She's dead. They're both dead." He says straight up, his voice unshaking.

He watches as every emotion breaks inside of Puck's eyes. He hears three shuttering cries behind the boy, but he doesn't dare move his eyes. Puck's eyes search his, searching for anything that will deny Kurt's statement. He doesn't find any and slowly steps back. His eyes only break with Kurt's when he turns and walks away.

Rachel is the one that calls out for him before racing after him into the dark world outside. Mike collapses into a nearby chair, tears finally leaving his eyes. Mercedes just starts sobbing and hugs herself. Tina is the one to approach Kurt. She doesn't touch him, just stands close. Kurt leans towards her.

"What can I do?" Kurt is thankful for her question.

"Call my dad." Kurt says quietly. "I'm going to give her parents another call and wait here for them." He looks to Tina and gives her a sad smile. "Can you make sure everyone gets home?"

"Of course." Tina hesitates before leaning up and kissing the lone tear on his cheek that he hadn't realized had fallen.

* * *

"Are you sure son?" Burt asks quietly behind Kurt. "We can always find a nice-"

"She stays with us." Kurt says firmly as he finishes his signature. "She's mine now. She's my baby girl."

* * *

So, I feel like a monster. I actually cried while I wrote Quinn's final scene. I hated doing it, but it had to be done. And I know that none of this is realistic, I just thought it'd be cool for a story. So let me know what you think with a nice long review.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: I**nstead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt slumps against the locker with a groan.

_Taking care of a newborn is harder than I thought it'd be._

Kurt turns around so his back is pressed against the locker. He sighs as he looks up and down the hall. Everyone moves on as normal. The only people affected by Quinn's death were mainly in the glee club. A few cheerios that were close to Quinn before she was pregnant shared their condolences, but mainly everyone ignored the fact. They also ignored the glee club. Even the jocks ignored them.

Kurt blinks his daze away as he watches Mercedes and Tina move up the hallway. Both girls stare grimly at the floor before they turn and walk into the choir room for glee club.

_God I don't want to do this._

Kurt pushes himself weakly off the locker and makes his way to the room.

_But . . . I need to. I just don't have the time anymore. Beth takes up all my time._

Kurt stops at the doorway and stares in with a sad smile. Santana and Brittany seem to be holding their emotions on the inside. Santana letting her harsh exterior be shown more than usual. Those two girls sit to the side while another group sits on the opposite. Mike and Matt, who usually sit with Puck, are now sitting with Artie and Tina. Both Asians seem to be closer ever since being in the same lobby. Mercedes has moved from the group to sit by Puck. The new friendship seems to be a coping mechanism for both of them, even thought no one's sure if Puck's cried yet. The boy is just silent, staring off in to space in a tense posture. Rachel and Finn are sitting in the front, both have forced smiles on their faces, trying to seem stronger for those around them.

_Not to much success. They're just making everyone hate them for trying to be the better people by not being sad._

Kurt moves to the chair by the marker board, not wanting to be near everyone when he delivers his news. He carefully takes his seat in Mr. Schue's usual chair. He can feel his eyes watering already from the news that he's about to deliver.

"Hey guys." Mr. Schue walks slowly into the room, into the first glee meeting since Quinn's death. "I know that times are going to be tough for now on, but . . . I think we owe it to Quinn to keep going on." He glances at Kurt in his chair before moving to stand in front of the piano. "So I want to dedicate our Regionals performance to her. I . . . we should do songs that she loves. A memorial just for her."

He looks around, waiting for the opinions of his students. Almost everyone nods, Puck and Kurt are the only ones that just stare, each lost in his own thoughts. Mr. Schue gulps and nods.

"Alright then. Well to those of you that are close to her, I'd like to hear some-"

"Mr. Schue." Kurt breaks him off with a soft voice. "I . . . I have something to say."

Mr. Schue quickly nods, not having the heart to deny anyone anything after Quinn. Kurt gives him a nod in thanks as they changes places, Kurt in front of the piano and Schue in his chair.

Kurt looks down at his hands as they scratch each other. "So . . ." He separates his hands and sticks them in his front pockets. "I have . . . decided to . . ." He bites his lip and finally looks back up at all of the curious expressions. "I'm quitting glee club."

He's shocked when Puck's head actually pops up in surprise.

"Kurt . . ." Mercedes quiet voice dies.

Kurt looks back down at his feet. "I'm quitting. Please just leave it at that."

"But what about Quinn's funeral?" Rachel asks.

Everyone becomes more impossibly quieter at the mention of the girls name.

Kurt nods towards Rachel. "I will still sing with you guys. I'm just . . . not going to come anymore."

"Regionals?" Rachel asks.

"I won't be there." Kurt shakes his head. "I'm done with this. All of it."

"Quinn wouldn't-"

"Quinn's not here Rachel." Kurt raises his voice. "And this has nothing to do with Quinn." He takes a steady breath. "I just have too much on my plate now and I can't deal with this competition. It's becoming too much for me. I has nothing . . . to do with Quinn." He adds firmly as he stares at them all.

Almost everyone looks furious because now they're down two members. Kurt glances to Puck. The boy gives him a quick nod. Kurt gives him a small smile before looking around. Tina gives him a nod as well.

_At least I have two people on my side._

"I'll see you guys Friday then." Kurt says quietly as he looks to his teacher.

Mr. Schue hesitantly nods at Kurt. Kurt gives everyone a grim smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Kurt." Kurt stops once he steps outside. "Can we talk?"

Kurt gives Tina a sad smile. "I can't. I need to get home."

"Five minutes." Tina says as she stops next to him.

Kurt nods. "Alright, but only five minutes." He adds with a soft smile.

Tina smiles as she loops her arm through his.

_At least I know she won't bug me to death like 'Cedes would._

Both of them are quiet until they're settled in Kurt' car.

"Kurt . . ." Tina starts off slowly. "I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through. You and Quinn got rather close with each other." Tina looks over at Kurt. "And I'm not going to ask if you're okay. I know you're not."

Kurt reaches across the center console and gently takes her hand. "Thank you."

"Anyways." Tina adds with a smile. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me whenever you want. About anything. You can even yell and punch me if you want." Tina chuckles.

Kurt smiles at her. "I may take you up on that. I feel like I'm going to lose some friends now that I'm out of glee."

"No one's mad at you." Tina says firmly. "They may not like you're decision, but they understand. I'm sure Rachel will cope by singing and Santana will have a sex marathon." Tina smiles at him. "I'm only still there because I want to stay with my friends."

"Well you can come over one day. I don't want to lose you. You've been . . . supportive of me." Kurt says slowly. "You're not pushing me."

"My job is to support you. If I push you from one side then I wouldn't be able to support you from the other." Tina says with confidence.

Kurt breaks out into a smile. "That has got to be the wisest thing I've ever heard anyone say."

Tina shrugs. "It comes and it goes. Now you can go." She says as she opens her door. "Just don't forget about you're friends even if some of them give up on you."

Kurt can only stare after her as she gets out and starts back towards the school.

_I have to introduce her to Beth at some point. She'll be an amazing role model._

Kurt smiles at the thought before he starts his car.

* * *

So let me know what you think. I know for a fact that Tina will be more included, I'm not sure how much, but she will. The next chapter will be Quinn's funeral. So let me know with a nice long review. They inspire me.


	5. Chapter 5

The Daughter of Me

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt bites his lip as he moves with the group as everyone makes their way up to the small platform. He ends up positioned by Tina on the edge. She smiles at him before reaching down to take his hand.

Finn moves to stand in the front. "Umm . . . hi." Finn looks down at his hands. "Quinn . . . she was an important member of our family. We all . . . we all love her."

Mercedes moves up next to him and places a hand on his arm. "We chose . . . Amazing Grace . . . to sing to Quinn. It was one of her favorite songs to listen to when she was down, and . . . you can easily describe Quinn with this song. She is grace."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as the music starts.

_(Artie)_

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me..._

Tina and Kurt share a watery smile before she looks back to the crowd.

_(Tina)_

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now, I see._

* * *

_"I guess you're sleeping with me Beth." Kurt says to himself as he sets the old car-seat gently on his bed. He looks down at the sleeping child. "You're lucky dad was able to find this in the attic. We'll have to shop for everything tomorrow." His lip quivers a bit. "We'll have to change our lives tomorrow. Make decisions, redo everything so you fit into our lives and so we can fit into yours." Kurt sits down carefully beside her and reaches out to brush his fingers through the light brown hair. "Day one . . . Beth. Day one for you to have life . . . and day one for me to be a father. We can do this journey together."_

_Kurt smiles wider when those hazel eyes open to him. He blinks away a tear before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

_"I will be the best father that I can for you." Kurt whispers against her forehead. "Because even though we just met . . . I already love you"_

* * *

_(Finn and Mercedes)_

_T'was Grace that taught..._

_my heart to fear._

_And Grace, my fears relieved._

Kurt takes a deep breath before he starts his part of the song.

_(Kurt)_

_How precious did that Grace appear..._

_the hour I first believed._

* * *

_"Thank god." Kurt rushes and tugs the grocery bags out of Burt's hands. "She won't stop crying."_

_"Well the hospital only gave us so much." Burt says as he moves around the kitchen, his ears cringing at the piercing cries from the other room._

_"Yeah." Kurt stops and looks at the cans of formula on the table in front of him. "Dad . . . how do you do this?"_

_Burt chuckles. "Just fill the bottle up with some water and heat it up for about fifteen seconds."_

_"Fifteen." Kurt mutters to himself as he places the bottle under the faucet and fills it up. "Fifteen seconds." Kurt moves to the microwave and place the bottle inside carefully before setting the timer._

_Burt watches with amusement and concern as his boy twitches in front of the microwave, getting more impatient by the second as they hear Beth's cries._

_Kurt nearly lets out a cheer as the microwave dings. He pulls the bottle out and goes to put formula in._

_"Wait." Burt says as he crosses to where Kurt is. "You have to make sure it's not too hot."_

_"How?" Kurt asks as he looks up at his dad with tired eyes._

_"You test it on your arm. Here." He adds when Kurt looks confused._

_Kurt puts the nipple on top and hands it to his dad. Burt tilts it to test it on his arm, but the nipple falls off and the heated water spills all over Burt's arm causing the older man to yelp in main._

_Kurt stifles a giggle._

_"Here." Burt hands the bottle back. "Try six or seven seconds and then you test it." He hisses at the boiling water on his arm as he grabs a hand towel._

_Kurt is still laughing as he placed the re-filled bottle into the microwave. Burt listens as Kurt places his head against the cabinet, his laughs are turning into sobs. Burt sighs before crossing over to his son. He turns Kurt around and pulls him into a hug._

_"I can't do this dad." Kurt cries into his dad's shirt. "I just can't. I don't know what I'm doing."_

_"You know as much as I did when I started with you." Burt says over Kurt's crying. "And that's why you have me. I'll help you through this."_

_"But dad-" Kurt's interrupted as the timer goes off on the microwave. _

_Kurt quickly pulls away from his dad and opens the microwave. Burt steps back and watches as Kurt tests the water before mixing the formula in. Kurt looks down as he passes Burt._

_Burt sighs. Kurt stops at the door way._

_"Dad."" Kurt doesn't look back._

_"Yeah son." Burt watches his sons tense posture._

_"Thank you." Kurt's voice is barely a whisper. "For helping me . . . and letting Beth be apart of my life."_

_"You don't ever have to thank me for that." Burt mutters once Kurt flees the kitchen._

_He smiles when he hears Beth's cries stop._

* * *

_(Rachel)_

_When we've been here ten thousand years..._

_bright shining as the sun._

_(Brittany)_

_We've no less days to sing God's praise..._

_then when we've first begun._

_(Santana)_

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me..._

* * *

_Kurt laughs as he slides Beth into his old baby clothes. "Wow baby girl." Kurt smooths down her front with his hand. "You do not pull off boys clothes. I guess daddy will have to take you shopping."_

_"Please don't." He hears his dads amused voice behind him._

_"Any why not?" Kurt asks as he lays her carefully in her car seat._

_"She's only a few days old." Burt simply says. "She doesn't need to be spoiled so soon."_

_"But she can't keep wearing all my old stuff." Kurt says as he stands up and turns to the man standing at the bottom of the staircase. "I need to buy her some new stuff."_

_Burt sighs. "Kurt . . . we just don't have the money now. Buying that crib, and the formula and diapers. I can't afford it."_

_Kurt bites his lip before nodding. "Then I don't need new clothes."_

_Burt's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?"_

_"Yes." Kurt says firmly. "I can give up my allowance for her. I can pretty much recycle anything anyways."_

_Burt slowly smiles. "You're doing good son."_

_Kurt smiles at his dads praise. "Thanks . . . but I want you to come with us."_

_Burt nods with a smile. "Sure. That way I can know what not to buy her when her birthday comes around."_

_Kurt laughs._

* * *

_(Puck)_

_I once was lost but now am found,_

Puck's voice breaks off. Tina squeezes Kurt's hand and he nods. They both move to Puck's side and each place a hand on his trembling shoulders.

_(Tina and Kurt)_

_Was blind, but now, I see._

The music fades out. Kurt takes a deep breath before looking out at everyone. Everyone is balling their eyes out, but one sound stands out. he watches Puck's head snap up when they hear the sound of a baby crying. They watch the mother try and comfort the baby, but the baby still cries.

Kurt can feel Puck trembling under his hand. "Come on Noah." Kurt uses his first name, hoping for cooperation.

Puck quickly nods and allows Kurt to pull him off the platform with Tina on their heals.

* * *

They sit together on a small bench away from the funeral. They can barely see it from the distance they'd walked. Puck now sits between Kurt and Tina, each of them having the life squeezed out of their hands by Puck.

Kurt glances at Tina. Tina gives him a sad smile.

Kurt bites his lip before looking at Puck. The boy has his head bowed down, tears dropping from his eyes.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I was young when my mom died." His voice breaks the dead silence. "I kept seeing her, and hearing her everywhere I went. For months." Kurt's voice trembles as he looks back to Puck. The boy has his head tilted towards Kurt, but his eyes remain shut. "They only way I made it through the funeral was knowing that I had a hand to hold onto. A hand that I could trust completely."

Puck lets out a choked sob. "Damn it." He shakes his head. "Out of all of you guys, you two are the last I'd expect to help me . . . but you're also the two I know that I could trust."

"We'll be whatever you need us to be Noah." Tina says gently.

Puck lets out another sob before falling into Kurt and letting his sobs be heard. Kurt uses his unclenched hand and reaches up to pat Puck on the shoulder. Tina moves so she's able to hug Puck. Puck starts crying into Kurt's chest. Kurt places his head on Puck's shoulder and lets him cry it out.  
"I just loved her so much." Puck cries. "Both of them. And Quinn never gave me the time of day. I tried to be the guy for her."

"I know." Kurt mutters as he shuts his eyes.

_I can't have him trusting me. Not when I can't tell him my biggest secret that involves him._

Kurt bits his lip as he buries his face into Puck's neck.

* * *

"Come on." Tina's voice breaks the silence.

They had all settled into a comfortable silence. Puck seemed to care less that he was practically cradled on Kurt's lap with Tina rubbing comforting circles on his legs. Tina had moved close enough so her head rest on Kurt's shoulder. Puck still had a firm grasp on Kurt's hand. His other hand was rubbing up and down Puck's mohawk. Puck had both arms wrapped around Kurt.

"I don't think I can." Puck mutters into Kurt's chest.

Tina sighs and looks back to the funeral. "The last people are getting up to throw their dirt in. We should say our goodbyes before . . . we can't anymore."

Kurt stops rubbing Puck's head and goes to move his hand, but Puck catches it and holds it firmly. Kurt smiles at him before pulling his hand free from a reluctant Puck. Kurt wraps his arm around Tina's shoulders and pulls her closer. He presses a soft kiss to her temple before letting his arm hang lose around her neck. Puck reaches up to take his hand. Kurt smiles and squeezes the boys hand. Tina reaches up and adds her hand to the mix.

"Come on Noah." Kurt says softly. "We can do it together if you want."

Puck looks up at them, first Tina, then Kurt. He takes his time looking for any dishonesty in their recent decisions. He smiles when he finds none.

"Okay. I . . . I'm ready."

* * *

So . . . what a chapter right? This was a big one, and it was hard to write. Now if you didn't understand, the big italicized sections were memories of Kurt's. I figured it'd be nice to weave them into the funeral. In a way, Quinn lives on through Beth. So . . . let me know what you think. I've been getting amazing reviews and I'm just astounded. So thank you to everyone for giving this story a chance without actually having a decent summary. Mine was very vague. So let me know what you think. Please criticize everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

They sit in comfortable silence together in Puck's truck. Tina sits in the middle with Puck in the drivers seat and Kurt by the other door. Puck is leaning on Tina, his head on top of hers while she sits under him with a small smile. One of her hands are wrapped in his. His free hand is wrapped over Tina's shoulders and held by Kurt. He has his head laying on Tina's shoulder, on top of Puck's hand.

Kurt smiles against Puck's hand.

_I guess this is a friendship I won't be able to get out of. I'll just have to tread carefully._

"What are you smiling about?" Puck asks softly as he looks down at Kurt from over Tina's head.

Kurt looks up at the boy from out of the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his face. "I just never thought that something like this would happen. You and me . . . _being_ friends. But I have to admit . . ." he adds on when Puck's smile drops slightly. "I'm kinda liking it."

"Of course you do." Puck snorts. "I'm the Puckzilla after all."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Kurt laughs before sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Puck asks as he refuses to let go of Kurt's hand.

"I have to go home." Kurt gives him a sad smile. "My dad wanted me to get back as soon as possible."

"You sure?" Puck's nervous again and his smile is gone.

"I'm sorry Noah." Kurt tries to give him an encouraging smile. "Things are just hectic for dad recently. I've been helping out."

"Is everything okay?" Tina asks. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No." Kurt says quickly. "It's just . . . he hasn't been feeling good and . . . he's been working too much. I just like to be home so I can watch over him."

_Thank god I've learned to lie on the fly, but . . . I don't want to lie to them._

"Well . . . let us know if we can help." Puck offers.

"Thank you Noah. And Tina." He adds with a wink to the girl. "But I really do need to be going." He nods his head towards his hand.

Puck gives Kurt's hand a quick squeeze before letting him go. "See you tomorrow at school?" His voice is unsure.

"Where else would I be Noah?" Kurt gives him a small smile before opening the door and sliding out of the truck. He looks back up at Tina. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I-"

"I can take her." Puck cuts her off and volunteers.

"That'd be great Noah." Tina smiles. "But I can probably only stay out for another half-hour. It's a school night and I know my dad will be waiting for me as we speak."

"That's cool. We can just hang for a bit." Puck offers.

"Sure Noah." Tina smiles before looking to Kurt. "Call me tonight."

"Of course." Kurt inclines his head towards her.

She rolls her eyes and leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight Kurt."

"Tina." Kurt bows to her. "Noah." Kurt smirks before shutting the door.

* * *

Kurt frowns as he pulls up in the driveway. Another car is parked next to his dads. A very expensive car at that.

_I didn't know dad knew anyone wealthy. I thought he only knew fishing buddies._

Kurt parks his car and steps out. He glances over at the car again.

_It looks . . . vaguely familiar._

Kurt purses his lips as he makes his way up to his house as he smooths down the front of his tux. He opens the door and peers in.

"Dad." He calls out.

"Hello Kurt." Kurt spins and looks to the living room.

His eyes shoot up when he sees Mrs. Fabray. The woman still has on her black dress from the funeral. Her eyes are still bloodshot.

"Mrs. Fabray." Kurt's eyes soften. "Where's my dad?"

"Downstairs with your niece. She started crying after I showed up." Judy explains.

"Okay." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be . . . resting or something?"

She smiles softly at Kurt. "Thank you Kurt, but I have a busy day today. And I'm no longer a Mrs. I left the Mr. a while back."

"Of course." Kurt nods as he lets out a deep breath. "Can I . . . can I help you with something?"

"Yes." She pulls her bag from around her side and starts digging through it. "I have something for you. Something . . . something from Quinn."

"Oh." Kurt lets out a small gasp.

Judy looks up and holds out a USB drive. "I don't know what it is. I barely know how to turn on a computer let alone use one of its devices." She waits for Kurt to take the drive from her hand before taking a few steps closer. "Quinn . . . she was very fond of you. She always talked about you. You were . . . a brother to her." She lets out a shaky breath and a few tears. "I'm happy that she was able to spend her last moments with you. I know . . . that she was safe . . . and happy." She pulls Kurt into a hug.

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to sob. "I'm so sorry."

Judy nods as she pulls back. "Just let me know if you ever need anything. _Anything_ dear. And . . . could you come visit often? I'd like to be able to see you from time to time."

"Of course." Kurt nods. "I'd love to too."

"Thank you dear." She reaches up and cups his face. "You can even bring your niece if you want. I don't think I'm ready to let go of the idea of having a child around. Even if she's not blood."

"Of course." Kurt nods

* * *

_(Kurt)_

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

Kurt's light voice fills the room as he rocks Beth to sleep in his arms.

_(Kurt)_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

A light smile plays across Kurt's face as Beth stares up at him with wide eyes.

_(Kurt)_

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

He lets the pad of his thumb rub lightly across her chin.

_(Kurt)_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

He lets her hook her tiny fingers around his thumb

_(Kurt)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

Kurt stares into her brown eyes.

_Just like Noah's._

Kurt shakes his head.

_No._

He takes a deep breath before continuing to sing.

_(Kurt)_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

Kurt holds her close to his chest, letting their hearts beat as one as he sings softly into the room.

_(Kurt)_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

Kurt stands up and starts swaying over to her crib.

_(Kurt)_

_Dance...I hope you dance._

He does a simple slow twirl.

_(Kurt)_

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

He stops by her crib and stares down at her drooping eyes.

_(Kurt)_

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance.._

Kurt presses a small kiss to her forehead before laying her down in her bed. "I hope you dance forever Beth. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Kurt plus the USB drive into his laptop and waits for it to load.

_What on earth would Quinn want to give me? She didn't even know she was giving me Beth until the last moments of her life._

The folder pops up and Kurt hesitantly clicks on the first video file inside. Quinn appears on the screen. She pulls back from the camera and lets out a shaky breath.

"Kurt." Kurt smiles at the sound of her voice. "If you're watching, well who am I kidding . . . you will be watching this. But by watching this, I've died and you have Beth. So I'm counting on the fact that my mom doesn't know how to get on a computer and won't be able to open this. She'll end up giving it to you like I asked her in the letter I wrote to her."

"Quinn . . ." Kurt's at a loss for words.

"I have a confession to make." Quinn bites her lip as she sits back on her bed. "I know that I'm going to die."

"What?" Kurt spits out in surprise.

"A few months ago, the doctors told me that I had developed something during my pregnancy. I can't even remember the name or what exactly it was." Quinn chuckles softly to herself. "All I know is that they said the chances of dying while I gave birth to Beth was like . . . 95 percent. They said that they could force me to miscarry so I could live, but I couldn't do that to her."

Kurt shakes his head and looks down at his lap.

"So I knew that I had to come up with a plan." Quinn continues on. "I knew that my mom couldn't keep her. I didn't want her to turn out like how I was earlier on in the year. I wanted her to have a good soul. So I thought of you. At first, I wanted to gain your trust." Kurt frowns. "But that barely lasted a few minutes before I came around to loving you. First as a friend, then a brother . . . and now Beth's father. At least I hope." She adds. "Kurt. I'm . . . I'm so sorry." A tear leaves her eyes. "I hate putting you in this situation, but I really hope that you take her in. You're the best chance that she has at a good life."

"Quinn." Kurt laughs.

"I just want to make sure that you do have her. And if you do . . . then don't tell anyone." Quinn says firmly. "I need her to be safe."

"She will be." Kurt nods.

"Anyways Kurt . . . I love you. And I hope that you show everyone what kind of man that you will be." Quinn smiles big at him. "Just . . . take care of yourself, and Beth. Also, before I go, open the word document on this drive. Quinn leans close to the camera. "Goodbye Kurt."

The video ends and the player closes. Kurt closes his laptop and lays back on his bed. It barely takes a second before Kurt breaks out in sobs.

* * *

So let me know what you think. I hope that you're liking the direction so far for this. And I told you guys that Quinn would appear again. And she will appear on and off with the other video files on the USB drive.

Also, would you guys like me to have a twitter on this account? I'd be releasing little tidbits and updates as I write. I didn't know if you guys would be interested. So let me know.

And I want to hear every thought, concern, question, or anything else you have.

Also, the song is I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt laughs as Beth blows little milk bubbles. "That's a good girl." Kurt wipes the milk off of her chin. "Now swallow it this time." He holds the bottle to her mouth and she starts sucking it down greedily. "There you go."

Kurt smiles as he looks to his plate on the table and takes a bite of his sandwich. He keeps one hand on her bottle and one on his sandwich as he sets it back on his plate.

"Good baby girl." Kurt smiles as he reaches under her lip to wipe some milk from the bottle in her mouth.

"Kurt." His dad calls out as he walks into the kitchen. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah." Kurt raises his eyebrows as he keeps his eyes on Beth so she doesn't swallow too much.

"Just look at me for a second Kurt." His dad says as he takes a seat at the table. "She'll be fine if you don't focus on her for a bit."

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks to his dad with an amused smile. "I know dad. She's just funny to watch."

Burt laughs. "You were too." His dad sighs. "So . . . remember how Carole and I have been taking it slow since the whole . . . Finn thing?"

"Yeah." Kurt says slowly as he nods. "What about it?"

"Well . . ." His dad looks nervous as he bites his lip. "We figured it was about time that we had Friday dinners again. Us . . . you . . . and Finn." His dad finally looks up at Kurt. "Tonight actually."

"Dad." Kurt sighs as he lets his head fall and settle on the table. "We-"

"Please Kurt." His dad almost pleads. "I really want things between me and Carole to work."

"I do too." Kurt reluctantly admits.

"And haven't things between you and Finn been better recently?" His dad presses.

"Yes and no." Kurt sighs as he looks up to his dad. "He hasn't been so great since I quit glee club. He thinks I quit for selfish reasons. Not for . . . her." Kurt motions towards Beth. "I think he'd rather not be around me."

"That's not what Carole said." Burt argues. "She said Finn misses you."

"He misses ranting to me." Kurt mutters under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing dad." Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "I . . . Sure. Why not? They can come over, but what are we going to tell them about Beth?"

Burt sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Well . . . what we've planned on saying. That she's from your aunt."

"And if that doesn't work?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We . . . we can tell them-"

"No." Kurt cuts his dad off. "We _will not_ tell them the truth. I'm not going to risk someone taking Beth away. I _won't_." Kurt adds with a growl.

"I'm not saying that Kurt." His dad stands up and moves to Kurt's side. "I'm just saying that they might be family one day. I don't want any secrets in that."

"But they're not family yet." Kurt tells his dad. "When I can call them family, I'll think about telling them. But not now . . . not anytime soon. I don't trust them yet."

Burt sighs and bows his head. "I understand that Kurt. Can we just . . . have them over tonight? We can tell them our cover story for now. Until a time that you feel comfortable."

Kurt lets out an appreciated sigh. "Thank you dad.: He turns to Beth with a smile. "Come on baby girl. We have to get you a pretty dress." Kurt lifts her out of her high chair before looking at her dad. "Is it okay if I go shopping for her later in the week?"

"It's your money Kurt." Burt says as he stands up. He leans over and presses a kiss to Beth's forehead. "Go get her cleaned up. I'll tell Carole to be here by seven."

"Okay dad." Kurt turns and watches as his dad leaves the kitchen.

_We can't tell anyone the truth . . . ever._

* * *

"Kurt." His dad calls from upstairs. "They're here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah dad." Kurt calls up before looking down at Beth as she lays back on his bed.

She's wearing a fitted dark blue dress with a black feather trim. Kurt positions the feather hair clip in her head.

"Well aren't you a young fashionista." Kurt smiles as he picks her up and holds her carefully in his arms. "Daddy thinks you look so beautiful." He stops in his floor-length mirror.

He himself is wearing a very simple outfit by his standards. His shirt is jet black with a thin white jacket hanging loosely over his upper body. His jeans are dark blue. Kurt moves his body so Beth can see both of them in the mirror.

"See we can be dressy without over-doing it. Even if it's just for Finn and Carole." Kurt smirks before heading to the staircase. "Now just be quiet baby girl. I'll explain everything to these strangers." Kurt stops on the staircase and looks down at his wide-eyed daughter. "Hmm. These will be the first people you've met besides doctors. Must be exciting for you. Dad's face must be tiring for you." Kurt chuckles at her little smile before making his way up the stairs.

He stops at the kitchen door and peers in. Finn, in his everyday clothes, just slumps in the seat he used to sit in every week. His head is bowed, almost ashamed to be back in the house where he hurt Kurt.

_Let him drown in his sorrows._

Carole eyes the highchair as she settles down in the chair next to his father. "Burt . . . why do you have a high chair at your table?"

_That's my cue._

Kurt smiles as he steps into the kitchen. "That would be my fault."

"Kurt . . ." Carole is at a loss for words as she takes in Kurt and Beth. "Umm . . . who is this?"

"This is Beth." Burt answers.

"Short for Elizabeth." Kurt adds when Finn's head snaps up.

"Well she's beautiful." Carole smiles as Kurt places her in her high chair.

"Thank you." Kurt smiles before looking up at his dad. "I'll go get the food."

Kurt receives a nod from Burt before he enters the kitchen,

"So Burt, not that it isn't nice having Beth . . . but what is she doing here?" Carole asks from the dining room.

Kurt smiles as he opens the oven to get the casserole dish out.

_Well when a man and a woman have sex . . . they have a child. Beth is a child._

"My sister passed away recently." Burt answers.

Kurt hears Carole get up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He hears Carole slide back into her chair as his dad sighs. "She died during child birth. Beth is her child. She left Beth to Kurt."

"Kurt?" He can hear the surprise in Carole's voice. "Why him? He's only sixteen."

"Seventeen." Kurt says as he returns to the kitchen. "My birthday was a few days after school ended."

"Oh." Surprise again is in her voice. "Well happy belated birthday. I didn't know."

"It's fine." Kurt says as he slides the food onto their plates. "I didn't tell anyone." He glances at a fidgety Finn. "It's not really something I celebrate."

He turns back to Carole.

She looks like she wants to say something, but shakes her head and asks something else. "Well how come she left Beth to you? You're still awfully young."

Kurt takes his seat by Beth and away from everyone else before looking at his dad.

Burt sighs before answering. "She said that Kurt was always mature for his age. Kurt could easily give her a good life. And he has a job on top of that."

"Where do you work?" Finn asks as he finally looks at Kurt.

"With dad." Kurt answers as he avoids Finn's eyes.

"Anyways-" His dad continues on with his eyes flicking between Finn and Kurt. "Kurt wants to take this responsibility and I'm behind him full force. I know that he can be a good father and I've seen it these past few weeks."

* * *

"Kurt." Finn shifts awkwardly at Kurt's door. "Can we talk?"

"Not down here." Kurt says as he lays Beth in her crib before walking up the stairs. "Anywhere but here."

"I'm so-"

"Save it Finn." Kurt says as he shuts his bedroom door behind them. "What do you want?"

"I . . ." Finn notices the glare on Kurt's face and drops the subject. "There's something I need to tell you, but you have to keep it a secret."

"What?" Kurt rolls his eyes.

_Probably nothing._

"Mercedes will be in here in about half-an-hour." Finn explains.

Kurt's heart stops.

_And I'm royally screwed._

"Why?" Kurt asks as he looks up at Finn.

"New Directions is having a sleep-over." Finn answers. "It was supposed to be a surprise for you since you quit."

Kurt smiles. "Well thanks, but no thanks."

"You have to go." Finn presses. "She said she'll hog-tie if she has to." Finn lets out a small chuckle. "I figured I'd let you know because of . . . Beth." His voice goes silent.

Kurt gives the boy a smile. "Thank you Finn. I'll . . . I'll talk to my dad. Maybe I can go without any trouble."

* * *

So let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy the fake cover story and the reactions of the Hudson's. So please leave me a nice long review, criticizing everything. I want to hear what you think of the story, dialogue, characters, development, and any concerns that you have.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Don't tell anyone." Kurt says as he walks into the kitchen.

"About . . ." Finn looks at him with confused eyes.

"Beth." Kurt says slowly. "I don't want anyone to know about her."

"Can I ask why?" Finn stands up from the table.

Kurt sighs and sits down. "I don't know. I . . . I just don't want to cause any drama. Especially after what happened with Quinn."

Finn slowly nods. "Alright, but you'll have to tell them eventually."

"I know." Kurt sighs, but jumps when someone starts pounding on the door. Kurt raises an eyebrow at Finn. "Let's get this thing on the road."

* * *

Kurt smiles as Mercedes leads him into the house. "It's no problem Kurt. Everyone still loves you."

"I'm not worried." Kurt shrugs with a smile as he slides his jacket off once inside. "It'll be great seeing everyone."

Mercedes just smiles as Kurt hangs up his jacket on her coat-rack. Finn quickly moves past them and into the living room where they can hear the music pouring out.

Stupid Finn . . . and sleep-over. God I don't want this right now. Dad shouldn't be the one watching her right now.

He just nods at Mercedes when she finished speaking.

_Focus Kurt. Otherwise you'll be spacing out all night._

"Hummel." He hears his name being yelled as he walks into the living room.

"Santana." Kurt says slowly as he maintains his distance from the normally violent girl.

She walks up and stands right in his face. "I hope you know that I personally blame you for us losing Regionals. You're the reason we got stuck with Jewfro and the bank geeks."

"I-"

"Easy San." Puck cuts in as he walks up. "You can't blame Kurt."

"I can too." Santana turns on him.

Puck rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Come on."

Kurt nods and ignores the curious looks of Santana and Mercedes. Puck drags him across the room to where Tina is waiting on the couch. She's staring off to the side, watching with a sad smile as Artie ignores her to play video games.

"What's wrong Tina?" Kurt asks as he pulls out of Puck's hold.

Kurt moves to lie down on the couch. He lays his head in Tina's lap and looks up. He looks down when he feels Puck grab his legs. Puck holds his legs out and sits down on the couch. He places Kurt's legs back on his lap before looking back at a concerned Kurt and Tina.

"Nothing." Tina answers slowly before looking down at Kurt. "What was with Santana?"

"She's blaming me for you guys losing Regionals." Kurt mutters.

Tina laughs. "That is beyond your fault." She shares a smile with Kurt. "Now I'm not bashing Quinn's taste in music, but a bunch of church songs about god aren't good enough to cut it for a competition let alone a show choir. Most of our voices won't even do good as part of a choir."

"We did when we sang Like a Prayer during Madonna week." Puck adds in.

"I'm surprised that worked." Kurt chuckles.

"Well it did." Tina says with a smile. "Point being . . . us losing was inevitable. We lost two members within a week of each other only a week before we competed. There was no way we'd win."

Kurt sighs from Tina's lap. "I guess you're right, but that doesn't help when everyone here pretty much hates me for ditching out."

"Well they'll understand that you had your own reasons and you'll tell them on your own time." Tina says in a firm tone.

"She's right Kurt." Puck adds. "Anyone else can go and screw themselves if they complain otherwise.

Kurt smiles at the boys confidence.

_You think you'll forgive me now . . . but it can all go downhill in a heartbeat if it wants to._

Kurt breaks out of his daze when Mercedes approaches.

"Tina." Mercedes smiles. "The girls won't shut up about Artie. Care to come over and defend yourself?'

Tina rolls her eyes eyes at the other girl before glancing down at Kurt with a sigh. "This never ends."

"I guess me dropping out isn't so bad anymore?" Kurt teases.

"Dang right." Tina laughs as Kurt sits up and slides out of the couch.

Kurt goes to lay back down, but Puck grabs his arms and spins him on the couch. Kurt keeps his eyes narrowed as Puck wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulls him tight into his hold.

"Easy Kurt." Puck says softly. "You need to get that out of your head. We don't care that you quit. We care that you left without a reason and won't let us help."

"There's nothing to help with Noah." Kurt struggles to keep his voice straight.

_Another lie._

"Okay Kurt." Puck lets it go even if the desire for the truth is burning in his eyes.

Dang. He's becoming very curious about all of this. Maybe I should come clean with everyone. Or at least a select few.

* * *

"What's wrong with you Puckerman?" Kurt's breathing increases as he stays still, just out of sight of the current conversation. "I understand that you're upset that you lost your baby and your baby mama, but get over it already. It's been a month."

"I am over it." Puck argues weekly.

"Then why are you hanging with Hummel and Goth Chick like a depressed girl?" Santana accuses.

"I'm not." Puck defends himself. "They've just been really cool about all of this. And I've only hung out with them a few times outside of school." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "Everyone is looking at me differently. Even Kurt and Tina, but . . . they're not forcing me to try and cope. They're letting me be me. And they're pretty cool to hang out with. They're both pretty funny."

He can practically hear Santana roll her eyes. "Whatever Puck, just wake up from this fantasy world sometime soon and get with the program." Kurt hears the floor creak as Santana starts walking away. "By the way." The creaking stops. "If you're still friends with them by the time school comes around, say goodbye to your reputation. People gave you a free pass when you didn't spend the last week of school celebrating with wedgies and slushies. You had Quinn as your excuse. You have nothing now."

Kurt slides back into the bathroom as Santana rounds the corner.

_Harsh much. But . . . maybe she's right._

Kurt takes a deep breath as he steps out of the bathroom. He puts on a big smile as he walks back into the living room. The place is already settling down. Sleeping bags and air-mattresses are set up all over the floor. Kurt bites his lip before taking Tina's extra one and dragging it towards the big fireplace.

_I don't see why everyone thinks it's so hot. It's relaxing to me._

Kurt smiles to himself as he stares into the fireplace. He smooths the sleeping bag out before laying on top. He interlaces his fingers and places them on his chest before shutting his eyes.

_It's simple really. Fire is raw. You can't fake it. It strips one away._

"Mind if I join you?" Kurt looks up into Puck's eyes.

He gulps and nods. Everyone else is divided into small groups of people that they can talk to until they fall asleep. Kurt spots Santana sitting with Brittany, watching them with narrowed eyes.

_Reminder: Do not get on her bad side . . . or show weakness._

Kurt gives Puck a smile as the boy sits down next to him, staring down at Kurt's hands.

"Where's your sleeping bag?" Kurt asks to make conversation.

Puck glances from Kurt's hands to the fire. "Don't have one. I figured the fireplace would keep me from freezing tonight."

Kurt nods in understanding before closing his eyes and feeling the warmth spread over his body.

"So why'd you move over here by yourself?"

Kurt opens one eye to see the boy looking down at him from where he sits. "The same reason as you I suppose."

"And if you didn't suppose?" Puck asks.

Kurt cracks a smile at the quick response. "If I didn't . . . then it's to just be near something that sounds peaceful." He lets out a shaky breath. "I don't feel right here anymore. I'm not part of New Directions anymore. After this, my only friends in the club will be Tina, Mercedes and Finn. And Finn only counts because his mom is with my dad." Kurt brings his eyes back to meet the hurt eyes of Puck. "And you're a friend I suppose."

Puck smiles again. "You need to stop with this 'I suppose' crap. It's either you do or you don't." Puck explains as he lays down by Kurt, their arms barely touching.

"What about you?" Kurt asks quietly. "Do you . . . or do you not?"

"About what?" Kurt closes his eyes at the close response.

Kurt turns his head slightly and discovers that Puck had done the same. "Anything."

Puck stares into his eyes with a warm smile. "I do."

"You don't even know what it could be." Kurt mutters.

"Then tell me." Puck mutters back. "Tell me something under anything."

"You're not making any sense." Kurt chuckles softly.

"I don't have to." Puck suddenly seems closer. "I just have to do what feels right and good for me. Right?"

Kurt smiles before moving his head so he's staring back at the ceiling. "Right."

* * *

So I hope you get that last part. It may be a bit confusing, but it makes sense to me, even if they're not making sense. So let me know what you think with a nice long review. And sorry for the late post, it's been a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt has a smile on his face as he opens his eyes and wakes up.

_I haven't slept that good since Beth was born._

Kurt stretches his body and hears his bones pop. He lifts his arms to stretch, but stops when his arms can't move. He looks down to see Puck spooning him, his arms latched tight around Kurt. Kurt's eyes widen.

_Oh dear god. Why does everything have to be awkward?_

Kurt tries to move away from Puck, but the boy has a very tight hold on him.

"Puck." Kurt moves his hands the little amount he can to tap Puck on the arm. "Wake up Puck."

"Go back to sleep." Puck mutters with his eyes still closed.

Kurt smiles at how innocent the boy sounds. "But I have to pee."

"Then go." Puck snuggles closer to him. "I'm not stopping you."

Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "Noah . . . why are you holding me in the first place?"

"Fire went out." Puck mumbles. "You're warm."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Well regardless of that, you need to let me go. I really need to pee."

"Then go." Puck groans as his eyes flicker, but stay closed. "Just don't get up. You're warm and I'm cold."

"Noah . . ." Kurt lets out a frustrated breath. "You're warm too. Just hug yourself."

"I can't." Puck mumbles. "Guns to big. Easier to hug someone else."

Kurt lets out a small chuckle. "So do you really want me to pee on you?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Puck half-shrugs.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Alright then. Just let me get myself out."

He makes a big show of trying to move his arms and fiddling with the edges of his pants. "That's it. Ready . . . aim . . ."

Puck's arms move quickly and grab onto his his. His eyes open. The flick down to make sure that Kurt really hadn't opened his pants before looking back up at Kurt.

"You wouldn't." Puck's eyes narrow.

"I would, but your arms were wrapped around me so tight that I couldn't. Now if you don't mind." Kurt's easily able to break from Puck's handgrip over his entire arm. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Kurt stands up and laughs at Puck's feeble attempt to pull him back down. "But Kurt . . . you're warm."

"Oh I know." Kurt smirks as he skips his way over the bodies camped up on the floor.

His eyes narrow when he notices that many of the girls are missing.

_What are they up too?_

He hears Puck groan again. He reaches the doorway and looks back. Puck is now sprawled on his chest, covering both Puck's original spot and now Kurt's. Kurt rolls his eyes before walking into the hallway with a smile.

_What is going on with that boy?_

* * *

Kurt steps into the kitchen with wary is hovering above Mercedes and Brittany, dictating how they should cook and telling them what they're doing wrong.

"That's not how you make a pancake Brittany." Rachel stresses.

Santana is propped up on the counter next to Brittany, laughing as the blonde shoves some cake mix into Rachel's face to shut her up. Kurt chuckles to himself before seating himself at the table next to Tina. The girl smiles at him.

"How'd you sleep?" Tina asks.

"Fine." Kurt says slowly as he eyes the devious smile that slipping onto her face. "Why do you ask?"

Tina smirks. "Oh no reason . . . just these two guys I know. Cuddling. Together. By the fireplace." Kurt groans and Tina laughs. "It was so romantic."

"It was not." Kurt looks up at Tina. "He was just playing around."

"Was not." Tina argues. "He cuddled you first. That has to mean something."

"Noah's straight." Kurt rolls his eyes. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Mmmhmm." Tina rolls her own eyes. "Well you're lucky I distracted the girls."

"Do they know?" Kurt's eyes go wide as he looks across the kitchen.

"No." Tina grabs his hand and he looks back. "I suggested that they make breakfast before they could look. I didn't want them making anything out of . . . well I wouldn't call it nothing, but yeah."

"It is nothing." Kurt sighs before smiling at her. "Thank you. It would have been way to awkward."

"I understand." Tina looks at him seriously. "You're a good friend. He's been going to you for comfort."

"We've only hung out a few times since Quinn." Kurt looks down. "You've been there every time."

"Well maybe it's time for you two to be left alone then. Hey." She adds when Kurt goes to interrupt. "You need a good male friend and he needs a sensitive person like you. I can guarantee you that Finn never was one to have deep emotional talks. The most emotional he'll ever get is losing a marathon of Halo against Artie."

Kurt sighs, reading the double meaning. "Boyfriend troubles?"

Tina sighs before nodding. "He's so obsessed with video games. It's getting rather annoying."

Kurt purses his lips. "Artie and I've always had an understand with each other. Want me to talk to him?" Kurt asks.

"No." Tina shakes her head. "I'll think of something."

Kurt nods before standing up out of his chair. "Come on. Lets help with the pancakes.

* * *

"So-" Brittany starts as she licks her syrupy lips as Santana puts her plate in the sink. "What are we doing?"

"I vote something fun." Santana suggests as she takes her spot next to Brittany. "Last night was just boring. There was nothing that a normal party would have."

"But this wasn't a party." Rachel tries to explain. "It was just a sleep-over."

"Still boring." Santana mutters.

Kurt stifles a laugh by hiding his face into Tina's shoulder from where they sit on the counter. Puck sits right by him on the counter, the wall on the opposite side of him. Artie sits in his chair in front of Tina and Artie. Everyone else is seated around the table or opposite counter.

""Lets just ask questions and let everyone answer them." Mercedes suggests. "That's probably the best we can do since we have no video games or movies."

"Or alcohol." Puck mutters into Kurt's ear.

Kurt snorts and ignores the glances he gets.

"I'm game." Mike jumps in.

"Me too." Tina adds with a shy smile.

Mike gives Tina a smile. Kurt looks at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widen briefly before shaking her head. Kurt slowly nods at her before turning back to the group.

"So . . . who's gonna go first?" Finn asks.

"Who in this room has actually had sex?" Santana starts off.

She raises her hand with pride. Brittany and Puck are the ones to follow. Matt slowly raises her hand. Everyone minus Rachel looks to Finn, knowing his story with Santana. The boy keeps his head down.

"Ali-"

"That's it." Puck cuts her off with a forced smile. "I figured we'd have less virgins with me around. Especially out of the fine ladies we have left."

Kurt and Tina bursts into giggles while Puck roles his eyes at them.

"Well I guess you're not much of a guy if you can't take care of these ladies." Santana smirks. "Who's next?"

"While I don't support pre-marital sex . . . who has ever been in love?" Rachel asks. "Not lust . . . not a crush . . . true love." She holds her hand up as she says the last few words and looks at Finn.

Kurt watches as Santana's eyes flick somewhere before she half-raises her hand. Then she brings it down again.

_Who does she love?_

Kurt's distracted by Finn raising his hand.

_Oh how once upon a time I wished it was me. Thank god I don't think that anymore._

Tina raises her hand along with Matt and Artie. Matt glances quickly at Mercedes while Artie looks back at Tina.

_Matt and Mercedes . . . I can see it. Now I have to work on getting them together._

Kurt feels Puck tense up beside him before the boy slowly raises his hand. Kurt gives Puck a sympathetic look. Puck is looking down at the ground with red eyes. The room becomes quiet at Puck's silent confession.

"Noah-" Puck cuts Rachel off by hoping off the counter and fleeing the room.

Rachel gets up to go after him, but Tina jumps off the counter as well. "I'll go."

* * *

"Hey." Tina sits down by Puck on the front steps of the house. "Are you okay?" He still doesn't look up at her. She sighs. "So you really did love her didn't you Noah?"

"Yes." Puck's voice comes out watery and quiet.

"Well she didn't deserve you." Tina mutters, afraid of Puck's reactions. "I watched you chase after her all year and she did nothing to love you back."

"It's not her fault." Puck finally looks at Tina. "I'm the one that got her pregnant."

"And she's the one that went to your house." Tina counters before giving Puck a sad smile. "I'm not here to argue. I'm here to be someone for you to lean on. A friend."

"Well I haven't got many of those lately." Puck scoffs.

"You have me . . . and Kurt." Tina adds on softly. "It's like you've said before, we're not the people you'd expect to befriend, but it is what it is. We care about you and we want you to be safe."

Puck's bottom lip quivers. "I don't deserve it."

"Everyone does." Tina moves to sit closer to him and wraps her arms around the boy. "And I know you want to deserve it. To prove yourself."

"How do you know?" Puck asks softly.

"Because you were wrapped around Kurt this morning." Tina laughs at Puck's wide-eyed face. "Don't worry. I don't think it's weird."

"Then what do you think of it?" Puck seems a bit confused.

"I think that you want to take care of him . . . to protect him. And possibly a bit more." Tina adds with a flirty smile.

"I'm not gay." Puck says seriously.

"I'm not saying you are." Tina reassures him. "But I am saying that you might have feelings." Puck still looks confused, so Tina continues on. "Maybe you're finally looking at inner beauty. You're seeing that Kurt is the most caring and loving person that any of us will ever meet. You're falling for him. And after inner beauty comes outer beauty." Tina takes a deep breath. "You're loving him as a person first. It's a very mature way to start a relationship."

Puck's mouth opens and closes. Tina sighs.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that I will support you through any decision." Tina squeezes him into a hug before pulling back. "I know you love Quinn, but love is always changing. You saw the best in her, now Kurt."

"I'm not gay. I don't know where you're getting this from." Puck is confused.

"I heard you two talking last night. And then saw you this morning. I also see you holding his hand and watching him when you think no one else is." Tina explains. "You may not know what you're feeling now . . . but you do know what you've felt before. Quinn . . . to Kurt. Quinn, Kurt. Compare the two and tell me that you're not falling."

Puck gulps and looks down at his hands. "I'm . . . I'm not sure."

"Then don't be sure." Tina says softly. "Be human and follow your emotions."

Tina leans over and gives Puck a soft kiss on the cheek before standing up and returning to the house.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter. I love writing the friendship between Puck and Kurt, Puck and Tina, and Tina and Kurt. So much fun. The next chapter shall continue from this one and Puck shall continue with his feelings for Kurt that our wise Tina has helped him realize. So let me know what you think with a long review that I love so much.

And sorry for the late post. I spent the day with my family.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"How's he doing?" Kurt asks as Tina returns to his side in the kitchen.

Tina sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know. He's . . . definitely confused about things. He has a lot of choices to choose."

Kurt slowly nods before looking back to the room. After Puck's quick retreat, everyone decided to get dressed and leave because of the somber mood that quickly fell onto the room after Puck's unspoken confession.

"It's like dying all over again." Kurt mutters.

"What's that?" Tina steps closer and her eyes narrow.

Kurt chuckles softly. "It feels like dying all over again." Kurt hesitantly looks at her. "When mom died . . . I couldn't keep it together when she was brought up or I thought about her. It felt like I died every time it happened." Kurt confesses before giving Tina a sad smile. "That's how Noah feels. He feels like dying every time that Quinn's brought up."

Tina nods in understand. "It makes sense now. For that part at least." Tina mutters under her breath with a smile.

Kurt hears her last words, but chooses not to comment. "Well we have to go. Finn promised dad that I'd be home by noon. He's trying to win dad over so I highly doubt Finn will let us be late." Kurt looks up at that moment and chuckles at the mentioned boy waiting in the doorway. "Guess I was right."

Tina smirks at Finn before looking back at Kurt. "Go then. Just text me tonight. Okay. I want to hang out some more before school instead of you never leaving your house." Her smile turns to a glare. "I'm serious Kurt. I miss hanging with you."

"I'll try." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Life should be slowing down soon and I'll be good to hang out."

"What's wrong with life?" Tina asks with narrowed eyes.

"Kurt." Finn calls out. "We need to go."

Kurt bites his lip as he looks to Tina. "I . . . I'll tell you what's going on soon. I just have to get a few things settled."

Tina nods before pulling him into a hug. "You can trust me with anything."

"I know." Kurt mutters into her hair before pulling back. "I'll call you."

Tina nods as Kurt slides off the counter. Kurt slowly walks towards Finn before rushing past him, keeping his eyes averted. He quickly makes his way out of the house. He stops when he steps out the door. Puck is sitting on the steps watching as Rachel's dads pick their daughter up.

"Noah . . ." Kurt smiles down at the boy.

Puck looks up and he frowns. Kurt turns around as Finn steps up behind him. Finn gives Puck a grim smile before giving Kurt a little shove to move. Kurt rolls his eyes before doing so.

_He must still hate Noah after everything. Well he needs to get over it. He needs to . . ._

Kurt stops as he approaches the car. He turns around with a smile.

"Noah." Kurt calls out, waiting for Noah to look at him with questioning eyes. "Do you have a ride home?"

Puck bites his lip and shakes his head. "No. I was just gonna wait until I had no one else to talk to before I started home."

Kurt smiles. "Ride with us."

"Kurt." Finn warns from behind Kurt in the drivers seat. "You shouldn't-"

"Shut up Finn." Kurt hisses at him before looking back at Puck. "Come on Noah. Don't make me beg."

Puck chuckles as he stands up and makes his way over to Kurt. "Never Kurt."

Kurt smiles before looking at Finn. "I'm riding in the back seat."

He doesn't give Finn a a chance to respond before he opens the back door and slides in. He watches Finn's gaping mouth as Puck rounds the car and slides into the car next to Kurt.

"Hi." Puck says with a small smile.

Kurt blinks at him before smiling wide. "Hi."

* * *

Kurt lets out a sigh of content as they pull up to his house. He looks over to Puck and sees the tan boy smiling as he and Finn talk.

_Thank god they can bond over video games._

Kurt steps out and looks back. "This was fun. I'm glad Mercedes conned you into making me come." Kurt adds to Finn.

Finn nods. Puck goes to say something, but is interrupted.

"Kurt!" Kurt turns to see his dad rushing out of the house with Beth in her car seat.

"Dad!" Kurt smile drops as he rushes up to the pair. "What's going on?"

Beth's whimpering cries finally reach his ears.

"She has a fever." Burt says as he stops by Kurt. "She just started crying. Nothing I've tried has worked. I was about to take her to the hospital."

"Yeah." Kurt keeps his eyes on his baby girl before taking her out of his dads arms. "Of course. Lets go."

"Kurt." He hears the voice behind him. "What's going on?"

Kurt just shakes his head and looks up at his dad. "Lets go."

His dad nods and goes to start the car.

"Kurt." Kurt finally turns when he hears Puck's voice.

Both boys are out of the car and staring at Kurt. Puck is staring more at Beth.

Kurt shakes his head. "Just . . ." He starts walking towards his dads car. "I have to go. She's sick."

Kurt leaves no room for argument before he's rushing away to his dad.

* * *

Kurt nods as his dad sends him away so he can talk to the doctors.

_She'll be fine. I know she will be. She's a Hummel now._

Kurt sighs as he steps into the lobby. His eyes go to Finn and Puck. His eyes widen when he realizes that the boys are in the waiting room.

_For me._

Kurt slowly walks towards them. "Noah . . . Finn?" He shakes his head slowly as the two boys get up to greet him. "What are you guys doing here?"

Puck just stares at Kurt.

Finn's the one to speak. "We didn't know what was going on. All we know is that she was hurting." Finn takes a deep breath before glancing at Puck nervously. "Who . . . who is she?"

"It's fine." Kurt nods to Finn. "We might as well tell him."

Finn looks relieved to drop the act.

Kurt gulps before looking Puck in the eyes. "Beth . . . her name . . . her name is Beth."

Puck lets out a choked sob as soon as her name flows off of Kurt's tongue. His eyes never leave Kurt's, and Kurt's never leave his.

* * *

So I know that this chapter is a lot shorter than previous ones, but I've had a lot going on and I didn't have a lot of time to revise. This chapter was longer, but I decided to split it so I'd be sure to have something to publish on Wednesday. So let me know what you think with a review. I want to hear anything you think on this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Beth." Puck mutters to himself as Kurt guides him to a chair in the lobby.

Kurt turns to Finn and points at the hallway. Finn gets the idea and walks away. Kurt sighs before turning and taking the seat next to Puck.

"Noah." Kurt says gently as he waits for Puck to look at him, his gut churning with guilt as he gets ready to lie.

"This must be a dream." Puck mutters. "The baby . . . Beth. There's no way this is real life." He looks over at Kurt. "This has to be a dream . . . right?"

"What does that make me then?" Kurt asks, deciding to use a comedic approach to help explain the situation to the boy. "Am I your conscience?"

Puck's eyes narrow as he bites his lip. "I don't know. I never talk in my dreams."

"Then let me help you." Kurt says gently.

Puck nods and stills as Kurt leans closer. Kurt's eyes flicker from Puck's lips back to his eyes. He reaches out and Puck shuts his eyes, waiting for the touch. Kurt reaches until he grabs Puck's ear and twists it.

Puck lets out a yelp and glares at Kurt. "What was that-"

"This isn't a dream Noah." Kurt says calmly. "This is real life." The guilt feeling is back. "And that is Beth, but not your Beth."

"But . . . but . . ." Puck is at a loss for words.

"Let me explain Noah." Kurt reaches out and takes the boys tan hand. "Just listen to me first."

Puck looks at Kurt for a second before nodding.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Beth is short for Elizabeth. She's my daughter." Puck goes to say something, but Kurt holds a hand up. "My aunt died around the end of school. She managed to give birth to Beth before she died. She decided it would be best to give her to me. I have a job, a future, and . . . she thought that I'd be the best to take care of her." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "She was the main reason I quit glee club. First Q-Quinn . . . and then this new baby in my life . . . it's been hard." Kurt smiles at Puck. "But Beth is my daughter. Legally anyways."

Puck just has his mouth gaping open at a loss for words.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Are you in shock . . . do I need to-"

"She's yours." Puck's quiet voice cuts Kurt off. "Her . . . B-" Puck cuts himself off before letting out a shaky breath. "Beth is your daughter?"

"Yes." Kurt answers slowly. "And I know that this isn't . . . convenient." Kurt tries searching for the right word, but fails. "But that's why I didn't want to tell anyone. No one was over Quinn . . . especially you." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Please don't be upset with me Noah. I know we just became friends and all, but I don't want you to-"

Puck reaches up and places a finger on Kurt's lips. "Shh."

Kurt freezes. Puck still doesn't remove his finger as he stares at Kurt. Puck hesitates before slowly dragging his finger down, revealing Kurt's bottom lip in full. Kurt's eyes darken when Puck licks his lips.

"I'm not mad." Puck whispers as his hand drops to his lap, leaving Kurt letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm just surprised. That's all."

Kurt slowly nods and gulps. "Thank you. I knew this would be hard for you."

"I'm fine." Puck's voice is weak and an obvious lie. "Or at least I will be."

Kurt nods before smiling nervously. "Would . . . would you like to meet her?"

Puck's eyes widen before he nods, his smile growing. "Yes . . . I would love that.

* * *

"She has the flu." Kurt frowns when his dad tells him the bad news. "The doctor said that it happens and it's nothing that we should worry too much about."

"But she's my daughter." Kurt says with anger. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Make sure she takes her medicine and be a good father." Burt says with a smile before looking at Puck who stands against the wall a few feet away, waiting.

"Who's this?" Burt asks.

"This is Noah dad." Kurt says slowly, getting ready to cringe. "Noah Puckerman."

Burt's eyes widen and Kurt cringes.

Burt leans closer and lowers his voice. "The same Pu-"

"Yes dad." Kurt hisses quietly, not wanting Puck to hear. "The same one."

"Why-"

"We were giving him a ride home." Kurt explains. "Then Finn brought him up here to make sure that Beth was okay. And he doesn't know anything." Kurt answers his dads unasked question. "He has the same story as everyone else."

Burt nods before looking back at Puck with sympathy in his eyes. Kurt turns around to watch Puck shifting uncomfortable under Burt's gaze.

_We can't tell him dad . . . no matter how much I want to._

"Can you leave us alone dad?" Kurt asks his distracted father. "I'm going to introduce Puck to Beth."

Burt's eyes widen as he looks back at Kurt. "Are you-"

"I'm sure." Kurt cuts him off.

Burt lets out a shaky breath and nods. "Fine, but we're talking later."

"I expected nothing else." Kurt says with a smile. "Now go find Finn. I wanna take Beth home as soon as possible."

"Got it son." Burt pats Kurt on the shoulder before walking past him.

He gives Puck one last look before entering another hallway.

"Dude." Puck chuckles nervously as he walks towards Kurt. "What's wrong with your dad? He was kinda scaring me with those looks."

"He's just scared about me letting more people into Beth's life." Kurt lies smoothly, but his insides still burn with guilt.

Puck accepts this and nods as Kurt walks towards the door. Kurt looks back and holds a hand out. Puck quickly takes his hand and lets Kurt lead him into the room.

Kurt gives his daughter a soft smile as she sits on the bed with the doctor still checking her over.

"Is she doing better?" Kurt asks as he drops Puck's hand and steps up to bed by Beth.

The doctor nods. "She's doing fine. We gave her some medication to control her fever. You'll have to stop by our pharmacy to pick up the rest of her prescription." The doctor smiles. "She's a tough little girl."

"I know." Kurt looks down at his daughter and smiles.

* * *

"So . . ." Kurt says slowly once they're out in the hallway.

Puck is still staring at Beth with kind eyes. Kurt smiles at Puck's expression.

"Kurt." Kurt looks up to see his father waiting for him in the lobby.

"You ready to go?" Burt asks. "Is she all set?"

"No." Kurt frowns as he shifts a now sleeping Beth in his arms. "I have to get her prescription filled before I can leave."

"Well . . ." Burt lets out a sigh. "How about I stay here and you go back with the boys? You need to get everything ready for school tomorrow."

"She's more important." Kurt argues.

"And that's why I will stay here to get her what she needs." Burt explains. "It'll be easier for the both of-"

"I'll stay here." Puck cuts in, his voice finally back. "I can stay here with Kurt while you take Beth home to sleep."

"Yeah dad." Kurt agrees. "And you can go ahead and finish up the papers for the garage. And besides-" Kurt adds in when his dad starts to protest. "I'm done with homework."

Burt sighs before relenting. "Fine. I can see I'm not going to win this one." Burt chuckles at Kurt's grin. "Do you have money?"

"Yes dad." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Now take her home. She won't be asleep for that long."

Burt nods before carefully taking Beth in his arms. He nods to Finn who's been waiting by the main doors. Finn nods before reaching into his pocket and tossing his car keys to Puck.

"I'll ride with Burt." Finn explains. "Just make sure to keep my car in one piece."

"I think we can handle that." Kurt says with a grin as he takes the keys from Puck. "Come on Noah."

Kurt grabs Puck's arm and pulls him towards the pharmacy.

* * *

"It'll just be a moment sir."

Kurt nods to the receptionist before going back to the waiting chair to sit by Puck.

"So . . ." Puck starts slowly. "How does it feel to be a dad?"

"Tiring." Kurt chuckles softly. "She's up and down all the time. Dad or I hardly get any sleep."

"What are you going to do when school starts back up?" Puck asks.

"Probably what we did before it ended." Kurt answers simply before deciding to elaborate. "Dad will watch her during the day before going to work while I watch her the rest of the night."

"It's a lot of work." Puck says slowly. "What if I told you that I could help?"

"Then I could kiss you." Kurt says without thinking. He blushes and shakes his head. "I meant that I'd be grateful."

"I know what you mean Kurt." Puck chuckles. "But I do know someone. My sister." He says when Kurt's eyebrows go up, waiting for an answer. "She's only eleven, but she's very responsible."

"I couldn't" Kurt shakes his head. "Beth is only a few months old and I wouldn't want someone so young watching her."

"Well . . . then you're going to need someone over to help." Puck says slowly, his eyes searching Kurt's for anything. "Maybe I could, you know . . . help out. Or at least let you get some sleep while I watch her."

"I can't ask that of you." Kurt say as he shakes his head.

"You're not." Puck reaches over and claps Kurt on the shoulder. "I'm offering. Everyone needs help."

Kurt sighs before looking at his lap. "I . . . I'd have to think about it Noah." Kurt looks up into the hurt of eyes of Puck. "I'll have to talk to my dad. I want to make sure that he agrees before I do."

Puck nods. "Alright then."

"Mr. Hummel." The receptionist calls out.

Kurt jumps up, but Puck is faster and reaches the counter first. By the time Kurt is up there, Puck is already handing over money and receiving the small paper bag with medicine.

"Noah." Kurt pulls him to the side. "What are you doing? I-"

"I got it covered Kurt." Puck chuckles softly. "You need to save all the money you can for her. This is a small way that I can help out."

Kurt smiles up at Puck. "Thank you Noah."

Puck just smiles before sliding his arm around a surprised Kurt's shoulders. "Come on. I have a feeling that Finn won't wait long for us to return his car."

"Then I say we make him wait." Kurt chuckles. "He owes me that much for making me skip out on everyone this morning."

Puck laughs and squeezes Kurt tighter to his side as they walk out of the hospital.

* * *

So another chapter down. What do you think? I rather loved this one. I think I got Puck's reaction right, but that's up to you to decide. And like I said before, Puck will be more included. Romance will be down the line, but it may take a while with some big bumps in the road. So leave me a review on what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"You're going to look so beautiful in these." Kurt smiles down at his daughter in her stroller. "I'm so happy that you have all of these new dresses." Beth looks up at him with wide eyes and a blank face. Kurt chuckles. "You'll learn to smile when we go shopping. You watch." Kurt slowly stands up. "I'm not giving up on you."

"Well what a sight this is." Kurt looks up as Puck approaches with a little girl. "How's Beth doing?"

"Good Noah." Kurt turns to face the approaches duo. "And who is this?"

"This is a potential babysitter." Puck says with a small smile. "Otherwise known as Sarah."

Kurt smiles down at the girl next to Puck. "Hi." He extends a hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"They guy with the baby?" Sarah raises her eyebrows.

Kurt glances at an amused Puck before looking back at Sarah and nodding. "I guess that's me."

"Cool." Sarah smiles before glancing at Beth. "Can I see the dresses?"

"Be my guest." Kurt steps away from Beth and allows Sarah to see her.

Kurt steps back by Puck and watches as Sarah holds the dresses against beth, making the girl laugh.

"Told you she'd be a good babysitter." Puck mutters to Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "She's in a good mood. She's a natural shopper at heart."

Puck chuckles before sighing. "How've you guys been? I haven't seen you in a few days. Is her temper better?"

"Of course." Kurt scoffs. "I would never bring her outside if she wasn't." Kurt sighs before looking at Puck. "After I gave her the medicine the other day, she's gotten a lot better."

"Good." Puck smiles as he watches his sister interact with Kurt's daughter.

"Ease up Puckerman." Kurt chuckles as he elbows Puck in the side. "I know how to take care of her. I'm a good father so far."

"I know you are." Puck says softly and his smile falters.

Kurt gulps.

_Dang it Kurt. Just twist the knife deeper._

"Hey." Kurt says softly. "Just tell me when to shut up."

"No." Puck shrugs with a smile. "You've been good about it all. It's nice to have someone that isn't serious about everything."

Kurt smiles and looks back at Sarah and Beth. Sarah is playing peek-a-boo with her. Kurt laughs when Beth laughs.

"So . . ." Puck says slowly as he slides his arm over Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh god." Kurt groans as he looks up at the boy. "What on earth do you want from me now?"

"Well I want to invite you to guys night." Puck says slowly.

"Guys night? I wasn't invited Noah." Kurt tries to explain.

"But I'm inviting you." Puck says slowly. "That's the whole point of this. It's just for us guys to hang out. You're a guy too."

Kurt's face goes soft as he smiles. "Well thank you Noah, but I can't." Kurt looks to the girls. "Dad's working tonight. I need to stay home and watch Beth."

"And that's why we have Sarah." Puck says with a bright smile. "She can watch her."

"We don't even know if she'll be good at it." Kurt says as he bites his lip.

"Sarah babysits all the time. And as we can see here-" He motions towards Sarah and Beth. "They get along."

"But . . . I've never left Beth alone with someone else for a few hours." Kurt says nervously.

"Then how about this." Puck says slowly. "We still have a few hours until everyone is meeting up. Why don't you guys come over to the house? You and I can hang for a bit. You can still be down the hall from Beth, but she won't know. We'll just see how she reacts."

Kurt blinks, slowly thinking about this. "I . . . I'm not sure."

"I'll make pizza." Puck bargains.

Kurt chuckles as he looks back to his daughter.

* * *

Kurt smiles as Puck rushes off to get the pizza once they hear the timer go off. Kurt stands up from the clean bed and moves around the room. For a teenaged boy, the room is rather clean. The video games are stacked neatly next to the TV. There's even a small bookcase in the corner with some classics.

Kurt does a quick round of the room before stopping in front of the closet.

_Lets see if he's more organized than Finn was._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before reaching out and opening the door. His breath catches.

_Oh Noah._

Kurt's face goes soft. Hanging up inside the closet are a series of drawings. The first one Kurt takes notice of is one with Beth's name written over and over, each in a different font, size, or style.

_He must have wanted that name for his daughter for a long time._

Under that drawing are a picture of hands. They're reaching further into the paper, their fingers wrapped around the small body. Where the head should be, only a cloudy haze rests.

_He was going to draw her in later._

Kurt's bottom lip trembles slightly as he moves onto the next picture. It's a detailed drawing of Quinn and Puck sitting on the couch, Quinn in Puck's arms. Puck has his lips pressed against Quinn's temple while she's frozen in a state of laughter. On their laps lay a quilt with Beth's name on it.

_God no._

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the tears coming.

_What am I doing? He's missing her and thinking that she's dead . . . I'm a monster._

Kurt opens his eyes to shut the door, but he stops. His eyes hook on one drawing right on the inside of the door, the most recent one. It's a drawing of Kurt in the hospital. He's holding Beth close to his chest, her wide eyes frozen with excitement. Kurt has a fatherly smile on as he rests his cheek on top of Beth's head. Kurt can't help it as a few tears start falling.

"I hope you don't mind your pizza a little burnt." Puck's voice echoes through the house.

Kurt jumps and quickly shuts the closet door, making sure that it shuts all the way. He reaches up to dry his tears before returning to the bed. He's able to compose himself before Puck steps in with two plates of pizza.

"Bon appetite."

* * *

"This is a goodbye party?" Kurt asks as he sees the banner.

**Goodbye Matt Rutherford**

"Yep." Puck frowns. "He's transferring."

"Well that's unfortunate." Kurt says as they walk further into the house, closer to the noise.

"Yeah. He's a good bro." Puck comments as they walk into the loudest room of the house.

Finn, Artie, and Matt are all in front of the large screen TV, blasting as many zombies as they can, cheering. Mike is sitting off to Matt's side, continuously glancing at Artie.

"Come join in." Puck nudges Kurt.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I'd rather watch. I was never good at playing."

Puck tries to say something, but shakes his head before plopping down on Mike's other side, getting a glare from Finn in the process.  
Kurt moves to the couch that's against the wall away from the other boys.

_At least I haven't been shunned away yet. Or yelled at for being here. Maybe they are growing up._

The next thing Kurt knows, he's looking up at Matt.

"Hi." Kurt says nervously.

Matt gives him a small smile before sitting down by Kurt. "I think we need to talk."

"What?" Kurt starts panicking.

_I knew I shouldn't have came._

"Calm down dude." Matt places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's nothing bad dude . . . promise?"

Kurt quickly nods and lets out a shaky breath.

"So you see . . . the thing is." Matt bites his lip before continuing. "Puck is a good guy. I don't want you hurting him."

"Noah?" Kurt's eyes narrow with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Puck may come off as some tough guy, but he's vulnerable. And I know you two are becoming friends." Matt smiles at Kurt. "He could use someone like you."

Kurt just nods.

Matt chuckles. "And on another topic, I have a warning for you." Matt turns and points at a distracted Mike. "You see those bite marks on his neck.  
Kurt nods. "Well that's from your girl Tina." Matt looks back at Kurt. "Just a heads up. I know you like your gossip." Kurt chuckles. Matt sighs before patting Kurt on the shoulder. "It's nice knowing you Kurt."

* * *

Kurt slowly opens his eyes. His eyes widen when he meets Puck's sleeping face. Kurt quickly sits up. He's back in Puck's bedroom.

_That's right. We came back after he and Finn got into it._

Kurt chuckles at the memory before patting his pants down for his phone. He pulls it out and his eyes go wide.

_Dang it. I'm going to be late for my shift. And I need to get Beth to dad. Crap._

Kurt stumbles out of the bed and makes his way to the bedroom door. he hears nothing as he creaks it open. He looks into Sarah's room and lets out a sigh of relief. Beth is sleeping in Sarah's arms. Sarah is watching Kurt as he enters the room.

"I am so sorry Sarah. I didn't think it'd be all night." Kurt apologizes.

"It's fine." Sarah smiles. "She's really fun. Better than the other babies I watch."

Kurt nods as he picks up Beth carefully out of Sarah's arms. "Well thank you. I think that you might be on speed-dial to watch her. I'll even pay you."

"Don't worry about it." Sarah says with a smile. "I don't want to be paid. Otherwise Noah would have paid me."

"Noah." Kurt's eyes narrow. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he likes you dude." Sarah chuckles. "You're a pretty cool dude."

Kurt smiles at her. "Thanks."

* * *

Puck yawns as he stretches out his body, letting out a soft moan as his bones crack. He opens his eyes and meets the empty bed.

_Where's Kurt?_

Puck sits up and looks around.

_Where'd he go?_

He quickly slides off the bed, his heart racing, but stops when his phone lights up on the nightstand. He picks up the phone and opens the message.

_**Sorry I had to go. I needed to get to work. It was nice seeing you Noah.**_

_**-Kurt**_

Puck smiles at the message.

_Maybe . . . maybe we can be something._

* * *

So let me know what you think. This chapter may seem a bit rushed, but it's because life has been hectic. Final college exams are coming up and I have to plan things out. I'm still hoping on hitting these long chapters, but you never know. Please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Come on Beth." Kurt tries to smile over the little girls cries. "Just calm down. Please baby girl."

Kurt moves around the room, bouncing the crying girl in his arms.

_I've fed you, changed you, burped you, sang to you . . . what else can I do?_

Kurt sits down on the edge of his bed and holds Beth to his chest. He's exhausted in every form. he places his head on top of hers and starts to cry. His is silent while Beth's are loud.

"Please Beth." Kurt breathes into her hair.

He pulls back and cringes at her piercing cries.

Why can't I help her?

Kurt looks around for something, anything to help. He spots the paper he printed out a few weeks ago. It's a list of every video that Quinn gave him. Some for Birthdays' holidays, certain events in Beth's life. His eyes land on one title.

_For When You Need Help_

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Please be right Quinn."

He shifts Beth around so he has a free hand. He reaches over and opens the file folder that's holding all of the videos. He scrolls down to the video and double-clicks. His video player opens up and he puts it on full screen.

He looks down at Beth. "Watch this baby girl." He moves the crying girl so she's on his lap and they're facing his computer screen.

Quinn appears with a smile, same clothes as before.

_She must have recorded all of these over the same day. Tough work._

"Hey Beth." Quinn smiles as she stares at them. "I'm assuming that since Kurt clicked this video, that you're being a handful. But lets make sure.

Kurt." Kurt looks at her with a smile. "Have you changed her?"

"Yes."

"Fed?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Quinn crinkles her nose. "Well as long as your sure, then your on the right video."

_It's weird. Quinn's really good at predicting my answers. Especially through a per-recorded video._

Quinn continues on. "Anyways, I probably know the solution. So you tried singing to her, and you failed, right?" Kurt nods. "Well maybe she's tired of your voice." Kurt's face drops. "I mean hearing the same voice. She needs variety. So today, she gets my voice." Quinn leans closer to the computer and starts messing with it. "I found this song a while back and I thought it'd be a nice for her to hear. It's . . . got some meaning and I hope that you can play this for her whenever she needs it." Quinn's voice goes soft as a few tears leave her eyes. She chuckles before wiping them away. "So just listen to this Beth."

Kurt's mouth opens slightly when he hears the opening of this song.

_This . . . this is a beautiful song._

Beth seems to get quieter as Quinn slowly sways to the music.

_(Quinn)_

_Your baby blues_

_So full of wonder_

_Your curly cues_

_Your contagious smile_

Kurt slowly bounces Beth on his lap to the slow beat.

_(Quinn)_

_And as I watch_

_You start to grow up_

_All I can do is hold you tight_

Quinn's light voice fills his room. Kurt smiles at the happy girl.

_She's never looked happier._

He looks back to Beth.

_(Quinn)_

_Knowing clouds will raise up_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

Beth slowly starts smiling at her mother's voice.

_(Quinn)_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

Beth sits forward out of Kurt's arms for a closer look at Quinn.

_(Quinn)_

_Castles they might crumble_

_Dreams may not come true_

_But you are never all alone_

_Because I will always_

_Always love you_

Kurt hears Beth let out a laugh. Kurt can't help but laugh with her. Beth tries to crawl closer to the computer, but drops to her stomach. Beth then pushes herself up so she can watch Quinn.

_(Quinn)_

_Clouds will raise up_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

Kurt's captivation is split between the girl that has such a connection with her mother, and the mother that is singing for her life to her daughter that she had to leave.

_(Quinn)_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

The music slowly fades out. Quinn releases a shaky breath before smiling at the camera.

"That was for you Beth. I hope that as you grow older . . . you'll keep watching this. To keep me in your memory." Quinn lets out a quiet sniffle. "I hope that you don't forget me. Not that Kurt would let you." Quinn adds with a smile. "Just know that I love you Beth. I want you to hear my voice every time you think of me." Quinn lets out a small chuckle before waving at the camera. "I'll see you later Beth. I love you. And you too Kurt." She says before the video ends.

Kurt smiles before reaching out and pulling Beth back to his chest. "Did you like that baby girl?" He turns Beth around and the girl is smiling wide. "I'm assuming you did." Beth giggles before yawning. "Nap time." Kurt smiles. "Thank god. We're going to do this every time your daddy needs a nap."

Beth barely reacts before her eyes droop shut. Kurt smiles before standing up with her in his arms. He crosses the room and carefully sets her down in her crib. He makes sure that her blanket is bundled around her before turning on her baby monitor. He picks up the other one and hooks it to the loop on his jeans before going upstairs.

His dad is eating lunch in the kitchen when he walks in.

"Hey bud." Burt looks up at Kurt with tired eyes. "I don't hear any crying. How'd you get her to sleep?"

"I just chose a different song to sing." Kurt says as he sits down at the island.

_Maybe I should tell him about Quinn's videos, but . . . those are just for Beth and me._

"Yeah. I just sang songs that I usually don't sing." Kurt lies. "Once she stopped crying, she calmed down and fell asleep."

"Well at least you're learning how to deal with her." Burt chuckles. "So when are you going to out and hang with your friends? You've barely seen them all summer."

"It's fine dad." Kurt sighs. "Beth is taking up a big time and I wouldn't change that."

"I'm not saying you should Kurt." Burt sits forward and looks at Kurt with a sad smile. "You start school again next week. You don't want to go back being disconnected from everyone."

"But Beth is a lot to take care of. I can't ask you to take time off work every time I want to hang with some friends." Kurt explains.

"I own the place Kurt." Burt laughs. "I can have one of the guys cover my shifts and I can bring all of the paperwork home. It'll be fine Kurt."

Kurt chuckles. "Alright. Well how about I go out with a few friends, or I . . . can . . ." Kurt trails off as his mind starts racing.

_Does she deserve to know? She's been supportive through everything else. And Noah knows. So why not add her?_

"You know what dad?" Kurt says with all smiles. "Why don't I invite someone over?"

Burt's eyes go wide. "Kurt . . . are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "She'll be great about this. Trust me.

* * *

"Come on in Tina." Kurt smiles as he steps back.

"Thanks Kurt." Tina walks in with a smile. "I'm glad you called. I was getting bored and I figured you'd make up some excuse again."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I know I haven't been the best friend that I could have been, but would you like to know why?"

Tina's eyes are curious. "Okay."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Alright then, but I need you to keep an open mind about this."

He can sees Tina's mind racing, but also full of confusion. "I can do that, unless you're like a serial killer."

Kurt chuckles, glad for her humor. "Trust me, it's not that."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before leading her down the short hall to his room. They pass his dad on the way. The man nods at them before returning to his lunch.

_You can do this Kurt._

Kurt opens his bedroom door and descends the stairs first. He wants to be down there first to see her reaction. He turns around as Tina takes her first steps on the staircase. Her eyes are watching his every mood.

_Probably more cautious than curious._

Kurt gulps as Tina steps off the stairs and looks at him, waiting. Kurt nods to himself before reaching out and taking her hand. She doesn't hesitate to take his firmly and trust him.

_I knew I'd be right to show her._

Kurt smiles before pulling her into the room. He watches as her eyes slowly widen as she takes in all of the baby stuff.

"Tina . . . I'd like to introduce you to Beth." He says slowly as they approach her crib. "My daughter."

Tina breaks out into a smile.

_I was right._

* * *

So let me know what you think. I loved writing stress Kurt, and then having Quinn added in. And as always, Tina and Burt were amazing. So let me know what you think with a nice review, on anything that you think.

Also, the song is In My Arms by Plumb.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Are you sure you want to do this dad?" Kurt asks as his dad tries to push him out the front door.

"I'll be fine watching her Kurt." His dad chuckles. "It'll be just like when we had her your last few weeks last year."

"I know." Kurt sighs. "I just don't want to leave her."

Burt chuckles before looking at Kurt seriously. "Just go Kurt. It's not like she's going to take her first steps today. You're not going to miss anything other than crying and pooping."

"I'm definitely not going to miss that." Kurt crinkles his nose before stepping outside. "Call me if she gets fussy."

"Go get an education." His dad chuckles before shutting the door in Kurt's face.

Kurt sighs.

Is there a book on abandonment issues from the parents point-of-view?

"Kurt."

Kurt breaks out his thoughts and turns around, breaking into a smile when he sees Tina waiting for him in her car. He quickly races to the car and slides in the passenger seat. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"Morning Tina." Kurt smiles. "Thank you for the ride this morning."

"Well I wouldn't want you crashing on the first day of school." Tina teases as she pulls onto the road. "So did Beth keep you up last night?"

"She did." Kurt nods. "But I didn't mind."

"Didn't want to leave her today?" Tina guesses.

Kurt nods before slumping into the seat with a sigh. "Is it pathetic? I mean, she's only been in my life for so long. I didn't even know . . . that my aunt was pregnant." He lies, remembering the same story that he's been telling everyone. "So I've only known her for a few months and I'm wrapped around her little finger."

"Well she has me too." Tina smiles. "She really is a blessing. And I love her little giggle."

Kurt smiles at the memory. Tina had taken quite well to Kurt having a daughter and was easily brought under Beth's reign.

Kurt lets out a sigh of content before looking over at Tina. "Have you talked to Artie?"

Tina shifts a bit uncomfortably in her seat. "We've talked about it, but I don't think he's understood. He always yells die at the end of our conversations on the phone. I think he was playing Halo."

"Hmm." Kurt purses his lips. "Well tell him at school. He should be Halo'd out by now."

"One can hope." Tina frowns.

"And how are you and Mike doing?" Kurt asks.

Tina lets out a small giggle. "Great . . . everything is great with him. Yeah he still plays video games, but he makes time to come and spend time with me."

"That's good." Kurt smiles. "So are you official?"

"We are, but you can't tell anyone." Tina says firmly. "I want to break up with Artie first before we let anyone know."

"Understandable." Kurt nods in agreement.

Tina smiles softly at him before sighing. "Want to know what sucks?" Kurt nods and looks at her. "Rachel called this morning and demanded that we perform a welcome back to school performance outside for everybody. It's going to be a pain."

Kurt chuckles. "I guess that that's one benefit of quitting glee club."

"Are you sure you don't want to come back?" Tina asks with a pout. "It's been awfully lonely and Jacob's been a pain."

"I can't." Kurt says with a sad smile. "I need to be home for dad so he can go to work. And maybe you'll get lucky and get some new members this year."

"One can hope." Tina mutters under her breath.

* * *

Kurt rubs his shoulders as he makes his way over to the tables. Karofsky had shoved him hard into the wall and knocked his food from his hands.

_You figured he'd grow up already._

Kurt sits down outside with a sigh. The courtyard is busy with life, students ready for the first day of school.

_Thank god the days halfway over. I can get back to Beth._

Kurt's ears pick up when he hears music waft in through the courtyard. He looks over and breaks out into a smile. The New Directions are all lined up as the music to Empire State of Mind starts. Tina waves at him and he waves back. His eyes narrow when he doesn't see Puck.

_Did he get kicked out?_

This is when Artie starts singing.

_(Artie)_

_Yeah, yeah, now I'm up at Brooklyn_

_Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro _

_But I'll be hood forever, I'm the new Sinatra_

_And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere _

_Yeah they love me everywhere_

Kurt smiles, happy to hear the old gang after months without hearing them

_(Finn)_

_I used to cop in Harlem_

_All of my Dominicanos _

_Right there up on Broadway _

_Brought me back to that McDonald's_

_Took it to my stash box_

_Five Sixty State street _

_Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries_

Kurt snorts at Finn's dancing, or lack of.

_(Puck)_

_8 million stories out there in it naked_

Kurt looks up and breaks out into a wide smile as he sees Puck come down the staircase with Mercedes singing her runs with him.

_(Puck)_

_The city is a pity half o' y'all won't make it _

_Me I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made"_

_If Jesus payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade_

_3 dice Cee-Lo _

_3 card Marley_

_Labor Day Parade, Rest in peace Bob Marley_

_J-gga I be spiked out_

_I can trip a referee_

_Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from…_

Kurt takes his attention from the group and looks around. Most of the students are ignoring the performance, but a few are standing out. Kurt meets the eyes of a blonde-headed boy. The boy gives Kurt a wide smile.

_Dang he has a huge mouth._

Kurt bites his lip before smiling back. He waves to make sure that the boy is looking at him. The boy chuckles before waving back. Kurt can't help but blush.

_Oh my god. Another gay guy in McKinley._

He looks up when he feels someone tug on his hand. He looks up into Puck's burning eyes. The boy smiles at him before pulling him over to where the boys sit on the edge of the stairs. Kurt tries to match Puck's movement as the girls start.

_(New Directions Girls)_

_One hand in the air for the big city_

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty_

_No place in the World that could compare_

_Put your lighters in the air_

Puck pulls Kurt up with them as everyone goes to sing.

_(New Directions)_

_Everybody say yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Kurt ducks out and runs back to his table as the New Directions continue.

_(New Directions)_

_In New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do _

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new _

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York_

_New York_

_New York_

They finish the performance and everyone keeps on ignoring them. Kurt brings his fingers to his lips and lets out a loud whistle. With that, Tina and Puck break away from the group, going to their friend.

"So what'd you think Kurt?" Puck asks as he slips and arm over Kurt's shoulders.

"Very good, but I do wish Finn would sing less and Tina would have a chance to sing." Kurt smiles at the girl.

"Thank you Kurt." Tina kisses Kurt on the cheek. "Now I have to go. Need to change before I talk to Artie. Hopefully I can get this done before lunch ends. See you two later." She kisses Puck on the cheek as well before skipping away.

Kurt watches her skip away and his eyes slowly land on the blonde. The blonde smiles at him before pointing between him and Puck. Kurt quickly shakes his head no.

_There's no way we'd be dating._

The blonde smiles at him before walking away. Then suddenly there are fingers in front of his face snapping. Kurt looks up and nearly jumps at Puck's angry face.

"What's wrong Noah?" Kurt asks slowly.

Puck seems to realize that his emotions are showing and quickly smirks. "Nothing. Just thought of going to math after lunch. Care to skip with me?"

"I can't Noah. I can't get kicked out especially when I have Beth after school." Kurt says with a sad smile.

"That's fine." Puck nods. "Maybe I can come over and help. You know . . . I could feed her or keep her entertained."

Kurt smiles. "That sounds nice Noah. But I really do have to go. So after school work for you."

"I'll be there." Puck nods.

Kurt nods back before walking away, feeling a heavy stare in his back.

_Maybe Tina will know why he's acting weird._

* * *

So you may have noticed that this is going along with episode 1 of Season 2, will it is. I figured that this story will go along with many parts of season 2. So pretty much each episode will get a chapter or two. Do you like this idea, or do you want me to go back to my originality? Let me know what you think. Any reviews help me decide things, so please do.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Don't do this to me." Kurt groans. "Seriously Tina. Just stop it."

"But Kurt." Tina pulls him back to the lunch table. "We're doing Britney Spears."

Kurt groans before smiling. "You're lying. There's no way Schue would let you guys do it." Kurt crosses his arms, smirking while he knows that he's right.

"Rachel." Tina simply says. "Once Finn said it sounded like a good idea, Rachel talked to Schue and talked him into it. So now, we're doing Miss Britney Spears." Tina smirks.

Kurt groans. "God I hate you. I . . . I really want to be there for Britney week, but Beth-"

"Will have your dad to take care of her." Tina finished for him before blushing slightly. "I may have already talked to him."

"You did what?" Kurt almost yells. "Tina . . . how could you?"

"It didn't take much." Tina tries to defend herself. "He said he knows that you miss glee club. He says you've been singing to yourself."

"I've been singing to Beth." Kurt explains.

"But you still sing." Tina presses. "And you're dad said he won't mind watching Beth for another hour. He can still do the paperwork from home." Tina takes his hand and squeezes it gently. "He wants you to do this Kurt . . . and we all know that you want to do it. Just come back to glee club. That's all I ask."

Kurt bites his lip before leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "It's only the third week of school. Can I have a day or two?"

"Of course. Now I have to get going." Tina adds with a smile as she looks past Kurt. "You have company?"

"I have what?" Kurt spends in the chair as Tina gets up and breaks out into a smile. "Afternoon Noah."

"To you as well Kurt." Puck smirks as he sits down at the table. He props his head and hand onto his elbow and looks at Kurt with a smile.

"What do you want?" Kurt asks with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing." Puck shrugs, his devious smile still plastered to his face.

Kurt's eyes narrow more as he slowly makes his way to stand up. "Well I guess I'm going th-"

"Wait." Puck reaches out and takes Kurt's hand. "I actually need to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Kurt asks as he sits down with a smirk to the boy. "What could the Noah Puckerman want from me?"

"It's not exactly a what." Puck says slowly. "But a who."

"A who?" Kurt's eyes narrow before understanding rushes over him. "Beth?" Puck nods. "Why do you want her?"

"I actually don't want her." Puck says before chuckling softly and running his hands over the back of his neck. "I was wanting to let Sarah babysit her."

"But why would Sarah want to do that?" Kurt asks, confusion in his mind.

"Because you need a night out." Puck says. "A night of freedom."

"I don't Noah." Kurt shakes his head. "I'm f-"

"Don't say your fine Kurt." Puck cuts him off. "Tina and I talk you know. We both know how detached you've become. You only see your friends when you're here at school." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "So this Friday . . . you're coming out with me this Friday. I'm taking you to Breadsticks and then we're going to see whatever movie that you want. Okay?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and his mouth can't exactly form words.

"Please Kurt." Puck's face becomes very sincere. "Just one night out. It won't kill you."

Kurt gulps before answering. "Noah . . . this sounds awfully like . . . is this a date?"

Puck bites his lip before slowly nodding. "It's whatever you want it to be."

Kurt tries to form words but ends up letting out a strained laugh. Puck smiles at him before standing up. He claps Kurt on the shoulder before walking away.

_What . . . what was that?_

Before Kurt can think anymore, he spots the blonde from a few weeks back. The blonde smile and waves at him before going back to his food, his eyes glancing up at Kurt every few seconds. Kurt finds himself smiling as he stands up, ready to face the rest of the day.

* * *

"So what do you think Beth?" Kurt asks as he stares at the oblivious baby laying on her back on his bed. "Is singing Britney worth losing an hour of our time together?" Kurt smiles sadly down at her. "You don't even know who she is. I could probably sing you one of her songs and let you give your opinion on her, but I don't think there are any age appropriate songs for anyone under the age of sixteen." Kurt chuckles to himself. "But there are always other songs I could sing."

Kurt bites his lip before going a Capella.

_(Kurt)_

_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin'_

_And we just can't find the sound_

Kurt breaks off with a shaky breath.

He looks to Beth with a sad smile. "I think I'm the wrong daddy to sing that song to you." Kurt sighs before leaning down and kissing Beth's forehead. "I guess I'll go back. Maybe it'll get easier to be around your daddy if I spend more time with him. What do you think?"

Beth lets out a small laugh at this. Kurt nods and lets out a shaky breath.

_The baby has spoken._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath, readying himself to go talk to his dad.

* * *

Kurt hesitates outside the choir room floor.

"Not getting cold feet are we?" Kurt jumps at Tina's voice.

He turns around to see both Puck and Tina staring at him with smiles. "What are you two doing here?"

"Welcoming you into glee club." Puck says with a wide smile. "And to be your guards in case some angry people are upset with you."

"Why would they be upset with me?" Kurt asks, his eyes full of confusion.

"You left with no good reason." Tina says with a frown.

"And you return with the intention of not explaining the reason." Puck continues with a smile.

Kurt's eyes flicker back and forth between the two. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you two being this friendly. It scares me."

Puck smirks before tossing his arm over Tina's shoulders. "I like it. We both have prankster minds."

"And we've got tons of people to get revenge at." Tina uses Puck's smirk as she wraps her arm around his waist.

"And I just might kill you both." Kurt mutters under his breath before forcing a smile. "Well come on. Lets get this done and over with."

Puck watches him with concerned eyes before he turns away and opens the door. The room of gossip drops to a standstill. Every eye drifts to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt." Mr. Schue smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if you don't mind . . . I'd like to rejoin." Kurt says slowly.

* * *

Kurt lets out a shaky breath, happy that the questions are over and his teacher is allowing him to sing his song of return.

_(Kurt)_

_Hello again, it's you and me_

Kurt points out to his various friends of the glee club.

_(Kurt)_

_Kinda always like it used to be_

_Sippin' wine, killing time_

_Trying to solve life's mysteries._

Kurt sits down in the stool next to him.

_(Kurt)_

_How's your life, it's been a while_

_God it's good to see you smile_

_I see you reaching for your keys_

_Looking for a reason not to leave._

Kurt holds his hands out and motions towards the doors, happy when a few shake their heads no.

_(Kurt)_

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_If you don't say what's on your mind_

Kurt risks a glance at Puck and they hold each others eyes.

_(Kurt)_

_Baby just, breathe there's no where else tonight we should be-_

_You wanna make a memory._

Kurt takes a deep breath and hears Tina and Santana pick up as his background.

_(Kurt)_

_You wanna make a memory_

_You wanna steal a piece of time_

Kurt doesn't blink as tears threaten to fall, his eyes still locked with Puck's.

_(Kurt)_

_You could sing a melody to me_

_And I could write a couple lines_

_You wanna make a memory._

Kurt blinks his eyes and looks away from Puck as a light amount of applause reaches his ears.

Kurt smiles."Sorry to sing something so emotional. It's just been a hard few months and I'm trying to make them all memories. And you guys are some of the best memories that I have."

Kurt finishes his little speech and is suddenly in a group hug.

* * *

So this chapter is a tad short, but it's a Thanksgiving gift which means you get another one tomorrow. So I hope that you enjoy it and give me the gift of review. I've been alone for my first Thanksgiving and reviews will help my day go better. Let me know what you think. :)

Also, the song is Make a Memory by Bon Jovi. I drew inspiration from this version watch?v=vWgjr3IlIgI


	16. Chapter 16

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"You can't go into work yet." Kurt's concerned eyes stare at his dad from across the kitchen. "Who's going to watch Beth?"

"Carole will." Burt says as he sets his newspaper down. "Now don't give me that look." Burt warns when Kurt goes to say something. "I have to be in today. Ever since you started glee club back up I've been behind a few hours. And I don't want you to quit." Burt interrupts Kurt's open mouth again. "But Carole was talking to me and she said that she'd gladly take Beth once a week. And I'll have her back tonight so you can go hang with Puckerman."

Kurt bites his lip as he looks at his dad. The man looks exhausted. Dark bags are under his eyes and he his skin seems to have more wrinkles.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and nods at his dads request. "I guess we could use a little more help around here."

"No body ever said this would be easy Kurt." His dad reaches across the table and takes his hand. "Being a single father is hard at my age, and I can almost guarantee that it's harder at yours. Just don't forget to ask for help when you don't think you need it."

Kurt smiles at his dads wisdom. "Okay dad. I . . . I'll see you after school today. Good luck at the shop."

"Goodbye Kurt." Kurt hears his dads happy words ring through his head as he makes his way out to his car.

* * *

Kurt sits in class, bored and speaking French to the stupid jock that has no idea of what's going on. He feels something hit his head. He looks over and smiles. Tina smirks at him before flicking another paper football at him.

Kurt smirks back before catching it and flicks it back.

_Thank god for endless entertainment._

"Kurt."

Kurt looks around to see Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue staring at him with concerned eyes. His smile slowly falters before he stands up. He slows his pace down as the two adults step out into the hallway, their lips quivering.

_I think I'm officially scared now. What could be going on?_

Kurt steps out into the hallway and his eyes narrow at the two. "What . . . what's going on?"

"Kurt . . . we have some bad news." Miss Pillsbury says slowly.

* * *

Tina watches with concerned eyes as Miss Pillsbury slowly speaks to Kurt. Next thing she knows, Kurt is stumbling backwards into the classroom door. Tina is out of her seat before Kurt can slide to the ground. By the time she reaches the boy, ignoring the shocked surprise of her teacher, Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue are already fussing over him. Tina can't help but push Schue away as she slides down to Kurt's side.

"Kurt." She presses a hand to his cheek and forces him to look at her, his blank is stare. "Talk to me Kurt." She turns on the teachers. "What happened?"

"I don't think we should-"

"We can tell him Will." Miss Pillsbury cuts Schue off and turns to Tina with a sad smile. "Kurt's dad is in the hospital."

Tina catches her breath as she looks to Kurt. "Kurt breathe. Think of Beth." She whispers, not wanting their teachers to overhear.

Kurt's eyes snap up to hers. "Beth." He breathes out.

"That's right." Tina smiles before frowning. "Where is she?"

"C-Carole." Kurt answers with a shaky breath. "She's watching Beth today."

"Then lets go see your dad Kurt." Tina says calmly. "And I can call Carole for you. Just breathe for me." Can you do that?"

Kurt quickly nods before letting Tina help pull him up.

Tina looks to the concerned adults. "Can I take him to the hospital?"

"Of course." Miss Pillsbury cuts Mr. Schue off by speaking first. "We'll let the school know where you are."

"Let them know Noah will be with us." Tina says as she wraps her arm firmly around Kurt's waist.

"What does Puck have to do with this?" Schue asks.

"It doesn't matter." Miss Pillsbury answers. "Kurt's going to need a few people with him. Noah seems to be wanted and he will be." Miss Pillsbury turns her glare from Schue to a smile at the two teens. "Hurry up. I'll send Noah out to you."

Tina nods before steering Kurt away. "Come on Kurt. Stay with me." She adds when she notices the boy shaking. "We'll be with your dad soon."

* * *

"I can't go in there." Kurt mutters as he stares at the door to the room that his dad's in.

"You need to Kurt." Tina says from his left.

"He's your dad." Puck adds from his right. "He can't think that you've given up on him."

"He knows I'd never do that." Kurt argues.

"Then get in there." Puck places a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be right behind you."

"You won't be alone Kurt." Tina places a hand on Kurt's other shoulder.

Kurt reaches up and takes each other their hands. "Please don't leave me."

"We won't." Tina responds.

"Just like you haven't left us." Puck adds on.

Kurt nods before stepping into the room. He releases a few tears as he spots his dad on the bed. He lets go of the two supporting hands and makes his way over to the bed.

"Dad." Kurt hesitantly reaches out, but drops his hand before he can touch his hand.

_He has to live. For me and Beth._

Kurt bites his lip as he steps closer, his fingers grazing along the edge of the bed.

_He needs to be here for us._

Kurt lets out a choked sob as he sits down on the side of his dads bed. He reaches out and takes his dads hand. The next thing he knows, he's bent over his dad, sobs retching from his body. He feels Puck hugging him against his back and Tina at his side.

* * *

Kurt stares at the the floor, his eyes dry from crying. Tina is in front of him, her side to his chest from where he lies on the floor. His head is in Puck's lap with Puck and Tina taking turns at running their hands through his hair. They had laid down on the floor as Kurt finished crying, Kurt not wanting to sit in the chairs.

Tina leans over and kisses Kurt on the temple. "Do you want me to call Carole again? Maybe she can come up here and-"

"No." Kurt says as he starts to sit up, but Puck pushes him back down gently. "I need to get home to Beth."

_Even if she doesn't have her grandfather anym-shut up Kurt. he's still alive. But for how long. How long until he dies and I'm left alone with Beth. Carole can't help because she's not family. I'll have to go to foster care. What will happen to Beth then? She . . . she needs . . ._

"I'm sorry I ruined our date tonight." Kurt says, his voice empty of emotion.

"It's fine Kurt." Puck mutters. "You've done nothing wrong."

Kurt snaps his head to look up at Puck. "I've been lying to you." He tries to stop himself from speaking, but he can't. He knows that the truth is coming out. "Beth . . . she's _your_ Beth."

"What?" Puck looks confused. "What are you-"

"Quinn gave Beth to me before she died." Kurt cuts him off as tears fill his eyes. "She's your daughter not mine. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared that you'd take her away and I just love her so much. Please don't-"

Kurt is cut off as his head hits the ground. Puck quickly moves away from him, scrambling across the floor. Tina is staring at Kurt with wide eyes, unbelieving. She reaches out and helps him sit up. They both look to the scared boy with his back against Burt's bed. Puck is staring Kurt down with wide eyes.

"B-Beth . . . she's my Beth." Puck stumbles out as tears fall from his eyes. "You _lied_ to me." His face is suddenly full of rage as he stands up on shaky legs. "You lied to me Kurt. _You_ lied to me!" He yells.

Before they know it, Puck is running out of the room. Tina holds Kurt close as they hear is running echoes through the hallways followed by a few bangs. Kurt can feel Tina crying against his neck. He pulls back and looks at her.

"I . . . I'm so sorry for lying to you guys. But I . . . but I-"

"It's okay Kurt." Tina pulls him back into her hold. "You were scared . . . you were scared . . . it's okay . . . it's gonna be okay . . ."

_No it won't. Noah's going to take Beth. Dad's going to die. I'm going to be left alone._

* * *

Kurt holds a sleeping Beth in his arms. Carole, after being left alone to cry over his dad, is now sleeping at his side in his dads room. Tina is on the other side, not wanting to leave Kurt alone.

_She'll always back me up. I shouldn't have lied in the first place._

Kurt sighs before standing up, Beth in his arms. He walks over to his dads bedside and takes a seat. He look from Beth to his dad.

"You have to wake up dad." Kurt says softly. "I can't do this without you. You still had so much left to teach me about being a good man and a father." Kurt shuts his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. "It's not fair that you're not here. I thought you said no one pushes the Hummel's around. Well then why did you push yourself into having a heart attack." Kurt reaches out and takes his dads hand. "Fight it and prove that the Hummel's are strong."

* * *

Puck sits in his car, in the rain. His mind races as he stares out into the storm with puffy red eyes.

_How could he lie to me? Especially for something like that. I thought . . . I thought we were closer than that._

Puck can't take it and starts the car, wanting to go anywhere . . . to do something.

* * *

Wow I hated writing this chapter. But I guess the cats out of the bag now, at least to Tina and Puck. So let me know what you think with a nice long review that I love. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt sits down on the couch, Beth in his arms, and looks over to his tired dad. Burt is laying on the couch, exhausted after getting home late last night.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kurt asks as he holds Beth to his chest.

"It's fine Kurt." His dad smiles softly. "Just keep her up here with me and we'll be fine. Fine Kurt." He adds when Kurt goes to say something. "I'll call Carole if I need to, but I won't. Beth and I can just stay here in the living room all day. It won't be that difficult."

Kurt sighs before nodding. "Fine, but only because the doctor gave you the all clear. And because you did okay this weekend."

Burt chuckles before holding out his arms. "Let me have her. You go back downstairs and get ready for school."

Kurt relents and hands a sleeping Beth over to his dad. "I'll be up in a few to say goodbye."

"We'll be here." Burt says as he keeps his loving eyes on Beth.

Kurt nods before making his way down to his room.

_Now that Beth is taken care of . . . I need to take care of Noah. Too bad I haven't seen him since Friday, and it's now Monday. He can't avoid me at school. Otherwise . . . I'll have to get Tina to help. I need to explain everything._

Kurt sighs as he collapses onto his bed.

_I need all the help I can get to convince him that I had to do this, and that I'm so sorry._

Kurt groans before rolling over to his chest. He reaches to his nightstand and picks up Quinn's video list.

_Maybe she predicted what to do when I ease people into this._

Kurt places the list on the bed and scans the list. There are roughly one hundred plus videos.

_She must have spent a few days with all of these._

Kurt glances to the bottom of the list and his eyes narrow.

_NP . . . what on earth does that mean?_

Kurt eyes the name for another second before grabbing his laptop and sliding it in front of him. He sits up and pops his back before staring down at the computer. He opens the USB drive and stares at the list of videos, each with various names. He reaches the bottom and spots that file: NP. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before double-clicking on the video. He sits back as the video opens.

Quinn sighs as she appears on the screen. "Kurt . . . I was really hoping you wouldn't have to open this video." Kurt's eyes widen and Quinn leans back in her chair to show her very pregnant stomach. "It's almost time for Beth to be here." She looks back up at Kurt. "I made this video in the case that you tell Puck about Beth." Kurt's eyes widen and he bites his lip. "Well I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but I do understand Kurt, and I don't want you feeling guilty." Quinn gives him a sad smile. "You're a good person. I knew when I found out that I might die . . . that I'd give Beth to someone, anyone but Puck. It was around my fourth month that I decided on you, that's when I started making these goodbye videos."

_Quinn . . . that early on. Really?_

"But I knew you'd feel guilty about Puck not knowing, and that there was a possibility of you telling him. Well . . . here's what you do. Take notes if you need to." Quinn adds with a small smile.

Kurt chuckles. "That's why I can re-watch this."

"Number one, talk calmly to him. Once you tell him about Beth, just explain everything. You can even let him watch this video so he knows that this is how I wanted it. But only this video." She adds firmly. "The rest are for you and Beth alone. And I don't mind you sharing these with someone in your future. A husband perhaps?" Quinn chuckles before sighing. "Number two, wait for him to come to you. I'm figuring that he'll flip out and go on a rant before punching the wall. Wait for him to calm down and come back to you. He should be willing to at least here you out. That doesn't mean he'll understand though." Quinn lets out a shaky breath. "And number three."

Quinn leans up to take the laptop. She flips it around and Kurt sees that she's in Puck's room. She moves closer to the bed. Kurt is able to see tons of drawings scattered out across the covers.

_Those look like the ones that Puck had in his closet._

Quinn aims the web cam at the drawings. "Remind him of these. Either go to his house, or show him this video. Almost everyone is of Beth and me. He only has himself in a few. If he wanted to be the father . . . why didn't he draw himself in?"

Kurt bites his lip.

_That's not a good reason though._

Quinn picks up one drawing and holds it up to the camera. It shows a baby being held by a man. Puck had faded out the neck and didn't draw a face.

"This is you Kurt." Quinn's voice breaks Kurt out of trance on the drawing. "He couldn't draw himself, but if he was to redraw this, you're face would be here." The web cam is then flipped around to show a teary-eyed Quinn. "Kurt . . . you're the _best_ chance Beth has. Yes Noah would be a good father . . . but _not_ now . . . _not_ in high school." Quinn sighs before forcing a smile. "But then again, this is if you choose to tell Puck. No matter what Kurt . . . It's your decision, and _your_ daughter."

Quinn's bottom lip quivers and she bites it to hold herself back. Then she reaches out for the computer and the video ends. Kurt finds himself staring at the screen.

_I . . . wait for Noah . . . then this can all be over. He'll know the truth. I'll even let him in Beth's life if he still wants her._

* * *

Kurt walks into the choir room cautiously.

_Where is he?_

The mohawked boy had evaded him all day. He hadn't even seen his truck at school. He makes his way up the risers and takes a seat in the back. He barely sits down before Tina joins him.

"Are you okay?" Tina asks.

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "Just been a long weekend."

"Wanna talk?" Tina asks.

Kurt nods at the girl. "It's just . . . after Noah left on Friday, I've been dealing with dad non-stop until today. And then I spend the day looking for Noah . . . but I can't find him."

Tina gives Kurt a sad smile before taking his hand and squeezing it. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come to you." Her eyes suddenly narrow. "But then again, I haven't seen him today either. Do you want to go to his house after school?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I need to wait for him to think about everything." Kurt lets out a shaky breath before looking to Tina. "I never thanked you for Friday. For not blaming me . . . or leaving me."

"I could never do that Kurt." Tina squeezes his hand with each word. "I may not like how Noah had no choice, I understand it and therefore support you."

Kurt smiles and prevented from saying anything else when Mr. Schue comes into the room.

"Lets uh . . . lets gather around." Schue slowly takes a seat in the stool in front. "Sorry I'm late guys. I was Principal Figgins." He lets out a shaky breath. "Bad news guys, Puckerman's in Juvie."

"What?" Rachel speaks out. "What happened?"

"He drove his truck into the front of a convenient store and drove off with the ATM." Schue admits with a frown."

Kurt's heart stops beating.

_He's . . . in Juvie. Why the heck would he take a-_

Kurt snaps his head to Tina. "Did he do this because of what happened with . . . with Beth?"

Tina smiles sadly before nodding. "It looks like it. Don't-"

"But this is the perfect time to introduce our new member." Mr. Schue cuts Tina off. "Sam Evans."

They all look and Kurt watches as the smiling blonde runs into the choir room.

"Hey everybody. I'm Sam . . . Sam I am . . . and I don't like green eggs and ham." Sam introduces himself as he scans the room.

His gaze reaches Kurt and his smile gets wider. Kurt can't help himself from smiling back. Sam goes to sit next to him, but Finn redirects him to sit next to him and Rachel in the front row. Sam turns around and gives Kurt a wink. Kurt blushes and looks down.

Tina squeezes his hand. "What are you doing?"

Kurt looks up and is surprised to see anger on the girls face. "What?"

"You're smiling at that boy." Tina accuses correctly.

"So." Kurt shrugs with a slight blush. "He might swing for my team and-"

"What about-" Tina cuts herself off after cutting Kurt off. "Never mind."

Kurt's eyes narrow. "What-"

"Do you wanna go see Noah?" Tina cuts him off again.

Kurt reluctantly agrees to let the previous subject goes.

_I will find out what you were talking about._

"Sure." Kurt says slowly. "Do you think he'll mind?"

"No." Tina shakes her head before facing forward. "Now pay attention."

* * *

"Noah." Kurt crosses the heavily armed room and stops at the table.

The boys jaw tenses and he looks past Kurt. "Tina. What are you doing here?"

"_We_ came to see how you were doing." Tina answers, making sure to include Kurt as they take their seats across from Puck.

"Well thanks Tina. It's nice to know that my _only_ friend cares about me." He smiles wide.

"Seriously Noah." Kurt growls. "I'm trying to apologize. Don't you-"

"So how'd everyone react to me being gone?" Puck asks, his eyes still on Tina.

Kurt scoffs and leans back in his chair. He looks to a conflicted Tina and nods. She smiles before launching into conversation with Puck.

_How can he still be mad at me? I mean, yeah I deserve it, but . . . he has to see that I'm trying. But . . . Quinn's right. He needs his time. And it will take a while for him to forgive me. Heck . . . I wouldn't even forgive me over something this big._

"And then Schue brought in the new kid." Kurt's ears perk up at this mention and blushes slightly.

Puck's eyes flicker with surprise at the blush before focusing on Tina. "Where does Schue get the nerve to replace me?"

Tina shrugs. "I don't know, but apparently this boy is good. I didn't get a chance to hear him sing. I was to busy watching Kurt flirt with him."

Kurt's eyes narrow at the girl as Puck seems to tense up even more so than he thought possible.

_What is she playing at? Why does Noah care that I might like this boy?_

Puck just forces a smile. "This guy's gay?"

"Possibly." Tina says as she leans forward and raises her eyebrows at Puck. "And he's very interested in Kurt. I saw them smiling at each other before Sam even joined glee. There's definitely potential there. Who knows, it may be a quick thing unless Kurt finds someone else first."

Kurt snorts. "Please. There's no one else in Lima that's gay." He doesn't see the two exchange nervous glances and Kurt slowly smiles. "Maybe I should ask him out, or at least see if he swings my way."

"Great." Tina says slowly with an over-the-top fake smile.

Kurt narrows his eyes at her again.

_She is just so messed up today. Her emotions are everywhere._

* * *

Wow. What a big chapter with lots of stuff going on. So yes, I am going with canon events for a bit, but I may deviate every now and then. So let me know what you think. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Is it really that hard to forgive me?" Kurt asks as soon as they shut the doors to the car outside of the Juvie building. "I mean . . . I know I wasn't the best . . . . that this wasn't the best way to do things, but he has to understand. Right?" Kurt looks to the girl in the drivers seat.

Tina reaches over and takes his hand. "You need to not feel guilty about this. Yes it wasn't the best way to tell him things, but you said that Quinn wanted you to keep Beth a secret and it's good that you respected that." Tina takes a shaky breath before continuing with her eyes down on her lap. "But it wasn't right. No matter what you or Quinn wanted . . . Noah deserved to know that Beth was his Beth. That she was even alive. You came out of Quinn's room and told us all that Quinn and Beth died. That was just awful to do."

"I'm sorry." Kurt's voice is weak as tears fall down his face. "I'm-"

"Just don't Kurt." Tina cuts him off. "I'm not meaning to make you upset. I'm just trying to make you see how this was wrong. No reason on this Earth . . . should keep Noah from knowing that his daughters alive. He's been nothing but the perfect father material once everyone knew that he was the true father." Tina takes a deep breath. "But I _do_ understand. You need to at least know that. But now that Noah knows, give him a chance. Beth may be yours legally, but if he wants to, Noah can take a blood test to prove he's the father."

Kurt's eyes go wide. "I . . . I-I-I . . . I didn't-"

"Breathe Kurt." Tina squeezes his hand. "I"m just saying that you need to give him the chance to be in her life. But as of now . . . you _wait_ for him. And then you talk to him . . . figure this all out. I'll be here for you as a friend, but I'm the same to Noah." Tina lets out a shaky breath before turning to start the car. "Now just think on that for a bit."

Kurt slowly nods before slumping in his seat.

_She's totally right. I should have been straightforward with Noah from the beginning, but . . . I don't want him to have Beth. She's mine now. I don't want him to take Beth away from me. He can't, but I do see her point I guess. I . . . I'll give him a chance to see her. I don't think he'd fight for him anyways. She doesn't know him like she does me._

Kurt sighs.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

Kurt jumps at the sound of his phone going off.

_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

He shoves his hand into his jeans and pulls his phone out.

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

He stumbles to unlock his phone.

_If you liked it-_

"Hello." Kurt holds the phone to his ear. "You have five seconds to explain yourself before I hangup."

"It's me Kurt." Kurt's eyes widen at the voice. "Sam . . . Sam Evans."

Kurt smiles. "Sam. How-I mean sorry about that. People call my phone all the time to prank me."

"That's terrible." Sam's smooth voice is full of anger. "Do you want me to do something about it?"

"There's nothing you can do." Kurt mutters before clearing his throat. "What can I help you with? Can-" He stops and cocks his head slightly. "Hang on. How did you get my number?"

He hears Sam chuckle nervously. "Well . . . Mercedes gave it to me. She said . . . that we'd have a connection."

"A connection." Kurt frowns. "What exactly-"

"And I wanted to sing with you." Sam cuts him off before letting out a shaky breath. "For the umm . . . duet assignment." Sam chuckles nervously. "Do you . . . would you like to sing with me?"

Kurt smiles softly. "Sure, but . . . I've never heard you sing. And you've never heard me sing either."

"Well then why don't we give it a trial run." Sam suggests, a smile in his voice. "I could . . . I don't know, come over . . . and just sing."

Kurt chuckles. "Alright then. That sounds pretty goo-" Kurt stops himself. "I can't actually."

"Oh." He can hear the hurt in Sam's voice. "But why?"

"Well I need to get home." Kurt explains. "My dad . . . he just got out of the hospital. I'm supposed to be taking care of him. And I don't have any other time outside of school to do anything."

"Well what were you going to do with this assignment then?" Sam asks.

Kurt lets out a deep breath. "I was just going to sing a random song. I haven't really given much thought to it."

"Well how about this . . . we do it during school." Sam suggest. "We can practice the next few lunches so we can perform by Friday."

Kurt smiles into the phone. "Sure . . . that sounds really good. Do you . . . want to meet in the auditorium tomorrow as soon as the bell rings?"

"I'll swing by and grab us some lunch." Sam adds in.

"You don't-"

"I want to." Sam cuts him off. "Just make sure you're ready for me. Because I have this song that I think would work perfectly."

Kurt chuckles. "Alright then Sam Evans. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Alright then Kurt. Later." Sam says before the phone clicks off.

Kurt smiles as he places his phone on his lap.

_Wow. He actually might be gay if I go on anything that he's said._

"What was that about?" Tina asks.

Kurt looks to his left and surprised to see some anger on the girls face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tina forces a smile. "Just a bit tired."

"Okay." Kurt nods before smiling. "Anyways that was Sam. The new kid in glee club. He . . . he wants to sing with me." Kurt laughs. "He's a guy and he wants to sing with me. It's great. And I think he might be gay too."

"But Kurt." All of that anger is back. "Are you sure? I mean you don't want to go for the first gay guy you meet just because they're gay. And it's also too soon for you to be thinking about anything like that."

"Excuse me." Kurt's smile falters slightly. "You got together with Mike while you were still dating Artie. Should you really be talking to me about relationships?"

Tina lets out a frustrated sigh. "I . . . I didn't mean it like that." She glances at him with a sad smile. "I just want you to be careful. You've never met any other gay people. You don't know if they're like you. And I just don't want you to get hurt."

_That makes sense._

Kurt slowly nods before smiling at the girl. "Sorry for snapping."

"It's fine." Tina smiles back.

Kurt gulps. "I should take it slow and not get my hopes up. Thanks for having my irritating and stubborn back."

Tina snorts.

* * *

Kurt bites the inside of his cheek as he steps onto the dimly lit stage. His footsteps echo through the empty auditorium. he sits down on the piano bench to wait. He only just relaxes when he sees Sam enter through the other side of the stage. In one hand is a guitar case and in the other is a brown paper bag.

Sam smiles as he walks up to Kurt. "Hey."

"Hi." Kurt can't help but smile back at the boy.

Sam sets his guitar case by the piano and holds the brown paper bag. "Lunch my good sir." Kurt chuckles. "I figured you'd like healthy, non-school food. So I took it upon myself to get wheat bread and peanut butter, and guess what else?" He has this wide grin on his face as he opens the brown paper bag. "Jelly. So." He does a little twirl so he's in front of Kurt. "Do you mind a simple PB&J sandwich?"

Kurt nods and smiles. "That sounds great."

"Good." Sam sets the bag on the bench. "Because I think that the wheat bread was the healthiest stuff that my family had ever had in out house." Kurt will deny it later, but he snorts. "And I figured we can work on our song before we eat. You know . . . work up an appetite." Sam smirks.

Kurt laughs before shaking his head. "Alright then. What's our song?"

"Ah." Sam smiles before going over to kneel in front of his guitar case. "It's just a little song that I came across a while back." He opens his case and pulls out his guitar as well as sheet music. "I thought we could see if it applies here."

"Alright." Kurt holds his hand out for the sheet music. "Why don't you take it first and I'll follow?"

"Fine by me." Sam smiles as he stands up and straps his guitar on. "Get ready."

And Sam starts strumming. Kurt sits down on the piano bench and watches as the boy walks in a small circle for the first chords. Sam glances at Kurt before opening his mouth to sing.

_(Sam)_

_Today this could be, the greatest day of our lives_

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.

_Wow this boy has some pipes on him. So far so good._

Kurt nods with approval, making Sam's grin get wider.

_(Sam)_

_Before it all ends, before we run out of time_

_Stay close to me,_

Sam takes a step closer to Kurt.

_(Sam)_

_Stay close to me_

Sam takes another step until he is staring down at Kurt.

_(Sam)_

_Watch the world come alive tonight_

_Stay close to me_

Kurt stands up and makes Sam step back.

_(Kurt)_

_Tonight this could be the greatest night of our lives_

Kurt smirks at Sam before twirling around the boy.

_(Kurt)_

_Let's make a new start,_

_The future is ours to find_

Kurt takes a step closer to Sam, only Sam's strumming hand and the guitar separating them as they stare into each others eyes.

_(Kurt)_

_Can you see it, can you see it in my eyes_

_Can you feel it now, can you hold it in your arms tonight_

Sam nods before stopping the guitar. He carefully swings it off and leans it against the piano.

"What are you-" Kurt is cut off by Sam grabbing him and pulling him close.

He lets one hand trail down to Kurt's waist as his other hand holds Kurt's hand out to the side. They're in the Waltz position. Kurt tosses the papers onto the floor before bringing his other hand up to rest on Sam's shoulder.

_(Sam)_

_Oh stay close to me_

Kurt smiles.

_(Kurt)_

_Stay close to me_

His voice echoes the blondes in perfect harmony.

_(Sam)_

_Watch the world come alive tonight_

Sam presses their chests together and dips Kurt down.

_(Sam and Kurt)_

_Stay close me_

Kurt looks up into those beautiful eyes, captivated. His eyes glance up to the blonde hair that gravity is forcing to hang down. He carefully takes his hand from Sam's shoulder, very confident that he won't be dropped, and reaches up to push the hair back. He chuckles when it falls back down.

"You know." Sam's voice is suddenly deeper than Kurt remembered. "Tonight really could be the greatest night of our lives."

Kurt smirks as Sam speaks the lyric. "Well I suppose it could, but how about lunch first?"

Sam smiles before lifting back up, bringing a flustered Kurt right into his chest. "Lunch it is."

Kurt holds back his blush until the blonde turns to get the brown paper bag.

_Oh my god. Oh my god! He's gay._

* * *

Puck watches as Kurt and Sam laugh while eating their PB&J. Tina sighs before pulling her phones back and switching the video off.

She reaches across the table and takes Puck's hand. "I know you're still confused about Kurt, especially after everything, but I'm doing this for you. If you don't go for Kurt like I know you want too, then Beth might end up having three daddies in her world. The third one being the blonde."

Puck growls. "What on earth is Kurt thinking?"

"He's not." Tina explains. "He just knows that some guy is courting him, but don't worry." She reassures Puck. "I made Kurt go home after school. He's expecting me to be there in thirty minutes so we can watch movies. And I'm going to do as much as I can so he and Sam don't have time to do anything that will push this into a relationship." Tina lets out a shaky breath. "Just get out of here as soon as you can. Then go to Kurt. As of now, you have a lot more to talk to him about."

Puck nods as Tina stands up. He gives the girl a smile before she turns away.

_Gosh. I wonder how many more times I'm going to have to sneak into that auditorium to babysit._

Tina just rolls her eyes as she make her way out of the building.

* * *

So lots of development here. It's rather quite fun to write. So let me know what you think with a review. The song is Greatest Day by Take That


	19. Chapter 19

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt and the rest of the cast take their final bows before fleeing behind the curtains with smiles.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue appears on the side stage as they gather around. "How does it feel to be done with Rocky Horror?"

"Amazing." Rachel gushes. "And did you see everyone admiring me. I'm sure that if Rocky Horror was to be remade that I'd be the perfect choice to-"

"Shut it Rachel." Kurt snaps as he reaches up to touch his bald cap.

"Let's just be happy that we're done." Tina suggest, her smile bright through her costume.

"That's right guys." Mr. Schue smiles. "So how about as an amazing job well done this entire week of our showings . . . we got to Breadsticks. And I'm buying."

All of New Directions cheer.

Kurt rolls his eyes before looking at his teacher. "Can I go ahead and get undressed? This bald cap will stick to my skull if I don't get it off soon."

"Sure Kurt." His teacher nods.

Kurt smiles and goes to go to the only dressing room, but is stopped by Rachel.

"I still don't see why he gets the only dressing room. That should be just for me." Rachel rants.

"Because Rachel." Kurt snaps as he turns around. "You can easily dress and undress in the bathroom. I actually have to be careful as I take this off and can't risk interruptions. Now if you don't mind." He turns with a scoff and marches off towards the dressing room.

_How dare she? She acts like she should be in charge of anything. And I can almost guarantee that she'll just keep the costume. That selfish witch._

Kurt groans as he flings the dressing room door open and marches in. As soon as he has the lights on, he shuts the door and makes his way over to the chair.

The room is packed full of costumes. Racks and racks of clothes are to one side, while a huge amount of props are to the other side. It's obvious that the room is used as storage at any other point in the schools life other than for performances.

Kurt sighs as he stares into the mirror. After their long performance, he can slowly see bits of the bald cap peeling away. His make-up has started to sweat off. He pops his back before standing up to slide is coat off. He carefully folds it and sets it on the vanity table in front of him. He unbuttons his white shirt. He folds that as well and places it on the coat. He chuckles as he sees himself in the mirror.

_I am never going this bald. A pale head with a pale body . . . not the best thing ever._

He looks up as reaches to touch the bald cap.

"Hey."

Kurt jumps and twirls. He backs up into the table with wide eyes. He then goes jaw-slacked when he sees Puck in the room.

"Noah . . ." Kurt seems to find his voice before loosing it again.

Puck shuts the door behind him and steps further into the room. "Kurt . . ." Puck leaves his words linger.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "What-"

"Do you need some help with that?" Puck asks as he moves forward, pointing at Kurt's head.

Kurt bites his lip and just nods. Puck waits for Kurt to sit down in the chair before he slowly starts removing the bald cap.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before finding his voice. "When did you get out?"

"Earlier today." Puck answers softly. "I came to see you guys perform after I saw Ma and Sarah. You were good." Puck compliments

Kurt shrugs. "I was okay."

"You were _great_." Puck says firmly as he catches Kurt's eyes in the mirror. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kurt just gulps and nods. They settle into a semi-comfortable silence. Kurt shuts his eyes as Puck starts massaging his head while removing the bald cap.

"Why?" Kurt's eyes snap open as that one word comes from Puck's mouth.

"What?" Kurt gulps.

"Why did you keep her from me?" Puck asks as he removes the main piece from Kurt's head.

Kurt sighs. "There are so many reasons Noah."

"Give me at least one now." Puck says softly as he starts removing the bottom layer, releasing Kurt's hair.

"Quinn." Kurt mutters as Puck moves around him, removing bits of glue. "It was her dying wish. Who was I to deny her?"

"Who were you to deny _me_?" Puck stops his movements and stops in front of Kurt. "That's the weakest excuse I think you've got."

"When do you want the rest?" Kurt can't help but ask.

"Now." Puck sits back on the vanity table. "I need to know before I decide anything."

"Fi-"

"Kurt." There is a sudden pounding on the door. "Are you dressed? Can I come in?"

Kurt's eyes go wide as he stands up. "Go hide in the racks."

"What?" Puck questions as Kurt already starts pushing him.

"Just until I can get rid of him." Kurt explains as he gives Puck one last push and stands back to make sure he can't be seen. "Then I'll tell you everything."

"Deal." Puck mutters before going quiet.

Kurt goes back to his seat and lets out a shaky breath. "I am now Sam."

He stands up as the boy enters the room. He's lucky Sam put back his thin gold shirt on. Otherwise he'd only have short shorts. He can't help but smile at the thought. He notices the boy staring at him with lust-filled eyes. He follows the gaze and sees that Sam is staring at his bare chest.

"Oh." Kurt's eyes widen. "Let me put a shi-"

"You're fine Kurt." Sam cuts him off with a smile. "And hot as well."

Kurt gives him a nervous chuckle. "Thanks . . . I think."

"No problem Kurt." Sam smiles nervously as he steps up to Kurt. "And I want you to know that you really are hot."

"Sam . . . what are you doing?" Kurt asks nervously.

Sam hesitates before reaching froward to wrap one hand around Kurt's neck. He then pulls a surprised Kurt forward. Kurt quickly turns his head so Sam kisses him on the cheek. Sam quickly pulls back and drops his hand.

"I'm sorry." Sam rushes to say. "I thought . . . I thought you wanted me too. And . . . .I feel that we have a connection and it could possibly be more."

Kurt turns his head to look back at Sam. "Sam . . ." Kurt bites his lip. "I'm . . . beyond thrilled, excited that I have someone that likes me . . . but I can't right now. I'm barely able to stay in glee club. I wouldn't be able to be a good boyfriend for you. I . . . I'm sorry."

"Why?" Sam asks quietly. "You say that you don't have the time . . ." Sam lets out a shaky breath. "Is . . . is there someone else?"

"No." Kurt says immediately. "There definitely is not."

"Then I just don't understand why." Sam bites his lip. "I . . . I really want to be with you Kurt. I've been falling hard for you since we first met."

Kurt looks down, ashamed at what he's about to say. "I like you . . . but I also like someone else." He looks up into Sam's wet eyes. "And it wouldn't be fair to you if I just jump in."

"But won't that make it easier for you." Sam says as he reaches out to take Kurt's hand. "I_ know_ that we can fall in love. And I won't be afraid to be with you in public. And I won't even be afraid to sit through a chat with your dad." Sam chuckles. "Mercedes swears that the guy isn't that scary."

"He isn't." Kurt agrees. "But this isn't about that. It's not about you coming out. It's about me. My life is full to the top with things to do. And this other guy that I like . . . well I know for a fact that he isn't leaving my life. That's not up to me. So I'm pretty sure he's here to stay."

"I am too." Sam says softly before squeezing Kurt's hand. "Please . . . all I ask is for . . . is a chance.."

Kurt bites his lip.

_I'm so sorry Sam. I really . . . really want to._

"I can't." Kurt can't help that his voice is shaking.

Kurt's tone doesn't matter. Sam just nods as he looks down and drops Kurt's hand. He slowly turns around and walks to the door. He stops and Kurt can see the tense muscles in the boys body.

"I know you'll probably say that I'm wasting my time . . . but I will wait for you." Sam admits. "And I know that you feel something strong for me. I felt it every time we practiced for the duet . . . and I felt it then. And I feel it _now_. I could feel it in your hand. I don't what, or who is holding you back . . . but make sure that it's worth it." He hears Sam let out a small sob. "Because otherwise . . . otherwise you're letting go a guy that only wants you to feel_ love_."

Sam leaves the room before Kurt can respond.

_Dang you Kurt. Just . . . dang you. You could have actually had something._

Kurt freezes when he hears movement behind him. He lets out a shaky breath as he approaches the door to shut it, readying himself to deal with Puck.

* * *

Karofsky watches as Sam flees the room, his eyes narrowing and filling up with jealousy. He looks back to the dressing room in time to see Kurt shut the door.

_So Hummel and Trouty Mouth are doing it. Well . . . we'll see about that._

* * *

Wow. That was really hard to write. I hope I find time to give Sam a happy ending, unless Kurt is it. Who knows, Puck may just be a friend. But only I know. Hehe. So let me know what you think about this chapter. I want to hear any and all thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt sighs before turning around. Puck is staring at him with dark eyes. Kurt narrows his own eyes.

"What?" Kurt asks quietly.

"You like Sam." Puck looks to the ground as his soft voice makes his statement. "You like-"

"Yes I like Sam." Kurt cuts him off. "But he's my only viable choice. I haven't met any other gay kids at the school, have you?" Puck gulps and looks down while Kurt continues. "But it doesn't matter anyways. in case you didn't hear, I told him no."

"I hear that." Puck looks up with a soft expression. "But . . . who's the other guy?"

_It's you you idiot. But you're not even remotely gay so there's no point in embarrassing myself._

"Why does it matter to you anyways?" Kurt questions, not wanting to get even remotely close to voicing his own thoughts.

"I . . . I don't." Puck quickly shakes his head. "But . . . that's not what I'm here about. I'm here about . . . Beth." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "Can we finish our talk?"

"Not here." Kurt shakes his head as he pushes past Puck and takes a seat at the vanity. "I need to get out of my costume, and then everyone else. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you outside."

Puck sighs and nods. "Okay. And that'll be easier. No one else knows that I'm out yet."

"You're gay." Kurt teases and outright laughs when a scared look appears on Puck. "Just joking Puck. I know you meant out of Juvie." Kurt bites back another laugh as Puck looks relieved. "Just . . . I'll be out in a few, okay?"

Puck slowly nods before stepping back. Kurt watches Puck through the mirror, their eyes connected.

_What is it about you Noah Puckerman? One moment you seem normal, but . . . but then you become this reserved shy boy._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath once Puck shuts the door.

_Dang you Noah. If it wasn't for you, I could have Sam. You'd be able to see Beth. This would all be so simple._

Kurt groans and lets his head fall onto the vanity.

-wet-wet-wet-wet-

Kurt steps out of the dressing room five minutes later. It had taken him three minutes on making sure his hair was right with two minutes on everything else. He rings his hands together as he makes his way to the stage. He can still hear the clatter of people still sitting in their chairs from the show a bit ago.

_Well at least one good thing happened today. Rocky Horror went off without a hitch. Well . . . at least I don't have to go to Breadsticks._

"Kurt." Kurt turns and smiles.

"Tina. I need to talk to you." Kurt rushes up to the girl and lets out a shaky breath. "Noah's back and-"

"I know." Tina cuts him off with a smile.

That catches Kurt off guard. "What?" He blinks a few times. "You know. H-how do you know?"

"Well how do you think he knew to find you in the dressing room?" Tina asks back before sighing. "You two needed to talk. And it was obvious to see that you didn't want to go to Breadsticks. I thought that I'd give you an opportunity without Beth and all of us."

Kurt sighs before looking down at his twitching hands. "Well it got awkward."

"What happened?" Tina asks as she places a hand on his arm.

"Sam." Kurt mutters. "He chose that time to ask me out."

"Oh my god." Tina's eyes go wide. "What'd Puck do? What'd you say?" She rushes to ask.

"I made Puck hide obviously." Kurt answers with a shaky breath. "I didn't know if he wanted people to know he was out."

"What next?" Tina is getting impatient quickly. "What was your answer to Sam?"

"I told him no." Kurt tells her. "I can't do that to him when I like someone else."

"You like Noah?" Tina assumes with a smile.

"Of course I like Noah." Kurt all but yells. He looks around nervously before looking back to Tina. "And of course, it's unrequited again. I always have to fall for the straight guy."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Kurt." Tina says with a smile.

Kurt's eyes narrow at her. "You know . . . this isn't the first time you've said something like that. What do you know that I don't?"

Tina smiles before squeezes Kurt's arm softly. "Just keep your eyes open. Just for tonight. You'll be amazed at what you see."

"What-"

"Kurt." Kurt groans as he hears Finn's voice. Tina winks and giggles softly before moving to his side.

"What Finn?" Kurt snaps at the boy.

Finn, as per usual, seems oblivious. "I was just making sure that you're ready to go to Breadsticks."

"I actually can't go." Kurt tries to sound sarcastic about it, but his nerves override. "I need to get home and-"

"No dude." Finn stops in front of him. "Burt told me to make sure that you won't be home. He said that you need to hang out with your friends. He'll watch-" Finn cuts off as he looks to Tina with wide eyes.

Kurt rolls his own eyes. "She already knows about Beth."

"You told-"

"And I'm not going to Breadsticks." Kurt continues on firmly as he cuts his brother off. "Something just came up and I need to take care of it. Now if you don't mind, I'm already late." Kurt turns away from the gaping boy to look at Tina with a smile. "I'll text you later to let you know what's going on. Say goodbye to everyone for me."

Tina nods. "Go fix everything. I need my two best friends back together."

"Well we'll see." Kurt mutters to himself as he walks past her onto the side stage.

He can hear Tina dragging Finn away. He chuckles to himself. He opens the side door and steps out into the back hallway. The door barely shuts behind him before he's shoved into the wall. He tenses and glares at Karofsky.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt sneers.

Karofsky glares at him. "Be careful how you treat me fairy. Otherwise everyone will know about you and Trouty Mouth."

Kurt's eyes widen as he flattens himself to the wall. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt tries to smooth his face over. "Sam's not-"

"Oh he's gay." Karofsky cuts him off with a growl. "And if he's not careful . . . well lets just say things won't be easy for him. Or you." He adds when his eyes darken.

Karofsky steps closer to Kurt. His eyes scanning the pale boy. He seems to be deciding on something before shaking his head and stepping back.

"Watch yourself fairy." He pushes Kurt one last time before turning and walking away.

Kurt lets his head fall back against the wall as he lets out a shaky breath. He closes his eyes as he feels his bottom lip tremble.

_Breathe Kurt. Sam will be safe as long as I stay away from him._

Kurt nods to himself before pushing away from the wall.. He gulps before making his way down the hallway.

_Everything will be okay._

Kurt steps out into the cool night. He closes his eyes and breathes in the cool air. He takes in a deep breath before opening his eyes. He spots Puck's idling truck in the parking lot, amongst all of the other cars. He gulps before he starts his way to the truck.

When he's a few cars away, Puck looks up at Kurt with a broken expression. He quickly smooths his face as Kurt steps up to the truck.

"Hey." Puck smiles weakly as Kurt steps up to the truck. "Are . . . is everything okay? You look a bit pale."

"Just tired. Today's been a long day and now . . . just you and Beth." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "This is going to be harder than I thought it'd be."

Puck bites his lip. "Well I'm here to listen. It . . . that's all I want Kurt. To just listen . . . and be here. I'm not going away."

Kurt nods before opening the door and staring at Puck. "I just hope that you're not too disappointed.

* * *

"Go wait right there." Kurt points to his bedroom door as he shuts the front door. "I need to talk to my dad."

They both freeze as they hear a babies laughter come from the living room. Kurt glares at Puck and points a the door again. Puck finally relents and goes to wait by Kurt's door. Kurt takes a deep breath before stepping into the living room.

"Kurt." Burt is surprised to see him and stops tickling Beth. "What are you doing home? I thought I gave you the night off."

"You did." Kurt rushes to say. "But something came up and-"

"What came up?" Burt asks slowly.

Kurt bites his lip before sighing. "Noah is here." Burt tenses. "And I'm just going to take him downstairs so we can talk in private. Can you please keep her up here?"

Burt hesitates before nodding. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I can to not lose her." Kurt simply says before backing out of the living room.

He looks at the impatient boy waiting at his door. The boy is staring at the living room with longing eyes. Kurt just sighs and moves to open his door. He gives Puck a little push before he gets with the program and makes his way down the stairs. Kurt shuts the door behind him and makes sure to lock it before making his own way down the steps.

Puck is shifting awkwardly by Kurt's bed, not knowing what to do. "Take a seat Noah." Kurt tells the boy as he moves past him to sit on his own bed, sliding his shoes off as he goes.

He waits for Puck to sit down before taking his laptop and placing it on his bed. Puck glances at the laptop before looking back at Kurt.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "At first it was about what Quinn wanted. She wanted me to be godfather and I was fine with that. But then she told me that she was dying." Kurt looks down at his lap as he remembers the girl telling him. "She didn't want you to know. I knew it was wrong and all, but . . . I couldn't tell her no. Not when she was dying there-not when she was dying in my arms-not-" Kurt breaks off from his rant as the tears pour down his face. He looks up to see Puck crying as well. "I couldn't tell her no. And then it wasn't about her anymore. It was about Beth. And I loved Beth. That barely took a few minutes from the first time she was in my arms. So I had to keep her, but I couldn't keep her from you." Kurt reaches out and takes Puck's hand. "I was going to tell you, but then she got sick. You found out that way. I wanted you to be in her life. You could be my best friend, her uncle."

"Is that the only reason you're being nice to me?" Puck finally speaks. "So I could be your best friend. Is it all a lie?"

"Of course not Noah." Kurt argues. "Don't ever think that. I like you for you. And I really want you to be in her life,"

"So can I see here whenever I want?" Puck asks with hope.

"No." Kurt says firmly and Puck's face drops. "She's my daughter now. And I'm not going to stop you from seeing her, but this is done on my time. I won't have you trying to take her away from me." Kurt's squeezes Puck's hand and sighs. "You will be around her Noah . . . but I need to take care of her and I can't take any risks. And I can't just bring you into her life and you leaving when-" Kurt is cut off when Puck connects his lips with Kurt's.  
Kurt freezes as Puck lifts his free hand to hold onto Kurt's neck. Puck doesn't give the chance for Kurt to breathe as Kurt opens his mouth. Noah plunges his tongue in and Kurt releases a soft moan. he reaches up to cup Puck's face. As soon as his hands touch Puck, the boy pulls away.  
Puck tries to speak and catch his breath at the same time. "I . . . I'm not going anywhere . . . not from you . . . or her."

"Then what was that kiss about?" Kurt asks as his breath returns.

"It's a thank you." Puck says softly. "You've given her a better life than I could have."

Kurt looks at the boy. Honesty is in his eyes. Kurt just sighs and nods.

"It'll all work out." Kurt mutters. "I'm going to make this work. But Beth is mine as well. Please don't forget that."

Puck chuckles. "I won't Kurt. Trust me. If I could have anyone to share her with . . . it'd be you."

* * *

So let me know what you think. A lot of big steps in this chapter. And as of last chapter, I've reached 150 followers. So if you all could, just leave me a review. I'd like to hear from as many of you as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Hey!" Kurt yells down the hallway. He suddenly feels a burst of energy of rage after Karofsky slams him in the lockers. "I'm talking to you!"

Kurt just starts running, not caring that he's getting stares. He spots Karofsky walking into the locker room, ignoring him. Before Kurt can near the door, he runs into something. He stumbles back and almost falls. He's saved by two strong hands. He looks up into the eyes of Noah Puckerman.

"Noah." Kurt stumbles to stand up. "What are you-"

"What are you doing?" Puck cuts him off. "You just came running around the corner like a mad man."

'It-" Kurt cuts himself off as he struggles to catch his breath. "Karofsky." He takes in one deep breath before releasing it. "He pushed me for the last time. And I'm going to go face him."

"I can-"

"No." Kurt cuts Puck off. "You can't go back to Juvie . . . and I need to do this myself. I need to show him that he can't treat me this way anymore."

"But-"

"No Noah." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I have to-"

"What if he hurts you?" Puck cuts him off as his eyes show concern. "No offense Kurt, but he's a lot bigger than you."

Kurt just sighs.

_He's not going to let me win._

"Fine." Kurt shakes his head. "You . . . you wait out here. Let me face him . . . just to see how he'd react. Then if I"m in any danger . . . you can come in. But only then. Okay?"

Puck bites his lip and hesitantly nods. "If I hear anything-"

"Then come be my hero." Kurt snaps.

_You don't deserve it. Not after ignoring the fact that we kissed last week. No. All you want to do is talk about Beth. We don't even talk about us. You've . . . ignored us._

Puck seems to sense that Kurt's mad and sighs. "We . . . we need to talk later."

"You think? I turned down Sam for you and . . . all you do is ignore me." Kurt growls.

Puck's eyes widen. "Hang on . . . you mean I was the other guy from-"

"Of course you are." Kurt hisses. "I don't just let people I don't possibly like kiss me. And then . . . all you do is kiss me and then leave me alone."

Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "You have barely looked at me whenever you've came to see Beth. And don't you dare say that you have been." Kurt threatens when Puck goes to open his mouth. "Don't you dare. And if you don't want me to keep Beth from you, we'll talk."

Puck's eyes widen at the threat and quickly nods. "Fine."

Kurt nods before looking to the locker room doors. "Just stay out here. I'll be back in a few."

Puck just gulps and nods.

Kurt sighs before walking towards the locker room and suddenly, his anger is back up. He runs at the door and flings it open.

"I was talking to you!" Kurt yells as he enters the room and the door shuts behind him.

"Girls' locker room is next door." Kurt growls at the fact that the boy doesn't even look at him.

"What is your problem?" Kurt demands to know as he marches up to the boy.

" Excuse me?" Karofsky sneers.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "What are you so scared of?"

Karofsky suddenly becomes meaner, more on edge. "Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

Kurt chuckles angrily. "Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you."

"Like you did with Evans." Karofsky chuckles at Kurt's surprised look. "I meant what I said. I won't make things easier for either of you. Now get away from me before I get infected."

Kurt scoffs. "Please. You're not even my type ham hock?"

Kurt quickly regrets his choice of words when Karofsky turns on him with . . . a look.

"That right?" Karofsky gives him a dirty smile

Kurt hesitates for a second before continuing on. "Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty." Kurt's yelling by the end.

Karofsky slams his locker shut. "Do not push me, Hummel."

Kurt chuckles dryly. "You going to hit me? Do it." Kurt give the boy a dirty and challenging smile.

Karofsky's eyes darken. "Don't push me!"

Kurt continues on, already full of rage and hatred. "Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

Karofsky gets up in Kurt's face, growling. "I said get out of my face!"

Kurt can't hold back. "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

The next thing Kurt knows, Karofsky lips are on his and those hands are on his face. He catches his breath as the boy quickly moves back. Kurt has time to get his thoughts together and push the boy back in time to prevent another kiss.

The next thing he knows, the locker room doors are being slammed open. Karofsky jumps back and Puck enters Kurt's view. Karofsky fixes his face and glares Puck down.

"What do you want Puckerman?" He sneers and fails.

"Just leave Karofsky." Puck growls.

"Whatever." Karofsky scoffs as he glances at Kurt before quickly leaving.

Kurt catches his breath as Puck turns to look at him and his expression drops. "Kurt . . . what happened?"

Kurt barely manages a nod before his legs collapse. Puck rushes forward and catches the sobbing boy in his arms. He manages to lower them to the ground before wrapping his arms firmly around Kurt.

"Shh." Puck consoles Kurt softly as he runs his fingers through the soft brown locks. "Shh Kurt. It's okay."

"It's not." Kurt cries. "He . . . he . . . I can't . . ."

"Breathe Kurt." Puck tells him gently as he cups his face. "How can I help?"

Kurt slowly slows his breathing down and nods to himself.

* * *

"Kurt." Tina kneels down in front of the sitting boys.

Kurt pulls from Puck's protective hold and falls into Tina's arms. She looks over to Puck and he shrugs. Tina lets out a shaky breath before looking down at Kurt.

"Hey." She takes the pads of her thumbs and wipes away the tears on Kurt's face. "Tell me what happened."

Kurt takes a big gulp before nodding. "I-it was . . . it was K-Karofsky." His voice is still shaky.

"What about him?" Tina asks softly. "What'd he do?"

Kurt opens his mouth to speak, but he starts crying again. Tina looks up to Puck. Puck scoots over so he's right next to them.

"All I know is that Kurt wanted to stand up against Karofsky. So he came in here." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "There was lots of shouting until they were quiet. That's when I came in."

"He kissed me." Kurt's quiet voice comes from Tina's arms. "He kissed me. And I don't know what he would have done if Noah hadn't shown up." Kurt lets out a small sniffle before going quiet, muttering 'he kissed me' over and over.

Tina looks up at Puck with concern. "Don't do-"

"Hell no." Puck yells as he stands up. "He's going to pay for what he did to Kurt."

"Noah. Noah!" Tina calls out as Puck flees the room.

* * *

Alright, I'm sorry for the really short chapter. This week and next week is finals at college. So I'm cutting chapters a bit short so I know that I'll have something to publish on Friday and Monday. So please don't ask about the length. But still, I want to know what you think of everything.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Noah!" Puck stops as soon as he hears that voice yell at him.

He's only barely out of the locker room. He hears the door bounce shut behind him. It barely echoes into his pounding ears.

_Karofsky . . . he . . . he touched Kurt. He touched my Kurt._

Puck clenches his hands as he shuts his eyes. His heart is pounding in his ears as he hears the echoing of foot steps of the students of McKinley. He slowly opens his eyes and stares at the ground.

_He touched my Kurt. I . . . He's gonna pay._

'Noah.' The voice echoes through his head, from the boy that he's falling for.

_No. Go back to Kurt. I . . . Karofsky will be taken care of later._

He clenches his fist again and bites his lip before letting out a shaky breath. He hesitantly takes one step back.

_Be there for Kurt._

He takes another step back and releases another shaky breath.

_Deal with Karofsky later._

His hand reaches out and grabs onto the handle to the locker room.

_Be there for Kurt. Tina can watch him later while I deal with Karofsky._

He takes a deep breath before opening the door. Kurt is still in Tina's arms, but his entire body had turned to the door, his face now glanced at the floor. The anger quickly leaves his body as he rushes over to Kurt and kneels down. Puck kneels down as Kurt looks up. Puck takes Kurt's face softly in his hands. He searches the boys eyes, seeing fear. He leans forward slightly, letting their breathes ghost across each others. Kurt gives him a small smile and Puck leans in and presses the softest and most careful kiss he can. His eyes are shut softly as as he breathes Kurt in. Kurt suddenly pulls away.

"What?" Puck opens his eyes.

He sees Kurt blushing. Puck's eyes widen when he realizes that Kurt is sitting awkwardly in Tina's lap. The girl is glancing between the two with a wide smile.

"So I'm assuming that that's not the first time you've done that?" She smirks at the blushing Kurt in her lap.

Kurt sighs as he tries to move away from her, but she keeps her arms wrapped around him.

Puck moves so he's sitting down. "No. That's not the first time we've done it. But it's the first time we've done it in the past week. I . . ." Puck looks at Kurt with sad eyes. "I haven't talked to him yet. I've kind of been a jerk about it."

Next thing Puck knows, he feels a slap against his face. He puts his arms behind him in time so he doesn't fall. He looks at Tina with wide eyes, as does Kurt.

"After everything Noah." Tina sounds so disappointed. "I helped you with your emotions with Kurt, him too." She adds with a nod at Kurt. "You can't just leave him . . . not like that. Not after he told you about Beth."

"I know." Puck says with a solemn face. "And we were going to talk today. I . . . I'm afraid. Until you brought it up Tina, I didn't even realize things myself."

Tina's expression goes soft. "alright Noah. Now take care of Kurt." She looks to the boy in her lap. "Do you wanna go home?" Kurt closes his eyes before nodding. "Alright." Tina gives him a smile. "Lets get going."

* * *

"Give her to me." Tina says softly as Kurt picks Beth up out of the bed.

Kurt glances at Puck before sighing and nodding. Kurt carefully hands a wide-eyed Beth to Tina. Tina turns around and sees that Puck is watching her and Beth. She gives the boy a small smile before pushing past him and making her way upstairs.

Once she reaches the main floor, she closes her eyes and sighs. She only opens them again when Beth makes an impatient sigh. She smiles down at the girl before making her way to the living room. Her smile tenses as she sees Burt in there waiting for her. She sighs before taking a seat at the end of the couch.

"Evening Mr. Hummel." She smiles.

Burt chuckles. "I told you to call me Burt." Tina smiles and Burt's smile dies. "So what's going on with them two?" Burt asks slowly. "Are they . . . are they together . . . or . . ."

Tina holds Beth closer to her chest. "I honestly don't know. Noah seems to be doing fine with Kurt being the legal father, but . . . something happened." She looks down at Beth when Burt looks at her with expectant eyes. "They kissed."

"What?" Burt's voice is more surprised than upset. "But . . . but Puckerman's not-"

"He doesn't know what he is is." Tina cuts Burt off. "I know he's had feelings for Kurt for a while, but then he found out about Beth and-" Tina cuts off with a frustrated groan. "I don't know what's going on. I'm just hoping that they can talk it out now."

Burt nods before freezing. "You don't think . . . that anything will happen down there . . . do you? Because Puckerman looks like a strong boy and-" He cuts off as Tina starts looking around.

The girl smiles as she reaches over to the side table and grabs that baby monitor. It was on low since Beth's cries would break the speakers if it was any higher. Tina holds the monitor over to Burt.

"It's your choice." Tina says as Burt takes the monitor.

He bites his lip conflicted. He looks up at Tina one last time before turning the speakers up and waiting for the voices to come through.

* * *

Kurt can feel Puck staring at him. He keeps his head down looking at the crib, his arms gripping on the sides.

Breathe Kurt. You guys would have to talk sooner or later.

"I'm sorry you know." Puck's soft apology fills the room.

Kurt gulps, still not turning to face the boy. "For what exactly?"

"Ignoring you." He hears Puck sigh and sit down on his bed. "But I had Beth sprung on me the same time that my emotions did. They-no. My emotions were there beforehand. But seeing you with Beth, and how much of a father that you've been to someone who isn't your child . . . I just couldn't not kiss you." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "It really was a thank you."

"Well what about today?" Kurt straightens his back up.

"I wanted to comfort you. And you shouldn't have to taste Karofsky on your lips longer than any human ever should." He hears Puck chuckle, but it does nothing to help his mood.

"Are you ever going to kiss me just because you want to . . . and not because of a thank you or pity?" Kurt asks, his voice becoming louder as he speaks before turning around and glaring at the boy. "I don't want you to kiss me when it's you think I need one. I want you to kiss me because you want to."

"And I do." Puck stands up off the bed. "I want to kiss you all the time, but I want to be your friend first. That's why I'm just hanging out. I want you to be positive that you want this with me." Puck's voice suddenly goes quiet. "I've rushed into everything else in my life . . . I want you to be able to make sure that you like me for me."

"Why else would I like you Noah?" Kurt sighs and steps towards Puck. "If I wasn't sure that I wanted you as a friend, then you would't have hung with me over summer."

"I thought that was because of Quinn." Puck finally looks up at Kurt.

"It was because you needed a friend. And then you let me and Tina in. That's when I knew you were a friend. That's when I started falling for you." Kurt admits, his face locked in place. "Now what I need to know is that you're here for me, and not Beth."

"Kurt." Puck sighs with a smile. "I've wanted to be with you for a while. Tina helped me figure that out just a few hours before I met Beth. So my feelings came first."

Kurt smiles and lets out a shaky breath. "So what now?"

"Now . . ." Puck stops walking when he's right in front of Kurt. "I want to be friends. But just for now." He rushes to say when Kurt opens his mouth. "I want to date you properly, without Beth there. So lets just talk, you and me. And maybe in a week or two, if we're both sure, then we can date. Is that okay with you?"

Kurt bites his lip before nodding. "That's perfect Noah."

* * *

Burt turns the baby monitor off.

"Well there you have it." Tina says softly. "So what are you going to do?"

Burt nods to himself before smiling. "I'm going to invite Kurt's friends for dinner. You and Noah." He adds with a smile. "And once I learn that they're dating, I'll deal with it. So." Burt stands up and smiles. "What do you think everyone will want for dinner?"

* * *

So sorry for the late chapter. I got behind because of studying and I have final exams this week. So it's not a lot of time. But I hope you enjoy what I'm giving you. Please leave a review for me. They'll keep me happy through this long week at college. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt and Tina stop in front of his front door. "Thank you for watching her." Kurt says softly. "It was nice to just have time to me and Noah."

"No problem Kurt." Tina smiles as she takes Kurt's hand. "Beth is a good little girl. She was very quiet. Except when she laughs. She's very loud." Tina smiles.

Kurt laughs. "Yeah. Yeah she is." He sighs again. "And thank you for staying for dinner. I hope you'll be around more often. You're one of the better friends I've had so far in life."

"Of course Kurt." Tina smiles before leaning over and kissing Kurt softly on the cheek. "Now it's time to get home and explain to my parents why I missed the last part of school."

"Oh Tina." Kurt frowns. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think about school. I was just so-"

"It's fine Kurt." Tina cuts him off. "I'll explain everything and they'll be fine with it. Trust me Kurt. I won't get into trouble."

"Well alright then." Kurt says nervously as he bites his lip and opens the front door. "Call me if you need to explain anything."

"As long as you call me when there are new developments on you and Noah." Tina teases.

Kurt pretends to be hurt. "You wound Tina. And how do you know that it's not an if instead of a when."

"Because your dad and I heard everything." Tina says with a smile.

"You heard what?" Kurt's smiles drops. "What are you-"

"You really should turn the baby monitor off if you want a private talk." Tina suggests with a grin.

Kurt groans. "Gosh. How much did you hear?"

"Just enough to know that you guys were staying friends." Tina answers honestly. "But I'm serious Kurt, keep me up to date on everything. I don't want this to be another situation where I'm left behind."

"It won't be." Kurt promises. "Now go before you get into more trouble."

Tina just rolls her eyes and walks out of the house with a grin and a loud, "Goodbye."

Kurt chuckles to himself as he shuts the front door and leans against it.

_Well this day went from being down to up. I just hope that there's nothing left to deal with._

Kurt sighs to himself as he rolls his head on the door so he's looking in the direction of the kitchen. He can hear Beth's loud laughing echoing out of the room. He can hear Puck's goofy baby impressions that are making their daughter laugh.

_No. My daughter. And Noah's daughter. But not ours._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before pushing away from the door. The laughter gets louder as he approaches the kitchen. He can hear his dads low laughter mixed in now. He stops at the doorway and peers in.

Puck has corn on his teeth. His mouth is stretched as wide as it goes so everyone has a view of his yellow smile. Beth laughs again when one of the kennels falls off of Puck's tooth and he fumbles to catch it, failing, and his hand smashes into his plate of mashed potatoes. Kurt can't help but laugh. Puck looks to him and his smile goes soft. Kurt raises an eyebrow and points at his teeth. Puck blushes and looks away. Beth laughs as Puck tries to get all of the corn out of his mouth. Kurt laughs before going over and taking his seat by his daughter.

* * *

Kurt sighs as he dries the last dish and sets it with the others at the side of the sink. He can hear his dad in the living room with Beth. The last he saw, Puck was with them, but he knows that it's not true anymore when he hears someone moving behind him.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Puck says softly. "It was nice to get in some time with her." Kurt nods and continues to keep his back on the boy. "But I was wondering. Do you think I could have some time alone with her tomorrow. You know, father and daughter."

Kurt turns around and tries his best not to glare at Puck. "No." He says softly, but firmly.

"Kurt-"

"No Noah." Kurt cuts him off. "I understand that you want to be around her, but I'm not comfortable with that yet. And-" Kurt cuts himself off by biting his lip.

"And what Kurt?" Puck's voice goes low. "You can't just keep her from me. She may be yours legally, but she's mine biologically and can easily become mine legally."

"How_ dare_ you!" Kurt growls. "You think you can make her yours legally. She's mine Noah. And if you want to fight it, I might get sent to jail. Do you think you can live with that on your conscience? Especially since she already knows me as her dad."

"Kurt." Puck sighs. "I don't want any of that. I just want . . . my daughter. Beth. I want to be around her all of the time. I want to pick her clothes out in the morning. I want to get up in the middle of the night to feed her." Puck lets out a frustrated sigh. "Tell me that it's wrong to want to be with my daughter."

Kurt gulps before releasing a deep breath. "No. It's not wrong." Kurt bites his lip before taking a step forward. "Sorry for lashing out, but . . . this is my biggest nightmare. I know she's not mine. All I have are the forms, but they thought I was the father. And now I'm going to have to live with that and the risk that someone will find out . . . like you did."

"But I'm not going to do anything Kurt." Puck takes a step closer. "I just want to spend time with her. And you." He adds with a smile. "I've wanted you before she came along, and I've wanted her. Now I have the chance to have them together." Puck takes a deep breath. "So I want to spend more time with her. If she gets used to me around, then I will proudly be your boyfriend Kurt Hummel. That way I'll have two reasons to stay and you will know that you can trust me. So_ please_ Kurt."

Kurt looks down as Puck grabs his hand. "I . . . we'll see." Kurt looks up. "If you have your homework done by the time you leave tonight, I'll let you take her out tomorrow."

Puck chuckles. "So is this how you're going to be?"

"You have to be a good role model." Kurt says with a small smile.

Puck smiles before taking another step closer to Kurt, their connected hands are the only thing separating them. "Then done."

Kurt smiles and bites his lip as Puck leans forward slightly.

"Kurt." Burt's booming voice comes from the living room, followed by footsteps.

Kurt and Puck quickly separate. Kurt walks to the doorway as his dad walks up. "Yeah dad?"

Burt bites his lip. "We need to talk. Just you and me." He adds when he looks past Kurt at Puck.

Kurt nods and looks down at Beth before looking back at Puck. "Will you take her downstairs?"

Puck smiles and nods. "That's what I'm here for."

Kurt steps aside as Puck steps up. Burt carefully places Beth in his arms before Puck moves to the staircase leading to Kurt's room. Kurt waits for the door to shut behind Puck before looking to his dad.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asks with concern. "Is it your heart?"

"My heart is fine Kurt." Burt chuckles before giving Kurt an awkward smile. "There's just something that I need to tell you."

Kurt's eyebrows go up slightly. "Which would be?"

"Well . . ." Burt shuts his eyes and takes in a deep breath before looking back at Kurt. "Carole and I were talking, and . . . we were thinking about trying to live together again." Kurt's eyes go wide and Burt starts to speak faster. "But it won't be a problem. Finn agreed and I told him that he could use my office space until we add on the extra room. That way you won't have to be around each other all the time and-"

"That's fine dad." Kurt forces a smile. "It really is. Just let me know when."

Burt lets out a sigh of relief and pulls Kurt into a hug. "Thanks bud."

Kurt just nods, not trusting himself to speak.

* * *

"Hey Kurt." Puck moves away from Beth's bed, keeping his eyes on her. "She fell asleep as soon as she got down here and . . ." Puck's eyes narrow as he takes in an upset Kurt. "Kurt." Puck moves to his side and places his hand on Kurt's face, tilting his face looking for anything. "What's wrong?"

Kurt reaches up and grabs Puck's hands, stilling them. "Just . . . Finn and Carole are moving back in, and . . . I lied to my dad. I told him that I was fine with it." That's all Kurt gets out before the tears come to his eyes and he's being held in Puck's chest.

* * *

So let me know what you think. This chapter is short and late because this week was final exams. But I'm done now, so my normal schedule should be back. So please review and make the end of this week perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt stops in the hallway, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He bites his lip and gulps before slowly craning his head. Again, he meets the sight of an empty hallway. His eyebrows furrow in confusion. He gulps again before looking forward.

_Breathe Kurt. No one's following you. Why would they? Just breathe you idiot. You're just being paranoid. You're just nervous about the move and that has you on edge. Yeah. That sounds . . . logical . . . and sane._

Kurt chuckles to himself before letting out a shaky breath. "You're being stupid Kurt." His weak voice echoes through

He chuckles to himself again before he takes another step and starts walking. He looks up and sees class going on through the tiny windows in each of the doors. Bored students, bored teachers.

_We really need something to make this school more exciting._

He goes to round the corner when suddenly the back of his shirt is grabbed. He lets go of his stuff so he can reach for his neck, but one beefy hand grabs him and he's suddenly being drug back.

_Help._

He opens his voice to yell and all that comes out is a small croak. He almost slips a few times, but the hand on his collar keeps yanking him back up. He keeps blinking, struggling for air. He finally realizes that he's being pulled into the bathroom. As soon as the door shuts, his collar is let loose and so are his hands. He drops to his hands and knees and starts coughing. He shuts his eyes as he fights for his breath.

_Oh my god._

Kurt lets his head rest against the floor. His heartbeat fills his ears. He's vaguely aware of the sound of the door locking, and feet walking across the floor.

_What the hell! What the Hell!_

Kurt lifts his head and looks to the side. Karofsky is leering down at him.

"Hello Hummel." The voice comes out light and menacing.

Kurt clutches at his throat as he scrambles back until his back hits the wall. He opens his mouth to speak but Karofsky takes another step closer to him.

The boy smiles at him. "That's right Hummel. Be afraid." Karofsky kneels down by Kurt. "This is a warning. I know Puckerman was in the locker room after you kissed me." Kurt goes to say something, but Karofsky continues. "So here's your warning. You tell him nothing. If i even get a wrong look from him, I'll know that you told." Karofsky leers close and Kurt shuts his mouth as he feels that foul breath hit his nose. "If you tell anyone . . . I'm going to kill you." Kurt's eyes widen with fear. Karofsky chuckles before standing up and backing away. "Don't forget me Hummel. I'll be watching."  
Kurt keeps his eyes on the boy as he walks over to the door. The bolt is unlocked and Karofsky gives him one last look before slipping out.

Kurt's breath catches in his throat and it sounds like a choked sob. He rights himself up so his back is against the wall. He reaches for his throat, his breathing hard.

* * *

The bell for lunch rings and Tina is standing outside of the math classroom, waiting on Kurt. Her eyes narrow when the students stop walking out and she still doesn't see Kurt.

_Where are you Kurt?_

She opens her phone and checks for any messages. None. She bites her lip before scrolling through her contact list and calling Kurt.

She waits with the phone to her ear, the dial tone ringing through.

"H-hello." Kurt's weak voice breaks through and Tina immediately becomes worried.

"Kurt. Kurt what's wrong?" She questions with worry. "Where are you?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Bathroom . . . by the . . . back stairwell . . ." Kurt's heavy breathing makes his voice barely audible, but Tina listens closely.

"Alright Kurt. I'll be there in one minute. Stay there." She adds before moving down the hallway. "I'll see you soon." The hangs up, wanting to hurry up and get there.

She picks up her speed as she moves through the school, the crowd of students moving in the opposite direction to go to lunch.

"Move it." She mutters under her breath, her face sweating and her pulse speeding.

"Tina." She hears Puck call out, but she only shoots him a smile before pushing through. "What's wrong?" She sighs and looks at the boy as he makes his way to her, his smile dropping as he takes in her shaken appearance. "What's going on? You don't look good."

_Will Kurt want him to know . . . no._

"I'm fine." Tina forces a smile. "Just a fashion emergency."

"Kurt?" Puck guesses as he starts to smile again. "Well tell him I'll save him a seat at lunch." He gives Tina a big old smile when she nods before walking away into the flow of the crowd towards lunch.

Tina lets out a shaky breath.

_Go. Get to Kurt._

* * *

Tina strokes Kurt's hair softly from where they sit in the choir room, the white board in front of the room above their heads. Kurt's hands had finally stopped shaking, but his hands were clasped to Tina's hand. Her other one is massaging his sore neck. Luckily, no bruises had formed from it. His eyes stay shut, relishing in the soft touch.

Tina sighs as she looks down at Kurt. "What are you going to do?"

Kurt shudders as the memory floods back, but still manages an answer. "I-I don't know."

"Maybe . . . maybe you shouldn't be in the hallways when no one else is." Tina suggests. "Why were you late anyways?"

Kurt sighs. "Beth. Dad called me to let me know that I needed to pick up some diapers before I get home."

Tina nods. "Well how about you talk to your dad about this."

"No." Kurt says quickly.

"Calm down Kurt." Tina says gently. "I meant that you should tell him to just text you. Yeah you'd have to teach him to text, but it'd be better than this." Kurt and Tina chuckle. "And maybe . . . is glee club still going to be a problem for you? Coming to and leaving I mean?"

Kurt shrugs. "I don't know. There's a bigger chance during those times for him to do something."

Tina purses her lips. "You can get an escort."

Kurt snorts. "I don't think anyone wants to spend that much time with me."

Tina frowns. "You know that's not true."

"I know." Kurt sighs before rolling over on his back so he can look up at Tina from her lap. "But I just don't want to burden everyone. To be honest, I just want to drop glee. Dad needs more work time and I'm just tired of having to lie my way out of everything. Why I can't go shopping any more. Why . . . why I can't be me anymore. People know I'm not me anymore. All I do is go to school and home. They know something's wrong."

Tina smiles down at him sadly. "Well maybe . . . maybe you should tell them. About Beth I mean." Tina clarifies.

Kurt bites his lip and shakes his head. "I . . . I don't know. I'll think about it okay."

* * *

Sorry for this being short guys. I haven't been feeling that well these past few days and I'm still recovering from college. But, let me know what you think and I really hope I can make these longer for you guys. :)


	25. Chapter 25

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt smirks as he watches everyone else work. Finn and Burt were sweating their butts off, carrying things into the Hummel house. Carole was directing the two men on where to put everything. Kurt got to sit on the sidelines and hold Beth. Just this once, he loved her crying. Every time that he went to put her to sleep, she'd cry. Even Carole was going to hold her while Kurt helped, but Beth barely batted an eye before crying for her dad.

"Such a god girl." Kurt says in a baby voice with a smile to the little girl in his arms. "You're making daddy be lazy and I love you even more for it."

He hears his dad snort as he places a box in the living room. "You may love her know, but wait until it's your turn to re-organize your room for Finn's stuff until I finish the extra room." Burt laughs at Kurt's wide-eyed expression. "You're going to have to let her cry while you fix everything."

Kurt quickly shrugs off the idea and smirks. "I'll just have Finn do that."

Burt chuckles and shakes his head. "And I'm sure he will. I really need to help that boy learn to tell you no."

"Oh daddy." Kurt says with a childish voice and a disturbingly-sweet smile. "Even you can't do that."

Burt snorts before heading back out for another box. Kurt doesn't even have time to look away from the front door before Puck walks in. The boy had come over to hang with Kurt and Beth for a bit, but only one please from Carole, a glare from Burt, and a smirk from Kurt, the tanned boy had found himself put to work. And now, Kurt can't even take his eyes off of the boy. A few minutes had only passed when Puck first arrived before he pulled his shirt off and tucked it into his back pocket. Kurt knows that Finn would have done the same, but he was too self-conscious. Burt wouldn't even dream of doing that because he was too old-fashioned.

Puck smirks at Kurt and flexes for the boy. "See anything you like."

Kurt smooths his dazed expression over with a smirk. "Yes actually. That's a box of Finn's clothes that I really want to set fire too. Please leave it outside."

Puck raises an eyebrow, obviously impressed at Kurt's quick response.

He smirks at the boy. "Well I guess should put your clothes out as well."

Kurt's jaw drops open. "How dare you you-"

"Hot, sexy, stud, hunk, sex-god of a man." Puck cuts Kurt off with another smirk. "Why Kurt, I'm flattered."

Puck raises a hand to his chest and lets out a soft moan as his tan hand comes in contact with his pierced nipple. Kurt can't but help lick his lips. Puck sees this and stops.

"Sorry Kurt. No free show for someone that I'm not with." Puck says seriously with amused eyes.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You're the one that said to wait."

"I know what I said." Puck acknowledges. "But I'm also waiting for you to take what you want."

"What-"

"Noah." Carole's voice from outside cuts Kurt off. "Can you come help Finn with his dresser? Otherwise Burt will kill himself."

"Sure Miss H." Puck calls out, his eyes still laughing at Kurt. "Later babe. Oh and Beth." He adds with a smirk before walking away.

Kurt's jaw can only close and shut.

_That little . . . tease. Puckerman's a big tease. A conceited ignorant arrogant . . . sexy . . . cocky . . . Noah. He's Noah._

Kurt chuckles. It only lasts a few seconds before he's full on laughing. Beth lets out an excited giggle as she watches her dad laugh.

_Take what I want huh? Well Noah Puckerman, get ready to be mine._

* * *

_Married?_

Kurt's head is pounding as he makes his way to lunch. The only bad thing is is that he doesn't know if it's a good pounding, or a bad one. One hand is against his chest, holding the strap of his bag. The other is looped down into his belt loop on his tight designer jeans.

_I can't believe they're getting married. They just moved in._

No less than a week after the Hudson's combined living quarters with the Hummel's, Burt had popped the question on Carole. And the wedding was planned for only a little away, about two weeks.

_Married? I . . . married?_

Kurt slowly smiles to himself as his mind slowly wraps itself around the concept of marriage. He finally looks up in the crowd of students and is smiling wide.

_Dad's finally getting someone that deserves him and can put up with him. I'm getting . . . well I wouldn't call him a brother yet. He's just Finn. He probably won't even call me his brother._

Kurt shrugs, uncaring for once, as things seem to be getting better in his li-

SLAM!

Kurt catches his breath before looking to where he was pushed. Karofsky is walking past him with a dirty grin. Kurt shoots him a sneer as he kneels down to pick up his dropped books.

"Kurt." Tina's soft voice gets close and suddenly she's kneeling down as well to help him pick up loose papers. "Karofsky?" She guesses.

Kurt sighs and nods. "I don't know what to do with him. He wants me to be quiet, but then he goes and shoves me. It's almost like he's seeing how far he can push me. Literally." Kurt adds as he stands up. "Does he want me to just blow my top of and spill his secret?"

"Probably not." Tina smiles sadly as she hands Kurt back her share of the papers. "It's probably the only thing he knows. He probably just thinks that he's scaring you more, not really thinking about you getting angry. You hardly ever get angry anyways."

"Oh I'm always angry." Kurt chuckles dryly as he loops his arm through hers and takes her hand to lead them down the crowded hallway. "I just don't show it."

"Then what do you usually do?" Tina has to ask.

Kurt smiles slightly. "I cook."

"Really?" Tina smiles. "Like stress baking?"

"Loads worse." Kurt laughs, feeling more free now that he has his best friend at his side. "Whenever I'm angry, even dad knows to stay out of the kitchen. On top of cooking-" He cuts himself off with a shake of the head. "Never mind."

"Come on Kurt." Tina mock-pouts. "I really really want to know."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I tend to throw things."

Tina's eyes narrow in confusion. "The food?"

"Yeah." Kurt laughs. "If anyone's around and they make me slightly upset, I'll throw any food that I have in my hand. And then I'll make more." Kurt starts laughing more. "One time, dad didn't know what to do, so he stayed there trying to calm me down and I just kept throwing food at him." Kurt has to stop to catch his breath.

Tina smiles up at the boy, happiness in her eyes.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I don't even think dad can eat pie now without thinking of every ingredient reaching unknown places on his body."  
Tina snorts as Kurt moves them on again, towards the cafeteria. "That's great. So what happens when someone just stands there?"

Kurt purses his lips and cocks his head slightly. "I don't know. Dad's really the only one I've ever cooked around. I mean I cooked around my aunt, but she left after she saw me about to throw and egg at her." Kurt says with a smile.

Tina smiles. "So what do you do with it all?"

"I give it away." Kurt admits. "It's too much sugar, or salt in some cases, so we donate it to the soup kitchen downtown."

"That's nice." Tina says softly.

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "But I've given them almost every desert. But there are times when dad doesn't have the ingredients so I'll end up making a giant chicken dish or casserole." Kurt smiles softly. "The managers down there know that once I appear, that they need to make room."

"How much room are we talking?" Tina is hesitant to ask.

Kurt smiles. "Well at first I just filled all the plates, but dad made it easier and bought tons of plastic containers. Last time I was down there I filled every spot of my car with a container. I think dad had to buy more containers from the time before so we had enough. Now he barely keeps the kitchen stocked just in case."

"That's funny." Tina laughs.

Kurt's eyes widen and he looks at the girl. "Not anymore though."

"Why?" Tina asks, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Because now that Finn is living there, he has to keep it stocked or we'd be starving." Kurt smiles wider. "Not to mention that it will be permanent since he can Carole are getting married."

Tina's jaw drops. "No. You mean-"

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "Dad's getting married.

* * *

So what do you think. The next chapter will be the actual marriage. I hope you're enjoying how everything is flowing. So let me know what you think with a review please.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Do it Kurt." Tina says in a threatening voice.

"But I don't wanna." Kurt whines and tries to push back against Tina's surprisingly strong hands. "It's not-Jesus Tina!" Kurt snaps when she manages. "Stop it already. It's not going to work."

"It will Kurt. Just grow a pair of balls already." She yells in his face.

They both stop to stare at each other, both chest heaving from their already heated conversation. Kurt's eyes waver slightly as he stares into Tina's unmoving eyes. Kurt's goes to say something, but the corner of Tina's mouth twitches so he keeps his mouth shut. Her mouth twitches a bit more as her eyes slowly fill with light. Kurt can't help but crack a smile for a second too. Suddenly his nose twitches and his smile gets wider. Then Tina is suddenly full on smiling before a laugh escapes her mouth. That's it before Kurt just starts laughing. Tina falls forward and lets her head rest against his shoulder, her body suddenly shaking of laughter. Kurt grabs onto her arms as he laughs too so he doesn't fall over, laughing into her neck.

"Are you two okay?"

Kurt and Tina look up at each other, their faces only an inch away, before turning their heads to look at a concerned and awkward-looking Puck. One look at that face have Kurt and Tina in another fit of laughs. Tina falls back against Kurt and he falls forward until he's pushing her into the wall. Kurt lets his laughing face rest against her shoulder with the top of his head against the wall. He just keeps laughing, happily having his laugh muffled into her shoulder while Tina lets her laughs out between their bodies.

"Guys . . ." Puck's voice is a little bit more unsure than before.

Kurt can feel the tears come to his eyes as his laughter comes out quiet now from laughing too hard.

"K-Kurt." Tina starts gasping for air. "J-just do it."

"No." Kurt struggles to catch his breath. "It won't work."

"What are you guys talking about?" Puck is finally stepping closer, still extra cautious of the laughing duo.

Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before pulling back and letting his forehead rest against Tina's. "I-I can't." Kurt opens his eyes and realizes that Tina has hers open as well, only an inch or so away. "It won't-"

"Either you do, or I do." Tina cuts him before letting out one last chuckle and pushing Kurt away. She glances at Puck and smiles. "He's all yours." She looks back at Kurt and gives him a pat on the shoulder before moving away, her laughter coming back and echoing through the hallway.

"So . . ." Puck approaches Kurt with extreme caution and his hands stuffed into the front of his jeans. "What was that all about?

Kurt bites his lip and looks away. "Nothing. I just need to go."

"Wait." Puck grabs onto Kurt's shoulder and prevents him from moving away. "It's obvious that it has something to do with me. Otherwise Tina wouldn't have left you with me."

Kurt tenses under his touch before letting out a shaky breath. Suddenly, he turns on Puck and uses the new energy as part of his confidence. "So Noah, you told me to take what I wanted right?"

"That's right." Puck says slowly. "Why?"

"Because you're going to be my date to my parents wedding." Kurt says firmly.

"Wedding?" Puck's surprised to hear about one.

"That's right. I said wedding." Kurt continues on, his voice getting faster and faster. "And you're my date."

"Done." Puck quickly gets over the initial surprise.

"And you'll be wearing a nice tux as well." Kurt demands again.

"I'll see what I have." Puck answers quickly, wanting to keep up with Kurt's rapid pace.

"And you'll dance with me when I want you too." Kurt's voice is starting slow down and become more unsure.

"I'd love to." Puck smiles.

"Good." Kurt nods to himself, getting back to his regular confidence. "And . . . maybe we could see where that leads?" He's really unsure by the end of his half-question.

Puck smiles before stepping right in front of Kurt and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'd love to Kurt." He steps back with a smile. "But like you said, we shall see."

Kurt nods. "Good." He lets out a sigh of relied. "Now . . . I have class." He steps back. "So . . . I'll see you later?"

Puck chuckles. "Sure."

"Right." Kurt lets out a shaky breath before turning his back on Puck and walking away.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Burt asks. "I mean I know we don't have much of a choice, but this is a big outing."

Kurt sighs as he smooths down Beth's dress from where she sits on his lap. "I'm not going to let her miss her grandpa's wedding just because I've been too protective. People are going to know about her sooner or later anyways." Kurt looks up at his dad. "And Noah already knows, so it's fine."  
Burt smiles and places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm proud of you son."

"It's fine dad." Kurt shrugs his dad off before smirking. "Plus, this is a chance to see both you and Beth dress up really nice for once."

Burt laughs. "She always looks nice."

"Yeah, but it's a once in a lifetime event to see you look really nice. Especially in a nice suit." Kurt adds as he stands up.

Burt smiles and looks down at the tux that he picked out for himself, with a lot of help from Kurt of course. Kurt himself is in a black suit that fits Kurt's slim body well while Burt's had to be let out a bit. 'Stress-eating', Burt said. Beth smiles from Kurt's arms. His little girl was wearing a deep black dress with a few black feathers decorated on it. Her fast-growing brown hair has been pulled into a braid to the side with a few loose strands gracing her forehead. Kurt smiles and presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

Kurt looks up at his dad. "So are you ready? You only have an hour left. And guests are already out there."

"I know Kurt." His dad lets out a happy sigh. "Do you want to go out there now? Introduce Beth so you don't take away any thunder from me and Carole."

Kurt snorts and nods. "Sure. I don't think I could take anything like that away."

"We'll see." Burt smiles before sliding an arms around Kurt's shoulders. "Let's go."

Kurt puts a smile in place as his dad slowly leads him from the small waiting room.

_You can do this Kurt. Tina and Noah easily accepted Beth. Heck, even Finn did. Sure there will be a few questions, but nothing that you haven't answered before. Just keep with the story. The less people that know that she's Noah's, the better._

Kurt looks up and realizes that he's in the main hall where his father's due to be married in less than an hour now. He's also attracted a lot of attention already. Within seconds, he is crowded around by Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes.

"Kurt?" His name is repeated in unison as they try to figure out why Kurt Hummel is holding a baby.

He quickly ignores them and looks to Tina. "Can you take her while I deal with them?"

Tina smiles and nods before stepping forward to take Beth. Beth smiles and laughs at the girl who she's considering as an aunt. Kurt looks away from Beth again and realizes that more of New Directions have come to see what was going on.

_Yep . . . just what I expected._

* * *

"Hey Kurt." Kurt looks up to see Puck waiting in front of him.

He smiles even more. Ever since Burt and Carole said, "I do.", Beth had been passed around with the girls of glee club. Even Mike and Artie had taken a chance with holding her. Everyone except Sam in the end had wanted to hold her. Kurt was tempted to ask him why. It was either he was uncomfortable with a baby, or he was still upset with Kurt. Kurt shakes his head before looking back up at Noah.

"Hey." Kurt says softly.

Puck holds his hand out. "I do believe that we have yet to dance."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Kurt quickly apologizes. "It's just everything with Beth has been crazy."

"It's fine Kurt." Puck chuckles.

"But I've been a bad date." Kurt says with a guilty tone. "Heck, this is my first date ever and I screwed it up."

"Then fix it with a dance." Puck suggest with a happy chuckle. "Please. I requested a song just for you and me and Tina told me she's watch Beth."

"You . . . you already-" Puck cuts Kurt off by taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Relax Kurt." Puck says as he slowly pulls them towards the dance floor. "Just for one song."

Kurt smiles and stops fighting back. "Alright." Kurt nods and stops moving towards the dance floor with Puck's help.

Puck smiles and pulls Kurt to his chest, slowly swaying them as a new song starts.

_(Sam)_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

Kurt's eyes widen as he whips his head to the stage, surprised to see Sam singing.

_(Sam)_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

Sam meets Kurt's eyes and gives him a sad smile. Kurt feels tears and guilt come to him.

_(Sam)_

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

Sam gives Kurt one last glance before looking away to the other slow-dancing couples.

_(Sam)_

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Kurt finally looks away from the blonde boy and the stage to look at his dance partner. Puck is watching him with concerned eyes. Kurt just gives him an honest smile to let him know that everything's okay.

_(Sam)_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

Kurt lets his head fall to Puck's chest, letting the bigger boy wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

_(Sam)_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Kurt is suddenly pulled away from Puck until they're only connected by their hands. He's smiled before he is pulled back into the tight arms of the tan boy.

_(Sam)_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

Puck picks up their slow dancing slightly so they're dancing to the faster part of the slow song.

_(Sam)_

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Puck suddenly pulls Kurt close, chest to chest.

_(Sam and Puck)_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

Kurt's eyes fill with tears as Puck sings it more of a lullaby while Sam belts out the well-written lyrics.

_(Sam and Puck)_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

Puck misses the next lyrics so he can kiss Kurt softly on his forehead.

_(Sam)_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

Puck pulls Kurt close so their lips are near each others ears.

_(Sam and Puck)_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Kurt can hear Puck's breathing speed up.

_(Sam and Puck)_

_The greatest fan of your life._

They both sing the last line, but there's something in Puck's voice.

Kurt suddenly shivers when Puck's breath catches. "I'll be . . . the greatest _love_ of your life." Puck whisper slowly into Kurt's ear, intentionally changing the one lyric.

Kurt smiles as he pulls back, a long tear falling down his face. Puck himself has tears in his eyes, but they remain un-shed. Puck lifts one hand and places it to Kurt's face, using his thumb to gently remove that tear. Kurt closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

* * *

Kurt slowly blinks open his eyes and lets them get used to the dim room, a smile still on his face. After his dance with Puck, they'd quickly said goodbyes and used the excuse of Beth crying to leave. Once again, Beth had provided Kurt with an excuse. One putting Beth in her crib, Kurt had crawled into Puck's arms on his bed until he drifted off to sleep.

He lifts himself up when he hears a small cry.

"Easy baby girl." His curiosity is peaked when he sees Puck bouncing around his daughter with love and determination. "You need to let your daddy sleep."

Kurt smiles when Beth actually stops.

_Yeah . . . Noah's going to be a great father._

* * *

Wow. That was longer than recent chapters and I like it. So please let me know what you think. I really can't wait to read your reviews. So please leave one.

Also, the song is I'll Be by Edwin McCain.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he tries to shake the nerves from his hands out. His entire body is sweating and the tie seems really tight.

_Breathe Kurt. It's just another performance, but it is your first time in the spotlight. Even if it is just a duet._

"Are you okay?" Kurt tenses at that voice.

"I'm fine." His voice comes out neutral.

"Then why won't you look at me?" The voice is closer now.

Kurt sighs before turning to look at Sam. "Because this is awkward now."

"It's not awkward Kurt." Sam says softly as he takes a step closer to Kurt. "Why would it be?"

Kurt sighs. "Because I was dancing with another guy while you sang a love song." His voice goes quiet.

"And is this the guy that you said you liked besides me?" Sam asks, taking another step.

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "It was Noah."

He looks down and hears Sam sigh. "Can I ask . . . why him, and not me?"

Kurt bites his lip and shakes his head. "I don't know. He just . . . he had something."

"Did you even know if he was gay?" Sam asks.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I took a shot, but Sam you need to know . . . that it could have been you. So easily."

"Well why not now?" Sam asks as he reaches up to cup Kurt's face. "We'd make a great couple, and you know you could depend on me."

"I know Sam." Kurt reaches up to touch the hand that's holding his face. "But I chose Noah."

"So are you guys official then?" Sam asks, hurt and regret in his voice.

Kurt sighs. "No, we haven't made it official. We're just talking."

"Then I still have a shot." Sam starts smiling. "Please Kurt. I just want a chance."

Kurt bites his lip. "Sam . . . I want to be with Noah. Sure we haven't said that we're together, but we both want it."

"Fine." Sam nods. "Until I hear word from you or Puck, saying that you two are together, I'm not going to give up."

"Sam-"

"Don't Kurt." Sam cuts him off. "This is all I need. I'm back in."

"This isn't a race." Kurt argues.

"I know it's not, but if you would have met me the same time that you met Puck, then who do you think you'd be with by now?" Sam asks.

Kurt blinks, surprised by the logic. "Fine." He nods, determined. "You're right. I would have probably chosen you if you were here last year. So, you can try to woo me, but I'm telling you, I've already chosen Noah."

"And I've already chosen to take a chance to be with you." Sam smiles.

Sam doesn't hesitate to lean forward and press their lips together. Kurt shuts his eyes.

_This isn't right. I want . . . I want Noah._

Sam pulls back with a smile, but frowns at Kurt's face. "What's wrong?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "It feels like I'm cheating on Noah."

"Well until you talk to him, I have a fair chance. And since you didn't stop me, I went for it." Sam smiles before leaning in and pressing his lips softly against Kurt's.

Kurt relaxes and lets go. He slowly moves his lips against Sam's, eliciting a moan of surprise from those big lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, New Directions."

Sam and Kurt quickly jump apart as the announcer comes on.

"Go." Kurt hisses as he pushes Sam away.

Sam chuckles and kisses Kurt softly one last time as the music starts. He quickly runs over to his curtain and steps through.

_(Sam)_

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

Kurt lets his head rest against the side of the archway.

_Why are you doing this Kurt? You know it's going to be Noah in the end._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath.

_(Sam)_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

Kurt flings the door open and takes his first steps inside.

_(Kurt)_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I owe it all to you_

Kurt can't help but smile over at Sam as they make their way down the aisles.

_(Sam)_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

Kurt smiles and looks away from Sam. His eyes widen when he sees Burt sitting in the audience with Beth.

_You old man. Surprising me like this. I could have screwed up._

Kurt turns his dorky grin back to look at Sam as they continue to move.

_(Kurt)_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

Kurt looks at the smile on Sam's face, seeing more than just a silly crush.

_(Kurt and Sam)_

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

Kurt raises an eyebrow and picks up his pace, almost laughing when Kurt tries to match it as they move down the aisle.

_(Kurt and Sam)_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

Kurt skips up the stage, laughing when he sees Sam jumping up the other stairs like a rabbit.

_(Sam)_

_Just remember_

Kurt tries to play coy and innocent as he makes his way across the stage to the blonde.

_(Kurt)_

_You're the one thing_

Kurt almost snorts as Sam's teasing predatory glare at him.

_(Sam)_

_I can't get enough of_

Kurt feigns right when Sam tries to grab him

_(Kurt)_

_So I'll tell you something_

Sam reaches back and grabs Kurt's wrist and pulls him close to his body.

_(Kurt and Sam)_

_This could be love_

_Because_

The curtain goes up behind them and Kurt can feel the surprise from his team members. He and Sam were just supposed to be standing next to each other, not one in the others arms.

_(New Directions)_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

Kurt throws himself into the dance moves, but it feels off. Not like it was before. It seems different since he kissed Sam.

_(New Directions)_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Kurt glances away from the audience and at Puck the moment he turns in synch. The boy is glaring at him, hurt and confusion on his face. Kurt shakes his head and is again surprised when Sam pulls him once again, close to his body, their chests breathing hard together.

_(Sam)_

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

Sam lets their foreheads come together, almost an intimate moment as the music is at a standstill.

_(Kurt)_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_(Kurt and Sam)_

_And I owe it all to you._

Kurt quickly pulls away from Sam to dance like they had rehearsed.

_Dang it Kurt. Think professionally. You can worry about this later._

Kurt forces a smile, hoping that he didn't go out of character for more than a second.

_(New Directions)_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you._

Everyone directs their head down as the song concludes. Kurt can't help but look up as he hears their applause. He smiles wide.

_This is for me._

He breaks into a wider smile as he searches for his dad and daughter. His eyes stop on one person.

_Oh god._

Kurt hears the applause come to a close. He looks over and sees the band getting ready for the next song. He shakes his head and backs away. He keeps his smile on, knowing that they'd lose if the audience saw him freak out on stage. He quickly turns and moves to go off stage. He hears his name called a few times, but he doesn't stop. He just keeps going.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short. Christmas and family time is here, so I kept it simple. I know half of it's a song, but it also has a few new plot-lines. So let me know what you think. I hope you all have a happy Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukkah, or any other holiday that I forgot about. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt's eyes widen as he looks up from his knees to the raddling door. His hand comes up to the door as he shuts his eyes, not wanting that person to be here.

"Kurt." A soft voice came through the door. "I'm assuming you're in here because the door is locked."

Kurt smiles and nods to himself. "Y-yeah. Give me a sec." Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he stands up.

He reaches up and wipes the tears from his face. He quickly dries his hands on his jeans before walking over to the dressing room door and unlocking it. He doesn't bother putting on a smile as he opens the door for Tina, already knowing that she'd sense something was wrong.

"Hi." His voice is weak as he steps to the side so she can come into the room.

She steps in and immediately pulls Kurt into a hug. Kurt lets the door swing shut and hugs her back. He buries himself into her neck as new tears come. She seems to understand and runs her hands soothingly up and down his back.

_I'm such a loser. I knew this day couldn't go by without something happens. It hardly happens like that anymore._

He finally opens his eyes to realize that they're moving. He just shuts his eyes and lets Tina take control.

_She's the only person I can trust and talk to. Beth won't talk back, and Noah . . . he wouldn't take the time to listen._

"Kurt." Tina says softly into his ear. "You can talk to me if you need to." Her kind words make Kurt's heart warm even more. "But I warn you, we only have a few minutes before everyone comes to try and break down the door." Tina chuckles and he smiles. "I couldn't buy us anymore time."

Kurt nods and pulls back. He's surprised to find that he's practically on Tina's lap on the small sofa that they were provided, but he doesn't say anything. He knows that she doesn't care."

"So . . ." He reaches up to dry more tears on his face. "What happened after I left?"

Tina smiles sadly at him and reaches up to remove a piece of hair from his eyes. "Well we decided to continue. Quickly." She adds with a shaky sigh. "But half of us weren't in it. We were too concerned about you."

"Yeah . . ." Kurt bites his lip. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry." Tina gives him a soft smile before nodding to herself. "But the show went on. Santana sang and we got another standing ovation. By the way, you and Sam sounded great together."

"Thanks." Kurt looks down at his lap. "I need to tell you something about that, but continue on first." He adds when he looks up to see her curious face.

"Alright." Tina nods. "Anyways, we all just got off the stage and it was split on who to find you. First it was Noah, and then . . . well Sam seems to be more in this than I thought." She just eyes Kurt's guilty expression before continuing on. "But I told them I'd come. Plus no one really is sure about you and Noah now. You never told anybody what happened after you left the wedding."

"Except for you." Kurt adds with a smile.

"Except for me, yes." Tina smiles back. "So they're all waiting for the judges to make their choice. But, I searched the bathrooms first. Once I knew you weren't there, I figured you'd be here. You don't know any other places in this building that well."

Kurt nods. "Yeah . . . well I guess it's time to tell you my side of the story."

"It'd be nice, but not necessary if you don't want to." Tina tells him with honest eyes.

"Well." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "It starts off with . . . I kissed Sam."

He bites his lip as he looks at Tina. He can see the surprise in her eyes. Her mouth drops open, not expecting that. She purses her lips, bites them, and then looks at Kurt with unwavering eyes.

"Are . . . have you and Noah made it official?" She asks. "Are you two officially boyfriends?"

Kurt's eyes go wide, expecting rage. "No. We never really talked about it."

Tina nods and then give Kurt a small smile. "Then you've done nothing wrong."

"Really?" Kurt lets out a relieved chuckle. "Even if I feel extremely guilty?"

"Well . . . you already know how Noah feels, and he definitely knows how you feel." Tina purses her lips. "Technically, you're in the clear and you're aloud to kiss anyone you want, but here-" Tina press her hand to Kurt's chest, covering his heart. "I'm sure already belongs to Noah. That's why you're feeling guilt."

"He does have my heart." Kurt mutters. "But I was . . . I don't know-confused maybe? It's just that Sam is so persistent, and sweet, and . . . perfect." Kurt mutters his last word. "And he made a good point. If I was to have met them at the same time, I would be with Sam right now, and I'd love him too." Kurt leans closer to Tina and lays his head on her shoulder. "And I know I really, _really_ like Noah . . . I promised to give Sam a chance. At least until I'm official with anybody."

Tina slowly wraps her arms around Kurt's waist and holds him close. "That's all you can do. You haven't done anything wrong, except make you and Noah official yet." She adds with a teasing smile and Kurt rolls his eyes. "But . . . you'll just have to see how things play out. Trust yourself . . . your heart . . . don't do anything because someone else expects you to do it. Make the choice on your own. It's the only way you can make the right one."

Kurt smiles as he leans back from Tina. "What would I do without you?"

"Never grow balls to ask any guy out." Tina grins.

Kurt chuckles and rolls his eyes. "You're right. I'll just have to work this out. And talk to Noah as well. I . . . I guess since I said I'd give Sam a chance . . . what do I do if I tell Noah about this and he wants to become boyfriend right then? What about Sam?"

Tina purses her lips, thinking. "Well . . . you can either not tell Noah, which might be a disaster if Sam mentions it, or you can tell him, but give Sam one date before your agree to being with Noah. That's about as fair as I can see it."

"It is." Kurt mutters. "I guess I'll worry about it after we find out who won today."

Tina nods. "I guess we will." She smiles at Kurt. "I'll be here with you every step of the way. And if you lose Sam or Noah by your choices, know that I'll be here to matter what."

Kurt smiles, but can't help himself to tease her. "So even with your boyfriend, or are having sex and I call-"

"I will be there." Tina laughs. "No matter what. Plus Mike will understand. And if he doesn't . . . I love you. I may like more and more each day, but as of now . . . I love you and I'll do anything for you."

Kurt's eyes water and he gives her a goofy smile. "I love you too Tina."

Tears come to Tina's eyes as well. Kurt lets out a small chuckle before pulling Tina into a hug.

_At least I know of three people that will always love me. Tina, Beth and dad. And they are the only one's that I love as well. Not even Finn or Carole are in that category yet. And Noah . . . well he's delicately balanced._

Kurt sighs into Tina's arms, but then freezes. "Karofsky's here."

"What?" Tina doesn't let her hold on him loose, in fact, she holds him tighter. "How do you know?'

"I saw him." Kurt mutters. "He was watching us. I . . . I looked up and he caught my eye. He . . . h-he winked at me. Tina-" Kurt pulls back and looks the girl in her eyes. "He's really creeping me out now. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Then first thing Monday, we got to Figgins." Tina says firmly, ignoring Kurt's open mouth to protest. "I don't care about how much you don't want to cause trouble. We need to do something about him. And if we need help, I'm sure Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester will help us. Coach especially because she's always had a soft spot for you."

Kurt groans and reluctantly nods. "Fine."

Tina smiles. "Now . . . we need to get out there. Are you ready?"

Kurt lets out a shaky sigh and leans in so he can hug her again. "Lets just stay here for a few minutes."

* * *

There was going to be more of this chapter, with more characters and the results, but I needed to split it again so I'm sure I'd have something on Friday. I won't be going home until Saturday. But once there, my schedule should be more normal with longer chapters. Anyway, let me know what you think. You all know I love the Kina friendship, but do you?


	29. Chapter 29

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt grips Tina's hand tight as they make their way back to the stage. In the background, they can hear that the judges are on their way out. The decision on who won will be decided in the next five minutes. Kurt feels Tina's other hand come up to his arm and start rubbing her hand up and down in a soothing manner. Kurt gives her a small smile before stepping closer to her.

Rachel is the first to spot him. She marches over to him, a glare permanently stuck to her face. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Her voice draws the attention of the other members. "Who do _you_ think _you_ are walking off stage like that, in the _middle_ of a _performance_." Her voice is almost at screeching level.

Tina steps up before Kurt can speak and overpowers Rachel's glare with her own. "Now you listen to me Rachel Berry, if someone leaves the stage in the middle of a performance, don't you think that it must be really important. Now be quiet, or I will give you a really reason to cry instead of possibly loosing some petty trophy when real feelings are more important." Tina stops and her breathing is heard in the silence, obviously having been built up for a while. She lets out a shaky breath before looking to Kurt and lowering her voice. "Do you want to deal with them now, or later?"

Kurt looks away from her to their awaiting teammates. Both Puck and Sam are looking at him with more concern than the others, each having a good reason too. Finn is hovering at Rachel's side, his attention split between his girlfriend and his new brother. Everyone else is split between their worry for Kurt, and the anticipation of winning Sectionals.

Kurt looks back to Tina and lowers his head. "Later."

Tina nods and looks back to the waiting group. "Kurt just wasn't feeling well. It's better to leave the stage with a smile than throw up everywhere. Right Rachel?" Tina's voice is thick of anger when she directs her statement to the over-achieving, over-annoying girl.

Rachel recoils slightly, but keeps her sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she addresses Tina. "Of course." She looks to Kurt with the same grin. "I do hope you feel better Kurt."

"I'm sure I will Rachel." Kurt gives her his best fake smile, knowing that she can tell that it's fake.

"All teams please return to the stage."

"Alright guys." Rachel claps her hands together. "Lets go get our trophy."

And with that, Rachel is off, pulling Finn with her. Kurt steps back and lets the others move past him, some of them offering thoughts of Kurt feeling better. Kurt looks away from the leaving group to the small group that remains: Mike, Sam, Puck, Tina, and Kurt.

Tina takes Mike's hand and gives him a soft smile. "You go ahead. I'll be there with Kurt in a second."

Mike glances nervously at Sam and Puck before nodding to his girlfriend. He gives Tina a quick kiss on the cheek and Kurt a friendly pat on the shoulder before following the retreating group.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Sam asks as he steps up to Kurt and places a hand on his forehead. "You didn't feel sick earlier."

Kurt glances past Sam at Puck. The boy is mouthing 'earlier' to Tina. Tina shrugs and looks back to Kurt as Kurt looks back to Sam.

"I'm fine Sam." Kurt reassures him with a small smile. "I guess all my nerves flooded back to me as soon as we finished our song. I just had to get out."

Sam gives him an encouraging smile. "Well you did great. Nothing to be nervous about."

"Thank you." Kurt smiles before sighing. "Why don't you go catch up with the group?" Kurt's eyes drift briefly to Puck before returning to Sam. "I think he wants to talk to me too." His voice goes lower so only Sam can hear.

Sam nods. "I'll see you later then." He leans in and brushes his lips against Kurt's.

"The hell!" Puck yells before pushing Sam away.

Kurt's eyes widen as Puck stares Sam down. Sam moves back towards Puck, but Kurt steps in the middle.

"Please go Sam." Kurt says quickly, not wanting this to escalate.

"Sure." Sam nods.

"What the hell is going on?" Puck growls as he looks to Kurt.

Kurt sighs and gives Sam a gentle push towards the stage. Sam nods, gives Kurt a soft smile, Puck a glare, and Tina a smile before retreating.  
Kurt is barely able to turn to face Puck before the boy in his face.

"What the hell Kurt?" Puck is right up in his face. "Is this how you are in a relationship?"

"I'm not in a relationship Noah." Kurt is quickly getting angry as he pushes Puck back out of his space. "So I can do what I want."

"What about you and me?" Puck asks, slightly calmer now that he realizes Kurt doesn't respond well to it.

"We had one dance, Noah. One kiss." Kurt says before sighing. "And you stayed the night. At no point during that time did you ask if you could be my boyfriend, or do anything would make me feel like we're in a relationship."

"Is that why you kissed him?" Puck hisses as he looks towards the stage. "So I'd ask."

"No Noah." Kurt shakes his head. "Sam pointed it out to me that we haven't established. So as far as everyone is concerned, Sam can kiss me. I didn't push him away like I didn't push you away."

Puck's jaw tightens. "Has he kissed you before?"

"Right before we sang our duet." Kurt answers honestly. "And I know he wanted to before that, but Noah . . . I like both of you. Sure I may like you a bit more, but you've been reluctant to do almost anything. Yes I like taking charge once in a while, but I want to be wooed. Sam has been doing that."

"Fine." Puck nods to himself. "Then be my boyfriend. No more kissing him and he backs off."

"He will back off when I'm no longer single. But I'm still single Noah." Kurt says, his voice getting hard.

"But I just asked you to be-"

"I can't Noah." Kurt cuts him off. "We haven't even been on a date yet."

"But the wedding?" Puck argues.

"Noah . . ." Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "We only had one dance. The rest of the time was split between you just sitting by yourself, or holding Beth. And as much as I love that you love her, I need someone in this relationship for me too. You were more concerned about Beth then. You didn't even ask me to dance until the very end. I danced with almost everyone at least twice." Kurt looks down and gulps. "I can't be your boyfriend until you get over what problems you have. Whether it's afraid to come out, or not knowing how to be yourself. I can't do it. You can still see Beth and stuff, but you _can't_ be with me." Kurt looks to Tina. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Tina replies softly before stepping up to Puck.

Kurt watches as she reaches up and pulls him into a hug. Puck quickly hugs her back. Kurt's eyes narrow when he sees Tina whispering to Puck, but he quickly smooths his face over.

_They're friends too Kurt. She's on both of your sides, no matter what happens._

Kurt purses his lips and waits for Tina to pull back from the hug. She gives Puck one last smile before walking over to Kurt and taking his hand. Kurt can feel Puck's stare on him as they make their way to the stage.

* * *

"New Directions!"

Kurt lets out a cheer with everyone else. Hugs are being passed around. He first feels himself in Tina's arms. He smiles into her shoulder before pulling back. He barely lets go of her before he's pulled into a strong chest. He can't help but continue to smile as he feels those lips near his ears.

"I think we won because of us." The voice smirks into his ear.

Kurt laughs as he turns around to face Sam. "Cocky much."

"Just confident, plus it was you. You're amazing in everything you do." Sam's words make Kurt blush.

Kurt bites his lip as Sam leans down for another kiss.

_No. No. No._

Kurt turns his head so Sam's lips hit his cheek. Kurt looks back to see Sam looking down at him, his eyes filled with denial and hurt.

Kurt gives him a smile. "Just wait Sam. No more kisses until I get a date."

"Fine." Sam smiles. "How about tonight? A perfect way to celebrate as well. Two birds with one stone."

Kurt smiles and nods. "Sure . . . yeah okay. Just let me make sure that dad can watch Beth."

"Swee-" Sam is cut off by Mercedes pulling him into a hug.

Kurt laughs as he pulls back. He looks around and spots Puck standing away from the group, his eyes on Kurt. Kurt sighs and looks back towards the crowd as the trophy is handed to Mr. Schue.

* * *

"Hey kid." Burt pulls Kurt into a hug, Beth awkwardly in between. "Congratulations."

"Thanks dad." Kurt smiles and takes Beth from his fathers arms.

The auditorium is slowly clearing out. Only about half of the people remain, talking to each other, some of their relatives that competed. New Directions was still on stage as the other teams cleared off after losing.

Kurt laughs as Beth does. "That's my good girl. What'd you think of daddy?"

"Daddy?" That voice reaches him, even if it doesn't everyone else.

Kurt's close enough to the side-stage to hear it. He looks over and sees Karofsky staring at him with a dumb-struck expression. Kurt tightens his jaw and glares the boy down.

"Problem Karofsky?" His voice is full of hate.

Karofsky's expression clears when he chuckles. "Careful Hummel, or pretty boy may be in trouble."

"Sam-"

"You two almost kissed." Karofsky taunts. "I'm surprised he had the balls to do it in front of everyone."

"Well then we both know that you don't have any balls since you only kissed me in private." Kurt hisses, laughing when the boys face shows rage.

"You watch it Hummel." Karofsky growls. "Otherwise everyone will know about Trouty, and you're little daughter here." Karofsky's eyes shift down to Beth.

Kurt turns so his back's to Karofsky, hiding Beth.

He looks back over his shoulder. "Just go. No one wants you here."

"Yeah . . . we'll see Hummel. We'll see." Karofsky repeats before disappearing into the shadows.

Kurt clenches Beth closer to him as he walks back over to his dad. The man is congratulating Finn about their win.

_That's another reason I can't kiss Sam. Karofsky will do something stupid._

Kurt sighs as he looks down at his daughter. These days, she's one of the few reasons that he smiles anymore.

_I need more reasons to smile._

Kurt looks up at his dad. "Hey dad, how do you feel about watching Beth tonight?"

* * *

So what do you think. I'm happy with how things turned out, and how I was able to make this chapter longer. :) So please leave a review. They give me inspiration and keep me smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"How does this look?" Kurt asks as he steps out of the bathroom, smoothing down the front of his black vest, making sure it blends in with his royal blue button-up shirt underneath. "It's not too much is it?"

Tina smiles from from where she sits on Kurt's bed, Beth bouncing up and down on her knee as they wait. She looks Kurt up and down. Kurt has the sleeves of his blue dress-shirt rolled up, showing off the muscles of his best is unbuttoned in the front, showing off the royal blue fabric underneath. He had the tope two buttons apart and the collar folded, showing off his pale and smooth skin. His jeans are jet black, molded perfectly to his body. Kurt can see Tina's gaze lingering on certain areas and admiring his assets without remorse.

He glances back up at Kurt with a smiling face and bright eyes. "You look perfect. Are you planning on putting out tonight?"

"Tina." Kurt gasps, but stops himself from going on a rant when he sees the smile still on her face. "For your information, I've had this outfit planned for ages. I know what I look good in and I know what will look best on a first date."

"I'm not saying you don't Kurt." Tina chuckles. "I'm just saying that you look drop dead gorgeous and it will be hard for any gender or species to not want to tap that."

Kurt blushes and looks down. "You don't . . . you don't think it's too much." He bites his lip and wraps his arms around himself. "I'm not going overboard am I?"

"You look fine Kurt. You're definitely going to have Sam eating out of the palm of your hand." Tina laughs.

Kurt bites his lip coyly as he slowly feels more confident. "Thanks . . . I think."

Tina chuckles and looks down to Beth. "What do you think baby girl? Does your daddy look smokin' hot?"

"Tina." Kurt scoffs. "Language."

Tina rolls her eyes. "Fine." She looks back down to Beth. "Beth, doesn't daddy look handsome and hot-" Her voice goes sexy as she looks up at Kurt. "And sexy." She bites towards Kurt and laughs at his wide-eyed expression. "And so dang fu-"

"Tina." Kurt grabs a shirt from his dresser and throws it in her face, making her laugh. "Now help me find a good pair of shoes."

Tina is still giggling as she stands up and walks Beth over to her crib. She gives the young girl a kiss to her forehead before leaning down and setting her in the crib. Beth lets out a small whine before being distracted by her stuffed frog. Tina crosses the room and stands by Kurt as he flings his closet door open.

"Dang." Tina voice is small and shocked as she only sees three pairs of shoes in his closet. She quickly clears her throat and looks at Kurt. "Where are the rest?"

"Sold them." Kurt's voice is soft.

Tina swings her hand over and takes his. "Well it went to a great cause. Now buck up Mister." She adds when she sees him crack a smile. "You have a date that will be here in about five minutes."

Kurt's eyes widen and he dives to his shoes, determined to find the best that would look good with him.

* * *

Kurt lets out a small yelp as he hears three rapid knocks on the front door above them. "Shoot."

He looks back to his mirror and quickly runs his comb through it again, hoping to make it look perfect. He frowns.

"You look fine Kurt." Tina peers into the bathroom. "Now get your butt out here and on your date. Now." She adds firmly. "Otherwise I won't help you on future dates."

Kurt's eyes widen as he turns to the girl. "You can't."

"I will." Tina promises before reaching out and taking the hand that he left on the counter. "Come on. You look amazing and Sam will love you. Now hurry up before he knocks again and wakes Beth up."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and nods before standing up. "Thank you Tina." Kurt smiles at her. "You're putting up with all of my drama."

Tina scoffs and gives him a teasing smile. "Please. There's no drama here. Just the typical nerves. Now come on." She adds as she pulls Kurt out of the bathroom, barely giving him time to shut the light off.

She continues to drag him, but Kurt manages to hold her back long enough so he can grab the baby monitor to take upstairs to his dad. He rolls his eyes at Tina's obvious excitement.

He barely steps on the main floor before Tina is pulling him in front of her and pushing him towards the door.

"Jesus Tina." Kurt laughs nervously. "I still have to give this to my dad."

"Well let Sam in first so he's not left waiting. I'll keep him company." Tina seems to have this already figured out as she positions him in front of the main door, placing his hand on the knob. "Good luck."

Kurt cranes his head and watches as she vanishes into the living room. Kurt lets out a growl before turning to the door and smiling, trying not to bite his lip. He opens the door and his face drops.

"_Noah_." He manages to catch his breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came over to see if I could hang with Beth for a bit." Puck answers, a small smile in his voice.

Kurt's eyes narrow at the boy and he speaks slowly. "Well I'm afraid that you can't. Dad wants alone time with her while I'm out."

"Oh." Puck nods, his body tensing only slightly enough for Kurt to notice. "Where to?"

"I-"

"Hey Kurt." Kurt turns and watches as his dad walks up to him in his nicest flannel. "We have a problem."

"What would that be?" Kurt turns slightly so he can see both his dad and Puck.

"Well I forgot that Finn invited us all out to eat to celebrate you guys winning Sectionals." Burt answers. "Carole and Finn are going to meet us there. They're just at her aunts right now."

"Dad." Kurt's heart drops. "I told you that I have a date tonight." He can feel Puck stiffen by him, but ignores it. "You were supposed to watch Beth."

"Oh." His dad frowns. "Well . . . you might have to cancel and bring Beth with us."

"But I just got her to sleep dad." Kurt frowns as well. "And I asked you earlier today and you agreed. Why did you forget so soon?"

"Well Finn called an hour ago and asked. I guess I was busy rushing to get ready." Burt looks guilty.

Kurt sighs. "I don't know what to do then. I-"

"I can watch Beth." Puck cuts in. Kurt turns to eye the boy with suspicion. "That's why I came over here in the first place. Now you both can go do your own things."

Burt grunts in agreement. "Well it's not like you haven't watched her before."

Kurt suppresses a growl as he looks to his dad. He glances past him and sees Tina watching them with analyzing eyes. Kurt smiles and looks back to his dad.

"Sure. And Tina can stay too. Right?" He looks back to Puck. "That wouldn't be a problem would it."

"Not at all." Puck smiles and Kurt feels disappointed that his quick plan didn't work.

"Great." Kurt keeps a smile on his face as he turns to his dad then. "Go ahead then. I'll be leaving in a few minutes." Burt smiles and nods. He gives Puck a look as he passes him on the way out. Kurt looks at Puck and holds up a finger. "One moment. I need to talk to Tina."

"By all means." Puck gestures to Tina.

Kurt purses his lips and turns towards Tina. His eyes narrow as he sees her fingers start twitching, showing off how nervous she's suddenly become. He steps over to her as slowly as he can, watching as she starts biting her bottom lip.

"Tina." He puts on a smile just for her as he stops only a foot away and lowers his voice. "Did you know about this?"

Tina opens her mouth, but stops when Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Fine." She lets out a shaky breath. "I told him about your date with Sam."

"_Tina_." Kurt hisses quietly. "Why?"

"He asked me to let him know when you went on your date with Sam so he doesn't ask you on the same day." She quickly answers and gulps. "But he really did come over here tonight to see Beth. He told me so before I told him about that date."

Kurt shakes his head and sighs. "_Tina_ . . . what am I going to do with you?"

"Go have a fun time on your date and realize that I'll support you the most if you and Sam come out as a couple." She says in a hopeful voice.

Kurt chuckles and nods. "Fine." He hands her the baby monitor. "Tell me if he says anything like a best friend should." He lets her think on his words as he pulls back. "I'll be waiting outside for Sam. Please keep Noah away from the windows so Sam doesn't have to ask any questions."

"I'm afraid it's too late." Tina says as she looks past Kurt.

Kurt bites his lip and turns around. Sam is standing right outside, looking past an angry Puck at Kurt. Kurt sighs before making his way over to the two.

"Sam." Kurt smiles before turning to glare at Puck. "Would you please move Noah?"

Puck clenches his jaw as he glares at Sam before he looks to Kurt. "Fine."

Sam smiles as Kurt steps through the doorway. Kurt turns back to look at the two people in his house. Tina pushes an angry looking Puck into the living room. He doesn't let himself be pushed and Tina pokes him in the chest, whispering viciously. Puck grumpily retreats into the living room. Tina looks towards Kurt and smiles. She holds up the baby monitor and nods. Kurt gives her a tight-lipped smile as he shuts the door and turns to face Sam.

"Sorry about that." He apologizes quickly. "I don't know what his problem is."

"Jealousy." Sam answers with a chuckle making Kurt laugh. Sam sighs and bites his lip. "So what was he doing here?"

Kurt sighs and reaches down to take Sam's hand. "Let's go eat first. Otherwise I'll get all stressed out."

* * *

Kurt laughs at Sam's impressions. "You're very good."

"I try." Sam laughs.

Kurt elbows him playfully from where they sit in the booth, right next to each other. "I'm serious. You could make a career out of that."

"No." Sam shakes his head, doubt in his voice. "What kind of career would that be?"

"Something I'd pay to see." Kurt answers with an honest voice.

Sam looks up at Kurt with the corner of his mouth turned up. "Really?"

"Yes." Kurt answers softly before leaning in.

Sam quickly leans in and presses their lips together. Kurt immediately tastes a mixture of spaghetti and garlic.

He pulls back with a chuckle. "At least we both smell like garlic."

"I'm sure I smell worse, so I don't mind if you don't." Sam chuckles as he leans back in.

"I definitely don't." Kurt mutters before their lips seal together again.

Sam reaches up and wraps his hand softly around the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt opens his mouth at the touch and accepts Sam's tongue. Kurt reaches up and threads his hands through the blonde locks, pulling him closer.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

Kurt jumps and pulls back from the kiss, his lips swollen. "Dang it."

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

"It's fine Kurt." Sam laughs as he reaches down to take the hand closest to him. "It might be your dad or something."

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

Kurt gives Sam a soft smile before using his free hand to dig into his pocket for his phone.

_All the single ladies_

"Shut up." Kurt mutters under his breath, making Sam laugh

_Now put your hands-_

Kurt clicks his phone to shut off the ring-tone and open the text. "What?" He sighs when he reads it. "Dang it."

"What's going on?" Sam asks as he places his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's Tina." Kurt turns his head a little so he can meet Sam's eyes. "She had to leave. So now Noah's left alone with Beth."

"Well that's not bad." Sam shrugs. "You said Puck was good with her."

"He is." Kurt hates to agree. "But he's never been alone with her. And she's still a baby and he doesn't know how to do everything like Tina does." Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't want to risk anything happening."

"Well we can leave now then." Sam quickly says.

"Sam no." Kurt shakes his head. "I cou-"

"It's fine Kurt." Sam leans forward and presses his lips against Kurt's. "There will be other days, other dates. And Beth is more important than this. If you want to be home with her, then we're going."

Kurt can't help but smile at the kindness. "Thank you Sam.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight Sam." Kurt says with a small smile as they stand on his front porch. "You've been great about everything.

"It's really no problem Kurt." Sam says as he takes Kurt's hand. "Will you be-"

"I have too-"

They both stop and laugh as they spoke at the same time.

"You go first." Sam says with a smile.

Kurt nods and gives Sam a sad smile. "I have to go inside now. It's getting late and I don't want you or Noah driving home too late."

"Yeah." Sam looks like he wants to say more, but he shakes his head. "Goodnight Kurt."

Sam goes to walk away, but Kurt reaches up and wraps his hand around the blondes neck before pulling him in for a kiss. Sam's hands go to Kurt's waist and holds him close. Kurt closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the kiss for a few more seconds before pulling back to let his forehead rest against Sam's.

"I'll see you at school Monday." Kurt says with a breathy voice, enjoying the glazed over look in Sam's eyes.

"How about Sunday?" Sam asks hopefully.

Kurt sighs and shakes his head no against Sam's. "Dad will be at work. I'll be home watching Beth. Plus I don't know if I could stand not kissing you with a house full of people." He adds with a smile.

Sam nods, understanding. "But I can still call you."

"I'll be waiting." Kurt smiles before sticking his lips out to graze Sam's. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kurt." Sam smiles before stepping back.

Kurt raises an eyebrow and Sam starts walking backwards, his cheeks blushing as he watches Kurt. Kurt laughs when Sam almost trips over his own feet. Sam seems to become more flustered until he's standing by his truck. He presses his hand to his lips and gives Kurt an air-kiss. Kurt chuckles before opening the front door as Sam takes off.

He shuts the door behind him and lets his head fall back.

_Now that's what I call a perfect first date, and the perfect guy._

He lets out a happy sigh of content before pushing away from the door. He walks to the living room and stops at the doorway. Puck is sitting in the window seat, staring out at the spot where Kurt and Sam were just kissing.

"Stalk much." He can't help the venom that comes to his mouth because the boy was watching a private moment.

"I was here first." Puck says as he turns around on the window seat and plants his feet on the floor.

"I'm sure you were." Kurt crosses the room and picks up the silent baby monitor. "Staring at the same spot that you knew I'd be at eventually."

He can hear Puck let out a frustrated sigh. "Well it's not like I knew you'd be performing open mouth surgery for all to see."

Kurt snaps his head to look at Puck. "What is your problem? Tina told you I had a date with Sam. You should have had several hours to think about it since we left Sectionals."

"That's not it Kurt." Puck stands up. "I thought that we were going to be together, but then this morning you tell me that we're not a couple and you're giving Sam a chance. And within the same day, you two are going on a date and making out for the entire world to see."

"You're over-reacting." Kurt scoffs.

"I am_ not_." Puck growls as he takes a step closer to Kurt. "Do you have any idea how _hard_ this is for me?" Puck asks, his voice becoming desperate. "I _outed_ . . . myself . . . at your parents wedding because I wanted to be with you so _freaking_ much. But now . . . I don't know what you want. I thought you wanted_ me_, I thought you wanted to _be_ with m-me." Puck's voice cracks. "And ever since that sleep-over, before I knew about Beth . . . I've been trying to be in your life. I want _you_ dammit." Puck swears. "I want _you_. Yes I want Beth, but that's because she's mine. I want you because I'm damn _near_ close to loving you and it hurts to not have you." Puck looks down at his feet, a helpless expression showing on his face. "_Please_ Kurt."

Kurt stands there, his mouth gaping open. He shakes his head slightly, uncaring the Puck can't see him do it.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "N-Noah . . . please look at me." His voice is quiet, but firm and demanding.

Puck takes a deep breath before looking up at Kurt with expectant eyes.

Kurt gulps. "I'm not dating Sam." He looks down when Puck looks hopeful. "I'm not dating either of you. I agreed to one date. And as much as I loved going with Sam tonight, I don't have time. I realized tonight that Beth is in my life. Dating . . . it's not an option. I know that some guys will be fine with me having a kid, but I'm not. I don't like having to cut dates short, or canceling them. So as of now, the most I'll give anyone is friendship." Kurt looks back up at Puck and sees a sad smile on that face. "I'm offering friendship to you right now. You know that I really do like you Noah, but that can't be in the cards for us. At least not now." He adds quietly. "So what do you say Noah, friends?" Kurt holds out a hand.

Puck nods, but doesn't take Kurt's hand. "I'll see you around Kurt."

Kurt can't even open his mouth to respond before Puck storms from the room, his foot stomps echoing through the house. The front door and slams and Kurt calls onto the couch, tears coming to his eyes. The silence is barely there for a second before Beth's cries come through the baby monitor, the girl having awoken from Puck slamming the door. Kurt sighs before standing up again, continuing reality.

* * *

Wow. So today must be write a lot day. lol. It's a long chapter. Anyways, let me know what you think. Lots of drama, more than I intended. But the next chapter will be a Christmas chapter. A bit late for the holiday, but it goes with the story. It takes place about a week after this chapter. So please let me know what you think. Also, Happy New Years.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

_You're such an idiot. You're not even making sense anymore. First off, you tell Noah you like him, but he says you can't date because he wants to be proper friends first, something we weren't before. Then he tells you to take charge, which you do, and not talk to him about dating for almost a month. Great. Good job Kurt. You're not confusing at all. You're just a sad excuse for a boyfriend. It's a wonder that either guy wan- . . . wanted you. I just don't know anymore._

Kurt groans to himself as he rolls over on his back on his bed, careful to avoid his sleeping daughter at his side.

_You weren't even making sense. First you wanted him, then you just want to be friends. I don't know. Maybe you could try again. At least this time you both will know that you want each other, but . . . Beth . . ._

Kurt rolls on his side and looks down at his sleeping daughter.

_Noah could have put me in jail at any moment, but he hasn't. That means he has to care for me right. Otherwise Beth would grow up with him and not even remember me. So I guess that does mean that Noah has feelings for me, but . . . damn it Kurt. What is your problem? Why can't you just say yes and be happy with Noah. God knows you want him back. Hmm._

Kurt purses his lips as he moves to back to his position on his back.

_I should talk to him first. We've only talked about Beth since Sectionals and that was what, almost a month ago. That'd be nearly two months since you've last kissed him. And damn do I miss those lips._

Kurt lets his eyes shut, a shaky breath breaking his lips.

_He only ever gave me two kisses . . . two incredibly quick . . . and soft kisses. But I miss them. They're Noah kisses. God. Sam and I broke any kiss I had with Puck on our first kiss. It was a make-out session. Damn I wish I kissed Noah longer._

He blinks his eyes open and sighs. He glances to his only window in the room and can't help but smile. He can barely see out due to the heavy snowstorm that they'd received the previous week. School had to be canceled for the last four days they were scheduled. Everyone was fine with it. Kurt managed to get some more time to shop. His dad had been incredibly busy due to stuck cars from the snow, so he decided to give Kurt a bigger shopping budget just for Christmas. A fourth of his new-found money had been spent on his room.

Kurt rolls to his side and looks over at the other side of the room. Kurt had bought a small Christmas tree that came with lights, just so Beth would fall asleep to the dim light, but shining lights, almost like stars. He and various other house guests, mainly Puck and Tina, had places small boxes underneath. Little trinkets or toys he was told. Every day a new present was added, Kurt would hold Beth under the twinkling lights beside the tree, telling her about old Christmas's that he and his dad had when his mom was alive. He had left the main ornaments on the main tree upstairs for the entire family, but he had took a few special ones. His moms perfume bottle being the most visible. The other ones were hand-made things that he thought Beth would enjoy seeing on the small four-foot tree.

But now, it's two days until Christmas, and he's laying in his room with nothing to do. He didn't want to do anything. He had all of his shopping done and would send out gifts for non-family members the following day, giving the Lima Postal service plenty of time to deliver something to someone in the same town in the same day. It wasn't his fault that he didn't trust his friends to wait until Christmas to open his carefully-picked presents. Only three presents were staying in his room. Finn's, because the boy didn't want to go down there and risk waking Beth up, Tina, because she said she was coming over for Christmas, and Puck, who it was just another day that he didn't celebrate. Kurt had also been given the presents that were from Carole and Burt to hide in his room, because once again, from Finn. Kurt had been tempted to open his own, but quickly hid it behind the rest in the small cabinet below the sink in the bathroom. Nothing was too big, or expensive, or had an abundance, so it was the perfect fit.

Kurt snaps out of his mini-daydream and looks down at a yawning Beth. He smiles as she almost finishes her yawn, but cuts herself off by sneezing. Kurt reaches over to his side-table and takes a Kleenex. He carefully wipes around Beth's nose and mouth before tossing it into the small trash can by his bed.

"Bless you baby girl." Kurt smiles down at her and chuckles. "Did my baby girl have a good nap?"

Beth just gives him a dopey smile before her gaze drifts up to the fascinating white stuff gathering outside of their only window.

_She looks so much like Quinn. And Noah too._

Kurt gives himself a sad smile before gulping and nodding. "So what shall we do to waste our day away Beth?" Kurt asks, desperately searching for an idea that doesn't involve playing another round of Halo with Finn. "We could make cookies and teach you how to get your hands dirty, or . . . we could-"

"Come with your best friend to the mall so her favorite person can see Santa." Kurt swings his gaze to the staircase in his room and smiles at Tina.

"Hey Tina. When did you get here?" He asks.

"The first thing I heard was Beth sneezing." Tina answers with a grin as she makes her way over to the bed, kneeling down so she can be by Beth.

"Okay." Kurt shakes his head before frowning. "Hang on. Why would I want to go to the mall?"

"Because Auntie Tina is taking her niece to see Santana for the first time. Yes she is." Tina start using her baby voice as she looks to Beth.

"But why?" Kurt groans. "That guys just creepy."

"But it's a good memory for Beth to have." Tina argues.

"But she won't remember." Kurt counters.

"She'll have pictures." Tina responds, smirking when Kurt can't answer and just glares.

"Fine. But you're getting her dressed." He threatens.

Tina laughs and shrugs. "I've done it before."

"Not when she's distracted by snow." Kurt mutters as Tina lifts Beth from the bed and takes her over to the changing table. Kurt lets out a small groan when his bones pop as he rolls over to his chest, his head positioned so he can see the girls. "You know what I just realized about you being Auntie Tina?"

"That I have the best niece ever." Tina answers, a smile in her voice.

"Well besides that." Kurt chuckles. "But it means that you're my sister, and therefore Finn's sister."

He watches as Tina freezes. Kurt can't help but laugh.

* * *

"This is so boring." Kurt mutters under his breath as they finally manage to take a step forward in the long line for Santa. "I think it'd be better if Lima got two Santa's. That way people can be done faster and shop more."

"Then it defeats the purpose of keeping dreams alive in children." Tina argues as she watches Beth in her stroller.

"Well children need to . . . need to . . ." Kurt trails off as he stares ahead, unbelieving in what he sees.

"Need to what?" Tina prompts as she looks up from Beth. her eyes narrow at Kurt's confused expression before following his line of sight.

There, at the front of the line, is half of the New Directions. All lined up to see Santa. There eyes widen more when they see Santana practically assault Good ol' St. Nick as she scrambles onto his lap.

"That's disturbing." Kurt jumps and turns around.

"Noah."

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I'm getting things ready for a new semester at college as well as write other things. So let me know what you think with a nice review. Next chapter will continue on.

Another thing, some of my readers are upset. First, understand that this is a story. None of it is meant to be taken as real. Yes Kurt has done bad things by keeping Beth away, but I wouldn't have a story otherwise. And stop yelling. Some of you seem so angry when saying that Kurt needs to die and let Puck have Beth. The point of a review is to say what you want about the chapter. Yelling at me is not going to make me write a chapter that will just throw the story off. Just let things develop and who knows, you might enjoy.

Now please criticize anything and everything in this chapter and everything leading up to it. I want to know what you're thinking. I can't wait to read your responses.

Also, three of my stories, including one that I'm writing while I write this, _The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation_, have made it into the top 50 of most reviews for Puckurt story out of 2000 Plus. _A Civil Conversation_ is number 15. So I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone for helping me reach these points that I never thought I'd reach. :) This means more to me than you guys can imagine.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Noah." Kurt blinks his eyes a few times. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Sarah to see Santa." Puck motions to his waiting sister.

Sarah grins. "I'm going to pull off his beard in front of everyone."

"Ah." Kurt nods with a fake awkward grin as he looks back up to Puck.

The boy is staring past him.

"What does Santana think she's doing?" He growls. "This is for children, she shouldn't be straddling Santa. She's going to ruin things for these kids." He glances back to Kurt. "Watch Sarah real quick. I'll be back."

"What?"

"Thanks Kurt." puck quickly nods to his sister before rushing up the long line.

Kurt glances to Tina and frowns. She shrugs and looks to Sarah.

Kurt glances at Sarah. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Sarah comments as she makes her way over to his daughter in the stroller. "For some reason, he's been very responsible these past few weeks." Kurt glances up at Tina, shocked, and she slowly nods, already knowing everything. "He's been cleaning, and dude, he was even studying." Sarah glances up at him. "After school got out. Said he had to prepare for college."

Kurt gives her a small smile. "Did he say why?"

"No." Sarah turns back to Beth and smiles at her. "It must be important though, otherwise he wouldn't try and change himself this much."

_He's changing for me . . . but why?_

Kurt glances past Tina to where Santa waits at the end of the long line. He looks in time to see Puck march up to the guy and all but yank Santana off of his lap. He glares at Santana until she walks off, muttering to herself. Santa then pulls Puck down to whisper in his ear.

Kurt looks back to Tina. "What is he doing?"

Tina, who was watching as well, looks to Kurt. "I have no idea, but Kurt . . ." She steps forward and lowers her voice. "Did you hear Sarah? How . . . Noah is doing all of these things, Kurt." Her voice suddenly has a smile in it. "He's changing, Kurt. For you."

"I know." Kurt can't help but smile. "I was thinking that, but-"

"No buts this time." Tina cuts him off as she glares him down. "You've been moping around for weeks and I can't even count the number of times that you called yourself an idiot for not getting with Noah when you had the chance. How you were scared with Sam so you took it out on Noah." Tina stops and sighs. "You want him, so don't let him go this time. If he's changing for you, maybe you can change a little for him and not be so afraid of what will happen with him."

"I know." Kurt bites his lip. "And I do want him, but it just seems that he might hate. I was so stupid and it must have been confusing for him for me switch my words around."

"Then fix it." Tina says firmly before smiling. "Otherwise I'm going to run into one of these stores and grab something to smack you with."

"Okay." Kurt chuckles. "Okay."

"Great news guys." Kurt all but jumps out of his skin as Puck returns. "That guy was so grateful, that he told me to come back and brings the children up."

"I'm not a child." Sarah says in an annoyed voice, not moving her eyes from Beth.

"Go Sarah." Kurt encourages her. "Otherwise you'll be here for hours."

"Actually Kurt." Noah reaches up to rub the back of his neck. "I told him that I had two kids with me, so you have to bring Beth up." He says slowly.

Kurt just blinks at Puck. "You what?"

"Well I didn't want you to wait for hours, and he totally said it was fine." Puck says honestly as he holds his hands up in defense. "Dude said that I saved him from an awkward situation and that this is the least he could do."

"Well . . . I guess-"

"We'll do it." Tina cuts him off and takes Kurt's hands off the stroller. "Lead the way Sarah."

Sarah grins as she moves to the side of the stroller, leaving Puck and Kurt to walk behind. Kurt bites his lip as he looks away from Puck. Several people in the line are glaring them down for even thinking that they can cut in line. Kurt wants to apologize, but he feels Puck's warm presence at his side and refrains from talking, not wanting to spoil their first reunion since he denied the boy. He-

"Stop staring people." Puck suddenly snaps at the people. "We were invited up so stop staring and making all of us uncomfortable.

Somehow, his voice seems to break through the loudness of the mall at Christmas time and makes most people look away. Kurt smiles to himself as he looks ahead at his best friend and daughter.

_Hmm. Who knew Noah could tell what I was thinking?_

Kurt looks up as they reach the raised platform the holds Santa. Kurt goes to get Beth out, but Tina beats him to it. She gives him a small push and he falls back into Puck.

"Sorry." He quickly mutters and steps away.

"It's fine." Puck shrugs and gives him a warm smile.

Kurt nods and looks back at Santa. Up first is Sarah. She quickly hops on the mans lap. Tina stands to the side with Beth in her arms.

Kurt glances over at Puck, seeing the boy look ahead. "Thank you for this." Puck looks to him with raised eyebrows. "We've been here for two hours now and I know Beth would have gotten cranky soon."

"It's not problem." Puck smiles. "And it's not like I'd known this was going to happen. I was just trying to be a nice guy and help the guy." Puck nods his head towards Santa.

Kurt nods and looks away, starting to feel awkward.

"So how have you been?" Puck asks.

"Good." Kurt looks back to the boy. "It's been good, quiet." He adds with a nod before releasing a shaky breath. "Really quiet."

"Yeah." Puck mutters before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around the past few weeks since . . ." He trails off before forcing a smile. "I've been busy. Studying and working."

"Yeah. Sarah mentioned something like that." Kurt comments. "Well that's good, keeping yourself busy."

"Yeah. It feels good." Puck says aloud before muttering to himself.

"Kurt." Kurt looks up at his name. Tina is holding Beth on one knee of Santa with Sarah on the other. "Picture time."

"Okay. Take one." Kurt says slowly.

"We already took theirs." Tina laughs. "Now it's one for all of us."

"I don't-"

"Come on Kurt." Puck laughs as he takes Kurt's hand and drags him towards the awaiting group.

Kurt just laughs and lets himself be drug along.

_I have got to be crazy to take a picture with Santa Claus. He's not even real._

Kurt kneels down by Beth And holds her still as she looks everywhere but the camera. He glances over and sees Puck kneel down by Sarah. The boy shoots him a wink before looking forward. Kurt feels a hand fall on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Tina smiling straight-ahead. Kurt just rolls his eyes and looks forward, ready for the first picture.

* * *

"I look so awful." Kurt laughs as he stumbles into the house.

"You look adorable." Puck laughs over his shoulder as he reaches down and points at the photo where Kurt is getting is hair ruffled by Puck. "And you're blush just makes it better."

"Shut up." Kurt groans as he elbows Puck playfully.

"Never." Puck teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes and moves to the living room, Beth's car seat in his other hand. He places the small carriage down by the couch and his father. Burt leans down and buckles Beth.

"Hey baby girl." Burt's voice goes really soft like it always does when he's talking to Beth. "Did you have fun with your dad-" He cuts off when he looks up and sees Puck and Sarah waiting behind Kurt.

Tina steps into the room and flops on the couch by Burt. "Hey dad."

Burt snorts. "Hello daughter I didn't help conceive." He seems to ignore Puck for now.

"Oh you know you love me." Tina gets on her knees and towers over Burt. "Give me a hug, daddy."

"No!" Burt roars with a laugh as he falls over, being careful with Beth, and lets Tina tackle him.

Kurt laughs with amusement before moving to grab the bags that Tina and Sarah had set down once entering the house.

He smiles to Sarah and Puck. "Take a seat. I'll just go put these away."

"Sure." Puck smiles before pushing Sarah towards the love seat, not wanting to get attacked by a laughing Tina, Burt, and Beth.

Kurt laughs as he leaves the room.

_Tina truly has become a daughter to dad. She's over here so much. But it's nice actually. At least I welcomed her better as a sister than I did Finn as a brother. I think it helped that I didn't have a crush on her._

Kurt chuckles to himself as he steps into the room. He moves to his closet and sets the bag down.

_I'll sort them later. I don't want to miss anything upstairs. It . . . it just feels too good._

Kurt goes to move to the staircase, but stops. He glances over at his closed laptop. He eyes it before biting his lip and quickly skipping over and stopping on the bed. He quickly opens his laptop and skims its contents.

"Come on." He mutters. "Babies . . . first . . . Christmas. Where are you?"

He purses his lips before smiling when he sees the video on Quinn's list. He quickly double-clicks it and sits back.

Quinn appears on the screen. This time, she's wearing a Santa hat.

She starts off by laughing. "Merry Christmas Kurt, or at least that's when you should be watching this, or at least a few days before." She gives Kurt a short glare before continuing on a smile. "This video is more of an instructional video. So, roughly after everything with my death was put into order, I had it arranged so that all of my college fund money would be put into an account. And account for you Kurt."

Kurt blinks. "What?"

"This account is to help you raise Beth. Now I know if you've struggled to now, you know it's hard to be a father, but I trust you." Quinn smiles. "But you should be able to access the count with this pen number-" She gives him a short list of numbers. "And under the name of Beth Hummel." Kurt's jaw goes slack. "Now I wasn't sure if this would work, but if you did take her in like I asked, then this money won't go to waste. And my first request is for you to buy everything that Beth needs or wants. Stock up on diapers or toys. Or even clothes Kurt. Now don't use it all at once, but just when you need it. There's quite an amount of money in there thanks to my father, so you should be good until Beth is ready for her own college, unless something major happens. As well as this, I know my mother had already started a college fund for Beth. She should be able to access it when she turns 18."

"Quinn . . ." Kurt lets out a happy sigh.

"Now I'm doing this because I want to be a good mother for Beth, and a friend to you Kurt. So remember, don't spend it all in one place." Quinn laughs before taking a deep breath. "Now I want you to show this song to Beth every Christmas if you can for me. Make sure no one else is around. This is for you two."

Quinn takes a breath before she starts singing.

_(Quinn)_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Why can't I find you_

_Why have you gone away_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me_

_Why can't I hear music play_

Kurt reaches up to wipe away a tear as his room is filled with Quinn's angelic tone.

_(Quinn)_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too_

Kurt has to bite his lip as he's flooded with memories of Quinn, wishing she was here.

_(Quinn)_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Do you remember_

_The one you used to know_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time's done_

_Is that why you have let me go_

Kurt shuts his eyes and buries his face in his hands.

_(Quinn)_

_Christmas is here_

_Everywhere, oh_

_Christmas is here_

_If you care, oh_

Kurt cries more, listening to the notes that should have been hard for Quinn to hear, but she's hitting them perfectly.

_(Quinn)_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

This version is so much better than Kurt had ever heard.

_So clear._

And being a Capella allows him to hear the raw and emotional tone that Quinn carries.

_(Quinn)_

_I feel you Christmas_

_I know I've found you_

_You never fade away_

_The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us_

_Fills each and every heart with love_

Kurt looks back at the screen, his eyes red.

_(Quinn)_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Fill your heart with love_

He close his mouth and breathes in through his nose.

_I don't think I'll be able to not cry every Christmas now._

He lets out a small laugh before shutting his laptop. He bites his lip before sliding off his bed and walking over to the staircase. He stops and looks back at his laptop.

_Quinn will never be gone. She'll always be here for something. For Beth._

Kurt can't help but have a sad smile as he walks up the stairs, his feet dragging and his fingers dancing on the railing.

_And I don't want her gone. And as Beth grows up, she'll want her hear too._

Kurt steps on the main floor and is met with sounds of laughter. His sad smile turns to genuine happiness as he makes his way to the living room doorway and stops. It seems that Finn and Carole had joined in too.

Tina was now on top of Puck, tickling the bigger boy to death. Kurt smiles as he hears Puck's pure barking laugh. Finn was holding Puck's hands down so he couldn't defend himself against Tina. He looks over and sees Sarah cuddled on his dads lap. His dad seemed to be surprised, but that passed by now. Carole is sitting by the family Christmas tree, watching everyone.

Beth is in her own world. She's torn between watching Puck and the Christmas tree. She keeps reaching out and touching the blue ribbon draped on the tree, letting out a small laugh when she can't grab it.

_This is home. This is what will always be here._

He smiles before joining the room.

* * *

Wow, another long chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. It was fun writing and I like how it came out. As promised, Quinn was not forgotten and returned again. And as you can see, some things are getting better for our boys. They're each trying. So let me know what you think.

Also, the song is Where Are You Christmas? By Faith Hill


	33. Chapter 33

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt smiles as he smooths down the front of Beth's dress. The holiday-red Santa dress had specifically been designed for her. Tina had given it to her the night before for today, Christmas. Kurt moves down to his daughter's red leggings, making sure that they're nice and smoothed out for her. His hands graze the white fluffed edge that makes the bottom of the dress.

_Almost like the ball at the end of a Santa hat._

Kurt chuckles and pulls back to watch his daughter.

_Tina really did good with this dress._

Beth lays on her back, her hazel eyes wide, staring up at her daddy with her left hand in her mouth. Kurt bites his lip before reaching down and brushing her thin, blonde and curly hair to the side. A few of the curls flop back into place. Kurt's nose twitches and he holds back a frustrated groan. He reaches over to his side table where he has a plastic bag full of hair pins. He licks his lips nervously before picking out a reddish-brown one.  
He moves the pin over it and presses it softly into Beth's hair, smiling when he sees how the coloring goes well with her hazel eyes and red dress. He makes sure her front curls are smoothed back before taking her hand out of her mouth.

"How's my baby girl?" Kurt's voice goes soft along with his smile. "You look so much like your mother . . . except those eyes." Kurt reaches and brushes his fingers down the side of his daughter's face. "They're your fathers." It only takes a second for Kurt to laugh. "Total Harry Potter reference if I ever heard one." Kurt sighs before letting Beth take his finger and pull it into his mouth. "These moments Beth . . . these are the ones I'll remember. The ones without dad, without Noah or Tina . . . just you and me. My baby girl." Kurt lets out a shaky breath before picking up Beth and standing up.

Beth's head immediately falls into Kurt's body. He smiles as he approaches the small mirror that he has propped up on his dresser. He positions himself so Beth can see herself too. The girl suddenly widens her eyes with amazement. Kurt smiles before looking up at their reflection.

_I look . . ._

Kurt looks so happy. Even if he has light bags under his eyes, his eyes are truly shining bright with happiness. He glances down to his arms where he suddenly seemed to sprout muscles under his old shirts. Beth had kept him busy and gave him a pretty good workout every day and night. He changes his glance to Beth.

The girl seems to be growing every day. No longer is her hair thin and light, but think and curly. Her grip on Kurt's fingers have gotten strong, but not enough to feel more than a slight pressure. And he can tell that she's happy because he little dimples tell her so. And thanks to Kurt's knowledge of lotions, her baby face has a soft glow emitting from her.

Kurt holds Beth up and presses a soft kiss to her temple. "I love you so much baby girl."

Kurt smiles before turning away from the mirror, apparently enough to feel fun to Beth, making her laugh. Kurt just gives her a chuckle as he makes his way over to the staircase. He bites his lip before looking back to his room. He purses his lips before his eyes catch his laptop. Kurt shuts his eyes and lets out a shaky breath before making his way upstairs.

_Oh Quinn. I really wish you could be here, actually be here for your daughter. I may slightly feminine, but she needs a mother. Just sometimes . . . she needs one. No matter what guy I end up with, I can't be just the effeminate type and the mother. I can't . . . counsel you on things when you get older. But . . . we'll see Beth. There's no way that you won't know anything you want while you're growing up._

Kurt smiles as he steps out onto the main floor. He can already hear the small chatter coming from the living room, as well as the warmth coming from the fire place, warming up the entire house. Kurt grabs the edge of his v-neck and fans himself a bit, getting used to the new temperature since it's usually colder down in the basement. Beth starts to shift in his arms as he moves towards the living room.

"Please don't baby girl." Kurt frowns slightly. "Don't cry today of all days."

Kurt starts rocking her as he reaches the living room. He breaks into a soft smile. Finn is being glared down by Carole from where he sits on the floor by the tree, his eyes continuously glancing at the many presents under it. Burt sits on the side, chuckling at the boys attempts to be sneaky. Then on the other side of the room sit Sarah and Puck, each holding a mug of hot chocolate. Ms. Puckerman had dropped them off on her way to work. Burt had gladly brought them in, used to see Puck now that Kurt and him were on better terms. Also, he figured that at the way things were going, Puck would be, more or less, a permanent figure in Kurt's life. He'd seen the glances.

"Noah, Sarah." Kurt acknowledges the two as he steps into the living room. "How has your morning been?"

"Too early." Puck crumbles as he breathes in his coffee, only offering a smile when he sees Beth. "We've waiting almost half an hour for you."

"Well you didn't have to be here for Christmas." Kurt comments as he takes a seat by the boy on the sofa. "You can always leave."

"Well since I have nothing else to do on this early morning . . . no." Puck's voice is void of emotion before he cracks a smile. "How's she doing today?"

"She's being a bit fussy." Kurt crinkles his nose as he looks back to Beth, chuckling as Finn gets his hand slapped again by Carole. "She's just having one of her fits. But she'll be fine once I get her a toy."

"Well . . ." Kurt turns to the hesitant tone. "Why don't you let me take her downstairs for a few minutes. It'll give Burt and Carole a few minutes to wake up before letting Finn run around like an idiot."

Kurt chuckles before smiling nervously. "Well . . ." He looks up and sees those longing and desperate eyes. "Sure." Kurt nods. "Why not. Just have her back in time to open her presents before Finn does."

"T-thank you Kurt." Puck smiles. "Thanks." His gaze flicks down to Beth. "Come on baby girl."

* * *

Puck shifts nervously from the rocking chair by the tiny Christmas tree in Kurt's room. "Well baby girl . . . are you going to give me a chance?"

Beth lets out a small whine. Puck lets out a shaky breath before nodding.

_(Puck)_

_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now_

Beth seems to be distracted by his voice and stops crying.

_(Puck)_

_Me and the boys are playin'_

_And we just can't find the sound_

He doesn't care that his voice carries in the room.

_She loves my voice._

Puck tries not to blink as he feels tears in his eyes.

_(Puck)_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

He stops singing for a second so he run his fingers through the young girls hair.

_(Puck)_

_Oh, Beth what can I do_

His voice slightly quivers as he holds her close, shutting his eyes and lets a tear fall.

_(Puck)_

_Beth what can I do_

Puck lifts her up so he can press a kiss to her forehead, his eyes still shut tight.

_(Puck)_

_Beth, I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alr-right_

Puck breathes in through his nose, trying to sound like he's not crying.

_(Puck)_

_'Cause me and the boys will be p-pla-_

Puck cuts off as he lets out a shaky breath. He breathes in for one last line.

_(Puck)_

_All night_

Puck gulps as he looks down at his daughter. His bottom lip quivers.

"I . . . I love you so much Beth. And . . . I want to be in your life so much, but I want to be in your daddy's life too. I love him as much as I love you baby girl." Puck gives her a teary-eyed smile.

Puck suddenly hears a creak and looks up. His eyes widen when he sees Kurt standing on the bottom step.

"Hey." Kurt steps down and stands by the stairs, his eyes slightly red.

"Kurt." Puck gulps. "W-w-what are you-did you-"

"I didn't hear anything." Kurt cuts off. "I heard the last of your song as I came down, but you were to quiet for me to hear anything else."

"Oh." Puck lets out a sigh of relief. "That-it's very-that's good." Puck stumbles over his words. "That's-"

"Calm down Noah." Kurt chuckles before walking closer to the boy. "I was just coming down to get Beth for presents."

"Yeah." Puck quickly nods as he stands up.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at the boy, but leaves it alone.

* * *

"Kurt."

Kurt blinks his eyes open and looks up from his bed. "Noah." His voice is confused before he yawns and sits up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Sarah and I are about to head home." Puck explains as he steps closer to the bed.

"Oh." Kurt rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, umm . . . how long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours." Puck chuckles. "You fell asleep as soon as lunch was over. It's a bit past dark now."

"Oh." Kurt suddenly moves to the edge of the bed. "I need to-"

"Beth is fine." Puck reassures him as he takes a seat next to Kurt. "Finn's holding her so Carole has a chance to hide any leftovers."

Kurt snorts. "Yeah. Yeah." He sighs before looking over at Puck, running a hand through his hair. "So . . . you and Sarah are leaving."

"Yeah." Puck mutters quietly.

"Hmm." Kurt purses his lips and stares at the boy. "Umm, are . . . is everything okay?"

Puck shakes his head. "It's not Kurt." He suddenly looks at Kurt. "This has nothing to do with thanks, or comfort, but . . . can I please kiss you Kurt?" Kurt's eyes widen, but Puck presses on. "I've really wanted to kiss you for the past few months and I need to know now if you've already moved on and . . ."

Puck slowly trails off as Kurt leans forward. Kurt places one hand on Puck's cheek and leans in. He lets his lips ghost about an inch from Puck's. Puck lets his eyes shut as a soft shudder escapes him.

"I don't think I could ever move on Noah." Kurt mutters softly before sealing his lips with Puck's.

Puck lets out a happy groan as one hand goes up to hold Kurt's neck and the other goes to Kurt's side. The kiss is heated, but slow. Kurt carefully taste's the flavor of Puck's lips, mixed in with any and all foods that he had eaten that day. Their lips lazily move together, no tongue . . . just them.

Puck suddenly breaks away. "Wait."

Kurt drops his head to Puck's shoulder with a groan. "What Noah?"

Puck moves his hand from Kurt's waist and uses it to tilt Kurt's head back up. "What . . . what are we Kurt?"

Kurt presses his lips softly against Puck's again. "We're each others."

Puck lets out a happy sigh before kissing Kurt back, but Kurt pulls away after their lips briefly touch. "Your sister is waiting."

"She's fine." Puck argues, wanting more of Kurt.

"I'll be here later Noah." Kurt smiles. "And we have plenty of time left before school starts back up."

Puck groans, but pulls back and smiles. "So that means we can have a date?"

Kurt smiles and nods. "Yes, I do suppose we can."

* * *

So, I hope you are happy. I know I am. So could you please let me know what you think of each section, the characters, revelations. And sorry this is late. School starts next week and I'm getting things together. So please review.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt watches from his bed with curious eyes. Tina had just shown up and dived into his closet. As of now, all he can see is her butt sticking out of the pile of clothes that she had yanked from where they had hung up. He looks to the side when he hears a small giggle. Beth too, so it seems, is watching her Aunt Tina making a fool of herself. She's sitting forward with her head near the bars, wanting to see more of the crazy woman. Kurt chuckles before looking back to Tina.

"Any chance I'll see your face in the next five minutes?" Kurt teases.

"Please Kurt." He hears Tina scoff. "This'll be your favorite position in the future." She snaps.

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "Woah. What's got you so riled up?"

"Just . . . ugh." Tina growls as she pulls out of the pile and sits back, her back still towards Kurt. "I just wish you and Noah would slap each other silly until you realize that you're both hopelessly in love. I mean, otherwise I'll still be here doing things for the both of you and-"

"What are you doing for him?" Kurt asks, but he's ignored.

"And it's just getting painful to watch." Tina turns around and Kurt can see her frustration. "I mean, how many times have you guys actually hung out since Christmas?"

"It's only been nine days Tina." Kurt comments.

"Just answer the question." The girl growls.

Kurt sighs and thinks about it for a second. "Twice. Umm . . . we-" He sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. "We spent New Years together. I mean Beth was asleep so we were able to go out and see a few fireworks."

"And the other time?" Tina presses.

"La-" Kurt yawns. "-st night. He came over for a bit, but his mom needed him home to babysit."

"You see." Tina points at him. "How can you even claim to be boyfriends if you've only seen each other twice in a week and a half?"

"Well we have busy lives." Kurt explains. "I know Noah had picked up some kind of job since pool season is over." He crinkles his nose. "And I've been busy with Beth. Between the teething and the pains that come with it, to homework and cleaning up after Beth . . . it's hard Tina." Kurt sighs as he pushes his face into his hands. "There's no stopping when you're a parent." He looks up from his hands to see Beth staring into space, a smile on her face. "This is why I wanted to wait in the first place. Beth comes first, always. Noah comes right after school and her. Those two are the most important because they will allow me to have a better life." He bites his lip as he looks over at Tina and sees a sad face. "Sorry. I shouldn't go all serious on you every time we're together."

"It's fine." Tina sighs before nodding to herself. "And I guess I should apologize too. It's Noah's fault anyway."

"How so?" Kurt inquires.

"That." Tina points back at the closet. "He wants me to find you the perfect outfit."

"Why?" Kurt questions.

Tina snaps her mouth shut and shakes her head.

Kurt goes to ask more, but a small "Da." Interrupts him.

He quickly breaks out into a smile as he looks over at his daughter. Ever since he had heard her say that word the previous week, he had discovered that he will always smile when he hears it. She's been saying it almost non-stop since she had first managed to produce the single syllable word.

"Da." Beth yells the word out with a giggle.

Kurt smiles again before sliding off his bed and dropping to his knees. He crawls over until he's staring at Beth through the bars of the crib.

"Hey baby girl." He grins. "Say 'da' again. Say it for daddy."

Beth looks confused for a second before, "Da."

Kurt lets out a little cheer before switching positions so he's on his butt next to the crib. He reaches through the bars and lets Beth grab onto his hand. He smiles when her hazel eyes look up at him. Kurt glances up when he feels Tina move over. He quickly opens his legs and lets Tina sit between them. He relaxes against the crib while she relaxes into his chest.

"You have a date tonight." She mutters.

Kurt nods, already have figured it out from various clues. "How long has Noah been pestering you?"

"Two days now." Tina laughs. "He wants to go tonight since school is tomorrow. He knows there will be no time once it does."

"True." Kurt nods before sighing. "I'll go talk to dad."

"Don't worry about it." Tina tilts her head so she can look up at Kurt. "I'm watching her. it's about time my girl got some girl time."

Kurt chuckles. "I highly doubt that there's anything related to girl time that I can't tell her, or at least wait until she's older."

"Come on Kurt." Tina pouts. "Just give her time with her Aunt Tina and you can go off and spend your time with your boyfriend. Please Kurt." Tina pout even more, her lips stretching. "We're just going to watch a movie or two. Plus it's a great excuse to get out of my house."

Kurt purses his lips and narrows his eyes. "You're not going to bring Mike over again and make out in front of her."

"We never did that." Tina hits his arm playfully. "It was just one peck before he left, and no." She adds. "I know he and the boys are getting together for another guys night."

"But why isn't-"

"Noah wants to spend time with you." Tina cuts him off with a soft smile. "And I talked to Burt and he and Carole are heading to some fancy restaurant in Columbus. So everyone will have something to do tonight and I want to spend time with Beth. So you're going." Tina adds with a glare.

Kurt just smiles and holds her tighter with his one arm. He presses a soft kiss to her temple before placing his chin on her head. He glances over and sees Beth staring at them with happy eyes.

"You know, we might have to teach her to not call you mom once she gets older." Kurt comments.

"Why would she call me mom?" Tina asks as she glances over at the baby girl.

"Well once she sees everyone else with one, and then you being around all of the time, it just makes sense." Kurt explains.

Tina nods before chuckling softly. "I don't mind."

"Really?" Kurt's eyebrows go up.

Tina smiles. "It'd be like me and Burt. She'll know that Quinn is her mom, but it's up to her if she thinks I deserve that name. And I won't shrug it off. Plus, you won't have to answer any questions about Quinn if I'm there."

"That's true." Kurt nods. "But how would I explain my future boyfriend or husband?"

"You'll explain by telling them that we're in a polygamous relationship." Tina teases. "I'm sure Noah will agree with that."

Kurt snorts. "What makes you so sure that Noah will be my partner in the end?"

"Because I know you . . . and I know him. Even if you don't end up married, or staying together in the end, you'll be together for a long time because you do have love for each other."

"Hmm." Kurt slowly nods to himself, contemplating the words.

* * *

Kurt opens the door nervously, but with a smile on his face. "Hello Noah."

"Kur-" Puck stops speaking as he takes in Kurt.

Kurt smiles to himself. He was quite happy that he had kept his old clothes, especially the ones he had grown out of and look extra tight on him. His oh-so tight black jeans have Kurt taking more breaths than usual, but he doesn't mind now that he's seeing the wears a simple white shirt, going for the James Dean look. He has a light black jacket spread out over his shoulders to complete the look. He had argued against Tina with his hair, but she had won and now it looked like he just rolled out of bed. No hair sprays, no nothing in it.

_Must be a first in ten years._

Kurt smiles to himself and that makes Puck smile. Kurt glances down at the boy. He had traded off his normal ripped dirty jeans for a pair of nice dark blue jeans. Loose, but not loose enough to fall off of that amazing body. Puck too had went with a white shirt, but his happened to be a lot tighter and Kurt couldn't help but stare at the outline of the nipple ring. And to top is all off is the black leather jacket this is fit to Puck's body, making Kurt bite back the urge to lick his lips.

Puck quickly clears his throat and looks away from Kurt's body. "Hi Kurt. You look . . . wow. Just wow."

"Thank you Noah." Kurt runs a hand down his chest, loving how Puck's eyes follow his hand. "I would dress like this more often, but I like it being left for special occasions."

A blush appears on Puck's face. "I'm special?"

"Yes you are Noah." Kurt smiles softly before stepping out into the cool night. "Shall we go?"

* * *

"I'll pay."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks nervously.

"I'm positive Kurt." Puck chuckles. "Remember, I asked you on the date. That means I pay. Once you ask, you'll pay."

Kurt nods and sits back in the booth. Puck smiles before heading over to the counter by the front doors. Kurt smiles.

_Noah . . . he truly is a gentlemen. Paying for a meal, making me laugh while we eat. Even asking to hold my hand. he must be so nervous._

Kurt looks up as Puck returns to the table. "Everything good?"

"Everything's great." Puck stops at his side and holds out a hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiles and takes the boys hand.

Puck smiles as he pulls Kurt up out of the seat. Kurt is smiling until he glances over and sees some Cheerios glaring them down. His smile slowly drops and he can tell that Puck notices.

"What is it Kurt?" Puck asks as he applies slight pressure to the boys hand.

Kurt gives his head a slight nod towards the girls. "We've attracted some attention." He suddenly bites his lip. "We shouldn't . . . you probably don't want to be out yet."

"Screw them." Puck mutters before turning them slightly so the group of girls can see both of their faces. "I'm yours now and I expect to be paraded around."

Kurt lets out a small chuckle before Puck's lips seal with his. Kurt moves both of his hands to hold Puck's hips. Puck smirks against his lips before stepping close and opening his mouth, letting Kurt take control of their kissing. Puck is quickly moaning into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt smiles into Puck's lips before pulling away. "Come on. Our time is almost up and I want to get you into your truck."

Puck's eyes widen as he quickly nods.

* * *

So finally right? lol. They have finally had their first date. Now this story will last until the end of Season 2, and then maybe more. But there will be problems, it is not a perfect relationship. And if you remember Sam's story line, well that will show up. So enjoy and leave me a nice review.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary:** Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt can practically hear the rumor mill buzzing around him. According to sources, AKA Tina, everyone was either all the way in, or all the way out. The three Cheerios that had spotted him and Puck at Breadsticks were known for their extreme gossiping, hence the reluctance to believe. And so far, Puck and Kurt weren't giving them anymore incentive. They really didn't mind not showing off. Puck still walked with Tina and Kurt to class, still talked and laughed with them. Only Tina got to see the soft kisses they shared when the three were late to class.

_Then giggled and hovered over us._

Kurt chuckles to himself.

_I guess it is cute in a fantasy type way. The underdog, former victim, finally gets with his tormentor, top dog._

He looks around, loving the attention that he's receiving, and it being positive for once.

_See Kurt. This isn't so bad. You get to have Noah, and Beth. School is fine again with no problems. The only thing that would be better is . . . impossible. She'll never come back._

Kurt gulps and looks to the ground. He looks in time so see a pair of sneakers standing still in front of him. He stops and looks up the tracksuit until he reaches the stern face of one Sue Sylvester.

"Coach." Kurt smiles. "How are you this fine d-"

"Can it Porcelain." He's happy to hear the amusement in her voice. "I have a bone to pick with you." All of that happiness disappears as she starts circling around his still body. "Would you like to have this conversation for the ears of this rat-infested school, or shall we have a seat in my office?"

"Where would you like to have it Coach?" Kurt's learned to not back down. "I'm sure these rats would love to hear anything you have to say and you shouldn't have to hide how wise anything you say is."

The woman stops in front of Kurt with a small smile and a proud twinkle in her eye. "You know if you were a girl, and went blonde like the rest of the world, you'd remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. You even have my bone structure." Her hand goes up to tilt his face to the side. "Have you ever thought about getting a gender swap Porce? I'd love to have a mini-me running around this place."

"I'm fine as a man Coach." Kurt nods. "Plus I can look in the boys bathrooms and locker rooms without looking like a pervy old woman wanting some action."

Sue lets her head fall back and an obnoxiously loud laugh comes out before she beings her head back down and we see that she's frowning. "Oh you think you're so funny Porcelain. Thinking you can insult_ me_."

"Just like you taught me Coach." Kurt tosses back, secretly enjoying their little game.

Sue's face drops at she stares Kurt down. Kurt holds his smirk in place, no matter how much his skin feels like crawling.

_Maybe I pushed it to far. Dang it Kurt._

"Choose Porcelain." Sue speaks. "My office, or the hallway. Either way, I know you're going to say yes."

_Guess we're doing this now._

"And what will I say yes to Coach?" Kurt looks up at the woman, trying not to sigh in her face.

"To be my head Cheerio Porce." The woman smiles again as she goes to circle Kurt again. "You see, now that Quinn is gone, I need someone new. Sure it's almost Nationals time, but none of my current Cheerios can match the . . . the _Sue Sylvesterness_ of a routine by Sue Sylvester." She stops back in front of Kurt. "Only two people have ever achieved that, _you_ . . . and Quinn." Kurt gulps and looks down at Sue's nose. "Hey hey hey." She reaches forward and tilts his chin up. "No doubts allowed mister. You're my new head Cheerio and that's that." She gives him a smirk, and a small slap on the cheek before turning and walking away.

_I can't._

"No." Kurt calls out after her.

He immediately gets looked at by everyone in the hallway. No matter what the conversation is about, no one, absolutely no one says 'no' to Coach Sue Sylvester. Kurt straightens his back up as the insane woman slowly turns around.

"_No_." Her slow and doubtful-toned voice rings through the hallway. "Did you just . . ." Her mouth gapes open as she marches back to Kurt. "No one tells me no _Mister_."

"Well I just did Misses." Kurt snaps back. "I have a life outside of school and it's much better than one that you could give me." Kurt lets out a shaky breath as the blonde woman's nostrils flare out. "I will not, nor ever, return to the Cheerios. I know you won't be happy with this, but this is my decision, no matter how delirious you'll get about the entire thing by saying that I have no choice."

The woman in front of him looks so far beyond flustered that Kurt can't help the small chuckle that bubbles from his lips. This doesn't help his case anymore.

"How _dare_ you." She takes another step closer to Kurt, leaving only a foot left. "You're saying _no_ . . . to _me_. I'm giving you this amazing opportunity and you're wasting it so you can suck Rooster-head off behind the bleachers."

"Ah." Kurt lets out a small smile and gasp of understanding. "So you've been listening to the rumors of McKinley. Well I'm afraid that I really do have to go. I think I have cock breath. What do you think?" He leans forward and breaths heavily, making the woman stumble back. Kurt mock pouts. "_Really_? I tried to get rid of it, but his cock is just too big and I can't reach back far enough down my throat to get rid of the taste or smell." He smirks at the gaping woman. "I better go brush again so I don't burn the last prepubescent hairs off of all of your Cheerios. Later." He flips the woman a peace sign before strutting past her.

_Oh my god._

Kurt is struggling to keep the smirk in place, laughing on the inside. He can hear the gossiping pushed up to another level in the hallways as his most recent display had been watched closely.

_That was great. The only bad part is now that everyone thinks that I'm sucking Noah. I mean, I'm sure I will eventually, just not now._

Kurt feels his smile as he walks into the stairwell. He looks around, relieved for one second that no one is around, before loud laughter escapes his throat.

* * *

"That was so much fun." Tina squeals as she jumps on Kurt's back.

Kurt quickly catches her legs and holds her up, directing them towards the dressing rooms.

"Best. Show. Ever." Rachel announces as she skips past them, still carrying the high energy of their Thriller/Heads Will Roll mash-up and winning the football game.

After their performance, Kurt had been casted to the side while all of his friends played the game.

_I don't mind sitting this one out. It looks rather painful._

So he had watched from the sidelines, but he was never bored. The adrenaline and excitement of the half-time show was still coursing through his veins. The only time he had left the benches at the side of the field was to rush to Tina's side when the poor girl had been tackled. She had assured everyone that she was fine as she took her helmet off. She quickly gave Mike, him, and Puck quick kisses, Kurt and Puck receiving theirs on the cheeks while Mike got one in the more central region of the face. Kurt was quickly ushered off the field.

"Woo!" Tina cheers as she thrusts her arm in the air.

Kurt chuckles and moves quickly with everyone else. He spots Mike and gives him a smile. Mike taps the imaginary watch on his arm and Kurt snorts before nodding. Mike is quickly blended away into the other football players.

"Faster Kurt." Tina urges as she wiggles her feet into his pelvic region. "This zombie make-up is itchy and I want it gone. Gone." She sings.

Kurt nods and makes his way to the dressing room. He's a hallway away and he can already see that the room is packed with cheering and excited McKinley high students. He just shakes his head and pushes through.

_Dressing rooms were not created for a show choir and an entire football team. It just doesn't work like that._

As soon as they're in the room, he starts feeling more uncomfortable, and it's not just him. Tina seems to tighten her legs around him and leans close so her chest is flat on Kurt's back. Kurt turns his head and gives her a small smile once she places her chin on his shoulder. He lets out a small sigh of relief when he sees his other girls in the corner of the increasingly smaller dressing room. He quickly approaches Mercedes and Rachel and smiles.

"Hi girls." He smiles as he turns his back towards the small counter that rounds the room.

Tina's grip loosens around his neck first before she lets her legs drop. Kurt turns and smiles at the giddy girl that's sitting there on the counter, swinging her legs.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks with a smile as he takes a seat, leaving a spot between him and Mercedes for Tina.

"I like riding you Kurt." Tina pouts as she swings her legs to rest on Kurt's lap.

He hears a few snorts behind them and he just rolls his eyes. He reaches over and grabs Tina by the hips. He carefully moves her along the counter, above him, and in front of the chair that he left for her.

"Sit." He says firmly. "You need to get that make-up off and then if you're good, you can come back to my place and you can stay over."

"Are you serious?" Tina's smile drops and her face becomes serious. "Please tell me you're serious. You, me, Beth and Noah. Oh yay. This will be a fun night."

"But Noah-" He stops talking as Tina slides off the counter and runs off. "Can't stay over. He's a guy." He mutters.

_Probably off to find Mike._

Kurt sighs as he reaches for some wipes on the counter. Now that this is the last time they're wearing the zombie make-up, Kurt is free to just drag everything off. he doesn't have to be careful about keeping the big wounds intact. He just wipes it all off with the first wipe, well except for the finer details on his skin that would require an extra two hours on his moisturizing routine.

"Hey." Kurt looks up at the mirror to see Puck approaching him..

"Hey." He gives the boy a soft smile. "How does it feel to finally win at football?"

"Hey." Puck scoffs and hits Kurt playfully on the arm as he sits on the counter. "We've . . . won games. Not many, but we've won."

"Mhm." Kurt smiles as he continues to take the make-up off.

"Well I'll have you know that I've won other things beside some silly football game." Puck brags.

Kurt raises an eyebrow and looks up at the boy through the mirror. "Like what?"

Puck chuckles as he snaps his gaze away from the mirror Kurt's in exchange for the real one. "I won you."

"Oh you sap." Kurt scoffs and looks to the mirror to continue taking off the make-up.

Puck is ignoring his own process so he can look down at Kurt. "I'm serious. I mean, what are the chance that I could ever get with you? And no matter what you say, besides Beth-" He lowers his voice for her name. "You're the best thing in my life."

Kurt blushes and just continues to look at his face in the mirror. He can hear Puck go on and on about each thing he won with Kurt. Kurt just smiles and his gaze slowly drifts up to see someone behind the mirror on the other side of the room. He frowns when he sees Karofsky glaring at him, well him and Puck. Kurt realizes the close distance between him and Puck and sees realization dawn across Karofsky's face. Kurt locks his jaw and stares him down.

Suddenly, Karofsky is staring above Kurt's head in the mirror. He looks up to see Puck staring the boy down.

"Hey." Kurt mutters, getting the boys attention. "Leave him alone."

"Not until he stops being a creep." Puck leans down. "So can I kiss you to prove that he can't have you?"

Kurt tenses. "You do know that it's only a rumor right now? If . . . if you kiss me, things will change for you."

"So is that a yes?" Puck mutters with a smile as he leans down.

Kurt shakes his head.

_What did I do to deserve you you amazing boy?_

Kurt leans forward and presses their lips together. They're barely together for a second before they hear a crash on the other side of the room. Puck breaks their lips and they look over to see Karofsky standing up, his floor and several others flipped over. This gets the attention of the other jocks and they look over to where Karofsky was staring. All of the eyes widen as they see the close proximity of Kurt and Puck.

"Back off guys." Sam steps up between the two divided groups. "If you want them, you mess with me, and everyone else here." He motions towards Finn, Mike, and even the girls.

Sam looks back and gives Kurt a small smile. Kurt gives him a watery smile and a nod as the blonde looks back forward. The jocks don't seem to like the situation for their resident Running Back, but sit down anyways, accepting that it's the wrong situation to deal with it.

Kurt nods to himself before looking back to Puck. "Do you wanna go ahead and leave? I can take this off at home."

"Sure." Puck nods sliding off of the counter. "You sure you won't scare Beth showing up at your house like this?"

"I'm sure." Kurt chuckles before biting his lip. "Let me get Tina and we'll be off."

Puck nods and slides his hand down Kurt's arm and takes him by the elbow.

* * *

So what do you think. A lot of stuff in here, some good, some bad. So please leave me a review on what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt glances up at the bright red halls of McKinley. So much red, so much hearts, so much-

"Nonsense." Kurt growls as a pair of Valentine heart balloons float in front of him.

He quickly smacks them out of the way and ducks down to continue on, Tina at his heels.

"Really Kurt?" Tina easily keeps pace with the boy. "You don't find it the least bit romantic?"

"No." Kurt wrinkles his nose at a couple sharing nose kisses, a soft plush bear in the female's arms. "It's just a stupid marketing campaign to get stupid and moronic people to spend their hard-earned, or given in some cases, money on something so . . . repulsive." He stops and shakes his head as he looks at Tina. "Plus I'm sure the government created this holiday so they wouldn't have to wait until Easter to get the big checks. Now it's evenly spaced out." He chuckles before reaching down to loop his arm with Tina's.

"Well . . ." He can hear Tina sigh as they start moving again. "Is this all a completely biased opinion since you've never had a boyfriend to celebrate one with?"

Kurt purses his lips. "Perhaps, but I'm still right about the government wanting more money."

"I'm sure you are." Tina says with a small smile. "Now that you have a boyfriend, what kind of date would you like to have?"

"Well." Kurt cocks his head in another direction. "If I'd been with the guy for a while, I'd want it to be a small intimate setting, more personal. A regular meal I guess, I wouldn't want him to go all out unless he wanted to. And . . . just time to be together, holding each other, conveying all of the emotions that you were able to with simple touches."

"Mhm." Kurt narrows his eyes as he hears that small voice. He looks over at Tina and sees the girl staring forward, concentrating on something. "Also, why do you want to know this?"

"What?" Tina snaps out of her concentration and puts on a smile. "I-I-I wasn't. I was j-just thinking of ah . . .umm-Mike. yeah Mike. I want to make our date romantic."

"Ah." Kurt nods. "Okay." He glances at her one last time before looking forward again. "So does that sound like something Mike would enjoy?"

"I'm sure he will." Tina chuckles softly. "He's pretty easy to please, and he won't have to know. I can surprise him."

"Well that's always good." Kurt comments.

"Yeah." Tina says softly before clearing her throat. "So what do you and Noah have planned?"

Kurt sighs as they reach his locker. "Nothing." He swings the small door open and sighs again. "Dad wants to take Carole out, and everyone else that I usually asks has plans, so I'm watching Beth. I mean it's not that I don't mind, but Noah and I haven't been on a proper date in what . . . _two months_." He stresses as he looks over to Tina. "Not since before school. There's just been no time. Not with Beth. And dads been extra busy at the shop, that's why I've been cutting seventh so much. So I can get home and he can go work."

"I'm sure it'll all work out." Tina says with a soft smile as she places a hand on Kurt's arm. "And there are always other days."She adds quickly.

Kurt nods before letting his head fall into the locker with a groan. "Being a father is hard work."

"Well you're doing just fine." He hears Tina's close voice. "And you have a whole team at your beck and call."

Kurt chuckles before pulling his head out of the locker."And I thank you guys for that. I just feel bad for Noah. I can't really go anywhere or do anything without Beth being there, or having to rush around to keep the house clean. We haven't actually had any us time outside that date since we had that fight after Sectionals. It's just . . . _so_ frustrating, you know?"

"Mhm." Tina gives him a tiny nod before leaning on the locker next to his and leaning forward. "But maybe it's good though, at least in some ways." She quickly adds.

Kurt snorts. "Please enlighten me on that one."

"Well . . . everything will be better, more . . . urgent-" She says slowly with a soft grin. "Since everything's been built-up." Kurt snorts and waves her on. "And plus it's not too bad when Beth is with you guys. She'll get used to having both of you around."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Tina, you've been alone with me while I have Beth. When do I actually sit down to do nothing."

"Well recently, not at all." Tina sighs. "I guess you're sorta right."

"Yeah." Kurt chuckles as he pulls his books out. "That about sums up the understatement of the century." Kurt smiles as he shuts his locker door before turning to face Tina. "So . . . class?"

Tina smiles and loops her arm through his. "Class it is."

* * *

"Stupid witch." Tina mutters.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kurt laughs as he loops his arm through the young and angry woman's. "It's not that bad, at least I don't think. And besides, I didn't even get a solo."

"I know that, and I'm sorry for that." Tina says genuinely with a serious face before becoming angry again. "But Rachel just thinks she can hold up a finger and we'll go singing back-up for her. I mean sure we're up in the energy so we don't think about joining in, but Jesus. That girl is just . . . ahhh." Tina growls and clenches her teeth as she looks to Kurt.

Kurt chuckles as he unloops his arm from hers and moves it to lay over Tina's shoulder, holding her into his body. "Just calm down. Think of the romantic dinner that you'll be having tonight with Mike. Have you figured out where you're going?"

Tina lets out a breathe and purses her lips. "I want to go to Breadsticks because they usually have Karaoke on nights like these for all the couples, but I'm thinking of doing the whole intimate thing like you mentioned the other day."

"You mean you're not sure." Kurt tsks. "You better get on it. Breadsticks might have all their reservations booked. Then, you'd have to hurry and get everything together for that romantic dinner. Then get the parents out of the house. It's a lot of work."

Tina groans. "Please stop making it sound so bad." She groans again and leans her head against Kurt's chest and shutting her eyes, letting him steer them. "So much work for just another day."

"Ha." Kurt chuckles, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "I do believe that you're getting closer to my attitude about this day."

Tina reaches up and hits him playfully on the chest. "Shut up. I blame you and how you are. Your . . . negativity about Valentine's Day."

"I'm not negative, I'm just . . . just . . ." Kurt trails off as someone new enters the hallway.

Karofsky's gaze slowly goes up Kurt's body, making Kurt shiver slightly. As they approach the boy, Karofsky tosses Kurt a smile. Karofsky must think it's sexy, but it's not. Kurt shakes his head before walking faster, dragging Tina along.

"I'm just not enthusiastic about today." Kurt finishes with a slightly less happy and amused tone.

Tina nods and cuddles more into his body.

* * *

"Carole." Kurt calls out as he steps out onto the main floor of his house from his bedroom. "Dad?"

His dad was taking a day for Valentine's day, but he and Carole wanted to spend some time with Beth before they went. Kurt had taken a quick shower and realized that he had put them behind five minutes so he rushed upstairs.

He looks around with curious eyes and a concerned face. He shuts his door quietly behind him. He listens closely, only hearing some light noise besides the soft padding of his feet against the floor, but he can't place the sound. Or the smell. Kurt lifts his nose up slightly.

_What is that . . . is that garlic? Italian? Why does my house smell like an Italian restaurant? And where on earth is dad and Carole?_

As Kurt moves further into the house, he notices that there is only one source of light, besides the bits coming in through the windows. His eyes narrow as he slowly approaches the kitchen, his source of light. As he gets closer, he starts hearing a voice, singing

_You got so much love in you_

_You got so much love in you_

Kurt creeps closer, concentrating.

_I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you_

_You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true_

Kurt peers into the kitchen and his eyebrows shoot up. Puck is slowly dancing around the kitchen, singing to no music. Kurt spots the iPod in his pocket and the headphones going up the tan boys ears. The boy starts dancing more as he dances from pots on the hot stove to various bowls on the counter.

_(Puck)_

_Strike all the bells, hit 'em hard make 'em all yell_

Kurt stands up on his tippy-toes and sees that there is a pot of spaghetti on the stove.

_There's the Italian._

He chuckles as the jock moves to some unheard beat.

_(Puck)_

_Celebrate, infatuate, lock us up yeah incarcerate oh!_

Kurt slowly moves to take a seat at the small island, chuckling as the boy starts dancing harder, his head rocking from side to side.

_(Puck)_

_Oh, I swear, I know, I believe it_

_Oh, I can't stop hearing all the singing_

Kurt full-on laughs when the boy picks up a few spoons and dancing along the counter, tapping everything in sight.

_(Puck)_

_Oh, my soul has never had this feeling_

_and it feels like so, so_

Puck sings the words with a smile in his voice, Kurt can hear it.

_(Puck)_

_So much love in you_

Kurt's eyebrows go up again.

_A love song? Too who?_

He slowly stands up.

_(Puck)_

_You got so much love in you_

_I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you_

Kurt's almost directly behind the boy, but then Puck moves back over to the stove.

You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

_(Puck)_

_You got so much love in you_

_You got so much love in you_

Kurt reaches out and and grabs onto both of Puck's hips, steadying the boy.

_(Puck)_

_I'm amazed-_

"Oh hey." Puck smiles. "What do you think of the song?"

"It's good." Kurt nods with an unsure smile. "But-"

"Really?" Puck cuts in with a nervous smile. "I mean I know it's good, but I was trying to make it different. I mean I know it doesn't really suit my voice, but it's fine either way." Puck shrugs.

"Yeah." Kurt agrees awkwardly. "But-"

"But you should look them up." Puck cuts in again. "Sarah told me about them. They're Rocket Summer. Now unfortunately, I've only listened to one song, this one." He chuckles. "So Much Love. Now you'd think it'd be a bad love song, but it's not too bad."

"That's great Noah." Kurt quickly nods. "But I have another question."

"Shoot." Puck answers as he goes back to stirring the spaghetti.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks, not wanting to seem rude.

Puck smirks as he turns in Kurt's arms. "I'm your date tonight." He chuckles at Kurt's expression before leaning down and kissing the boys soft red lips. "Now, I need you to tell me if the food taste's good." Puck smiles before ruffling Kurt's wet hair and going back to his food.

* * *

So, what do you think. Now sorry this is late, but college has started this week and I've been busier than usual. So I might only update twice this week. I promise to at least two, but I might get to three this weekend. So let me know what you think.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt just blinks at the boy. "Date?" The word seems to foreign to Kurt's mouth, at least when it's applied to him. "Date?" He can't help but repeat.

Puck chuckles as he turns around and places both of his hands on Kurt's hips. "Yes date. As in you and me, food and lone time . . . a date. Do you need me to repeat?" Puck asks with a teasing smile.

"Stop it." Kurt chuckles softly as he hits back in the chest playfully, becoming less serious. "I'm sorry that I'm a little surprised at this . . . date. I'm honestly surprised that you would be here."

"It's Valentine's Day Kurt." Puck smiles. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Now sit down." He adds as he lets go of Kurt. "The food should be ready soon. Just give me a few more minutes, okay?"

Kurt just nods and steps back as Puck turns back to the food. Kurt narrows his eyes as he sits down at the chair at the island. He watches as Puck moves back and forth. He shakes his head as a small chuckle as escapes his lips. He smiles as he lays his head down on the island, one ear pressed against the cool marble.

Kurt lets out a soft sigh as he watches Puck. "So . . . where's Beth? Where's dad?" Kurt asks.

Puck turns slightly so he can look at Kurt. "Well-" He breaks off with a soft chuckle, loving how Kurt looks. "Um, Beth is with Sarah tonight."

Kurt groans. "She needs a break Noah. She can't be the only one watching her all the time."

"Well she volunteered." Puck explains as he turns back to the food. "She thought it'd be nice if you and I were able to have a date."

"But Noah-"

"And it's not like Sarah's going to have a date tonight." Puck laughs. "She's still got thirty years before that will be even close to being a thought in her head."

Kurt laughs. "You know that's not logical."

"You'll be saying the same thing about Beth in a few years." Puck says as he shoots Kurt a smile over his shoulder.

Kurt scoffs. "I will not. She has at least ten years before I'm even concerned about boys liking her." Puck chuckles and Kurt just shuts his eyes, loving how the cool marble feels against the side of his face. "What about . . . where's dad? Where's Carole?"

"They left about half an hour ago." Puck answers, his back still to Kurt. "I let them leave earlier. I didn't see them complaining."

Kurt smiles. "No, they wouldn't. They haven't had much time together recently, or since they got married at least." Kurt smiles as he shuts his eyes. "Alone time is hard these days."

"We'll manage." Kurt quickly opens his eyes when he hears the strange ton in Puck's voice.

"We?" Kurt questions.

"Yes we." Puck says as he turns around to face Kurt, his face serious. "Kurt . . . I'm going to do everything that I can for you and Beth. You know that, right?"

Kurt smiles at the boy. "I know, but I can't expect you to be here for everything. Things change . . . people change."

Puck sighs before moving close to Kurt. He pulls out the chair next to the pale boy and takes a seat. Kurt watches him from where his head lay on the table. Puck sighs as he reaches out and runs his fingers gently through Kurt's wet hair.

"People may change, but I know that what I feel for you . . . it's not going to change. Same for Beth." Puck says softly.

Kurt smiles and a small shiver runs through his body thanks to Puck's hands. "And what exactly do you feel for me?

Puck just smiles as he stands up. He leans over the island and places a soft kiss on Kurt's temple. He leaves his lips there for a second before pulling back up. Kurt sits up with the boy and stops Puck from going back to the food by grabbing his hand. Kurt squeezes the hand gently and Puck looks back to him, his face a mixture between hope, fear, and various things. Kurt uses his other hand to reach up and cup the boys other face.

"Noah-"

"Kurt." Puck cuts him off and lets out a shaky breath. "I-"

BZZ!

The ovens timer goes off and both boys share a nervous chuckle, realizing quickly how serious and deep their talk was getting. Puck smiles into Kurt's hand before pulling away.

"Get ready Kurt. This meal should be one for the record books." Puck proclaims. "I've pulled out all of the stops to give you the best date ever."

Kurt just smiles and nods at the boys back.

* * *

Kurt keeps a small smile on his face as he watches the movie on the flat screen in the living room. Puck has been twitching at his side for the past ten minutes, ever since they had relocated themselves to the living room after Puck's rather impressive meal. He glances down briefly. Puck's hand is on his own leg, but it's twitching towards Kurt.

_Aw, the poor baby is nervous and wants to hold my hand._

Kurt can't help but keep the smile on his face and do a little teasing of his own, just to make things interesting. His own hand is on his right leg, closest to Puck. For his own amusement, he twitches his hand towards Puck. He watches as the boy looks down from the movie to the hand, hope in his eyes. Kurt twitches his hand again and this time Puck's hand has a major twitch reaction. Kurt purses his lips and tries not to laugh.

_He's so adorable._

Kurt twitches his hand again and this time Puck moves his to take it. "Stop twitching your hand. It's distracting me from the movie." Puck says seriously.

Kurt chuckles. "Please. You're hand has been twitching ever since dinner."

Puck rolls his eyes. "You should have told me or something."

"I didn't mind." Kurt smiles. "And I don't smile. I think it's adorable and cute."

"Cute?" Puck scoffs. "I am not cute."

"Well you're many things." Kurt says as he lays his head back on the couch and looks over at Puck. "And you're nervousness is definitely cute."

"Not cute." Puck mutters. "And I'm not nervous."

"Sure you're not." Kurt chuckles.

"Seriously." Puck argues. "I'm not nervous."

"Prove it." Kurt counters with a smirk.

Puck narrows his eyes at Kurt before shifting on the couch. "Lay down with me."

"And why would I do that?" Kurt challenges.

"Because it's what couple do and I want to hold you." Puck answers, a small smile forming on his face.

"And this will prove that you're not nervous?" Kurt asks.

"You'll be able to feel my body, Kurt." Puck says softly. "You'll be able to feel if I'm nervous."

Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs. "That has got to be the worst pick-up line in existence."

"Hey." Puck leans closer so he's close to Kurt. "First, it wasn't a pick-up line, and second, I already have you."

"That you do." Kurt comments softly.

Puck smiles. "Now will you lay down with me."

Kurt sighs and gives in. "Fine."

"Thank you." Puck says with a teasing smirk.

Kurt rolls his eyes and sits forward. Puck moves so his feet are behind Kurt and he's lying up the length of the couch. He lets one arm lay on the couch and leaves the other one open for Kurt. Kurt sighs before slowly lying down.

"What's wrong?" Puck asks as he wraps his arms around the boy and buries his face into Kurt's neck. "Do you not like cuddling?"

"I feel like the girl here." Kurt mutters.

"We're gay Kurt. There is no girl." Puck points out.

"I know that." Kurt rolls his eyes. "But I feel like the girl when I'm cuddled."

Puck chuckles and presses a soft kiss to Kurt's neck. "Then how about you cuddle me next time? And after that, we'll just wing it."

Kurt smiles as he turns his head so he can see the boy. "Why aren't you just adorable."

Puck groans and bows his head down to hide in Kurt's, now dry, hair.

Kurt reaches up and cups the boys face, waiting for Puck to look at him. "I'll have you know that your adorableness is very hot."

Puck gives Kurt a goofy grin. "Really?"

"Yes." Kurt mutters before leaning forward and sealing their lips together.

* * *

Kurt smiles as the credits roll. He glances over to his phone on the table and frowns.

"Dad and Carole will be home soon." He mutters.

Puck tightens his arms around Kurt's waist. "I don't want to go."

"And I don't want you to go." Kurt says softly. "But Sarah has school tomorrow, as do you and I. And Finn will be home shortly after dad." Kurt sighs. "We'll have more time Noah. I can have Sarah start babysitting on weekends, or Fridays."

"I guess that could work." Puck mutters.

"It will." Kurt nods to himself.

Even though he's said the words, neither boy is wanting to get up or move. Kurt just relaxes into the boys arms, not willing to admit that it feels really good, at least not yet.

I guess this is what it's like to be in a relationship. I really should put more work into it for Noah, and even me. But Beth still comes first. He knows that. And-

"Kurt." Puck's soft voice breaks his concentration.

"Yeah." Kurt raises his eyebrows, waiting for the next words.

"I love you."

_. . . . wow . . . wow . . . He loves me. Noah loves me._

Kurt smiles and goes to open his mouth, but stops.

_But . . . do I love him? I mean I really do like him, but . . . God Kurt. Say something._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Um . . . I don't want to say thank you, but I don't know what else to say." He feels Puck tense up around him. "I mean it's not that I"m not. . . that I'm not flattered and honored, but I-" Kurt cuts himself off, afraid to turn and look at the boy. "I do like you Noah. But I think I'm at the point where you were all those months ago and-"

"I guess I shouldn't have expected you to say it back." Puck cuts him off, his voice thick with emotion. "It was stupid to think so really."

"No Noah." This time, Kurt turns his body so he can face the wet-eyed boy. "I'm like how you were. I am so, _so_ close to loving you Noah. So close. And I wouldn't want to say it unless I'm one hundred percent sure. And since I've never loved anyone . . . it might take a while to make sure that they're the right feelings."

Puck cracks a smile. "Really?"

"Yes Noah." Kurt reaches up and cups the boys face. "I'm so close to loving you."

Puck's full on smiling now. "Well I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt can only blush and smile. Puck unwraps one arm from around Kurt and brings it up. He lightly caresses the pink-toned face before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. A very busy week. So on top of writing, I'm working on a new story, college, two podcasts, and sleep. lol. It's been busy. So please let me know what you think. They'll help me feel tons better.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Sam raises his hand as he slowly gets up. "Mr. Schue?"

Kurt glances away from the tan hand that's stroking his to look over . His eyes widen as he takes in the blonde's new look. "Oh dear god.

Mr. Schue smiles awkwardly as Sam steps up next to him. "Oh, hey Sam. I didn't even notice your new haircut."

Sam smiles briefly at Mr. Schue before looking out to his fellow glee mates. "Yeah, I've been looking at a new image for my one-man band, The Justin Bieber Experience."

Kurt's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "You have got to be kidding me."

Puck finally looks away from Kurt and decides to take his first glance at the boy. "Dude, that haircut makes your mouth look even bigger."

Kurt slaps Puck in the arm and pulls his hands away from the boy while the others laugh.

For the first time this meeting, Sue decides to talk. "Let her speak."

Puck chuckles before turning to Kurt and leaning in. "I'm sorry. I'm still allowed to tease him right."

Sam ignores the laughs. "Laugh all you want, but that kid's an epic talent."

Kurt sighs before leaning into Puck's side. "Just be more subtle about it."

"Fine." Puck gives Kurt an apologetic smile before re-taking the pale hand.

Sam continues on. "And there's a number that I've been working on that I've been meaning to show off. And I think it qualifies as an anthem because . . . it's just hugely emotional and . . . sums up our generation."

Mr. Schue slowly nods before patting Sam on the shoulder and making his way to sit nods as he walks over to take the guitar from it's stand near the band. Sam slowly strums the first few notes of the song

_(Sam)_

_Ohh wooaahhh_

_Ohh wooaahhh_

Tina smiles. "This is actually a pretty good-" She cuts herself off when she glances over at Kurt, the boy who's shifting awkwardly in his chair.

_(Sam)_

_Ohh wooaahhh_

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever,_

_And I'll be there_

At this time, it's more noticeable who Sam is singing too. He's practically staring Kurt down.

_(Sam)_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

Sam smirks at Kurt before putting his guitar back on the stand and making his way back to stand in front of everybody.

_(Sam)_

_Are we an item?_

_Boy quit playin'_

Sam grabs a random chair and pulls it up in front of Kurt. Puck tenses at Kurt's side and tightens his grip on the pale boys hand.

_(Sam)_

_We're just friends,_

_What are you sayin'?_

Sam makes the bold move of reaching forward and taking Kurt's free hand from his leg.

_(Sam)_

_Said there's another as you look right in my eyes_

Puck reaches over and pulls Kurt's hand away the same time as Kurt does. Sam just stands back up with a smile.

_(Sam)_

_My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like_

Kurt gives Puck a comforting smile, which he receives one in return before his eyes widen at Sam's sudden dancing.

_(Sam)_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Sam doesn't seem to notice that Kurt's shifting awkwardly against Puck, not enjoying this attention.

_(Sam)_

_Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

Kurt groans

_Jesus Sam. I thought you gave up on this possibility of us._

Kurt looks away from the dancing boy to look around the room.

_(Sam)_

_I'll buy you any ring_

The only people that seem to be enjoying the performance are the girls of New Directions. Although he enjoys Finn's confused-gassy-looking face, he understands. Mike and Artie are just glancing awkwardly at each other, all former tension over Tina lost. The only one who looks actually interested, instead of somewhat infatuated is Coach Sue.

_This is so messed up._

Kurt sighs as he looks back towards the dancing boy.

_(Sam)_

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Kurt doesn't know what to expect, but it's not this. All of the girls jump up applauding. Kurt looks from them to Sam and finds that the blonde is looking at him, waiting for a reaction. Kurt just looks down at his lap.

* * *

"Go." Kurt points down the hallway.

"But Kurt-"

"Noah." Kurt warns. "Let me deal with him myself."

"But he was hitting on you Kurt." Puck steps into Kurt's space and looks down at him, placing his hands on the slender hips. "Isn't this my job as boyfriend. To keep other people away that want to get with you."

"It is." Kurt smiles. "But it's also your job to listen to me and let me take care of him myself. As his friend."

Puck bites his lip and slowly nods. "Fine, but if he tries anything, you let me know."

"He won't." Kurt insists.

"But if he does-"

"Then I will knee him in the nuts before letting you have your turn." Kurt finishes with amusement before giving Puck a slight push. "Now will you please go. Otherwise he won't talk to me because he'll be afraid of you."

"And he has every right to be." Puck chuckles before leaning down and giving Kurt a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll be at your house around five."

"I'll see you then. Are you still bringing Sarah?" Kurt asks.

Puck nods. "She wouldn't let me forget her even if I tried." He chuckles. "But we're bringing dinner."

"I'll be there. Now go." Kurt says for the last time.

Puck nods before shooting Kurt a smile and backing away. Kurt sighs and relaxes into the row of lockers to wait.

Why Sam? I thought you said you'd given up on me when I got with Noah?

Kurt looks over to the choir room door as he hears it open. Sam steps out, laughing with Santana. Sam glances over at Kurt before pulling away from Santana's hold. Santana gives Kurt a quick glare before flicking her hair over her shoulder and walking away.

"Hey." Sam says softly as he approaches Kurt. "What'd you think of my performance?"

"Well I thought that you shouldn't be trying to serenade me after you told me that you'd stop once I started dating Noah." Kurt can't help that his voice comes out harsh.

"I did say I'd stop, but I just can't." Sam sighs. "I'm not making a move. Singing really isn't . . . hitting on you, right?"

"It seems like it." Kurt retorts.

Sam chuckles. "Well I like singing to you. It seems like you're the only one that ever listened to me. Like actually listened to my message instead of the music."

Kurt's caught off guard and can't help but chuckle. "That's a really corny line."

"I know." Sam smiles. "But you make me that way." Kurt snorts as Sam steps forward. "But I have one last request of you." He reaches out and takes Kurt's hand in his own. "Come with me."

"What?" Kurt tries to get his hand out of Sam's, but the boy holds on. "Let go."

"Just come with me to the auditorium. I have one last song for you." Sam's tone is so soft. "That is, if you're willing to listen."

Kurt bites his. "I-" He cuts himself off when he sees tears being held back in Sam's eyes. "Sure. But ten minutes, then I have to leave."

"Great." Sam smiles before slowly pulling Kurt down the hallway. "You won't regret this."

* * *

So, I'm majorly sorry for the late update. College has been a blur and I've hardly had any time. I'm hoping that now I'm used to things, that I'll be able to write more. So please forgive me and enjoy the chapter, even if it's short. :)


	39. Chapter 39

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Sam." Kurt groans, unable to keep the smile off of his face as a giddy Sam drags him closer to the stage in the auditorium. "Slow down and stop trying to rip my arm off."

"Now that would be bad." Sam teases, but does as Kurt asks, stopping at the stairs leading up to the stage. "Now-" Sam turns around to face Kurt, letting his fingers rub the back of Kurt's hand softly. "Take a seat. I need to go get a guitar." He lets go of Kurt's hand slowly before stepping back up onto the first step. "Now sit."

"Hurry up." Kurt warns as he moves to go sit down, hearing Sam quickly run up onto the stage. "And you have seven minutes."

He smiles when he hears the light jogging turning into a full-on sprint. Kurt keeps the smile as he turns and flops into a chair, right in the middle of the front row.

_Maybe this won't be so bad. Sam might just be a bit handsy with everyone. It's not like he'll try anything physical with me. He'll just keep serenading me, not that I mind. I mean, I only feel friendship for him now. I lost all romantic feelings for him a few months ago._

"Alright." Kurt looks up as Sam races to the front of the stage, holding the guitar by the neck. "Now just sit there and listen." Kurt nods as Sam sits down and hangs his feet off of the edge of stage. "So you can take this as a love song, or a friendship song. It's up to you and I will follow whatever decision that you decide to make." Sam smiles at Kurt. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nods as Sam lets out a shaky breath, nodding to himself. Sam starts to play. Kurt sits forward slightly, recognizing the tune.

_(Sam)_

_This romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

Kurt smiles as he slowly taps his foot to the slow beat.

_(Sam)_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

Sam finally looks up at Kurt, their eyes catching.

_(Sam)_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

Kurt lowers his eyes to his lap, not wanting to see Sam as he reaches the more romantic part of the song.

_This is definitely a love song, a serenade._

Kurt reaches up to push his hair out of his face and looking back up.

_(Sam)_

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me_

Sam takes a leap of faith and stops playing the guitar and lets his booming voice fill the large room, making Kurt's eyebrows shoot up, impressed.

_(Sam)_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_

Sam gives Kurt a longing look before staring down at his guitar as he continues to play.

_(Sam)_

_If you told me to cry for you_

_I could_

_If you told me to die for you_

_I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

Kurt looks down, shifting in his seat. It's a mixture of awkwardness and flattery.

_Oh Samuel. You'll make a very fine husband one day . . . but not to me._

Kurt purses his lips as he looks up. Sam is leaning over his guitar, looking at Kurt.

_(Sam)_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_

Sam lets his guitar go quiet again.

_(Sam)_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

Sam gives a few last strums.

_(Sam)_

_And I'll love you - Always_

Sam lets out a shaky breath as he removes the guitar from his lap and places it on the stage. "I . . . I do love you Kurt, but I know that you don't love me." He looks up to see Kurt's wet eyes. "And I'm trying to accept that. And maybe some part of me will always be in love with you, but I'm going to try and just love you like a friend, or a brother." Sam lets out a shaky breath before hopping off of the stage and slowly walking towards Kurt. "But I want to be in your life either way. And I don't want you to shut me out. I want to be in your life for the rest of mine." Sam holds out a hand for Kurt. "So what do you say?"

Kurt seems to think for a second before extending his hand and grasping onto Sam's softly, a small smile playing on his face. "You better make sure all feelings of being in love with me are gone if you want a brotherly relationship with me."

Sam snorts as he pulls up. "I promise to try."

"Good." Kurt teases before pulling his hand from Sam's. "Now I need to go. I need to get home."

"Yeah." Sam says slowly. "About that, we need time to hang outside of school right?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

* * *

"Come on in." Kurt smiles as he holds the door open for Sam. "Sorry about the mess."

Kurt chuckles as he looks down to the floor. Now that Beth is slowly moving around, her toys had been scattered on the main floor of the house, as well as Kurt's bedroom.

Sam just smiles and leans down to pick up a few toys so Kurt doesn't step on them. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

Kurt's eyebrows go up. "You have a baby."

"No." Sam chuckles as Kurt shuts the door behind them. "I have a little brother and sister."

"Oh." Kurt stops as he leans down to pick up some toys. "I didn't know you had any. You didn't even mention them on our . . . date." Kurt says slowly before clearing his throat. "Are you going to stay long enough for dinner?"

"No." Sam shakes his head as he straightens up to look at Kurt, his arms full of toys. "I have to get home to cook for my fam-"

"What is he doing here?" Puck's voice cuts him off from the living room.

"Noah." Kurt turns and half-glares at his boyfriend for being rude. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Burt needed to get to work early." Puck answers, his eyes barely going to Kurt before moving back to glare at Sam. "So he called me up in case you were with Tina."

"Dang it dad." Kurt mutters before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll just guess what he wants for dinner."

Puck nods before glancing to Kurt. "Are you going to answer my question? What's he doing here?"

Kurt purses his lips. "Sam is here to hang out. That's what friends do."

"Kurt-"

"Where's Beth?" Kurt cuts him off.

"In her playpen." Puck answers before stepping closer to Kurt. "But-"

"Sam." Kurt turns to face the observing blonde. "Do you want to go and sit with Beth for a few minutes while I see what to make for dinner?"

"Sure." Sam nods before stepping closer to Kurt. "Just give all of that to me." He nods to the toys in Kurt's arms.

Kurt nods before carefully placing the toys on top of the other toys, aware of the hazel eyes on the back of his head. "Thank you Sam."

"No problem." Sam smiles as he walks past Kurt and Puck to enter the living room.

Kurt waits for the boy to take a seat on the couch near Beth's playpen before turning and glaring at his boyfriend. "Kitchen. Now."

"You can't-"

"Now Noah." Kurt growls. "Or so help me."

Puck's eyes widen at Kurt's tone and quickly nods before retreating to the kitchen. Kurt stares after him and lets out a shaky breath. He then turns and walks into the living room, smiling at Sam as he walks in.

"Sorry about that." Kurt says softly.

Sam shrugs it off. "I understand."

Kurt chuckles and moves to the playpen. His daughter looks up at him and smiles.

"And how is my baby girl today?" Kurt asks with a light tone as he reaches down and heaves her up. "Did you have fun with grandpa today?"

Beth just continues to smile. "Da."

"That's right." Kurt laughs as he lets Beth take one of his fingers in her tiny hands. "I'm your daddy."

Beth giggles.

Kurt smiles before turning to Sam. "Do you mind me putting her on the floor and making sure she doesn't get into anything?"

"Go for it." Sam smiles as he leans forward. "You just go worry about getting her something to eat."

Kurt smiles at the blonde before bending over and placing Beth carefully on the floor. He looks over to the pile of toys at Sam's feet from where he put them and picks out a stuffed bunny that Tina had gotten his daughter. Beth gladly takes the toy when he holds it in front of her face. He smiles and ruffles her curly hair a bit before standing up. He sees that Sam is staring at his butt.

"Samuel Evans." Kurt warns. "Stop now or I'll kick you out."

Sam chuckles and holds his hands up. "Guilty, and sorry."

"That's right." Kurt comments as he makes his way to the door. "And make sure you keep her in your focus. She's moving quickly."

"Roger that." Sam mock-salutes to Kurt.

Kurt snorts as he shakes his head. He makes his way through the main hall and into the kitchen. Puck is already working on dinner, pulling things out of cabinets like if he's done it a million times. Kurt can see the angry look on his face as he slams a box of macaroni down on the counter.

"You know you don't have any reason to be angry, right?" Kurt moves closer to the boy.

Puck stops with the box and clenches his hands against the edge of the counter. "I know. I . . . I just-"

"Noah." Kurt reaches out and takes Puck's clenched hand, make the boy flatten his hand out and relax it. "Nothing will ever happen with me and Sam. I'm just letting him try and be a good friend. The moment he tries anything, he's gone."

Puck turns his head slightly to look at Kurt, his face somewhat broken. "Really?"

"Yes Noah." Kurt moves forward and moves Puck's hand up to his chest, covering his heart. "My heart will only ever belong to you."

Puck gives Kurt a soft smile before taking his hand from Kurt's chest, the pale hand with it, and placing Kurt's hand against his own chest, his own heart. "And you already have my heart."

Kurt smiles before leaning up and pressing a kiss softly to Puck's lips. Puck pulls back slightly and looks down at Kurt through his eye lashes.

"I love you Kurt Hummel." Both boys smile before their lips seal again.

* * *

"Dinner's ready." Kurt announces as he returns to the living room. "Sa-"

He cuts himself off and smiles. Sam is laying on the floor in front of Beth, moving his hand around. Beth tries to catch his hand, and only laughs when she continues to fail. Sam glances at Kurt once before keeping his hand still, letting Beth capture it. Beth let's out a cheer before turning her head and spotting her dad at the archway to the living room.

"Da." She calls out, letting go of Sam's hand and holding them up for Kurt. "Da."

Kurt smiles before approaching the two. "Yes baby girl."

"Da." Beth calls out, clenching her fists to Kurt.

Kurt gets the idea and leans down to lift Beth up. "Geez baby girl. You're getting heavier and heavier." Kurt chuckles before looking down at Sam. "Are you able to stay much longer?"

Sam shakes his head. "No. I've already been here half an hour. My mom's probably waiting for me."

"Okay." Kurt nods before switching Beth in his arms so he can hold out a hand to Sam, which gets him an amused look in return. "I'm stronger than I look."

"I know." Sam nods as he moves into a sitting position. "I just don't want you to fall with Beth."

"Just take my hand Sam." Kurt flexes his hand impatiently.

Sam just chuckles and nods before holding his hand out, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt lets out a chuckle as he pulls Sam up, a startled and surprised look spreading over the blondes face.

"Told you." Kurt smirks.

"Yeah." Sam nods as he slowly walks towards the front door. "I shouldn't doubt you anymore."

"That's right." Kurt laughs as they stop by the front door. "So . . . I guess I wouldn't mind if you started coming out more."

"Really?" Sam's smile can light up a room. "That'd be great. I had fun, even if I was with Beth for most of it."

"Yeah." Kurt gives Sam an apologetic smile. "I am sorry about that. I didn't think cooking dinner would take so much time."

"It's fine Kurt. I understand." Sam reassures the young father. "I've been cooking for my family for years."

Kurt gives Sam a sad smile. "Well . . . thank you for watching her. Usually cooking dinner is longer when I have to take care of her."

"Glad to be of service." Sam smiles as he opens the front door and peers out. "Wow."

Kurt narrows his eyes before peering out the door and into a strong downpour. "Geez. It's really storming out there." Kurt turns his eyes to Sam. "Are you okay to drive home in this?"

"I don't have a choice." Sam answers as he digs his keys out of his pocket. "I have to get to the-" Sam cuts himself off with a gulp. "I have to get home."

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "Okay. But call me when you get home. I want to make sure you arrive alive and don't end up in some ditch."

Sam nods and steps into the doorway, feeling a strong mist from the pounding rain hitting his skin. "Only if you insist."

"I do." Kurt says firmly, not wanting argument.

Sam smiles as he turns to face Kurt. He leans forward and Kurt tenses, but Sam doesn't go to him. He leans down to kiss Beth on the forehead. And then before Kurt can react, Sam places a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Friends." Sam says with a smile before skipping out into the storm, a yelp escaping his lips when the cold rain hits his body.

"Serves you right." Kurt yells out with a laugh, liking the idea of keeping Sam as a friend.

Kurt steps away from the door when a cool and misty breeze hits him. He looks down at Beth and sees her rosy nose and ears.

"Sorry baby girl." Kurt apologizes, retreating into the house to keep his daughter warm. "Just wanted to make sure Sammy got into his car all right." Kurt shuts the door and turns to face an amused Puck.

"Sammy?" Puck teases.

"Pucky." Kurt teases back, laughing at the mock-hurt look on Puck's face. "It's fine Noah. Plus I'm aloud to talk baby-talk to Beth, a baby." Kurt points out before stepping close to Puck.

"Well I certainly don't mind that." Puck smiles down at him. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "Is everything finished?"

"Yep." Puck says as he reaches forward and takes Beth out of Kurt's arms. "Now go call your dad and see what time he'll be home while I get Beth in her highchair."

"Alright." Kurt smiles before leaning up and kissing Puck softly on the cheek. "Make sure you strap her in this time."

Puck lets out a barking laugh. "I highly doubt she could climb out again."

"You're just lucky I'm overprotective." Kurt mumbles.

Puck snorts and moves to take Beth into the kitchen. Kurt sighs and shakes his head before following after, a small smile playing on his face.

* * *

So, I hope you guys enjoy the extra long chapter. It was fun to write. And just an update, this story will end when Season 2 does. I might continue on with a sequel set in season 3, but as of now, I have no plans. Ideas, but no concrete plans. So let me know what you think, and what kind of story you'd like to see from me next. A murder mystery? Comedy? Extreme Angst? Let me know. And please review this chapter for me. They're keeping me happy through college. :)

Also, the song Sam sings is Always by Bon Jovi.


	40. Chapter 40

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"I don't want to go Noah." Kurt keeps his eyes focuses on the girl playing between his legs on the floor.

"Kurt." Puck groans as he rolls over on his bed until he can let his head hang off next to Kurt's. "It'll be fun."

Kurt sighs as he turns his head to look at the upside-down tanned face. "No."

"It'll be fun." Puck gives Kurt a small grin and leans in. "Please." He presses a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "For me."

Kurt brings a hand up and taps Puck on the nose. "You're adorable." Puck gives Kurt a goofy grin and Kurt laughs. "But no. I'm not pawning Beth off on dad again."

"He offered Kurt." Puck pouts. "Please Kurt. It'll be fun."

"It'll be boring." Kurt sighs as he moves his hand to rub the scruff under Puck's upside-down jaw. "I can't be drinking. I'll be coming home to take care of Beth and I won't neglect her."

"Well I won't drink either." Puck offers. "I just think it'd be fun to spend some time with everyone. We've been too busy to actually hang out."

"You can go Noah." Kurt smiles softly. "I'm not stopping you. You don't have to be here every day."

"I want to Kurt." Puck sighs. "I like being here. With you and Beth."

"Noah." Kurt sighs and lets his head fall on the bed.

Puck rolls over and props himself up on his elbows so he can stare down at Kurt. "Kurt."

Kurt smiles and shakes his head. "No."

"Are you sure?" Puck lowers his head and presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "There's not anything I could do to convince you." Puck goes a bit further down Kurt's face and presses a soft kiss to those red lips "Nothing at all."

Kurt chuckles and it makes Puck move back because the hot breath hits his neck. "I can see your tan line where your shirt was."

"You can not!" Puck sits back and pulls his shirt off before looking down and loving at his body. "I don't have any."

"I know." Kurt smiles as he reaches up and gently traces Puck's abs, loving that the boy shivers under his touch. "But I'll go to the party."

"Really?" Puck grins before a frown comes on his face and he looks down at Kurt's tracing fingers. "You just wanted me to take my shirt off."

"Well you did want to convince me." Kurt grins.

"Oh." A grin comes over Puck's face. "So nothing more?" He flexes the muscles in his pecs and licks his lips. "Nothing?"

Kurt grins before lifting his head from the bed and looking back to an oblivious Beth. "Put your shirt back on. I don't need Beth seeing any part of a man before she's thirty."

Puck chuckles and Kurt can hear the boy slide his shirt back on. "So how long will you need to get ready?"

Kurt laughs before moving to be on his knees and picking up Beth. "I'll start now."

* * *

"This is so pathetic.." Puck complains quietly from Kurt's side.

Kurt snorts. "It was your idea." He turns to the pouting boy. "Hey. It's not so bad."

"Rachel is singing karaoke." Puck says dryly.

Kurt nods as he looks over to the drunk girl on the stage. Rachel is dancing around singing a random combination of songs into her pink diamond-studded microphone. Next to her is a quiet and heavily drunk Finn. Kurt looks away from the stage to the middle of the room. Almost everyone else is is in a laughing circle in between the two couches. Only two other people are sitting out: Sam and Tina. Tina is sitting at the other end of the couch, lightly drinking, not much of a drinker. Sam is sitting alone on the other couch across the room. The boy is staring at the floor, a sad look on his face.

Kurt sighs before looking back to his observing boyfriend. "We need to help him move on." Kurt mutters. "I hate seeing him sad."

"It's not your fault Kurt." Puck says softly, his fingers running soothingly over the back of Kurt's hand.

"I know." Kurt frowns. "But I'm not helping by rejecting him and then showing this-" He holds their hands up. "-in front of him."

"Kurt." Puck reaches up with his freehand and wraps his hands around Kurt's hand. "Leave it alone. As his friend, you can set him up if you find someone that you think would make him happy, but don't go feeling guilty for being with someone that loves you."

"He loves me too." Kurt points out.

Puck smiles softly. "But you're closer to loving me than you ever will him."

"That's not true." Kurt gives Puck a teasing smile. "I'm sure I could love him as a friend. You still have some work to do before I'm fully in love with you."

"And I'll make sure to succeed." Puck mutters before leaning in slightly.

Just before their lips connect. "Spin the Bottle! Who wants to play, spin the bottle?"

"No!" Kurt groans before hiding his face in Puck's neck.

* * *

_Oh god no._

"Go ahead Sammy boy." Santana encourages with a giddy-drunk smile. "And remember, ten seconds. Don't cheat because we'll be timing you."

Sam hesitantly looks down at the bottle before following where it's directed and tensing as his eyes land on Kurt.

Kurt gulps and leans towards Puck. "I won't do it."

He can feel Puck's tense arm around his shoulder. "No . . . it's part of the game."

Kurt looks to Puck and his heart aches when he sees the broken and conflicted face. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to . . . make it worse."

Puck gives Kurt a small smile. "It's fine Kurt. I know it won't change how you feel about me and how you feel about him.."

Kurt smiles and nods. "That's right."

"But-" Puck leans in and presses a kiss to his mouth and pulls back after a second. "As a reminder. I love-"

"Come on Hummel!" Santana shouts. "I want to see you and Trouty Lips get your mack on."

"I thought his name was Trouty Mouth?" Kurt fires back with a smirk.

"Just kiss." Santana calls out, the alcohol already taking a toll with her system. "I want some kissing in five . . . four . . . now!"

"Shut it San." Puck growls before letting his arm drop from Kurt's shoulders. "Go ahead.

Kurt grins and leans forward so he's standing on his knees. He looks at a nervous Sam and gives him a small encouraging smile. Sam bites his lip before sitting forward on his knees, only a few mere inches from Kurt now.

"You sure you don't mind?" Sam asks nervously.

Kurt nods and gives the boy a comforting smile. "What's a kiss between friends."

Sam still looks nervous. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before reaching up and threading his hand behind the boys neck and into the blonde locks. He can feel the boy tense under his his fingers, so he leans in and presses his lips against those large ones.

* * *

So, sorry for the shortness. I just want to make sure that there's a chapter for Monday. So let me know what you think. What you think will happen, or the like? :)


	41. Chapter 41

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

As soon as the ten seconds are up, Sam pulls back. Kurt stays propped up on his knees as he slowly blinks his eyes open. Sam's eyes are wide as he sits back on his own knees. Only the sober people are quiet, everyone else is giving them cat-calls and cheers. Sam's eyes are stuck on Kurt's, but only showing fear while Kurt shows nothing but understanding. Sam blinks and breaks their connection before scrambling to his feet. Kurt opens his mouth to say something, but Sam has already fled the room. Kurt hears movement behind him and turns to see Puck getting up. Kurt shakes his head at the boy and stands up himself.

"Let me go." Kurt mutters as he steps toward his boyfriend.

Puck gives Kurt a small smile. Kurt smiles back and leans down to take Puck's hand. He places a soft kiss against the tan knuckles before dropping the hand and turning away. The party is still going on in the circle with Brittany latching onto Rachel's retreating mouth with a lot of passion. This makes Kurt crack a smile as he ascends the staircase from the Berry Basement.

He purses his lips once on the main floor. Mr. and Mr. Berry are gone for the night, so the place is dark. Except for one. Kurt quickly makes his way through the living room and stops at the back door. The backyard light detectors have detected movement, hence why they're on and shining bright. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before opening the door and stepping out. He lets his eyes adjust to the dark backyard with the one bright light.

The Berry backyard is nothing less than perfection. One big tree is in the exact middle near the back fence. The fence itself is eight-foot tall, a privacy fence. Two bird baths are set between the back fence and the porch, right in the middle. Everything is very symmetrical. The porch is one made of stone, very elegant in design.

Kurt looks around and spots Sam sitting at the edge, his feet dangling off the porch. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before shutting the back door and making his way over to the boy. He can see the boy tense up as Kurt's shadow shrinks as he moves away from the light. Sam, however, doesn't look up as Kurt sits down by him. Kurt bites his lip as he lets his legs hang over the edge.

"I-"

"Please don't Kurt." Sam mutters, his voice broken. "I tried. I _am_ trying. But then this."

"I'm not upset Sam." Kurt says gently. "It's just a game."

"But it's not Kurt. It's my heart." Sam looks up at Kurt with lost wet eyes. "Every time I try to get over you, something has to make it harder than it already is. This time it was Santana."

"Santana?" Kurt keeps his voice steady and soft. "What does she . . ." Kurt nods in understanding. "She rigged it." Sam slowly nods and Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Did . . . did you ask-"

"No." Sam lets out a groan as he looks up into the night sky, giving Kurt a clear view of a few tears falling down the blondes face. "She wanted to give me another chance to prove that I was the one for her. I begged her not to and she agreed, but I guess the alcohol made her go back on her promise. So yeah, the bottle was rigged by her."

Kurt bites his lip before slowly reaching out and placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam suddenly tenses up. Kurt gives him a gentle squeeze.

"I don't blame you Sam, and I never will. This is all on her. You're being so kind, and considerate about this." Kurt tells the boy honestly. "And I don't want you to think that you're going to lose me over this."

"I don't even have you Kurt." Sam lets out a dry chuckle.

"Look at me!" Kurt demands as he raises his voice, making Sam quickly snap his neck to look. "You are my friend Sam. My friend. You're not going to lose me over some little game. It's nothing wrong. You did_ nothing _wrong Sam." Kurt tries to convey his honest feelings. "I want you in my life Sam. You're a great friend to me, you're good with Beth . . . that's someone that I need in my life. As a friend Sam."

Sam's frown breaks and more tears fall from his eyes. Kurt can't help but reach out and wrap his arms around the boy. Sam falls into Kurt's body. Kurt doesn't know if he's crying or not, but he can feel Sam's breathing slowly even out as he holds him.

"Shh." Kurt mutters softly into the boys hair as he runs his fingers through the locks. "It's fine Sam."

"I know." Sam's voice comes out calm. "I'm just wondering when these feelings will go away."

"I don't want them to go away." Kurt mutters, tightening his grip around the boy. "I want them right here. I want to love you, and I want you to love me, but as friends. Best friends, or brothers even." Kurt smiles. "Just like we agreed right?"

"Right." Sam chuckles before slowly pulling back.

Kurt looks at the wet face and gives the boy a sad smile. Kurt reaches up and holds Sam's face. He uses his thumbs to wipe away his tears. Sam bites his lip nervously.

"You doing this isn't helping at all." Sam admits.

Kurt just smiles at him. "Well this is how I am. There's no point in toning that down just for me to be like this again when you no longer have romantic feelings. You'll just get used to me being like this and it won't seem like anything soon enough."

Sam chuckles. "I guess you're right."

"And it's about time you learned that." Kurt teases before dropping his hands. "Come on. You're staying with me tonight."

"What?" Sam's eyes go wide.

"Well you've drank a bit, and I don't want you going home when you have your brother and sister around." Kurt says with a serious face before smiling. "Plus I know a few people will be coming home with me or Finn so their families don't know."

Sam nods and smiles. "Sure. It'd be fun."

Kurt smiles before leaning over and placing a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Come on."

* * *

As soon as they set foot on the staircase leading to the basement, Kurt lets go of Sam's hand. The boy gives him a small smile. Kurt manages to hold his breath until his feet touch the cold floor. The party seems to be settling down for most. Finn, Artie, and Mike are still goofing off while the girls are just talking and laughing. Kurt's flick over to his boyfriend.

Puck seems to have taken up residence with Tina. She's at one end of the couch with Puck laying across it, his head in her lap. She's talking to him quietly. Kurt's eyes narrow when he notices that Puck seems to be angry, a scowl on his face.

Sam moves past Kurt and makes his way over to the other empty couch. Kurt purses his lips before looking back to Puck with a frown. He lets out a shaky breath before making his way over to the duo.

"Hello." Kurt puts a smile into his voice as he carefully sits on Puck's chest.

Puck shoots him a quick smile before morphing his face into one of mock-pain. "Ah Kurt. Too heavy. Crushing . . . my . . . chest . . . death." Kurt raises an eyebrow and bounces on the boy, making Puck laugh. "Alright. Stop it. I was just teasing."

"You better had be." Kurt says with a straight face before grinning. "And I'm not heavy."

"You're perfect." Puck smiles before taking Kurt's hand and pressing a soft kiss against the pale knuckles. "And you're mine."

"A little possessive I see." Kurt teases.

"Very possessive." Puck says with a low growl.

Kurt chuckles before looking up an amused Tina. "So . . . what happened while I was gone?"

Puck grumbles to himself.

"Santana." Tina answers. "As soon as the game was up and you were gone, she pounced."

"She what?" Kurt goes to get up but Puck quickly wraps his arms around the smaller boy. "What are you-"

"Just leave it." Puck says softly. "We've already dealt with her."

"Yeah." Kurt says with doubt. "And how'd she react when you said no?"

Puck sighs before looking up at Kurt. "She said that I should at least be getting sex from her since I can't with you."

"I-"

"And-" Puck cuts Kurt off. "I told her that that was fine. You and I don't want sex right now. We're waiting until we're ready."

_I am ready._

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend. "Good. So are you ready to go? We have quite a rag-team of misfits coming with us."

"Who?" Puck asks.

Kurt smiles as he looks to Tina. "You want to stay the night? I'll take you home in the morning to get clothes."

"I still have some at your place." Tina answers with a nod. "So sure?"

"Who else?" Puck asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well you." Kurt says with a smile.

"Is Burt fine with this?" Puck asks hesitantly.

"Yep." Kurt smiles down at the boy. "As long as you sleep on the floor."

Puck scoffs, making Tina and Kurt laugh, before focusing on Kurt again. "Who else?"

"Well . . ." Kurt bites his lip. "I invited Sam. To show him that I do want to be friends with him." Kurt quickly adds. "Is . . . is that okay with you?"

Puck slowly licks his lips as he thinks it over before answering. "Did you talk everything out?"

"Everything." Kurt nods. "And he knows that this is how I am. So he's going to work with his feelings, but he respects you and me too much to ever try anything."

Puck cracks a smile. "Good."

Kurt lets out a relieved sigh. "So come on Noah. We still have to lug Finn into the car."

* * *

So a long chapter. Yay. I hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to write the many scenes. The next chapter will be a continuation of this, as they all are, but we'll see more before the night is up. So let me know what you think. I hope you continue to enjoy this because it has been a joy for me to write. :)


	42. Chapter 42

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Shh." Kurt giggles as he opens the front door and steps to the side. "Get in and be quiet."

"You try and be quiet with this moron." Puck chuckles.

"Just get in." Kurt hisses.

"That's kinky Mr. Kurt." Tina says as she slides in, her footsteps louder than she probably thinks they are.

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back to the other boys. He has to flatten himself against the wall as Sam and Puck carry Finn in. The extremely drunk boy has each of his arms being held around the shoulders of the boys beside him. Right before they left the party, Finn decided to clean up the extra alcohol by consuming it.

_For a big guy, he can't hold his alcohol. Or his legs._

The taller boy had to be practically dragged to the car and now to the house. He was totally useless by this point.

"The birdies went into the can." Finn mumbles as he tries to look back at the car where he had managed to hide a few beer cans before Kurt had pulled over and taken them away.

_I'll have to get rid of them tomorrow before dad finds them._

Kurt waits for the three boys to be completely submerged in the house before he shuts the door. He makes sure to shut it very quietly, not wanting to wake the other occupants of the house. He turns and looks to the trio of boys and Tina, all stopped in the middle of the main hallway and looking to him.

Kurt reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Alright, Noah, you take Finn upstairs. Sam won't be able to fit on the stairs without falling off and that's just not acceptable now." Kurt looks to Sam and Tina. "You two go wait down in my room until I get there."

"Okay Kurtie." Tina is all smiles as she skips to his basement-bedroom door and flings it open, quickly disappearing into it's depths.

"Are you sure she's not drunk?" Puck asks.

"I'm sure." Kurt chuckles as he moves further into the quiet house. "She only had a few sips, the rest of it is all the sugar that she ate so she wouldn't drink."

Puck nods and gives Kurt a small smile before turning and helping Finn up the first few steps. "Come on dude."

"The microphone told the Biscotti no." Finn mumbles.

"I'm sure he did." Puck says with a smile as he continues to help Finn.

Sam chuckles and Kurt turns his glare on the sober boy. "Downstairs. Now."

Sam quickly nods and retreats from the tired boy just as the light turns on and shines bright from his bedroom.

Kurt growls as he looks to Sam. "Can you get down there and turn all the lights off except for a few. She probably has the TV on." Kurt mutters to himself.

"Ay-ay!" Sam mock-salutes to Kurt before running down the stairs, but taking a second to carefully shut the bedroom door as well.

Kurt shuts his eyes and takes in a deep breath.

_I'm dealing with children. And I'm sure if Finn wasn't here that Noah would be joining in._

Kurt just shakes his head and makes his way into the living room. He stops once inside and smiles. His dad is reclined on the old armchair, the footrest propped out. His dads head is lax against the back, his mouth hanging open and a soft snore coming from his lips. In his arms is Beth. The small girl is wrapped tightly in her grandpa's arms, comfortable and sound asleep. Her tiny little fist is clenched around the front of his father's flannel shirt.

Kurt smiles as he makes his way over to the duo, being careful to dodge the mess of toys and-

_Is that a pair of scissors? Dad._

Kurt clenches his mouth and forces himself to breathe.

_I'll deal with him tomorrow._

Kurt stops in front of his small family, a soft smile once again on his face. He bites his lip before sliding his phone out of his pocket. He flips through the menus and finds the camera.

"Kurt." Kurt turns as he hears Puck's voice, finding the boy peering in from the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"Getting Beth." Kurt says barely loud enough for the boy to hear.

Puck nods. "Well Finn's upstairs, completely passed out on his bed."

"Thank you Noah." Kurt smiles. "I'll be downstairs in a few. Can you go make sure that Tina and Sam aren't getting into anything?"

"Sure." Puck gives Kurt a smile before disappearing from the doorway.

Kurt smiles as he turns back to his father and daughter. He takes a step to the side so there's more light on them from the hallway before he holds up his camera.

_Creating loving memories one day at a time._

Kurt presses that one button and lets his camera take the pictures to it's memory. Kurt then reaches out and holds his camera above the two before taking another picture. He brings his phone back down and has to bite back a laugh. He can see right into his fathers mouth. Kurt smiles before sliding his phone back into his pocket. He then reaches over to the couch next to the armchair and grabs the quilt off the back. He rests it on the edge of the arm chair before turning to Beth.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he reaches down to pick her up. He's careful to not shift her too much so she doesn't wake up. The only trouble he seems to have his prying her surprisingly strong fist from his fathers shirt, but he does it. He carefully props Beth in one arm before turning to his father. He quickly spreads the quilt out over the older man with his only available hand. Once satisfied, Kurt leans over and presses a kiss to his fathers temple.

Kurt takes a step back before turning and making his way out of the living room.

_I guess he sent Carole up to sleep. He'll probably wake up in a few hours anyways. So will she._

Kurt crinkles his nose at the thought, but he's pretty used to it. He stops in front of his doorway and carefully opens it up.

_Just sleep five hours Beth. That's all I ask._

Kurt just chuckles to himself as he makes his way down. His smile slowly falters when he hears a bunch of laughter. He glances down at the sleeping child in his arms before quickly descending the steps. He's met with the sight up Puck, Sam, and Tina all laughing on his bed. They only attempt to stifle their laughter when they see him with Beth.

"Quiet." Kurt hisses.

"But Kurt." Tina says quietly through her silent laughter. "Sam . . . Sam was Peter Griffin."

Sam lets out the Peter Griffin laugh as he looks at Kurt nervously.

Kurt just shakes his head and walks over to the crib. He leans over to set Beth down carefully. He smiles at her before pulling a blanket over her tiny body. He stands up and turns around. It's obvious that Puck was staring at him with intrigued eyes. Sam and Tina were back on the bed, clasping each other as they laugh.

* * *

Kurt sighs as he stares into the mirror. He had finally managed to get everyone calmed down. That mainly involved pushing Tina into a hot shower before borrowing his spare pajamas for the night. Sam was quite easy once he had several tired people around him. He had sent Puck upstairs to borrow two sets of Finn's basketball shorts to wear.

_You're looking old Kurt._

Kurt yawns as he stares in to the mirror, reaching up to run a finger gently over the bags under his eyes.

_This is what children do to you, but they'll end up doing more in the future._

Kurt just smiles, knowing that he wouldn't change this life. He runs his fingers through his hair before jumping as the door opens.

"Noah." Kurt hisses as he turns around. "What are you doing? I could have been naked."

Puck chuckles as he steps up to Kurt. "I knew you weren't. You've been in here ten minutes longer than usual." Puck pushes the door shut before reaching out to Kurt. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighs before turning back to look into the mirror. "It's nothing."

Puck steps up and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist before placing his chin on the boys shoulder. "Then why do I have the feeling that you've been staring at yourself in the mirror for longer than five minutes and it's not about how you look."

Kurt smiles as he glances down to the arms around his waist. "Because you know me too well."

"That's true." Puck nods before turning his head on it's side so he can press a kiss against Kurt's jaw. "Now will you talk to me?"

Kurt sighs before turning his head slightly to look at the concerned boy. "I'm exhausted. Taking care of Beth is taking it's toll on me."

"Well that's understandable." Puck gives him an encouraging smile. "All you do is go to school and then come home to take care of a child. And you only take breaks when me or Tina go behind you and talk to your dad. You need to get out more."

"But I-"

"Have tons of people that are willing to watch Beth for a few hours so you can relax." Puck finishes with a smile before pulling away from his boyfriend. "Now it's time for bed. And you can think it over while you sleep. And in the case that you decide not to listen to me, Tina and I will take control."

Kurt smiles as Puck takes his hand and opens the door. Kurt flicks the lights off before before letting the boy pulling him out of the bathroom. The room is dim from the one light in the corner, far away from Beth's crib so it won't wake her up. Sam is already set up and close to dozing off on the couch. Kurt had vetoed Puck from sleeping on the couch since this was Sam's first time staying the night. Tina was dead weight on the bed. She was awake, just not moving, too tired.

Before Kurt can walk over to the bed, Puck stops him and pulls him in for a soft kiss. Kurt quickly pulls away with a chuckle.

"Good night Noah." Kurt says before pressing a soft kiss to the tan boys lips. "Now I know I'm hot and you want me, but control yourself."

Puck chuckles softly. "Oh I want you, but I don't mind waiting. Trust me, I'm not ready either."

"Yeah." Kurt says softly as Puck lets go of his hand and flops down on the pile of extra blankets on the floor.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he makes his way over to his bed. He smiles at Tina as he crawls on and over the girl.

"Sleepy time." She mutters.

"Yeah." Kurt mutters as he reaches down and pulls the blankets over them. "Sleep time."

Tina lets out a soft moan of content as Kurt wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his chest. He lets out a breath as he lets his body relax.

* * *

So, this chapter was going to be much longer, but this scene went on to over 2,000 words, so I cut it in half. So I'll update again on Monday. So let me know what you think.


	43. Chapter 43

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt lets out a low sigh as he slowly wakes up. He keeps his eyes shut so he can get used to the small amount of light in the room from the small basement window. He goes to stretch his arms, but finds that they're restrained with another set of arms. His eyebrows furrow as he moves his hands to feel the arms. His jaw clenches when he feels a muscular arm with hair.

_That's not Tina._

Kurt blinks his eyes open and internally cringes at the morning light the brightens the room. The first thing his eyes dart to is Beth's crib. He can see through the white netting of the crib and see Beth sleeping comfortably, a small smile on her face. Kurt smiles before looking away. His eyes next land on Tina. The girl is lying on Puck's blanket-made bed from the night before.

_If she's there . . ._

Kurt cranes his head slightly and is met with the morning breath of his boyfriend. He crinkles his nose before smiling at the blank look on the boys face. His smile gets even wider when he hears a quiet snore coming from those lips. Kurt chuckles to himself as he starts to turn in the protective arms. He stops when he feels something hard and long pressed along his butt and against the bottom of his back.

_Is he . . . oh yes he is. And he's very big too._

Kurt smirks as he glances down and spots Puck's bulging appendage in some very tight basketball shorts. Kurt shifts his butt again and watches as the basketball shorts twitch. Kurt's smile grows.

_Now this is the part of the relationship that I've been wanting to get into._

Kurt smiles as he continues to turn in those tan arms. He's almost turned around when Puck's eyes fly open. Kurt freezes his movements as Puck smiles at him.

"Morning." Puck breathes out before leaning forward the short distance and kissing Kurt on the corner of his lips. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better once I realized that you had been holding me for an undetermined amount of hours." Kurt chuckles at Puck's guilty smile. "So could you explain why you're up here and why Tina is on the floor?"

Puck chuckles. "Well I don't know about her, but I got up about an hour after everyone fell asleep. I couldn't sleep." Puck shrugs. "So I crawled up here and held you. I tried not to wake Tina up, but I guess she moved after I fell asleep. But do you mind? I figured you wouldn't mind waking up to your loving boyfriend."

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Kurt grins. "Especially when I wake up to . . . _certain_ surprises." Kurt glances down briefly before returning to his boyfriends horrified eyes.

"Geez Kurt. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine." Kurt laughs. "If anything, I'm flattered. But I'm also smart enough to know that this is natural reaction for guys in the morning."

"I know, but . . . I know you're not comfortable with this." Puck frowns. "I'm sorry for that."

"Noah." Kurt reaches up and presses a hand against Puck's bare chest. "I am more than fine with this." Kurt glances down to his fingers and slowly started dragging them along the broad chest. "Really. I think it's quite fun."

Puck shivers and snorts before reaching up and stilling Kurt's hand. "You don't have to lie Kurt, but thank you anyways. But don't worry; I'll go take a shower."

Kurt barely opens his mouth before Puck's lips are on his. Kurt groans lightly into his mouth as their lips move together. Then suddenly Puck's mouth is gone. He leans back in for one last kiss before unwrapping his arms from around Kurt.

"I'll be in the shower." Puck comments as he carefully climbs over Kurt.

Kurt just nods as the boy steps onto the floor. While he loves the view of Puck's manhood in those shorts, Puck's not having it. He uses both hands to cup himself before running off to the bathroom. Kurt sighs and drops to his back on the bed.

_So I guess hinting doesn't do the trick._

Kurt sighs again as he roles his head over. His eyes go to the last person in his room: Sam. The blonde boy is curled up into a small ball, his hands flat against each other on the underside of his face. His faced is scrunched up slightly, making Kurt's eyebrows furrow. Kurt pops his back before letting his feet swing off the bed and land on the floor. Kurt stands up and lets his toes clench in the carpet, popping them in unison.

He steps over Tina's limp body as he makes his way over to Sam. As he gets closer, his nose wrinkles.

_Smells like poop over here._

Kurt nods in understanding as his eyes drift to his daughters crib near the couch.

_That's why you're smiling you little turd._

Kurt chuckles to himself as he steps up to the crib and holds his breath.

_A father's job is never done._

* * *

Kurt's eyes are practically undressing his boyfriends as he looks him up and down. They had just finished their Blame It on the Alcohol number for Mr. Schue and now they were just lounging around, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. He couldn't help but bite his bottom lip as he took in the tight black jeans on his well-built boyfriend. And that black jacket with those shades . . .

_Control yourself Kurt._

Kurt lets out a breathy shiver as he lets himself fall back onto the rotating couches. They had the couches until noon before the workshop class took them back. Kurt stretches out and shuts his eyes.

_God Noah. You need to wear those pants more often. And those glasses. And . . . oh god everything._

"Kurt." Kurt blinks his eyes open to see Sam.

"Hey." Kurt smiles. "You were good today."

"You weren't so bad yourself." Sam chuckles as he takes Kurt's legs and pushes them off the couch.

"Hey." Kurt mock-glares at him. "My feet belong on this couch."

"And now they belong on the floor." Sam chuckles as he flops down beside Kurt and sighs. "So . . . thanks. For last night I mean. You didn't have to let me stay over."

"Well you certainly wouldn't like to go home to your family drunk." Kurt chuckles.

Sam's eyes widen as he nods. "I'm sure mom would strangle me."

Kurt snorts as he sits up. "That's true." Kurt shifts so he's pressed into Sam's side. "So what do you have planned for this weekend?"

Sam lets out a shaky breath as is thinking, but his eyes are darting back and forth. "Probably time with the family. Order some pizza or something."

"Mmm." Kurt smiles. "Pizza does sound good."

Sam chuckles. "Well I wouldn't order in. The pizza out here sucks. The only reason I'll be getting it is because it's cheap and I don't want to have to hear the little ones begging for me to check the oven every two seconds."

Kurt chuckles softly as he looks down to his lap. "Well you can always come and hang out if you need a break or two. It'll just be me and Beth all weekend. Noah's trying to get a job, but I'm sure he'll be around if you want to play video games with him and Finn."

"Sure." Sam nods and gives Kurt a soft smile. "I'll have to see if I have time, but sure."

"Cool." Kurt chuckles as Sam stands up. "Where are you off too?"

"These clothes." Sam motions to his ensemble outfit that went with everyone else's. "I had to borrow this from the drama department."

"Ah." Kurt sighs quietly before nodding to the boy and waving him off. "Go. Go and I'll see you at lunch."

"Save me a seat." Sam smiles before hoping off of the rotating platform and disappearing into the shadowing wings of the stage.

Kurt purses his lips as he watches the boy vanish.

_That boy is becoming odder and odder. And not in the way like he still loves me. More . . . more like he's keeping a secret._

Kurt's thoughts are cut off as his handsome boyfriend steps onto the rotating platform. "Hey." Kurt opens his arms for the smirking boy. "You were looking pretty hot out there."

"We're?" Puck's smirk rises in the corner along with his eyebrow as he steps into Kurt's arms and looks down at the pale boy. "I'm pretty sure I still am."

"That's true." Kurt mutters as he lets his hands trail down Puck's back until they're resting comfortably above Kurt's favorite part of this side of the jeans.

His favorite part of the front of the jeans is the part nearest to his face. Puck doesn't seem to feel has hands drifting lower as he runs one hand gently through Kurt's brown locks.

"You looked great too. And those jeans . . . well you should where those more often." Puck grins.

Kurt decides to risk it and lets his hands drift down and grip his boy's firm butt. "Same to you."

Puck chuckles awkwardly as he reaches down to take Kurt's hands off of his body. "Thank you Kurt." Puck bites his lip as he steps back. "I should go. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "See you at lunch."

* * *

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

Kurt bounces Beth lightly as he walks around the room.

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

Kurt purses his lips.

_What's wrong with Noah? Does he . . . does he not want things to go further with us? Is he not interested in a relationship like that? Or is he just nervous because I'm a guy. Heck, even if he did want to go further, I don't know if I could. I just want to know that he wants me._

Kurt sighs before starting on the next verse.

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

Beth's smile slowly droops from where she lays in his arms.

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

Kurt carefully slows his bouncing down as he walks over to her crib.

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

Kurt lifts his arms up so the almost-asleep girl is near his face. He presses kiss to her forehead with a smile of his own.

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

Kurt leans down and lays Beth carefully in her crib. He reluctantly lets her go, loving to hold his child, before he wraps her thin blanket carefully around her tiny body. Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he stands up. He had been home for two hours and Beth had been drying for three of him. He's pretty sure his dad let out a cheer as he shut the door behind him on his way to work.

"Nobody said it was easy." Kurt mutters to himself.

Kurt takes in a deep breath as he turns around and looks toward his bed. Puck is laying there, a happy and content smile on his face with his eyes shut. He had been listening to Kurt sing, but kept quiet for Beth's sake. Kurt makes his way over to the bed and lets himself fall on top when his legs hit the bed, his arms going out to prop himself up. Puck barely opens his eyes and they go straight to Kurt. Kurt smiles as he crawls over before dropping himself softly on his boyfriend's chest. Puck's arms quickly go around him.

"I love you." Puck breathes into Kurt's ear as he runs his finger up and down the thin back. "I love you, I love Beth, and I love this life that we can have."

Kurt cracks a smile. "I think I can love it too."

* * *

So let me know what you think? Sorry it took so long. Life is hectic, but I'm still working on this. I'm not giving up, not that I ever would. But I'm sticking to my plan of updating twice a week. So as long as you continue to enjoy, I'll continue to write. :)


	44. Chapter 44

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Come on Beth." Kurt steps out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel, looking up and down the hallway of his home. "It's time to eat."

"Daddy." Kurt turns his head as he hears his daughters voice. "I wanna read."

Kurt smiles as his eight-year old daughter stomps towards him down the hallway. "You can finish up later. I don't want your food to get cold."

"But daddy." Beth pulls on her dads hand as he tries to pull her into the kitchen. "It's Harry freaking Potter."

"Watch your mouth." Kurt warns her as he leans down to pick her up.

"Sorry." Beth pouts as she hides her face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiles. "It's not your fault. I blame your papa."

Beth giggles as she pulls back. "You should hear him when we're reading Snape. He hates him."

Kurt chuckles as they enter the kitchen. "That's because your papa hasn't read the last few books."

"La la la." Beth puts her hands to her ears as Kurt sits her down at the kitchen table. "No spoilers. No spoilers daddy."

Kurt laughs as he makes his way over to the stove. "I know baby girl. I won't spoil anything. That's why I haven't let you two watch the movies yet. That and the books are better."

"I just read that Hermione slaps Malfoy. Is that in the movie?" Beth asks eagerly as she stares at her father.

Kurt makes his way back to the table with Beth's plate of food, a small smile on my face. "Spoilers." He says with a British accent.

Beth crosses her arms across her chest and pouts. "It's not fair daddy."

"I know." Kurt chuckles before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her temple, moving away her brown curls as he does.

"And stop copying River." Beth adds on as she picks up her fork. "Only she can 'Spoilers'." Beth mimics the British accent of Doctor River song.

Kurt chuckles before making his way back to the stove to make his husband a plate.

* * *

"That one daddy." Beth points at the video on the computer. "It's one of my favorites."

Kurt nods and smiles. Over the years as Beth grew up, Kurt had taken some of Quinn's videos and put them in a file that were just for Beth. An earlier video told Kurt which ones were just Quinn singing. These were the ones that Kurt shared with Beth.

"Of course baby girl." Kurt scrolls the mouse over and clicks on the video.

Within seconds, Quinn pops up on the video player. Same old Quinn. While Kurt, Puck, and all of their friends have aged over the years, Quinn had remained the same, stuck in their memory and preservation through these videos.

Quinn smiles at them before she starts.

_(Quinn)_

_Somebody said you got a new friend_

_Does she love you better than I can?_

Kurt moves his arm so it's wrapped around Beth. She smiles as she cuddles into her father.

_(Quinn)_

_There's a big black sky over my town_

_I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

Kurt looks down at Beth and smiles.

_Yeah, I know it's stupid_

_I just gotta see it for myself_

He opens his mouth and sings along.

_(Quinn and Kurt)_

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh_

Beth looks at him and laughs.

_(Quinn and Kurt)_

_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo_

_I keep dancing on my own_

Beth decides to join in, having heard her mother sing this a dozen times.

_(Quinn, Kurt, and Beth)_

_I just came to say goodbye_

Quinn lets out a shaky breath before smiling at them. "I love you Beth. Forever and always."

That's how Quinn has ended most of the videos. A simple love message to Beth.

Kurt looks down as he feels Beth's head fall onto his chest. The young girl is always sleepy after he mom sing to her. Kurt runs his hands gently through her hair before lifting the laptop off of his lap and setting it on Beth's little nightstand. He holds Beth carefully as he slides to the edge of her small bed. Then he moves her around so she's finally laying down.

"Good night Beth." Kurt mutters before leaning down and kisses her cheek.

He gets a small smile as he slides off of the bed. He leans back down and pulls Beth's blanket nice and snug around her. He smiles at her before picking up his laptop and walking out of the room. He pulls the door close until only a crack of light streams into the girls room.

* * *

Kurt raises an eyebrow as his husband slips into the bedroom. Puck slides his shoes off before his eyes go up to Kurt.

"Hey." He takes in Kurt's defensive look. "What happened?"

"Harry." Kurt starts off slowly. "Freaking. Potter."

Puck freezes, his eyes on Kurt. "You . . . Beth?"

"Yes Beth." Kurt nods. "Your daughter has picked up some of your bad language."

"In my defense." Puck holds his hands up. "She also picked it up from a Youtube video."

Kurt snorts and relaxes back into the bed. "Hurry up."

Puck quickly nods and shucks his shirt off before sliding his jeans off. Unlike high school, Puck now wears some briefs. Mainly because of hiss job and a few pranksters that pants'd him before. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of, but he didn't want to risk any kids being around. It also helps for when Beth sneaks into their room early in the morning.

Puck smiles as he crawls onto the bed. "So how was your day?"

"It was okay." Kurt smiles as Puck crawls above him.

"And how was Beth?" Puck lowers himself onto Kurt.

Kurt smiles. "Besides picking up your bad habits, she's doing okay."

Puck gives Kurt a small smile before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's nose. "How'd you get her to sleep? She was dead weight when I went in there to check on her a minute ago."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Her mother."

Puck frowns with concern as he drops himself to Kurt's side and wraps his arms around the slender boy. "It'll never get easier will it?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head before hiding his face into Puck's chest.

Puck sighs as he runs his fingers down Kurt's back. "What can I do?"

Kurt looks up at Puck with a smile. "I know what you can do. Why don't you-"

* * *

"Kurt." Kurt blinks his eyes open to Puck's face.

"What?" Kurt yawns. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Puck answers. "We have an hour until school."

Kurt nods and closes his eyes again, wanting to go back to the dream. "Wake me up in thirty."

"Wait." Kurt opens his eyes when he feels Puck's hand on his face. "You, Kurt Hummel, are going to skip your moisturizing, for sleep. Have I died? Is it the end of the world?"

"Shut up." Kurt groans as he pushes Puck in the shoulder and sits up. "I was just having a good dream."

"What kind of dream?" Puck sits up and wraps his arms around Kurt.

Kurt smiles and turns his head to look at the boy. "A dream about what the future could be. What life could be."

"Oh." Puck's expression becomes soft. "Was I there?"

Kurt fights back a smile in order to keep his face serious. "No."

Puck's face drops. "Oh."

"Hey." Kurt chuckles, watching as the boy eyes him nervously. "You were there you big lug."

"Really?" Puck's voice is hesitant as the smile on his face slowly grows.

"Of course." Kurt chuckles. "I have no intention of you being out of my life."

"T-that's good." Puck nods.

"That's great." Kurt mutters before grazing his lips against Puck's. "It was even better when you were my husband."  
"We're getting married?" Puck smiles.

"Yeah." Kurt grazes their lips together again. "We are. Not now, but in the future. I have many plans for you."

Puck grins as he goes in for a kiss, but Kurt turns his head away so the lips hit his cheek. "What's wrong now?"

"Oh nothing." Kurt turns his had back with a grin. "But we both have bad breath and there's no way I'll be kissing you with it."

"Oh you won't will you." Puck grins deviously before pushing Kurt down onto the bed. "Well we'll see about that."

"Noah." Kurt squeals as his boyfriend showers his face with kisses.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, and shortness of the chapter. Busy week at school. But I have the rest of this story planned out, so all I need to do now is type it out. So enjoy and leave me a nice review. :) Also, let me know if you like my little mentions of other fandoms in here.


	45. Chapter 45

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

_Do you wanna touch?_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where?_

Kurt decides to stay in his seat while everyone else gets up to dance with Holly Holiday. He's not the only one though. Rachel and Tina sit in front of him. Kurt glances up and watches as his muscled boyfriend dances along. Kurt watches as the tan boy thrusts his hips in the air.

_Noah is fine with dancing around and singing about sex with everyone . . . but what about me? I'm pretty sure I haven't been subtle for a while now about how much I want to try something. At least something further than kissing. I haven't even seen him naked yet. It's like he's ashamed of me or something. And I know he's . . . well he likes guys. But maybe not enough for that._

He watches as Puck tears his shirt off to reveal the tight white wife-beater underneath.

_And I know he's sexual, this much is obvious. Maybe . . . this won't work out if we can't reach that point of our relationship. I mean . . . I'm really close to loving him, but I need to be one with him. Maybe I'm too much of a romantic. I don't even know who would do what. I'm not sure if he's expecting me to be the girl in this. I can't do just that. I want . . . as much equality as we can get. Sure I might have not been fair with Beth exactly, but everything's better now. We've moved past that and we're actually good now. Well, except for the whole physical aspect of things._

Kurt blinks back into reality to find that Quinn and Tina had left him alone

_You touch me, you know where, there_

_Oh yeah, oh, yeah_

Kurt doesn't even clap when they finish the song. It's not his type of music that he would normally participate with. Except this time he didn't have his cell-phone to take up his time, but his thoughts.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue sets his notebook down on his chair as he stands up. "You know your assignments for the week. Why don't you guys get started on them while I talk to Miss Holiday?"

Everyone grins as Schue directs Holly towards his office, knowing exactly what 'talk' means. Kurt relaxes into his chair as some of his friends go over to get sheet music while others take a seat in the risers. Kurt's eyes drift over as Puck takes a seat beside him.

"So what'd you think?" Puck's voice is still out of breath.

"Meh." Kurt shrugs. "Not my type of song."

"Well what'd you think of me performing?" Puck smirks.

Kurt raises an eyebrow as he reaches over lets his fingers drift over the hard nipples through the shirt. "I loved it.

Puck lets out a shaky breath before reaching up and taking Kurt's hand and bringing it down to his leg. "I'm glad you enjoyed, but I wish you would have joined in."

Kurt gives Puck a small smile. "Do you really think I'd fit into a song about being sexy?"

"Hell yeah." Puck nods with a wide grin. "You're the hottest person I've ever seen."

Kurt grins as he leans closer to Puck, letting his free hand drag up Puck's leg. "Can I show you later just how sexy I can be?"

Puck's eyes fill with lust for a second before he clears his throat. "We have to watch Beth tonight. It's always busy."

"Yeah." Kurt's smile is fake now. "Super busy."

Puck grins at Kurt before letting go of Kurt's hand in order to swing his around the slender boys shoulders.

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" Kurt asks Tina nervously.

Tina chuckles and nods. "If this doesn't get him hot and hard for you, then I don't know what will." Kurt rolls his eyes, but Tina continues on. "Just make sure that you bend over far enough to show yourself off, but not too far to where you rip something."

Kurt swats Tina's hands away when she reaches down to stroke his thigh. "Get in there."

Tina chuckles before opening the choir room door and slipping in. Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he counts to five in his head, giving Tina some time to set everything up. As soon as he lets out his second breath, he hears the music start inside and he quickly flings open the choir room door.

_(Kurt)_

_I'm not cocky_

_I just love myself_

Kurt struts into the room, aware of all of the shocked eyes on him. He knows he looks hot. He's wearing an unbuttoned black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, giving him a grunge look. Besides the red tie that he has dangling loosely around his neck, there's nothing else on his upper body. His pale chest is being shown to the room. On his lower half, all he is wearing is a pair of super tight black leather pants that show off all of his proud assets.

He marches over to the center of the three chairs that Tina had placed there. Tina sits on one, Britney on the other. Each of them are dressed in grunge-looking dresses.

_(Kurt)_

_Mirror mirror on the wall_

_Who's the sexiest of them all_

_Never mind, I am_

Kurt and the girls lounge in their chairs while running their fingers down their chests.

_(Kurt)_

_I am (oh she's so hot and sexy)_

_(Ha!) Yeah I am, that's right_

_No-no-no wonder she's cocky_

Tina and Britney slide their chairs close to his and lean in so their lips are close together.

_(Kurt, Tina, and Britney)_

_Ma chere amore!_

They separate with dirty grins.

_(Kurt)_

_V is for vanity, every time I look at me_

Tina and Britney's hands snap down to run over their grins.

_(Tina and Britney)_

_I turn myself on, yeah_

Kurt copies them by cupping his limp bulge through his jeans.

_(Kurt)_

_I turn myself on, yeah_

The trio rock their hips forward in unison.

_(Kurt)_

_V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause_

Tina and Britney close in on Kurt and press their bodies together.

_(Tina and Britney)_

_I turn myself on, yeah_

Kurt's tongue lashes out to lick up Tina's face as Britney licks up the side of his neck

_(Kurt)_

_I turn myself on_

Now as planned, the girls start grinding up and down Kurt, and with his permission, are allowed to grope certain areas.

_(Kurt)_

_Get into it_

Kurt throws his head back on Britney's shoulder and lets their breathy voices sing.

_(Britney)_

_No regrets_

_(Kurt)_

_Get into it_

_(Tina)_

_No apologies_

They all separate and slowly make themselves over to their boyfriends.

_(Kurt)_

_V is for vanity, every time I look at me_

The trio stop in front of the drooling boys.

_(Tina and Britney)_

_I turn myself on, yeah_

Now Kurt straddles Puck and stares into the lusting brown eyes.

_(Kurt)_

_I turn myself on, yeah_

Kurt secures his legs around Puck and the chair before he leans back and down.

_(Kurt)_

_V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause_

Kurt's head hits the ground and he can't help but smile

_I turn myself on, yeah_

He glances briefly to his sides to see that Tina and Britney seem to be enjoying themselves as well.

_(Kurt)_

_I turn myself on (get into it)_

Kurt and the girls lift themselves slowly back up into a sitting position. Kurt watches Puck's eyes as he moves up. Those brown eyes are all over his pale chest, his unbuttoned shirt now hanging only on his arms. Kurt grins to himself when he sees Puck's eyes linger on his crotch a majority of the time.

_(Kurt, Tina, and Britney)_

_Mirror mirror on the wall_

Kurt sits up and he can feel Puck's own bulge under him before he slowly un-straddles the boy.

_(Kurt, Tina, and Britney)_

_Who's the flyest of them all_

Kurt and the girls flick their boys on the nose before sliding down to their knees.

_(Kurt, Tina, and Britney)_

_It's me, bow down get on your knees_

Their lips pout in unison before they push away from the boys.

_(Kurt, Tina, and Britney)_

_Where's my queens?_

Kurt uses one finger to beckon Tina and Britney towards.

_(Kurt, Tina, and Britney)_

_Who reigns supreme?_

The trio take their spots back on the chairs.

_(Kurt)_

_Let me hear you scream_

They spread their legs and thrusts their hips forward.

_(Kurt, Tina, and Britney)_

_Whooo!_

The room is left with silence. Almost every face is in shock while the others are full of lust.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is a little bit short. But it's to mainly show some Kurt inner conflict with Puck and now the wooing of said boy. This is set in Episode Sexy, and will finish in Episode New York. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy :)

The song is Vanity by Christina Aguilera.


	46. Chapter 46

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt lets out a relieved breath as he steps out of the bathroom stall. "God it's good to be back in my normal clothes."

"Well lucky you." Tina groans from the other stall. "This leather is a pain to get off for me."

"I think I'll leave it on for Artie." Brittany comments from the third stall. "Aren't people in wheelchair's supposed to like leather. Like a motorcycle gang."

Kurt snorts as he crosses the small area to the sink with his bag of performance clothes. "I'm sure Artie will love you no matte what you wear Brit."

"And what I don't wear too." Brittany adds in.

Kurt chuckles before looking back to the stalls. "Do you guys mind if I go ahead and go? I'm needed at home."

"Yep Kurtie." Brittany laughs.

"Go ahead Kurt." He can hear the smile in Tina's voice along with the rustle of clothing. "Say hi to Beth for me."

"Me too Kurtie." Brittany chips in as he hears a few bangs against the stall walls.

"Sure Brit." Kurt chuckles as he makes his way to the door. "See you two later. Go have some fun with your boys."

As he opens the door, he hears both girls enter into a fit of giggles. Kurt steps out with a smile and stops. His boyfriend is waiting for him on the other side of the hall. As soon as Kurt and the girls had finished their performance, Schue had sent them off to get changed.

"Are you done?" Puck asks softly.

"Yeah." Kurt nods as he takes a small step towards the boy. "Schue said he wanted to talk to me first though. I don't think our performance went over well with him." Kurt chuckles as he takes a few steps forward until he stands right in front of Puck. "But I don't care what he thought. What did you think?" Kurt looks up at Puck through his lashes. "It was for you after all."

Puck gulps and shakes his head nervously. "It was good. Yeah. Good."

"Just good?" Kurt's eyebrows narrow. "Nothing more? No great? Amazing?" Kurt takes another step closer so their bodies are barely an inch apart. "Not even hot?"

Puck chuckles nervously as he reaches up to place his hands on Kurt's shoulder and makes Kurt take a step or two back. "You were great."

"Noah-"

"I'll go ahead and meet you at the house." Puck cuts him off with a nervous smile. "That way your dad can go ahead and go to work. You go talk to Schue and I'll be waiting for you with Beth. Okay?" Puck quickly nods to his own idea. "I'll see you later."

"Noah-" Kurt's cut off by Puck's lips hitting his own.

Within a second, they are gone and Puck has taken off at a quick pace down the hallway. Kurt's jaw drops in confusion as he stares after the boy.

"What the-"

* * *

"Hey dad." Kurt hops out of his car as his dad makes his way to his own truck.

"Hey bud." Burt sighs as he stops in front of Kurt. "Now . . . I don't want to get in the middle of yours and Puck's relationship, but is everything okay?"

"Okay?" Kurt questions. "Of course everything's okay. Why would you even have to ask?"

"Well considering he pretty much tried kicking me out so he could watch Beth." Burt chuckles. "I love that he loves her, but he barely gave me a chance to get ready for work. And now he's bouncing all of the future burps from Beth because he is twitching like crazy."

"Ah." Kurt bites his lip and looks at his dad nervously. "I may or may not have sang for him today in Glee Club."

"And what would a song-" Burt cuts himself off as he takes in Kurt's blush. "Oh. One of those songs."

"It was school appropriate." Kurt quickly assures his father. "But the song and dance may have been a tiny . . . suggestive."

Burt chuckles. "Well you are a Hummel. We've always known how to charm our gals."

"But Noah's not a girl." Kurt frowns.

"But he's definitely not the man in the relationship." Burt chuckles as he pats Kurt on the shoulder and makes his way to his truck.

Kurt snorts and looks to his dad. "When does Carole get off work?"

"Three hours." Burt answers as he opens the truck door and slides in. "You making dinner?"

"As soon as I get Beth down to sleep." Kurt nods.

"Thanks bud." Burt looks out the rolled down window and smiles at his son. "See you tonight. Give Carole and Finn my love."

"Always do dad." Kurt smiles and watches as his father pulls out of their driveway and takes off.

Kurt rolls his head around and cracks his neck before looking back up to the house. He lets out a shaky breath.

_Gosh Noah. If you have my dad worried, then this might not be my day at all._

Kurt reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair as he makes his way to the front door. He looks down at his feet as he walks.

_Maybe I pushed too much. Or embarrassed him. I can guarantee that he wasn't expecting for me to pull something like that. Heck. I know I wasn't expecting it until Tina suggested it. But shouldn't he have been more . . . forceful if he was turned on. Not pushing me away, or running away. Or even acting nervous._

Kurt hesitates as he stands in front of his own front door, his own house.

_No Kurt. You're not going to knock. You have no reason to be nervous. You were just doing something nice for your boyfriend._

Kurt lets out a deep breath, shutting his eyes and living in the long moment before he reaches forward and opens the door. He is met with the cool air of the house and steps in before shutting the door.

_I don't see how we can continue to pay this electric bill with you dad._

As per usual, his dad has all the lights on in the house.

_You're eyes haven't gone out yet old man. You can still see in the dark._

Kurt chuckles as he moves further into the house, only to stop at the living room door. His eyes go straight to his boyfriend and daughter. His dad wasn't wrong. Puck is rapidly pacing the room with Beth cradled against his chest. Kurt's ear perks up when he hears words coming from the boys moving mouth.

_(Puck)_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh, Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

Kurt smiles.

_That's her song._

Puck continues to sing to her, his voice quieter though. Beth seems to be falling asleep in his arms._  
_

_How can she sleep through this earthquake?_

Puck's seemed to forget that Beth is still young because his arms are still bouncing her from his nerves. Kurt drops his bag and crosses the room.

_(Puck)_

_'Cause me and the boys will be playin'_

_All-_

Puck cuts off once Kurt's hand touches his shoulder. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah it's me." Kurt smiles before looking down at Beth. "And this is a very fragile baby."

Puck looks down at Beth and stops bouncing his arms. "Oh crap."

"It's fine Noah." Kurt smiles as he looks up at the boy. "So I needed to-"

"No." Puck pulls away from Kurt and starts bouncing Beth again, but not as much as before. "We-"

"We-" Kurt crosses over and stops Puck from moving by placing his hands against Beth's now sleeping body. "Will let me take Beth downstairs."

"She's fine up here Kurt." Puck gives Kurt a wide fake smile. "I can-"

"I'm putting her in her bed Noah." Kurt says firmly. "She's already asleep and we need to talk."

"Kurt-"

"Please Noah." Kurt steps up close so Beth is trapped between their bodies. "We need to talk. I can't go on knowing how today turned out."

Puck keeps his worried face up for a second before it drops and he nods. "Alright. We can talk."

Kurt smiles as he takes Beth out of Puck's arms. "Thank you."

* * *

"How are we gonna-"

"I have the baby monitor." Kurt holds up the little machine as he sits down on the couch. "Now can you join me so we can talk like normal people?"

Puck clenches his jaw, but joins Kurt on the couch, keeping the middle cushion between them. "I don't know what you want. I-"

"Am I sexy?" Kurt cuts him off as he looks down at his hands.

"Kurt-" Puck cuts himself off by letting out a shaky breath. "You are Kurt. So-"

"Am I hot?" Kurt cuts him off again. "Attractive? Desirable? Enticing? Cute?" Kurt stops and looks over at Puck with tears in his eyes before going back to his first question. "Am I sexy?"

"Of course you are." Puck quickly moves to Kurt's side and takes Kurt's face in his hands. "You're amazing Kurt."

Kurt looks over the boys face. He sees unshed tears behind those brown eyes. He sees the worry, the nervousness.

"I'm not asking for anything Noah." Kurt reaches up and cups the tan hand that's cupping his face. "I'm just worried because for a relationship, we do nothing . . . physical. I'm not asking for sex." Kurt quickly says when Puck opens his mouth. "I'm . . . I guess I'm asking for something more. I don't know. I'm not sure what a relationship needs."

"Listen to me Kurt." Puck says softly before leaning forward and touching their lips gently together. "You are sexy." Kurt shuts his eyes as he feels Puck's lips graze along his. "You are hot. You are . . . you are every word that can be associated with attractiveness."

"R-really?" Kurt opens his eyes slightly to see a soft smile on Puck's lips.

"Yes Kurt." Puck places a soft kiss to Kurt's lips again. "And you don't know how hard it was for me to not attack you when you sang today." Puck chuckles. "You looked so hot and I just wanted to take you. Or you take me. I'm not picky."

Kurt's eyes fly open at this news. "You-"

"But-" Puck continues as if Kurt didn't say anything. "I am not, nor will I do anything with you for one reason."

Kurt gulps. "And what is that?"

"Because you don't love me." Kurt's heart drops but Puck gives him an encouraging smile. "I know you say you're close, but I don't want us to do anything until I'm sure that we can love each other without a physical relationship. And-" Kurt closes his mouth when Puck eyes him. "I do want you Kurt. Yes it will be my first time with a guy, but I'm not afraid of that. It's just . . . if you don't like sex with me, I want to know that you still love me."

"That-"

"I know you say this now Kurt." Puck cuts him off yet again. "But speaking from experience, sex can destroy things." Puck's eyes flick down to Kurt's chin. "I've only loved Quinn so far and she hated me after we had sex. The only good thing to come from my love was Beth. Now with you, I want to make sure that we can love each other this way before we add sex in. Does this make sense?" Puck asks as he looks back up at Kurt.

Kurt doesn't trust himself to speak, so he nods.

Puck cracks a smile. "So when you are able to say I love you without any hesitations, I know that we're ready for that. And whether I top, or you top, we'll be together and it will be great."

Kurt can't help the relieved breath that escapes his mouth. "And here I was worrying that I wasn't attractive."

Puck chuckles. "Please Kurt. You could never not be sexy. Your body, your-" Puck presses his forehead against Kurt's as his eyes drift down to Kurt's crotch. "Appendage, it's all perfect." Kurt blushes as Puck looks back up into Kurt's eyes. "Never doubt that. I love you. I love every part of you. And I never want you to ever have any doubts about that."

Puck ends his speech with another kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt moves his hands to grab onto Puck's sides. Puck smiles into the kiss so Kurt moves his hands down until his fingers are tracing the edge of Puck's jeans.

Puck shivers as he pulls back from the kiss. "And kissing you alone is enough to get me hard."

Kurt looks down and chuckles as he takes in Puck's bulge. "So . . . does this physical aspect exclude handjobs and blowjobs."

Puck tosses his head back and roars with laughter. "We'll see Kurt. We'll see."

* * *

Yes. Finally a long chapter. I've had this scene stuck in my head for ages. I hope you enjoy it because it was fun to write. Let me know what you think and leave me a review. They are love after all. :)


	47. Chapter 47

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt smiles as he watches Tina move back and forth around his room. Clothes and multi-colored fabrics are spread across the room. Beth seems to be the only one enjoying the colors as she herself keep trying to grab the different colors from Kurt's arms.

"Is Auntie Tina a messy girl?" Kurt looks down at Beth and laughs.

The small girl had finally managed to grab some of the blue fabric.

"Shut it Kurt." Tina snaps before dropping to the bed. "It's all wrong. How am I supposed to make the costumes if they're all wrong?"

"Because you're brilliant." Kurt compliments her as his head falls back on the bed so he can look at her. "You'll be fine."

"But I only have a couple of days left and-" Kurt reaches up and places a hand over her mouth.

"You have me. You have Noah. We will help you get everything done." Kurt says firmly.

Tina hesitates for a second before snorting. "I am not letting Noah anywhere near this. Otherwise we'll all have patches in our clothes and we'll lose."

Kurt chuckles. "I'm sure we can get him to model the clothes for the guys. That'd be quite fun."

This time Tina grins. "As long as you don't mind me drooling all over your boyfriend, then I'm in."

Kurt chuckles before lifting his head and looking down at Beth. "So Beth, who do you want to sing to you tonight?"

Beth looks up at him with wide eyes and a smile. She can barely balance her head before it falls back onto Kurt's chest.

"I guess you don't know then." Kurt chuckles.

"Let me sing for her." Tina offers as she moves to Kurt's laptop at the end of the bed. "I think I have a good song for her."

"Sure." Kurt smiles as he moves to stand on his knees.

Tina smiles at him while she searches Youtube for a karaoke version of her song. Kurt takes a spot on the bed and cradles Beth to his chest as he takes her baby blanket and wraps it tightly around her. Tina turns back to them with a soft smile.

"I got it." Tina moves so Beth is between her and Kurt.

Kurt nods at Tina. The girl smiles before taking a deep breath.

_(Tina)_

_I don't wanna be her_

The slow piano music starts and Kurt closes his eyes as he listens.

_(Tina)_

_I just want to be little old me_

Kurt smiles when he sees Beth do the same.

_(Tina)_

_Shouldn't have to think_

_Who am I suppose to be today_

Tina reaches up and caresses Beth's face.

_(Tina)_

_And what give you the right_

_To tell me who I should be_

_Who gave you that right_

Kurt reaches his hand out and takes Tina's.

_(Tina and Kurt))_

_Cause I, I feel lovely_

_(Tina)_

_Just the way that I am_

_Yes I feel lovely_

_The way that I am_

Kurt smiles and relaxes his head on top of Tina's as he shuts his eyes.

"_I don't get it Noah." Kurt sighs as everyone moves around the choir room with the rhyming dictionaries. "Why do people think that Rachel and Finn should lead?"_

"_They don't." Puck snorts. "That's only Schue. To be honest, I'd rather see you and Mercedes gin. Or you and Santana."_

_Kurt chuckles as he squeezes the boys hand. "I wouldn't choose us. You and Santana maybe. Or you and Tina. I think that would work." Kurt smiles as he looks back to Puck. "What do you think?"_

_Puck nods. "I'd love to do a duet with Tina."_

Beth giggles and Kurt snaps his eyes open.

_(Tina)_

_I know you want the best_

_Yeah only good things for me_

_But you have to realize_

Tina looks up at Kurt with a smile. He smiles and joins in.

_(Tina and Kurt))_

_I can't be all these things you project on me_

_Cause I'm beautiful to me_

_Doesn't that mean a thing_

_(Tina)_

_I feel lovely_

_Just the way that I am_

_Yes I feel lovely_

_The way that I am_

Tina lets out a shaky breath as she sits up for her full breath.

_(Tina)_

_I need that to be enough for you_

_Need that to be enough for you_

_Cause it's enough for me_

_It's enough for me_

Kurt narrows his eyes at Tina with concern.

_Kurt holds his ground as he approaches Rachel. "You're not singing at Regionals."_

"_I beg you're pardon." Rachel smirks. "And who do you think you are to tell me that I can't sing. I'm the only chance we have of winning and everyone wants me to sing."_

"_No, they don't." Kurt chuckles dryly. "They're just tired of arguing, but I'm not. There are better voices in the group."_

"_Kurt-"_

"_Please Rachel." Kurt sighs. "Please. Other people want the chance to sing. Don't you want everyone to see us as a group instead of a solo act with backup singers."_

_Rachel sighs and slams her locker shut, tears in her eyes. "Look Kurt. I don't care what you think. I sing for a purpose, not to please others. Now if you'll excuse me."_

_Rachel pushes past Kurt before he can respond._

Kurt frowns as Tina continues to sing.

_(Tina)_

_Am I suppose to give up everything I am_

_Just to make you happy_

Kurt leans forward a little and he can see a tear stained on Tina's face.

_(Tina)_

_I thought I was the one you_

_Always wanted me to be_

_It turns out I'm just little old me_

_(Tina and Kurt)_

_I'm just little old me_

Tina turns back to look at Kurt as he joins in.

_(Tina and Kurt)_

_And that's fine by me_

Tina lets out a shaky breath before laying back down, her head on Kurt's chest.

_(Tina)_

_Cause I, I am lovely_

_Just the way that I am_

_Oh yes I am,_

_(Tina and Kurt)_

_Yes I am lovely_

_The way that I am_

_(Tina)_

_I am lovely lovely_

_I am lovely _

Kurt glances over as the Youtube video ends and leaves them in silence. He can fell Tina's tears wet his shirt. He shifts an almost asleep Beth so that she's more comfortable between them. Kurt brings one arm up and wraps it around Tina.

"What was that?" Kurt questions softly, not wanting to startle Beth or Tina.

Tina sighs into his chest. "It's nothing."

"Really?" Kurt's voice is dripping in sarcasm. "And I suppose that that particular song has nothing to do with some inner demons of yours."

"They're not-" Tina has to cut herself off when her voice goes high. "They're not inner demons." Her voice is so soft now. "It's just Mike."

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Kurt's mind immediately assumes the worst.

I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna cut him like an ancient Chinese ritual and-

"No." Tina looks up at him. "Mike would never do that. He's too afraid of violence. Plus I can totally win in a fight." Kurt smiles as Tina sighs again. "He doesn't put me first. And I know that we're both only 16, but I want to be the center of someone's attention for once. It's always about him and his mother. How she wants to come on our date, or she wants to eat this. It's tiring."

"Have you told him about this?" Kurt asks as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Tina shakes her head no before sitting up and pulling out of Kurt's hold. "I mention it once in a while, but I don't want us fighting."

Kurt nods in understanding. Tina smiles before sliding off of the bed.

"So what color do you think would work best for the girls?" Tina picks up the many fabrics. "Choose."

Kurt chuckles as he reaches down to pull the periwinkle blue fabric from Beth's tiny fists. "I think that this is the winner."

-win-win-win-

Kurt watches with sad eyes as Rachel starts her original song, her solo.

_While it is good, any one of us could sing just as passionately, or as good as she can. Sure she wrote it, but that doesn't mean she should sing this and then lead in the group number. We all wrote that._

Kurt glances to his side. Tina is standing nervously by Mike. Kurt waits for her to look at him before smiling. She smiles and nods before following Brittany onto the stage to back Rachel up. Kurt sighs before turning to back to his boyfriend.

"Are you always this nervous before a performance?" Puck asks with a grin.

"Shush you." Kurt blushes and looks down.

Puck tightens his grip on Kurt and leans down to put his lips to Kurt's ear. "Do you think we have time for me to show you something?"

"And what would that be?" Kurt turns his head to look at Puck with a smile.

"I was just going suggest that we make out for good luck. We do need good luck right?" Puck asks as he places a small kiss to the pale neck.

Kurt smiles before nodding his head. "One minute."

* * *

Sorry for the short and late chapter. College stuff. So I can only update twice a week. I'll try for three, but two is the minimum. So let me know what you think. I'm hoping to incorporate the last five episode of Season 2 into a nice arc for you guys. So leave me a review. :)

Also, the song is Lovely by Sara Haze.


	48. Chapter 48

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt hates himself for doing this, but he approaches the two hugging girls in front of him. "Mercedes." They break apart. "Rachel."

Both girls turn and smile at him. "Sorry to break up this moment, but I was wondering if I could sing."

"Of course Kurt." Mercedes smiles and laughs. "The night can't end without my boy singing a song. You know what you're going to sing?"

Kurt holds up some sheet music and smiles. "Just a fun little song to have a few laughs end the night."

Mercedes laughs as she takes the sheet music and hands it to Rachel. "I can't run in this dress and this music needs to get to Brad."

Rachel rolls her eyes and smiles anyways before looking to Kurt. "Good luck."

Rachel takes up the side stage so she can race behind the curtain. Mercedes gives Kurt a big grin before pulling him into a hug.

"I'll go tell Sam to announce you." She says as she pulls away.

Kurt nods and watches as she rushes away as fast as she can in that skin-tight dress. Kurt nods to himself and lets out a shaky breath.

_I really hope that Noah sees the humor in this song._

He steps up to the edge of the curtain and peers out. Surprisingly, a quick Rachel is already back. His gaze flicks to a piano ready Brad on the other side of the stage before going back to the audience. He spots his boyfriend sitting by Tina, the girl being by her own boyfriend as well. Everyone else was scattered through the front seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen-" Kurt jumps at the sound of Sam's booming voice filling the auditorium. "Our last performance of the night, Mr. Kurt Hummel."

Kurt hears the piano music start up and he nods to himself as he walks onto the stage, his focus on the mike stand in the front and center. He quickens his speed so he can reach the mike in the small gap of instrumental music that is played in the beginning of the song. He barely reaches the mike when-

_(Kurt)_

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;_

He quickly takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on the stand as he keeps his eyes down, not wanting to see the reactions to this comedic toned song.

_(Kurt)_

_There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;_

_And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

Kurt shuts his eyes and feels his cheeks grow warm.

_(Kurt)_

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of time._

Kurt can't help the giddy smile that grows on his face as he sings the ridiculous lyrics that are meant for comedy purposes.

_(Kurt)_

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;_

_And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."_

Kurt opens his eyes and stares out to his audience.

_(Kurt)_

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,_

_But there's a fine, fine line between love_

Kurt yanks the mike off of the stand and makes his way to the edge of the stage. He stares over at his boyfriend with a teasing smile.

_(Kurt)_

_And a waste of your time._

He blows Puck a kiss before moving along the stage. He forces his face to look arrogant and cocky as he walks along the stage, staring at each friend through amused eyes.

_(Kurt)_

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore._

His gaze reaches the blonde boy that's standing on the side stage.

_(Kurt)_

_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for._

Sam grins at him and mock-clutches his heart in pain.

_(Kurt)_

_For my own sanity, I've got to close the door_

Kurt rolls his eyes and walks back to the center stage.

_(Kurt)_

_And walk away..._

_Oh..._

He reaches the mike stand and puts the mike in before facing his grinning audience.

_(Kurt)_

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not_

Kurt closes his eyes and sings the lyrics softly with a smile on his face.

_(Kurt)_

_And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got._

Kurt's eyes open and a look of determination floods his face. He holds his arms out as if inviting the world.

_(Kurt)_

_You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..._

The lights on the stage shoot down and flash off, leaving Kurt in a solo spotlight.

_(Kurt)_

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

The light slowly dims down.

_(Kurt)_

_And a waste of time._

As the stage is shut into the darkness, the auditorium lights flood on. It only takes a second before Kurt brings a finger to his ear and taps it from the loud applause that he's receiving. A relieved breath breaks from his lips as he smiles with joy. He hears the loudest cheers come from his boyfriend and Tina.

As the light comes up on the stage, Kurt does a little bow and jumps back up to his feet.

"And that Ladies and Gentlemen-" Kurt's eyes go to the side of the stage where Sam stands at the podium. "Concludes our Night of Neglect. Please exit the theater in an orderly fashioned as I'm sure a stampede of all 13 of you is bound to be deadly."

Kurt chuckles as he hears Puck snort. Since it's only the New Directions plus a few adults there, the clean-up is pretty quick. The lights are quickly adjusted back to normal as Brad slides the cloth cover back over the grand piano that he had been playing all night. Kurt quickly recedes to the side stage and grins at Sam.

"What did you think?" Kurt asks nervously.

"That was epic Kurt." Sam laughs as he stops in front of Kurt.

Kurt just grins and tosses his arms around Sam, hugging him tight. "I'm glad you enjoyed. I was beyond nervous."

"Nervous?" Sam chuckles as he and Kurt pull apart. "You were great . . . and funny. I mean, it was meant to be a funny song right?" Sam double-checks.

Kurt nods and smiles. "Yes. Just a funny song that would leave people with a smile."

"Well I'm sure you succeeded." Sam gives Kurt a grin before nodding to the door backstage the leads to the back hallway. "You should be going. I'm sure that they're waiting for you."

"Why don't you come?" Kurt asks. "I was going to have everyone over to hang out, get some food. Just a time for us all to hang out outside of school."

Sam's eyes widen slightly before he smiles. "I can't tonight. I told my family that I'd be home as soon as we got done here."

"Oh." Kurt's taken aback for a second, but he smiles again. "Alright. Well maybe another time." Kurt hesitates before reaching out and placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You'll come over soon, right? I don't have many male friends."

Sam smiles. "Don't worry. I'll be around sometime. It's just depends if I'm needed at home."

"Yeah." Kurt smiles softly before dropping his hand from Sam's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Sam nods and Kurt can feel the boy watching him as he moves past the blonde. Kurt sighs as he reaches the door leading from the stage and steps out into the back hallway. He smiles as he sees his boyfriend waiting for him.

"What'd you think?" Kurt asks as he approaches the boy with a small smile.

Puck keeps a blank look on his face. "That song seemed a bit too serious for me. It kind of hurt my feelings."

"Oh it did." Kurt smiles as he steps up to leave only a few inches between their bodies. "So tell me Noah, which would you prefer? Are you love, or a waste of time?"

Puck grins as his arms snake out and wrap around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "Well you are definitely my love, and I know I'm your lover." Puck leans down and lets his lips run along Kurt's hairline. "And you could never be a waste of my time."

"Mhm." Kurt mutters as he kisses Puck's jaw. "And you're not a waste of my time either."

Puck grins and finally aligns their faces together. Kurt takes the lead and leans up to touch their lips together.

* * *

Kurt roars with laughter as he leans into his laughing boyfriend. Rachel looks around blankly.

"What?" Everyone roars with laughter. "What are you guys laughing at?"

Without realizing for the past ten minutes, Santana and Brittany had been taking turns throwing popcorn in Rachel's hair when she wasn't looking. Luckily, only a few pieces had fallen off, but down her back so she has yet to notice.

"What are you-" Rachel is cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"That better be the pizza." Santana says.

"Is it weird that you eat more than I do?" Finn asks no one.

Kurt shrugs as he turns to Puck and gives him a quick kiss. "Save my seat."

Puck nods as Kurt stands up. Kurt smiles to his group of friends before exiting the living room and making his way into the main hallway.

_What a long night._

Kurt yawns as he reaches the door and yanks it open. He only gets a quick glance of the pizza guy before the guy tilts his head down, the hat shadowing his face.

"Two pepperoni and three cheese." The guy holds up the case of pizzas. "That'll be $26.34."

Kurt purses his lips.

_The poor guy sounds like he's sick._

"Sure." Kurt nods as he reaches into his pocket for the money.

Kurt eyes the guy while his fingers dig for the bills.

_He looks familiar._

As soon as the money is out of his pocket, it happens to drop. "Crap."

Kurt quickly bends down to puck up the bills before it can blow away. He scrambles for the loose change as the pizza guy steps back and off the change.

"Here-" Kurt looks up from where he is kneeled and stops. "Sam!"

* * *

So what do you think? A small cliffhanger. Let me know what you think of Kurt's song. Can't wait to hear. :)

Also, the song is There's A Fine, Fine Line from the musical Avenue Q.


	49. Chapter 49

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Sam." Kurt repeats as he stands up. "What . . ."

Sam sighs before using his free hand and reaching up to take his hat off. "Yeah. Yeah, it's me."

"What are you . . ." Kurt trails off as his eyes move up and down Sam's Pizza Hut uniform. "What . . ."

Sam shakes his head before putting his hat back on his head. "I can't right now Kurt. I have to . . . I have to get back to work." Sam pushes the pizza boxes into Kurt's surprised arms. "We'll talk later."

"To-"Kurt cuts himself off so he can swallow and get saliva to smooth over his dry throat. "When?"

"Tonight." Sam quickly says before turning around and moving a few steps away from Kurt.

"Wait." Kurt calls out quickly as he approaches the slowly turning boy. "You forgot your money."

Kurt holds his hand out with the bills and coins settled in it.

Sam lets out a shaky breath before stepping up to Kurt and placing his hand on top of Kurt's. "That would have been bad." His voice is soft and quiet.

"I know." Kurt pushes his hand against Sam's and rotates their hands, the money staying between them. "So tonight." With the money in Sam's hand, Kurt pulls his back and places it back onto the pizza boxes.

Sam gulps and slowly nods. "I get off at eleven."

"I'll be waiting for you." Kurt quickly says with curiosity and concern taking over his mind.

"Yeah." Sam brings his hand forward and puts the money into his pocket. "I'll be here as soon as I can."

Kurt nods at Sam's quick smile before the blonde retreats to his awaiting car. Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he watches the boy slide in and starts the car back up. Sam gives Kurt one last look before pulling away from the curb and disappearing into the night.

_Why . . . why did he seem so ashamed of this? It's just a job. A job that no one knew about._

Kurt purses his lips as he stares at the same spot in the night that the car disappeared into night.

"Kurt." Kurt jumps as he turns around to see Puck stepping out of his house. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt quickly nods as Puck slowly walks down the front steps.

"What took so long?" Puck asks as he stops in front of Kurt. "We were starting to worry."

"Oh." Kurt laughs. "I just dropped the money on the ground and had to scramble around for the change to pay for everything. No big deal."

"Uh-huh." Puck's eyes narrow at Kurt for a second before he smiles. "Come on. Everyone's waiting for the food."

"Yeah." Kurt nods as Puck takes the pizza boxes out of his hands.

Puck just smiles at Kurt as they make their way back up to the house. Kurt lets Puck through the doorway first before following and shutting the door behind the two. Kurt follows Puck further into the house, following the noise, until he steps back into the living room. AS always, his instinct, his eyes search for his daughter. At this point, Beth is happily laying her Auntie Tina's chest. Beth is also being entertained by Mike at Tina's side, making funny and unusual faces for Beth to fawn over and fall in love with.

_I sure hope they get married. Mike would be an awesome uncle for Beth._

Puck sets the pizza's down on the center coffee table as everyone makes their way from their individual spots to get some food. Kurt catches Finn's eye and glares at the boy. Finn nods and hangs his head with shame before limiting himself to only two slices of pizza, for now at least. Kurt settles himself next to Tina. Tina smiles before handing Beth over to Kurt, making both Kurt and his daughter smile. Kurt runs his fingers through Beth's soft locks before pressing a kiss to her forehead and letting her rest her head onto his chest.

Kurt runs his fingers gently up and down her spine as Puck makes his way over to them with a plate piled with pizza. "The best pizza that Lima has to offer. Such a rip-off." Puck snorts as he takes a seat beside Kurt and wraps his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "Still waiting for the day when I can be proud of any establishment in this town."

Kurt chuckles before using his free hand to grab a slice of pizza. He can feel Beth's eyes on him as he takes a bite of the pizza before setting it back on the plate.

"You just ate baby girl." Kurt chuckles. "You're not getting anymore for a bit."

"Come on Kurt." Puck chuckles and tightens his grip around Kurt's shoulders. "A little gluttony isn't too bad."

"But it can lead to iron deficiency, or anemia, or constipation." Kurt rants before looking at Puck, "Do you really want to deal with that?"

Puck's smile drops. "I guess not."

Kurt smiles at the boy. "She'll be fine. She is fine."

"Yeah." Puck's voice is soft before he smiles and starts eating his pizza.

Kurt lets out a soft breath as he looks down and follows Beth's searching eyes. She is very distracted by all of the laughs and movement in the room. All of the guys, now that they have their pizza, are crowded around the TV with the video games going. Tina and Mercedes are up front too. Rachel is sitting a few feet behind Finn, but quiet this time. Santana and Brittany are so hyper that it seems that they're drunk. They're flipping through a lot of Kurt's Vogue magazines, laughing at every small detail that they can find.

Kurt smiles before looking back to his boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt hugs Tina as everyone else leaves. He pulls back and looks at his closest friend, his confident, his rock with everything.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning." Tina smiles. "Probably before you wake up."

"Just don't wake Beth up." Kurt smiles back. "I want her to get all of the sleep she can before we risk a shopping venture with her."

"It'll be fun." Tina leans up and kisses Kurt's cheek before pulling away. "Good night."

"Night." Kurt mutters as he watches his last friend leave for the night.

He sighs as he shuts the front door and turns to face his house. Finn is already upstairs playing video games. Burt and Carole, just getting home a mere few minutes before everyone decided to leave, were probably already in bed and preparing for the night. That just leaves-

_Noah._

Kurt smiles as he walks down the front hallway. He turns the living room light off before making his way to his basement door. He opens the door and Puck's voice hits him.

_(Puck)_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

Kurt quickly makes his way down the steps, determined to be quiet. He is met with the sight of Puck sitting by Beth's crib, singing to her between the netting, his voice soft. Kurt stops at the bottom of the stairs and just watches the boy.

_(Puck)_

_I've been trying to make it home_

_Got to make it before too long_

_I can't take this very much longer_

Kurt slowly moves further into the room, his bare feet quiet on the carpet.

_(Puck)_

_I'm stranded in the sleet and rain_

_Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again_

_The mornin' sun is risin'_

_It's kissing the day_

Kurt kneels down by Puck and reaches out to run his fingers through the longer than usual hair strands of his mohawk. Puck turns to him with a smile.

_(Puck)_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

Kurt takes a deep breath before pulling Puck into a hug.

_(Kurt)_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin' _

Kurt can feel Puck's smile in his neck before pulling away. "I'm surprised you know that song."

"We've sang Journey before." Kurt chuckles as he sits back into his kneeling position.

"Well I know that, but I'm surprised you know more than that." Puck comments. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"I know what you mean." Kurt smiles before moving so he's sitting Indian style. "But dad is a fan of most music before the 90's, so I'm a well-versed child when it comes to the oldies."

"Yet they're still better than most music today." Puck smiles.

"Yeah." Kurt smiles back before looking to Beth. "So just how often do you sing rock ballads to her?"

"Usually every time that your not here." Puck blushes. "It make me feel like I'm bonding with her, if that makes sense."

"It does." Kurt nods before moving to Puck's side against the wall and next to the crib.

"I have to go soon." Puck mutters as he lets Kurt snuggle into his side.

"I know." Kurt reluctantly admits. "Just stay for a bit longer."

"Does this mean I can sing Always by Bon Jovi to say always?" Puck asks with a smirk.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "No. Plus I've already been serenaded with that song."

"What?" Puck looks at Kurt.

Kurt sighs before looking at Puck. "Sam sang it to me. You know, back in his wooing days."

"Oh." Puck says slowly as he frowns. "Did you-"

"It was nice Noah, but it's not you." Kurt chuckles. "You have nothing to worry about anymore. Sam and I are just friends as you well know. And-" Kurt quickly cuts Puck off when the boy opens his mouth. "You do not need to sing it to prove that you can sing it better. You have your own voice, your own song, that I am already captivated by."

Puck gives Kurt a goofy grin. "You really know what to say to a guy to get him to fall in love with you all over again."

"Again huh?" Kurt chuckles. "And how will you show your love to me?"

Puck cocks an eyebrow before smirking. "Is this a test? Because you know what Hummel, you are completely under my control," Puck leans close, laughter in his eyes. "My powers," Puck presses their foreheads together. "And my love."

Puck seals his words with a soft kiss.

* * *

"Hey." Sam stands in the Hudmel doorway looking dead on his feet.

"Come in." Kurt says quickly and quietly as he ushers Sam into the dark and near quiet house, Finn's video games still carrying throughout.

Sam hesitates once across the threshold. Kurt sighs before shutting the front door and placing his hand on Sam's back. Sam jumps slightly, but allows Kurt to guide him into the kitchen. Kurt gently pushes Sam to a chair before going over to the sink and turning the light on. The light from above the sink creates a dim atmosphere for the boys to see each other.

"Would you like something to eat . . . or to-" Kurt stops when Sam shakes his head. "Alrighty then."

Kurt sits down in the chair next to Sam's. Sam brings his tired eyes up to meet Kurt's.

"I guess . . ." Sam's voice is hoarse, tired of being used. "I guess it started when my dad lost his job . . ."

* * *

Kurt gives Sam one final hug once they're back outside, an hour later. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Kurt." Sam mutters, but Kurt can feel the wetness on his neck.

Kurt lets Sam hold him tighter. Suddenly, Kurt has to blink away something white and bright in his eyes. Sam lets go of Kurt and looks at the boy with concern.  
"Are you okay?" Sam's voice has more life in it now that's he's concerned. "I didn't mean to hug you so tight."

"It's not that." Kurt shakes his head.

"But you tenses up." Sam points out.

"I know." Kurt says slowly. "I just felt like something flashed in my face. A white light or something."

"Hmm." Sam looks at Kurt with concern. "Well if you're okay?"

"I am." Kurt decides to ignore the indiscretion as he smiles at Sam. "But remember, if you need anything, you can come to me."

"I know." Sam smiles with thanks. "And thanks for . . . letting me cry on you."

"It's no problem." Kurt smiles before leaning up and giving Sam a small kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night."

"You too." Sam smiles before he walks away from Kurt to go to his car.

Kurt has to blink his eyes again.

_What are these flashes? Probably migraines or something._

* * *

So welcome to the new chapter that I've release on my anniversary of writing. I hope that you've enjoyed my work up to now and I hope to continue to work for many years to come.


	50. Chapter 50

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"So how's your family?" Kurt asks after the long silence between the two.

It was Operation-Convince-Rachel-To-Not-Get-A-Nose-Job-Day and Kurt had showed up early to the Lima mall to discover that Sam had as well. After a quick hug, led by Kurt, the two had chosen a bench to sit at and wait.

"Good." Sam nods. "Things are slightly better, but it's still a bit crowded.

"Well if you ever need a break, or the kids want to get out, you can come over to mine." Kurt offers. "You guys can all come on over for weekends and I'll make us a nice dinner."

"I couldn't ask that of you." Sam shakes his head.

"I'm offering." Kurt smiles. "Plus I'm sure you're parents would like some alone time."

Sam cringes and laughs. "Please don't put that into my head."

"What? Moi?" Kurt presses a hand to his chest. "All I was suggesting that some time away from work and the noise that comes with having two active children."

Sam laughs and lets his head fall back onto the wall. "I'm sure that's what you meant and I understand. It'd be nice for them to have a break like I do when I'm at your place."

"Yeah." Kurt reaches down and takes Sam's hand. "And you know you can come over anytime, right? It doesn't have to be when you want your parents to have a break, or Stevie and Stacey. You need a break too sometimes."

"I know." Sam smiles softly at Kurt. "I just don't want to be too much of a nuisance. And before you say I'm not-" He continues on as Kurt goes to say something. "It's just a personal thing. I know you say you don't mind, but it's a pride thing. A guilt thing even."

Kurt locks his jaw and nods. Sam chuckles and looks out into the crowded mall. Kurt follows the boys motion by looking out as well, but is met with another flash. He frowns and narrows his eyes.

_Again with these flashes. I'm not feeling any pain with them, but . . . where are they . . ._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he looks around. Sam has yet to notice his slight discomfort so Kurt quickly smooths his face over. His eyes dart around the mall, but he notices nothing.

_Maybe I need to get my eyes checked, but I'll wait until it happens again. Two times could mean nothing, or lack of sleep possibly._

Kurt squeezes Sam's hand again before looking to the boy. "So when does your shift start up?'

"In about an hour." Sam sighs. "I have just enough time to help out with Rachel before I need to head on over."

Kurt slowly nods. "So would today be an okay day to drop off some stuff?"

Sam turns his head to look at Kurt. "Pardon?"

"Well ever since I found out about your, um . . . situation," Kurt says slowly. "I've been getting some things together that I think you and your family could appreciate."

"Kurt-"

"It's nothing big Sam." Kurt cuts him off. "Just some over-sized clothes that I accidently ordered and some old toys. Nothing fancy really, but just some things to help out."

Kurt can see Sam's eyes holding back tears. Sam struggles to say something, but Kurt just nods and squeezes his hand. Sam chuckles weakly before looking down at his lap. Kurt moves close to the boy, taking the blonde's hand in both of his, and sets his chin on Sam's shoulder so he can whisper into the boys ear.

"Don't be ashamed of taking help Sam. I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to." Kurt's voice is soft. "I trust you and you're a close friend. That's not going to change just because there's one small bump in life."

Sam lets out a small shake, trying to control himself. Kurt raises their interlocked hands and presses a soft kiss to Sam's knuckles. He blinks again as he's met with the umpteenth flash in the past hour. Sam tilts his head up, making Kurt move his head back a few inches. Sam gives Kurt a grateful smile while staring at Kurt with teary eyes.

"You see things like this," Sam's voice is shaky. "It's the reason I fell in love with you in the first place. You're just so . . . so smart about things like this. And I don't know how, but I will pay you back one day Kurt Hummel."

Kurt chuckles. "No you won't." He shakes his head slowly before glancing down at Sam's shoulder, not wanting to meet the green eyes. "So . . . are you still in love with me?"

Sam chuckles. "I knew that'd be the part you'd focus on."

Sam becomes quiet. Kurt tries to keep his eyes away from Sam, but another flash makes him blink and look up at Sam.

Sam smiles softly at Kurt. "I am definitely not in love with you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt cracks a smile. "You're having too much fun with this."

Sam lets out a barking laugh as he pulls away from their intense gazing with each other. "Because you're focused on something that really doesn't matter."

"It does if I still mean something to you." Kurt sits back along with Sam.

Sam smiles as he looks to Kurt. "You will always mean something to me." Kurt can't help but smile at the cheesiness. "I do love you Kurt, but I'm not in love with you. As least not as much as I used to be. These things take time."

Kurt purses his lips and nods. "I understand that. And I know it takes a while, but I'm glad you're trying. I don't want our friendship to be pushed to its limits where it can break. I like being your friend and I know that you'll be a great influence in my life."

Sam smiles and can't help but lean forward and kiss Kurt's surprised cheek. "Thank you."

Kurt barely hears the words as another flash hits his eyes. He pulls back and finds that Sam is blinking his eyes as well.

"What's wrong?" Kurt is quick to ask.

"Nothing." Sam shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. "Thought I . . . thought I saw something. Must have been a reflection or something." Sam rubs his eyes with his free hand and looks back to Kurt with a smile. "But I'll be lying if I said this little distraction was nice from the serious stuff."

Kurt chuckles. "Yeah." Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he stands up and tries to pull Sam up with him. "Come on. Noah should be getting hear soon with Rachel."

Sam chuckles as he stands up and lets Kurt pull him through the mall. "We have time."

"I like being early." Kurt retorts while snaking them through the crowd. "Plus I need to look perfect when Rachel arrives."

"So does this mean I can't take your hat," Sam reaches forward with his free hand and plops Kurt's red hat from his head. "Because I think it looks more fashionable on me."

Kurt stops and Sam nearly runs into the boy, laughing his but off. Kurt reaches for his hat with a glare, but Sam puts it on top of his own head before standing as tall as he can.

"Don't mess with the hat Samuel." Kurt's voice is low. "That's the number one rule right after don't mess with the hair."

"You can't have two number one rules Kurt." Sam teases, completely ignoring the glare from the boy.

"Give." Kurt steps up close. "It." Kurt raises himself up to his full height until he's eye-level with Sam and their noses are almost touching each other. "Back!"

They match each others stares. Sam keeps the smile on his face while Kurt keeps the glare pasted on his. None of them want to break it, but another flash in Kurt's eyes make him look away.

"I win." Sam does a little dance while Kurt smiles, nods, and licks his teeth.

"Laugh it up Fuzzball." Kurt teases. "You can win all of these little battles, but we all know that only I can win the war."

While Sam laughs, Kurt jumps forward and grabs the hat. Sam chuckles before Kurt kisses the blonde on the cheek before pulling back.

"Get down their Sammy." Kurt pokes the boy in the chest.

They both look over to see the escalator leading down to the first floor of the mall where the rest of the New Directions are already waiting. Sam chuckles and nods before bowing out. Kurt shakes his head before leaning up next to the railing next to the escalators.

_Damn flashes. They seem to be getting worse. Or there's more of them. Maybe it's the lighting in this place._

Kurt glances down at his cell-phone.

_They should be-ah! Right on time._

Kurt fixes the hat on his head and perfects his pose as he stares at the approaching Puck and Rachel, waiting for the perfect time to jump in.

"But you will listen to Barbara Streisand."

* * *

Kurt waits for the hugging and cheering to die down a bit before he tugs on Puck's hand. THe boy looks at him with a wide smile, but it slowly drops when he sees Kurt's serious face. Puck quickly pulls out of the group and drags Kurt to the side, regardless if Kurt was the one that wanted to do this first. Kurt looks back and can see that they've gotten a few glances, but none that deem the retreating duo any worth.

"What's going on?" Puck asks softly as he pulls Kurt behind one of the side curtains. "I don't like the look that you have."

Kurt keeps silent as he taps Puck's shirt. Puck looks down and back to Kurt with a confused face.

"What?" Puck seems to be growing even more confused.

"Your shirt." Kurt keeps his voice low.

"So." Puck says slowly as he glances at his shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

Kurt sighs. "I'm with stupid? I'm with stupid? Seriously Noah?"

"What?" Puck chuckles. "It's funny. It's me."

"It's you?" Kurt furrows his eyebrows. "Do you really see yourself as stupid?"

"Ye-" Puck cuts himself off as he looks down. "I am. I'm not proud of it, but I'm not ashamed of it either."

"How . . . how can you believe that?" Kurt uncrosses his arms and reaches up to tilt Puck's head up. "You know you're not stupid. You're actually quite smart when you try."

"But that doesn't matter Kurt." Puck chuckles dryly. "Not when this is all people see about me. This is all I am here. I used to be stupid and a sex-filled Puck, but now I'm just stupid."

Kurt can only shake his head at the boys entire explanation. "Seriously Noah. Why do you think so low of yourself?"

"Because it's the only thing anyone else has ever thought about me." Puck's answer is weak. "Who am I without what others think? If you were to take me away from everyone and look at me, you wouldn't be seeing Noah. You . . . you'll see someone that wants to do right, but can't. Someone that wants to love, but never has a chance to."

"You have the chance to love me." Kurt looks up at the boy. "You do right everyday just by living, just by trying. You're proving to be a great boyfriend and even more in the future if things go according to my plan." Kurt grins when Puck cracks a smile. "And you're already a great role model for Beth."

"But-"

"So who cares what the people of Lima think?" Kurt chuckles. "They can say all they want about you being low, but so are they. I don't see any of them getting out of here. I don't see them appearing on TV, or in the newspaper." Kurt smiles as he presses his hand to Puck's stomach, the down arrow sign under his skin. "And this sign is beyond stupid. You're the one that told me we should wait when I was acting like a desperate virgin."

"Hey!" Puck places his hand over Kurt's. "You're not one and don't call yourself that."

Kurt just smiles. "Regardless, neither head of yours is stupid. It's growing every day."

Puck snorts at the double pun. "I guess so."

"I know so." Kurt lets his hand drop from Puck's body. "Now come on. We have a daughter at home that looks up to you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed a new chapter, and my 50th chapter. I hope I've kept you interested up to this point.

Now I pose a question for my readers. Would you prefer I just continue this through the summer and into Season 3, or finish Season 2 and come back with a sequel for Season 3? Let me know :)


	51. Chapter 51

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Oh my god. Kurt Hummel is sleeping with Sam Evans."

Kurt stops in his tracks as this piece of gossip hits his pale ears. The day is already almost over, fifth period just having has been going quite well too. They had their glee assignment for the week, Kurt had plenty of his stuff dropped off at the Evans hotel room until he was threatened, though he was sure she was secretly overwhelmed with happiness, by Mrs. Evans to stop being so adult about everything. Once Kurt reassured her that it truly was fine, he had hung with the little Evans children to get to know them more for future toys that he would give, or buy, that would make their lives a bit happier. Then the rest of his week had been a split between school and friends, and the home life with Beth and Puck, which he was there almost everyday.

"Yeah. There's tons of pictures."

That voice hits him again and breaks him out of his thoughts.

_Pictures? Me and Sam? What the hell is going on here?_

Kurt turns to the voices, but he finds that they group of girls have already spotted him. They give him disgusting looks before moving on. No doubt to discuss his cheating ways a bit further.

_Great. Some pictures are making me look like I'm cheating on Noah with-Oh god. Noah._

Kurt groans internally as he quickens his pace down the hall.

_This is not needed today. Not at all. Can't we just go one simple week without it feeling like the world is against me?_

As Kurt enters the hallway that contains the choir room, he slows down. Sam is standing nervously on the set of lockers near the door, but not close enough for anyone on the inside to see him on the outside. Tina is at his side talking to him. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before approaching the two.

"Hey." He keeps his voice soft so it doesn't carry.

They both turn to him and Sam sighs. "Hey Kurt."

"I . . . what's going on?" Kurt asks as his eyes dart between the two. "I keep hearing certain rumors that are concerning me."

Sam groans and leans back into the locker. Tina frowns before going to dig through her bag. She pulls out a copy of the school newspaper. Kurt reluctantly takes the paper when she hands it over to him. Kurt slowly looks down at the paper and his eyes widen. On the front page are a collage of pictures of him and Sam. Him and Sam hugging on his porch, in the mall. Kurt holding Sam in the mall, but at an angle where it looks like they're embracing each other. There are also pictures of Kurt visiting Sam, but these ones didn't include all the stuff that Kurt was taking into their motel room, just the moments where Kurt and Sam hug, or they share a comfortable handhold.

_These . . . those flashes. Those were from a camera? From Jacob. That rat!_

"It explains the flashes that we've been having." Sam mutters, breaking Kurt's glare with the paper. "At least I know that I don't have a tumor or something."

"Don't joke about that." Kurt warns him before sighing. "People can't believe this can they?"

"Well no one outside the glee club know that I'm gay." Sam whispers. "Well only a few of you know, so it seems a stretch on Jacob's part. But there's also no denying about how I am with you. You know?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "And these photos don't help in the slightest."

"I say just ignore it." Tina shrugs. "People can talk all they want, but they won't do anything. It'll die down over time."

Sam snorts. "No it won't. Not with the homophobes of this school."

"Hey." Kurt steps closer to Sam. "We'll deal with this."

"Yeah." Sam mutters, his voice containing disbelief.

Kurt sighs and looks to Tina. "Have you seen Noah yet? I haven't seen him since lunch and since . . . well since this paper was released."

"I haven't." Tina shakes her head before stepping back a few feet and peering into the choir room. "I don't see him in there either."

"You don't think he'd do something stupid? Do you?" Kurt asks slowly. "Like hurt Jacob."

Tina smiles. "I wouldn't put it past him, but come on. Lets get inside and face everyone. I'll back you guys up and help explain everything."

"Thanks Tina." Kurt smiles and steps closer to the two, beckoning them to go ahead. "For my own protection of course." He smiles sweetly.

Sam snorts and Tina rolls her eyes before they lead Kurt into the choir room. Kurt peers over Sam's shoulder, and easily over Tina's, and into the room. Every eye darts to them with inquiring looks while all of their talking ceases to exist in the moment. They make it almost to their seats on the side before someone has to open their mouth.

"How come you cheated on Noah, Kurt?" Rachel asks as she stands up.

_Of course. It has to be Rachel._

"I didn't cheat-"

"Dude." Finn interrupts him. "So not cool."

"I didn't cheat on him." Kurt sneers. "And since when do you guys listen to the school paper. That thing lies so much that even Rachel's ego couldn't hold it."

"What-"

"Kurt." The room goes quiet as Puck's voice cuts Rachel off.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before stepping in front of Sam in case his boyfriend lashes out in anger and false information. "Noah."

Puck eyes Sam before he steps up to Kurt. He holds out his hand, waiting for Kurt. Kurt bites his lip as he takes the hand. Puck only pulls him a few feet away from Sam and Tina before looking down at him.

"I know it's not true," Puck's voice is soft and focused on Kurt. "But tell me-"

"It's not true Noah." Kurt whispers softly as he leans into his boyfriend, slowly sliding his hand up the boys muscular arm. "The pictures are just of me and Sam hanging out. Just as friends."

"I know." Puck frowns. "Please forgive me. I just had to ask."

"I know Noah." Kurt smiles at the boy. "I know."

Rachel clears her throat. "Why doesn't Sam have anything to say about all this?"

Kurt snaps his head to look at the girl and opens his mouth, but someone beats him to the punch. "Guilt."

_Shut up Santana!_

As per usual, Finn jumps in to help support blabbermouth number one. "Seriously dude, what you're doing is not cool. He has a boyfriend! Someone you're actually friends with."

Kurt looks over at Sam. He finds the boy with his hands clamped together to form fists and his jaw tensed and locked in position.

"Look, I'm not messing around with Kurt. He's just a good friends. He's just helping me." Sam counters in his own defense.

"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" Kurt's jaw drops as he hears his somewhat, and now, former best friend say this about Sam.

Kurt pulls Puck over so he can stand on Kurt's side, showing his defense for the boy. Tina already has her body halfway in front of the blondes.

"Hang on guys." Schue decides to add into the conversation.

_Stupid unhelpful and ignorant teacher._

Sam sighs in defeat as his eyes move over to the mans. Kurt glares at his classmates before he too looks over.

"How were they helping you out?" Schue inquires.

Kurt can practically feel Sam shaking at his side. He goes to take Sam's hand to comfort him, but Sam's hands flinch away as he steps forward. He lets out a shaky breath.

_I can't believe that they're pushing him to this point._

Sam just seems to give up. His hands relax and he looks at everyone with no emotion.

"Kurt was bringing me some clothes and helping me babysit my little brother and sister." Sam sees the words as pointless by this point. "And he's just been a good friend in those other ones."

This time, Sam lets Kurt take his hand in some sort of attempt in comfort. Everyone looks to Kurt for validation, but Kurt doesn't have to nod for people to see that what Sam says is the truth. Kurt looks away from Sam when someone clears their throat.

"Then why were you in that motel?" Finn asks.

_Seriously Finn. Just give up your stupid ways._

Sam drops Kurt's hand and clenches his hands into fists again. "Because that's where I live now!" Kurt's lip quivers as he hears the almost break in the blonde's voice, the dying strength. He could hear that his voice was not as strong and as sure as it could have been. "My dad lost his job a few months ago, then we lost our house, so now we live in that motel in one room." Kurt flinches as Sam suddenly jolts forward and moves away from Kurt as the room sits in shocked silence. "Are you all happy?" he asked them as his chest heaves with anger. "The truth's finally out!"

Kurt shuts his eyes and tightens his grip on Puck's hand. He can hear Sam storm out of the room.

"Go ahead Kurt." Puck whispers into Kurt's ear. "I'll deal with the idiots here."

Kurt nods and looks to his boyfriend. "Thank you."

"Just make sure you guys get home okay." Puck leans over and kisses Kurt's temple before letting go of his hand.

Kurt looks to his other friends in the glee club as he makes his way out of the room. All of them have the same shameful expressions. Kurt just shakes his head at them and rushes after Sam. He rushes out into the hallway and looks around. He's lucky enough to see Sam about to turn the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Sam." Kurt starts running after him, making sure to be loud enough to be heard. "Wait! Please!"

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. Internet's been going on and off all week. But let me know what you think. This is currently based in the Rumours episode. :)


	52. Chapter 52

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Come on Sam." Kurt says gently as he guides Sam up the pathway.

Sam lets Kurt pull him. The boy had been unresponsive since Kurt found him close to breaking down in the hallway. He had guided the boy to the blondes truck so he could drive them home. While driving, Sam had kept a tight hold on Kurt's right hand, only letting go when Kurt said they needed to get out. Now they're back in front of the hotel, Sam gripping the life out of Kurt's hand.

"Sam." Kurt moves so he's in front of the boy. "Are you-never mind. Stupid question." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Who's inside? How do Stacey and Stevie get home from school? Are they here already? I mean . . . I don't want them to see you like this."

Sam slowly looks up at Kurt and shakes his head. "No." He licks his lips and swallows so his mouth isn't dry anymore. "They'll be home in an hour though. I think. School hasn't ended yet."

"Alright." Kurt nods before slowly pulling Sam again. "Lets get you inside."

"Kurt I-"

"Come on Sam." Kurt interrupts the boy and slowly helps him up the front stairs leading to the series of doors. "Let's just get you inside first and then you can say what you need to say.

Sam smiles as he shuts his eyes, letting Kurt lead him.

_(Sam)_

_Say what you need to say_

Kurt smiles at the boy as the blonde sings the lyrics under his breath.

_(Sam)_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

"You do realize that I wasn't referencing a song, right?" Kurt chuckles softly. "But good song. Your voice fits the song quite well."

"You really know how to stoke my little ego." Sam grins.

"Oh god." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Please tell me that you're not going to start singing that song."

Sam shakes his head and sighs. "No."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as they stop in front of the door that Kurt has seen almost every day this week and that he knows Sam is tired of seeing. "Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah." Sam nods and uses his free hand to dig into his jeans.

Once Sam produces the keys, he hands them over to Kurt who proceeds to open the thin wooden door and letting it swing open until it hits the wall inside. Kurt gives Sam a supportive smile. Kurt and Sam step into the small hotel at the same time with Sam kicking the door shut behind them. Kurt looks at Sam, questioning what they should do, but Sam just pulls Kurt further into the room. Sam pulls Kurt into the separate room that holds the second bed, the one that Sam shares with his siblings. The bed is covered with some of the toys that Kurt had brought over. Sam pushes the toys off and flops down on the bed, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt lets go of Sam's hand for a moment so he can lay down by Sam. Sam moves so he's lying on his back. Kurt rolls onto his side, his head on the pillow, so he can look at Sam before he takes the blondes hand.

"How are you feeling right now?" Kurt asks softly. "You can cry if you want. Hit me. Do something Sam. Being quiet isn't good for you."

Sam slowly turns his head so Kurt can see his tear-filled wet green eyes. "If I'm not quiet, then I'll cry. I have to stay strong."

"Let me be strong for you." Kurt whispers as he wraps his arms around Sam's waist and sets his chin on Sam's shoulder.

Sam shuts his eyes and turns towards Kurt. He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and hides his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt wraps his arm tight around Sam as he feels a slight tremor go through the boys body before he hears a sob escapes his lips.

"Shh." Kurt closes his eyes as he runs his hands up Sam's back. "It's going to be okay."

"It's not Kurt." Sam's voice is slurry. "Everyone knows that I'm gay now. They're going to try and blame you. I don't want you or me getting hurt."

"They don't know that." Kurt slowly starts rocking Sam. "They know it's just trash from Jacob. If we don't react, it'll go away. Trust me. And if people think you're gay, then they'll have to go through me."

Sam just tightens his grip around Kurt.

* * *

"Go lay down Stacey." Sam says as he pats the bed as he hears the knock on the door.

The little girl sighs, but goes to curl up at Kurt's side. Since the little ones had came home from school, the four of them had been watching some of the Disney movies that Kurt had brought over last time. Luckily as well, Sam had managed to clean his face up before they got home after Kurt and himself had fallen asleep holding each other.

Stacey growls and sticks her tongue out at him. Sam pushes away from the bed, sticking his own tongue out when Kurt laughs. He sighs and pops his back as he makes his way to the door, slowly opening it.

He peers through and tenses up. "I'm trying to get my sister to sleep."

His eyes dart to Finn as the boy opens his mouth. "Dude, please, please just let us in." Finn sounds like he's begging.

Sam starts to shake his head, but then suddenly his sister bounces over and sticks her head around Sam to peer up at the two new guests. "Hi, I'm Stacey!"

Sam groans internally as a smile crosses Rachel's face and she looks down at the little girl. "Hi Stacey! I'm Rachel, and this is Finn." Rachel looks like she's actually enjoying meeting this girl.

Sam sighs as he un-latches the chain from the door and steps back, opening the door. "Well she's up now." Sam steps backwards and gestures to the room, observing the two faces of his classmates as he does. "It beats a cardboard box under an underpass." He tries to keep his voice firm.

That doesn't work when he hears the melancholy in Rachel's voice. "This is everything you own?"

Sam hangs his head down and nods. "We sold everything else."

Finn steps further into the room and looks around before looking back to Sam. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Sam sighs and and bites the inside of his cheek. "We moved here from Tennessee because my dad got a great job offer and then the economy went to hell. It was last ones in, first ones out. We fell behind on our mortgage payments." Sam chuckles dryly. "You know when the bank takes your house, they literally take it? They come by one morning, kick you out of your own house. Just lock you out." Sam can feel the tears burning in his eyes, wanting to come out.

Finn's jaw goes slack before he gulps. "Why didn't you tell us what was going on?"

Sam shakes his head. "You see how information flies around that school. You think everyone would have just treated me the same after they found out? I'd be even more of a freak. Kurt only found out because I got a job delivering pizzas' at night to help out, and I happened to bring one to your house a few weeks back."

Finn gulps and quickly looks down at his arms. "Look, I brought these for you" Finn tilts the box so Sam can see that it's filled with tons of Finn's clothes. "I know Kurt was trying to help you out, but I don't really think sequined riding pants are for you." Finn gives Sam an encouraging grin. "So here's some of my old stuff."

Sam can feel the tears become stronger in his eyes as he sniffles "Thanks."

"So what else about Kurt?" Rachel asks, her curiosity not letting her stop speaking. "Babysitting?"

Sam sighs. ""He offered to since he found out. Even with Beth. And he started bringing food too. Which let me tell you, it's nice to have someone to bring hot food since we don't have a full kitchen here and take-out gets expensive. Mom and dad are out all day pounding the pavement looking for work, but nothing. Not sure if I'm going to be able to keep on the Glee Club." Sam doesn't know if his distraught at this idea shows, but it's killing him to think about never going back again.

"What?" Finn's eyes widen. "No. You can't do that."

Rachel nods quickly. "Yeah, we've come so far. And I know it's a rough time right now but you can't quit"

Sam is becoming more annoyed at their pushing. "You guys don't understand"

Rachel's tone become more softer this time. "Yes, we do."

Sam watches with cautious eyes as Finn opens the door to the hotel and steps out. Sam looks on curiously when Finn steps back in. Sam's eyes widen as he sees his old guitar. Sam drops to the bed and opens the case up. It's the guitar that he once owned.

Finn clears his throat. "Puck told us that you sold your guitar a while back."

Sam's bottom lip quivers, still in awe of what's happening. "Did you guys buy this back for me?" He can hear his voice on the verge of cracking.

"The whole glee club did." Rachel's voice has pride, but a subtlety is within it. "Look Sam, we'll do whatever we can to help. Anything to keep you in the Glee Club until you get back on your feet."

Sam can hear the sincerity in her voice and he has to bring his fingers up to the bridge of his nose. He can feel his tears slipping against his fingers. He can't help himself from feeling overwhelmed.

"This is the first time I've cried about it." Sam admitted with a weak voice as he wipes away his tears.

Sam keeps his head bowed down as he feels a set of small arms wrap around his neck. "Don't cry Sammy!" Stacey said, coming from behind and wrapping her arms around her older brother.

Sam reaches up and holds onto the little arm that wraps around the front of his neck.

Rachel slowly steps up to Sam. "We need you Sam, okay?"

* * *

Kurt slowly steps forward as the door to the hotel is shut behind Rachel and Finn. Kurt had listened to their exchange and waited until they all got their hugs out of the way to step out from the second room. He looks at Stacey and Stevie and nods to the second room. The two kids nods before leaving their older brother to sit alone at the end of his parents bed, still in awe of everything's that happened so far. Kurt sighs as he approaches Sam and sits down on the bed beside the boy.

"Are you okay?" Kurt keeps his voice almost close to a whisper.

Sam lets out a shaky breath. "I . . . I can't believe that they would do something like this for me. For me."

"They care about you Sam." Kurt moves so he can wrap his arms around Sam from behind and sets his chin on Sam's shoulder. "We all do."

Sam lets out a relieved sigh. "I see that now." He turns his head to look at Kurt. "Thank you for coming over. I'm sure things would have been worse if Stevie and Stacey found me upset."

"It's not a problem Sam." Kurt smiles. "Do you think you'll be okay now?"

"Yeah." Sam nods. "I'll just see what happens tomorrow at school."

"Well just pretend like things are normal." Kurt gives the boy and encouraging smile. "Now I have to go. I texted Noah while you were talking to Finn and Rachel and he should be here soon."

Sam nods. "Alright. Say hi to Beth for me."

"Yeah." Kurt nods as he stands up.

* * *

So another chapter down. This is the last segment in the Rumours episode. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter.


	53. Chapter 53

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Wow." Kurt holds back a snicker as he looks up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Puck slowly nods his head in as he thinks about the surprise before he turns his head slightly to look at Kurt. "Prom King? Who in their right mind would nominate me as prom king?"

"Well besides the obvious choice." Kurt chuckles as Puck rolls his eyes. "You're not that much of a bully these days and you're quite attractive in my opinion. Why wouldn't you be nominated?"

"You think I'm attractive?" Puck smirks. "Because if that's the case, then you should have been nominated."

Kurt chuckles. "I'd never be nominated, but at least I can help you campaign now."

"I'm not going to-"

"I'm your campaign partner Puckerman." Both Kurt and Puck turn to find Lauren Zizes glaring at them.

"I'm not-"

"Don't worry Puckerman." Lauren cuts Puck off. "I'm not even interested in running. The only thing that I request of you is one dance at prom to show off this jelly."

Puck's eyes widen, but he quickly clears his throat. "Yeah. No problem. Everyone wants a dance with me."

Lauren's expression doesn't change. "It's just for show. I don't want to be with someone that can't handle this jelly."

She sneers at them before turning and strutting away. Kurt goes to say something, but his words are cut off when he sees Tina quickly turning away from the prom nominee poster.

"I'll be right back." Kurt whispers as he looks to Puck.

Puck nods and smiles. "We'll talk prom later."

"And what makes you think that we're going to prom?" Kurt questions with a small smile as he pulls away from Puck.

Puck chuckles. "We're still gonna talk. See you later."

"Later." Kurt chuckles as he turns and sees Tina enter the auditorium at the end of the hall.

Why is she going in there? We don't have an assignment for glee club this week.

Kurt quickens his pace down the hall and leaves the constant chatter behind him. He slowly hears the piano being played from the giant room. He purses his lips as he stops in front of the door. He opens the door and he hears the piano and Tina's voice comes through.

_(Tina)_

_When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished_

_And I can't seem to find no help or love for free_

Kurt carefully shuts the door behind himself before slowly entering the room

_(Tina)_

_I know there's no need for me to panic_

He peers around the curtains from the side stage to see Tina playing the song slowly and full of somber.

_(Tina)_

_Cos I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

Kurt stops and frowns as he takes in Tina's sad eyes.

_(Tina)_

_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing_

_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_

Kurt's footsteps echo onto the stage, but Tina doesn't look up from the imaginary audience that she's staring out at.

_(Tina)_

_When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling_

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

Kurt slowly lets his fingers trace the edge of the piano as he moves to Tina's side.

_(Tina)_

_Next to me – wooh hooo_

_Next to me – wooh hooo_

Kurt sits down on the edge of the piano and Tina moves over so Kurt can sit on the bench comfortably.

_(Tina)_

_Next to me – wooh hooo_

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

Tina looks surprised to hear Kurt join in, but she doesn't protest.

_(Tina)_

_Next to me_

_(Kurt)_

_wooh hooo_

_(Tina)_

_Next to me_

_(Kurt)_

_wooh hooo_

_(Tina)_

_Next to me_

_(Kurt)_

_wooh hooo_

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

Tina stops playing and she has to catch her breath. Even though Kurt sang the same song, Tina was putting all of her vocals into it. The girl leans onto Kurt's shoulder as her chest still heaves.

"What was that about?" Kurt asks softly as he moves so his arm is around her waist.

Tina sighs and shrugs. "Just a good song that I found. I figured I could sing it at prom. Do you think it's a good choice?"  
"Well," Kurt purses his lips. "I'm afraid that the lyrics will be lost to people since it's a fast paced song. Do you have any other songs?"

Tina nods as she sits up straight. "There's this other one on her album. It's a good slow song I think."

"Give it a go." Kurt smiles as he lets Tina do that work.

Tina's fingers dance gently across the keys, starting the song up. Kurt closes his eyes and enjoys the piano notes in his ears.

_(Tina)_

_You've got the words to change a nation_

_But you're biting your tongue_

_You've spent a life time stuck in silence_

_Afraid you'll say something wrong_

Kurt shifts a bit awkwardly on the bench, uncomfortable with Tina's personal singing that he hardly ever gets to hear.

_(Tina)_

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

_So come on, come on_

Tina's fingers almost come to a stop before jumping into the next verse.

_(Tina)_

_Come on, come on_

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Baby we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_So stop hiding it away_

_Come on, Come on_

This time, Tina does stop playing.

_(Tina)_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

Kurt can see a tear drop from Tina's eye as she starts playing the piano again.

_(Tina)_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_(Santana and Tina)_

_Oh-oh-oh_

Kurt and Tina both look up to see Santana slowly approach them looking on the verge of tears.

_(Santana and Tina)_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

Kurt and Tina scoot over so Santana can join them on the bench.

* * *

"I love her." Santana lets her head rest on the piano once the song finishes.

"Have you told her?" Kurt asks gently as he looks at her with concern.

Santana nods. "I told her a while ago, but I don't know what to do about it."

"Just wait Santana." Kurt gives her an encouraging smile. "It's obvious she loves you. Just wait for her to sort her feelings out."

Santana turns her head towards Tina and Kurt and smiles. "You guys know you can't tell anyone about this."

Tina bursts into a fit of giggles, breaking the seriousness of the past few minutes that they've sung together.

* * *

Kurt takes a deep breath before joining in on the song.

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_At night we're waking up the neighbors_

_While we sing away the blues_

_Making sure that we remember, yeah_

_Cause we all matter too_

Tina takes a shaky breath so Santana joins in.

_(Kurt and Santana)_

_If the truth has been forbidden_

_Then we're breaking all the rules_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on,_

Tina gently bumps her shoulder with Kurt and he's glad to trade off.

_(Tina and Santana)_

_Let's get the TV and the radio_

_To play our tune again_

_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_I will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on_

Tina stops playing the piano and they all share a shaky breath.

* * *

Kurt holds Beth in his arms, carefully rocking her.

_If I do want to go to prom with Noah, then I'll have to find a way to convince your grandpa to watch you for a few hours. Just a few._

Kurt smiles at his daughter before reaching over to his laptop, setting up one of Quinn's videos.

* * *

Kurt takes the moment to wrap his arms around the two upset girls on either side of him.

_(Kurt, Santana, and Tina)_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

Their stripped down voices echo through the auditorium.

_(Kurt, Santana, and Tina)_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh _

Their voices ring together before the room fills quickly with silence. Kurt keeps his eyes on the piano keys in front of him, his red eyes unwavering.

* * *

Kurt looks up from his bed as his boyfriend descends the staircase. After looking at Kurt with a smile, his gaze goes over to look at a sleeping Beth. He gives her another smile of love before returning Kurt's gaze and slowly approaching the bed.

"So we haven't really had a chance to talk since lunch." Puck starts off as he stops in front of the bed. "Anything new happen?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head slightly on his pillow as he spreads his body out on his bed. "Just spent some time with Tina and Santana."

"Santana?" Puck's surprise is very apparent as he kneels down between Kurt's legs on the bed. "Why were you with her? She doesn't seem like the person you'd hang out with."

Kurt shrugs. "We came together over a mutual understanding. No big deal."

"If you say so." Puck mutters as he finally has his body hovering over Kurt's. "So I belive that you said you wanted to talk."

Kurt smiles up at his boyfriend and nods. "Unless you have other things on your mind."

Kurt doesn't wait for the boy to respond before he leans up and touches their lips together gently. Puck opens his lips a bit more as he lowers himself down so Kurt's head is back on the pillow. Kurt's fingers trace up the tan arms before wrapping his fingers around the biceps that he loves so much.

Puck grins into the kiss. "What are you going for here Kurt?"

"Just-" Kurt goes for another kiss before Puck pulls away completely with a smile. "I just want to kiss you. There's nothing wrong with that. Is there?"

"There is when I know there's something that you want to talk about." Puck chuckles.

"I'm just getting you a bit soft for the talk." Kurt pouts.

Puck leans down and kisses Kurt's pout away. "You are making me anything but soft."

Kurt roles his eyes. "Fine. So I guess we should talk."

"About prom?" Puck prompts.

"Yes. About prom." Kurt nods.

"And I'm assuming this is about me saying that we're going to prom together." Puck says slowly as he props himself up on his side against Kurt's side.

"Yes." Kurt turns to his side so he and Puck have their chest pressed together.

"And why is this is a problem?" Puck questions as his eyes search Kurt's. "I thought you'd like that."

"I wouldn't mind." Kurt bites his lip. "But I didn't want you to just assume. This is a partnership and I think we should talk instead of assume."

"But," Puck frowns. "I was doing this for you. I didn't think I'd-"

Puck breaks off when he sees Kurt's bottom lip tremble. he's about to say something when Kurt starts laughing. The boy ends up hiding his face in Puck's neck as he laughs.

"What are you laughing about?" Puck asks, caution in his voice.

Kurt pulls back and just smiles. "I'm teasing you Noah. If I really didn't want to go to prom then I'd tell you up front."

Puck narrows his eyes at the boy. "You little tease. I guess that means that I shouldn't share my news with you."

"And what news do you have over me?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Puck sticks his tongue out as he starts to sit up. "But if you don't want to be nice I guess I can just leave and-"

"No." Kurt wraps his arms around the boy and pulls Puck back down, surprising the bigger boy. "You've got to tell me."

"Don't I get to tease you first though." Puck points out as he settles into Kurt's arms.

Kurt shakes his head. "That's only for me. Now tell me the news. Pretty please with a kiss on top."

Puck chuckles before leaning forward and kissing Kurt's nose. "I got your dad to agree to watching Beth during Prom."

"Really?" Kurt perks up. "That means we don't have to leave early or anything."

"I know." Puck smiles. "There's also something else."

"Ooh." Kurt grins wide. "Tell me."

Puck bites his lip. "Now you can say to this if you want, but," Puck lets out a shaky breath. "I got us a hotel room to use after. Burt says he can watch Beth all night, and he agreed to this as well. So if you want to . . . we can . . ." He slowly trails off as Kurt's eyes narrow with confusion.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter guys. College is kicking my butt. But let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. :)

Also, both songs are by Emeli Sande. The first one is Next To Me and the second one is Read All About It (Pt. III) :)


	54. Chapter 54

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

If Puck were to ask Kurt right now about how he was feeling, he would lie. Completely and flat out lie. He was a nervous wreck.

_It's Prom! Prom! I'm a nervous wreck right now. I can't go to Prom sweating. He wouldn't want to dance with me then._

Kurt turns to look for Beth, his comfort for stressed situations, but quickly remembers that she's already upstairs with her grandfather. Everyone was already upstairs. They were waiting for him, mainly because they were all going together.

Kurt closes his eyes and takes in deep breath.

_It's alright Kurt. He loves you. He won't care if you stink a bit. if anything, he'll tease you about it and probably drive you somewhere to fix it. Plus since we'll be going to the hotel . . ._

Kurt gulps. That hotel and the whole idea of it was grating on his mind and nerves at this point.

_It's okay Kurt. Noah's not expecting you to do anything. We'll just be there for some us time outside of everything else. All couples need it to maintain a good relationship. That's all. Just some cuddling and talking. He's not . . . we're not gonna go further than that. Neither of us are even ready for that._

Kurt lets out his breath before he stands up. He reaches over to the jacket hanging from his chair. He quickly and carefully slides the jacket on. He smiles at the well-fit jacket before walking over to his floor length mirror. His eyes run up and down his body, quite proud of his look. He's considering buttoning up the jacket, but decides that her looks quite well with the unbuttoned jacket and loose tie around his neck.

_And I'm sure Noah will love this look. If he wants me to look more proper, then I can do that as well._

Kurt smiles at himself on last time before walking across his room, flicking the lights off, and making his way upstairs. Unfortunately the higher he ascends, the more his nervousness grows.

_Just calm down Kurt. This can be a great night if you just remain calm._

With one last shaky breath, he steps out onto the main floor of his house. As he makes his way to the family room where everyone is gathered. The first person he sees is Finn. The boy is bouncing his leg nervously as he sits on the edge of the couch. The whole Jessie thing has him stressed and dateless.

Peering more into the room finds Kurt looking at more of the glee club. Mike sits semi-awkwardly next to Finn, never having been in the Hummel house much before. Tina has Beth on her lap. Kurt watches as Tina has to keep preventing Beth from touching her dark dress. His daughters head swirls towards him when he enters. He smiles at her and goes to make his way into the room, but a hand on his wrist stops him.

He looks down to the chair closest to the entryway and sees his boyfriend looking up at him with loving and warm eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you ready?" Puck asks as he runs his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. "We're just waiting for you."

"I'm ready." Kurt nods.

Both Finn and Mike shoot up, ready to leave.

"Go ahead you big babies." Tina waves them away as she stands up.

Both boys quickly nod and retreat from the room. Tina chuckles as she makes her way over to Kurt with Beth.

"Say goodbye to daddy." Tina holds Beth's little hand up and waves it for her.

Kurt smiles before leaning over and kissing Beth on the forehead. "Come on baby girl. Give your daddy one last hug."

Tina helps Kurt transfer Beth from one set of arms to another. Tina gives Burt and Puck a small smile before retreating from the room as well.

"Now dad." Kurt shifts Beth in his arm, his other hand still being held by Puck, so he can look at his father. "Are you sure you can watch her? This is an all night thing and you haven't-"

"We'll be fine Kurt." Burt chuckles as he holds his hands out for his granddaughter. "I woke up almost every night you did for Beth and I still do. Besides, Carole will be home from her shift soon and we'll have a night in. Just the three of us."

Kurt hesitantly hands Beth over to his dad. "Call me if-"

"I'll call you if it's necessary." Burt cuts his son off as he holds Beth to his chest. "Otherwise I don't want to see or hear from you until tomorrow. Go have fun." His dad gives him a smile. "Be a teenager while you can."

Kurt sighs before smiling and nodding. "Fine. Thank you dad. It was nice of you to do this."

Burt chuckles before his gaze moves to meet Puck's. "You take care of my boy."

"Yes sir." Puck quickly nods as he stands up.

"And make sure you keep him having fun." Burt adds on. "And take away his phone if he looks like he's about to call."

"I-"

"Will do Mr. Hummel." Puck laughs. "Trust me, I'll make sure he has fun."

Kurt rolls his eyes at the two men and pulls on Puck's hand. "Come on Noah."

* * *

Kurt grips Puck's sweaty hand to support the boy as Figgin's taps the microphone. "Will the candidates for king and queen gather on the stage?"

"Good luck Noah." Kurt gives Puck a quick kiss on the cheek.

Puck smiles at him before making his way up to the stage. Once he's with the ranks of the nominees, Kurt looks around. Overall, the entire night had been successful. He had danced so much. Mainly with Puck, but he had shared a dance with Tina, Sam, and even one with Finn. It had been a night to remember.

"The votes are in." Kurt is pulled out of his thoughts by the monotone voice from his principal. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for, where we announce our Junior Prom King and also Prom Queen. Roll the drum, please."

_I'm so happy that he's nominated. He doesn't have to win. He's already my king._

Kurt blushes at the corniness of his own thoughts as Figgins continues. "This year's Junior Prom King is-" The room is silent as Figgins opens the envelope containing the results and holds it up to read. "David Karofsky."

Kurt joins the crowd with a round of applause as Karofsky steps up to receive the plastic scepter. Kurt catches his boyfriend eye and smiles. Puck shrugs and blows an air kiss at Kurt. Kurt smile and blushes before looking back to the principal.

Figgins waits until the applause ends to continue. "And now, your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen . . ." Kurt looks to Santana and sees the proudful smirk of hers. "With an overwhelming number of write-in votes is-" Santana looks like she's about to step up while the other girls look hopeful. "Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's eyes are wide as he hears the winner.

_What?_

A few cat calls and whistles are heard. A lone clap. Kurt feels his bottom lip quiver ever so slightly. He can feel all of the stares on him, but he's too shocked to move.

_What . . . I . . . I can't win . . _.

Kurt's legs are suddenly moving and he's running through the crowd. He sees Rachel's surprised face . . . Tina's sympathetic one . . . only his friends seem to care . . .

"Kurt!" He hears his name called out, but he doesn't stop. "Stop!"

Kurt keeps running. He's thankful that all of the doors leading from the large room are already open and out of his way. He just runs through.

"Kurt!" There it is; his name again. "Move you douche bags." And that would be his boyfriend.

Kurt just rounds one more corner of the school and he can hear is boyfriend close behind him. He slows into walk, hearing the same of Puck. Within seconds Puck is in front of him with his loving hands and warm eyes.

"Come on Kurt." He wraps his arms around the boy. "We can leave right now if you want. We don't have to deal with those morons."

"Why Noah?" Kurt hides his face into Puck's chest. "Why do they have to keep proving themselves to be cruel time and time again?"

Puck sighs and wraps his arms tighter around Kurt. "Just because they think they can. No one in this school ever does anything to stop them." Puck pulls back slightly so he can look down at Kurt. "Come on Kurt." He brings one hand up to help dry a few tears from the boys face. "Lets go ahead and leave."

Kurt starts to nod, but then he suddenly shakes his head. "No."

"What?" Puck wipes away the tears from the other side of Kurt's face.

"Someone needs to stand up against them. I can stop them by not shying away from this." Kurt nods to himself as he speaks the words. "I'm going to go back in there and get coronated."

Kurt looks up at Puck for any sort of indication on the rating of his idea. Puck slowly grins. He leans down and presses his lips softly against Kurt's. Before Kurt can think about the surprise kiss, Puck pulls back.

"That's my boy." Puck is grinning wide with pride. "I love you so much."

Kurt smiles before pressing a soft kiss to to Puck's hand, the one still on his face. "Lets go then.

* * *

Kurt gulps as he makes his way down the aisle of people with Karofsky. The boy doesn't look like he wants to be there in the slightest.

Great. I'm going to have to dance with this oaf. I don't even know if I can stand to touch him.

As they come to a stop and turn to face each other, Kurt suddenly doesn't have to think about dancing with Karofsky. Puck has moved forward and gives Karofsky a slight shove.

"Sorry bud. I'm the only one that gets to dance with Kurt tonight." And without waiting for the music or Karofsky to react, Puck pulls Kurt into a dance.

Puck smirks at Kurt's surprised face. First off, Puck had actually positioned their hands so Kurt was leading the dance. The second reason was pushing Karofsky away. Kurt smiles and hides his face into Puck's tux.

"Thank you Noah."

He can hear the skip of a heartbeat in his boyfriends chest at his words. He smiles even more. Kurt slowly watches as his friends join them on the dance floor. It really was a night to remember.

_And we still haven't made it to the hotel room yet._

* * *

:) Woot. So back with another chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this bit. Let me know.


	55. Chapter 55

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt sighs before undoing his seat belt. Puck looks at him, but Kurt ignores the look to slide across the front seat of the car and gets close up to the boy. He wraps one arm around Puck's back, trapping it between the warm back and the cushioned seat. He snakes his other arm around the front of Puck's stomach, sliding his hand under the sides of Puck's tux. He rests his chin on Puck's shoulder and lets his lips touch the boys blushing ear.

"Thank you for tonight." Kurt mutters softly as he slightly squeezes his arms around Puck a bit more. "You made this almost perfect."

"I'm sorry it couldn't be better." Puck gives Kurt a quick half smile before focusing on the road.

"Perfect is over rated." Kurt shrugs and presses a soft kiss to where Puck's jaw meets with his neck. "A little drama is good for helping me realize what I want."

Puck nods, but Kurt can feel the boys pulse race under his lips. He uses the hand wrapped around Puck's stomach and slowly runs his fingers up the boys side. He chuckles when puck gulps.

"So are you sure everyone is fine with us taking the car?" Kurt asks as he goes back to just having his chin on the boys shoulder. "I mean, we all drove together."

"It's cool." Puck nods. "I made sure that they all had rides. Sam's taking Finn home and Mercedes has Mike and Tina."

"That's good." Kurt says softly as he cuddles up into Puck's side even more. "How are you feeling?"

He can see Puck smile as the boy takes one arm from the steering wheel and wraps it around Kurt's shoulders tightly. "I'm on top of the world. I'd say tonight has been amazing, but we still have some time to go." Puck looks down at Kurt for a second as he slows down so they don't crash. "Now it's time for you to think about what we can do in our hotel room." Puck grins. "I have tons of ideas, do you?"

Puck laughs at Kurt's surprised face before turning back to the road. Kurt narrows his eyes at the boy before leaning back up to nibble on the boys neck and jaw. He loves feeling that warm skin under his lips. He loves feeling Puck's shaky breath making the tan skin shake under his touch. It's all for him. He slowly raises the hand in front of Puck's stomach to go up the tan body, but Puck looks at him and gives him a warning glare.

"Not while I'm driving Kurt. Don't want you to get hurt." He gives Kurt another soft smile before turning to the road.

Kurt sighs before letting his hand and arm drop to it's original position. He just let his head rest on the boys shoulder.

"Does that mean I can get back to what I was doing when we get in the hotel?" Kurt can't help that he sounds hopeful.

He can see Puck's half smirk from his position on the boys shoulder. "Maybe."

Kurt just takes that and run with it.

_There's no maybe about it._

* * *

The content couple walk quietly down the hallway. Not a word had been spoken the rest of the ride. Puck only spoke to get their hotel keys and to thank the concierge before they ascended in the elevator. They each held their own bag for the night as they walked down the hallway. The only direct connection they shared were their combined hands, but they were connecting in every other way. When one smiled, the other smiled. When Kurt raised an eyebrow, Puck would raise his to meet the challenge.

Puck reaches the door and has the great displeasure of disconnecting their hands. Kurt steps forward and places the empty hand on Puck's waist just for the contact. They both share a collective sigh or relief as Puck pushes the door open. He props the door open with his foot and looks back to Kurt. Kurt takes a step closer before swinging his bag into the room, uncaring of where the contents empty out at. Puck looks surprised, btu the expression just grows as Kurt steps up to them, reconnects on of their hands, and proceeds to kiss the boy.

The moment their lips touch make Puck let out a soft moan. He almost drops his own bag, but he manages to give it a weak toss into the room before his hands go to Kurt's waist. Kurt lets one hand travel up Puck's body until he is able to tangle his finger into the mohawk. Puck opens his mouth and gasps at the touch and Kurt lets his tongue enter the tan boys mouth. He lets his tongue work smoothly against Puck's while Puck slowly lets his hands drift down Kurt's legs. Puck taps Kurt's legs once and Kurt gives a little jump. Puck helps Kurt so the boy can now straddle his waist while Puck helps support him.

Puck lets Kurt lead their kissing so he can carefully maneuver them into the room. He moves more carefully once his feet almost make him trip over his own tossed bag. He ends up gripping Kurt's legs tighter than he would have liked, but Kurt doesn't seem to have minded based on the soft moan that comes from those red lips as he breaks the kiss.

"I'll stop trying to distract you." Kurt mutters with a smile before attaching his lips to Puck's chin, and then his jaw.

Puck chuckles before angling his neck so he can look to the ground for the bag. Kurt takes the opportunity to start a hickey on Puck's neck. Puck has to steady himself as he untangles his foot from the strap on the bag. He kicks it and it hits the wall with a soft thud. Puck moves his other foot so the door can swing slowly shut. Puck growls at the slowness and all but kicks the door when his foot makes contact with it. He makes sure it's shut before reaching a hand out. Kurt quickly wraps his legs around Puck's waist so he doesn't fall. Puck locks the many locks along the door before returning his hand to Kurt's leg. He goes to move further into the room when he feels Kurt's hand leave his chest. The light suddenly turns on and both boys look to stare at their room.

The room is the nicest that Lima has to offer. The room is a very earthy color: the bed sets a montage of reds and brown. The carpet is a rich brown color. The walls were a nice tan with some red areas.

Kurt's jaw is slack as he looks back to Puck. "Exactly how much did you pay for this room?"

Puck drops his eyes to Kurt's chest and pouts. "Not that much."

"You sure?" Kurt challenges.

"It's not for you to worry about." Puck seems to decide as he looks back up to Kurt. "Tonight is just about us. We're not going to worry about any unnecessary problems."

Kurt goes to open his mouth, but Puck re-attatches their lips together. Kurt just gives up his curiosity for the taste and warm that his boyfriend is very well at providing. Puck carefully moves back until his legs hit the bed. He tries to stay standing, but Kurt has a better idea. He rocks himself forward and Puck's eyes widen as he feels Kurt's large bulge in his pants and it makes him fall back. Kurt lets out a yelp as he falls. Kurt manages to move himself to the side a bit so he can land next to Puck.

Puck looks at Kurt. They both stare at each other as they try to calm their breathing down. Puck ends up cracking a smile at Kurt's flushed face and it leads Kurt into snorting. Kurt rolls over and hides his face into Puck's shoulder.

"This is insane." Puck mutters with a smile. "We can't just go around tripping on beds."

"Just you wait." Kurt said as his head peaks up to look at Puck. "If I get my way anytime soon, then we will."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Not yet Kurt."

Kurt pouts before wrapping his arm across Puck's chest and leaning up to kiss along his jawline. "Noah . . ."

Puck chuckles before reaching up to tilt Kurt's face up. "Easy Kurt." He then proceeds to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips and Kurt sighs. "Why don't you go get out of your tux. You'll be cursing me in the morning."

Kurt groans before scooting off of the bed and standing up. He looks down at his suit and frowns. He looks back to Puck and nods.

"You're right, but since you did tell me to take it off, I won't yell at you." Kurt smiles at Puck before leaning down to pick up his bag.

Puck lets out a shaky breath before sliding off of the bed. He makes sure Kurt is in the bathroom before quickly changing his clothes. He tosses his tux to the side, not really caring because Kurt will most likely iron them before they return the tuxes. He lets himself going commando, mainly because wearing a pair of briefs under his tux was causing major itching issues to his junk. He reaches down into his bag and quickly pulls on his normal basketball shorts that he usually sleeps in. He pulls out his white wife-beater and pulls it on before sitting back down on the bed.

_Breath Noah. Just stay calm and you won't have any problems down there, at least not until morning. But damn you, Kurt. You're not making this any easier._

Puck looks up as Kurt emerges from the bathroom. His eyes widen slightly when he sees that Kurt himself is wearing a pair of Puck's old basketball shorts. His eyes slowly move up Kurt's bare chest and he has to lick his lips.

Kurt smirks at him before walking up to the bed. "Nice to see that you've changed."

"Less time to waste." Puck shrugs as he scoots up further onto the bed and pats that area next to him.

Kurt smirks as he leans onto the bed and slowly crawls his way up. "What's with the shirt?" Kurt's eyes glance at the shirt for a brief second. "I'm not wearing one . . . so you shouldn't be." Kurt stops when he's close to Puck. "Don't you think that I should be able to admire you the same way that you've been admiring me?"

Puck gulps and nods. He goes to take his shirt off, but Kurt stills his hands before swinging his leg over Puck's lap and straddling the boy. Puck's eyes widen, but Kurt ignores that specific action of the boy. He lets his fingers trace the edge of Puck's wife beater before he lets his fingers slip under the edge. He can feel Puck's body let out a quick shakes as his cool fingers come in contact with the boiling skin underneath. Kurt lets go of the shirt so his hands can go under the material and touch the skin. Puck closes his eyes as Kurt traces the tan abs.

Kurt brings his hands back down and pulls the shirt up. While Puck lifts his arms for Kurt to pull the shirt off, Kurt keeps his eyes on the body in front of him. Kurt tosses the shirt to the side before looking up to meet Puck's eyes. The boy smiles at him before lifting his hand and placing it to Kurt's side. Kurt smiles before leaning down and pressing a soft and quick kiss to Puck's lips. He then continues to press several long kisses along Puck's face.

Puck stops Kurt from anymore by pulling the boys body down so their chest can meet. Kurt smiles before moving his head to kiss Puck's jaw.

"Feels good." Kurt mutters as he makes his way up to Puck's ear.

"Mhm." Puck nods before wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling the boy to his side.

Kurt chuckles before laying his head on the pillow next to Puck's. He lifts his hand to lay it on Puck's chest while his other one moves down to grab Puck's wrist to just hold it. Puck smiles as he lets his hand move up Kurt's side until his thumb can graze across Kurt's hard and pink nipple. Kurt smiles and presses a soft kiss to the tan shoulder in front of him.

"Thank you." Kurt says softly as he brings his head up to look into Puck's eyes. "This has been a lot more special and more perfect than I thought it would be."

"I can try." Puck smiles.

Kurt smiles before cuddling close to Puck. They both seem to close their eyes together, content with the moment with just being together. All that Kurt knows is that they both fall asleep with smiles.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. A lot of things going on. I hope you enjoyed. :)


	56. Chapter 56

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt lets out a low growl as he stretches his body out. He and Noah really need to stop falling asleep on the couch together. It wasn't good for either of their bodies, but it's tradition at this point and it has been for years. Every night he and Noah would usually fall asleep on the couch while Beth had the small sofa. It was instinct and a comforting mechanism now.

Kurt turns his head slightly and looks at the sleeping face of his husband. Kurt smiles and will yet again tell his man that he looks cute and adorable when he sleeps, which Noah will quickly refute and try to distract Kurt. It's something that's been on repeat for almost ten years now and it's not even old. It's familiar.

Kurt pulls out of his husbands loose grip and stands up. Usually Noah would be the first to wake and would half-carry half-support Kurt upstairs to their bedroom. He'd then return for Beth and make sure that she gets tucked into her bed before returning to his husband for the rest of the night.

Kurt has no idea why he woke up before Noah this time, but he's not going to complain about it. He likes being able to see his family in these moments. He looks over to the sofa, but is surprised to see that the piece of furniture is empty. He narrows his eyes at the same time as his ears perk up. He can hear the stringing of a guitar coming from somewhere within their house. Kurt purses his lips before following his ear.

It's not that it's not unusual to be hearing some sort of music in the house, as the three main inhabitants are singers and performers to an extent, but also their friends come over on a semi-regular basis to hang out and rock out. The only oddity in Kurt's ear now is that it's almost two in the morning and it's usually dead quiet unless he and his burning hot husband are trying to keep quite in their room. Kurt smiles at the thought of all of those good nights from before and the infinite amount that will come for the rest of their lives. Kurt stops in the dim hallway and looks around. He sees a dim light coming from their basement. The small crack of light peaks out form under the door.

His eyes narrow at the door before he reaches out and gently tugs it open. The music is suddenly louder and it's in the form of one of the guitars that they have downstairs. Kurt's nose twitches before he starts to make his way down. They had turned the basement into a completely furnished family room as soon as they had the money. They had bought enough instruments that surpassed the amount that his old high school had. They just wanted enough so they could have a family jam session whenever they wanted. Beth was now proficient in at least five instruments and she's only thirteen. The other use of the basement was a giant TV and game room and an exercise room.

Kurt pauses on the staircase and his hand tightens around the railing as he hears his daughters gentle and soft voice float up to him.

_I want a mom that will last forever_

Kurt shuts his eyes and lets out a shaky breath.

_I want a mom to make it all better_

These lyrics are straight forward and recognizable to almost anyone that's ever listened to a Cyndi Lauper song.

_I want a mom that will last forever_

Kurt bites his lip and gulps.

_I want a mom who will love me whatever_

Kurt opens his eyes and continues down the staircase slowly.

_I want a mom that'll take my hand_

_And make me feel like a holiday_

_A mom to tuck me in that night_

_and chase the monsters away_

She really wants Quinn. Or someone like her.

_I want a mom that'll read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

Kurt stops at the bottom of the staircase and looks out. Beth is sitting on the floor with the guitar in her lap. He head is leaned back onto the arm of the couch and her eyes are shut, lost in the music. Her strumming suddenly picks up.

_Oh,_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and slowly sits down at the base of the staircase, making sure to be quiet and to not disturb her.

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

Kurt's hands find each other and clasp together as he feels a burning in his eyes.

_I want a mom when I get lonely_

_Who will take the time to play_

_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray_

Kurt looks down at his feet and a tear drops from his eye. He and Noah have been up front with Beth for a while about who Quinn is and who she was. This included Kurt coming to the decision that he could share those videos with her. Kurt purses his lips, knowing that now it must have created an indirect relationship with Quinn and now Beth has the desire

_I want a mom to read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

Beth lets her head fall forward and lets her head hang over the guitar as she strums it and sings along.

_Oh,_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

Kurt slowly uses the railing to help himself stand up.

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

_I want a mom t-that-_

Beth stops seeing as she opens her eyes and sees her dad. Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to say something, but Kurt gives her a small smile and shakes his head slightly. He slowly makes his way over to the couch against the wall. Beth quickly sets the guitar to the side and stands up. Kurt raises an eyebrow at her before sitting down on the couch. Beth quickly sits and lets Kurt wrap his arm her. Beth sighs before looking up at her dad.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that." Her voice is quiet.

Kurt looks down at her. "Why? It's important that you want to know you're mother."

"I know, but I know that it makes you and dad upset to talk about her." Beth looks away from Kurt. "It's just a song anyways. It doesn't mean anything."

"Now that's a lie." Kurt chuckles softly to show her that he's not upset. "We can talk about your mom anytime that you want. The only reason that your dad and I get upset about it is old history. If you want to talk about her, just let us know. Okay?"

Beth smiles at him. "Thanks dad."

Kurt smiles and tightens his grip on her. "She'd be proud of you though. No matter what you do, she's proud." He can feel his daughter cuddle closer to him.

Kurt smiles and slowly runs his hand up and down her arm. She sighs into his chest before moving herself so they're both more comfortable. Kurt lets out a shaky breath and sighs. There have been a few times over the past few years when Beth had grown suddenly attached even more so to Quinn than usual, but Kurt hates those moments. They just bring back those memories of Quinn's final days and the hardships that it brought. But Beth usually gets over it soon. It's not that he wants her to, but he just wants her to know the truth about anything that she may request about her mother.

"Are you ready for bed, Sweetheart?" Kurt asks softly.

Beth yawns and nods. "Just let me put the guitar up."

Kurt nods and lets his daughter up. "Make sure you put it back in the right stand. Otherwise your father will freak out like normal."

Beth chuckles before returning the guitar from the floor and placing it in the correct stand. "It's fun watching him freak out over something this small."

Kurt agrees, but keeps his mouth shut on that subject. "Do you want to go wake him up while I clean up down here?"

"Yeah." Beth quickly nods and makes her way over to the staircase before stopping and looking to Kurt. "Thanks dad. For this I mean. Dad would have freaked out a bit before getting you anyways."

Kurt chuckles and goes to start cleaning up around the table. "Go up and get him Sweetheart. I'll be up in a bit to say goodnight."

"Right, dad." Kurt hears his daughter move up the stairs.

He lets out a shaky breath before going around and picking up the random bits of sheet music that they had used a few hours ago before going upstairs to sit around the smaller TV. Their collection has grown from their own personal tastes to the forgotten pieces left behind by friends and the need to buy more due to Beth's rapid change of taste. He places them onto the towering stack of papers in the corner. They'll have to sort them in the morning since he's too tired tonight.

He looks up when he hears the sound of heavy footsteps descending into the room. His tan husband comes into the room with half open eyes and a yawn. Their eyes meet and Noah gives him a soft smile before being interrupted with a yawn.

Kurt chuckles and straightens up before moving over to the man. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Mhm." Noah nods and lets his hands go to Kurt's waist when the man is in front of him. "I was just surprised when I fell asleep with you and woke up with my daughter looking at me."

"I was surprised too." Kurt chuckles. "What has you so tired?"

Noah yawns as he lets his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. "Just work."

Kurt smiles before reaching up to touch his husbands shaved head softly. "Good thing it's the weekend. "Noah nods against Kurt's shoulder and Kurt slowly nods. "Well how about I call Tina up in the morning and see if she'll watch Beth all day? It can be a you and me day?"

Noah suddenly perks up and looks at Kurt with lust-filled eyes. "That sounds excellent. It'd be nice to . . . unwind a bit."

Kurt chuckles before giving the man a gently shove. "Go ahead upstairs."

Noah nods and kisses Kurt's temple before turning and making his way up. Kurt gives the room one last look before shutting the light off and following his husband upstairs.

* * *

Kurt blinks his eyes open and is surprised to see Puck looking down at him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No." Puck chuckles. "You just look like you were having a good dream."

"I was." Kurt smiles as he stretches out. "It was about the future."

"Was I there?" Puck keeps his voice soft.

Kurt nods. "It was so many years from now. Beth was already a teenager."

"Well that might have to do with what today is." Puck says as he sits up on their bed.

Kurt suddenly jolts up. "Crap. It's Beth's first Birthday."

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this bit. And if you didn't get my writing style, the first chunk was a dream. :) Enjoy!

Also, the song is I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever by Cyndi Lauper. :)


	57. Chapter 57

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Calm down, Kurt." Puck says as he races after his boyfriend.

"Quiet, Noah." That has been Kurt's answer on repeat for the past several hours as he raced around his own house preparing things for Beth's birthday since he had forgotten the previous night.

"At least take a break, Kurt." Puck finally manages to step in front of Kurt to block him, making Kurt huff in annoyance. "It's not like Beth has any friends. It's pretty much just our friends coming over. They don't need to see the place clean and decorated. It won't matter."

"It does to me, Noah." Kurt tries to step past the boy again, but Noah sidesteps him and puts his hands on Kurt's arms to hold him there. "It also matters when we show Beth pictures from her first birthday. Even if she didn't have many people her age, she'll still see all of the people that care for her and put on a big party just for her. It's going to show her that she was loved."

"I know that, Kurt." Puck says softly. "But you need to slow down a bit. You've cleaned this house three times so far in the past few hours. If you keep making the place smell like cleaning supplies, then no one will have a non-crinkled nose in the pictures." Puck smiles when Kurt slowly nods with the logic. "So for now, just relax for a few minutes. I'll finish cooking everything."

Kurt bites his lip and nods. "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

"No." Puck starts walking forward with his hand on Kurt's arms, making the boy walk backwards. "It's going to be for at least thirty minutes. Then you are going to go take a shower and get ready for the party. You need this time because it takes you ages anyways." Puck adds when Kurt goes to open his mouth. "And you will do as I say because if you don't, then I will just tie you down to your bed until everyone gets here."

Kurt stops moving backwards and glares up at the boy. "You don't have the nerve."

"But you have enough scarves." Puck smiles sweetly at Kurt before leaning down to press a kiss to the soft lips in front of him. "Now do as I say."

"No." Kurt has a small smile on his face.

"You will." Puck chuckles as he slowly starts making Kurt move back again.

"And what makes you so confident?" Kurt feels his back hit the wall.

Puck smirks before leaning down and pressing their lips together again. Kurt knows it's a diversion, but any excuse to kiss his boyfriend is okay in his book. Almost as if he can tell what Kurt's thinking, Puck pulls back.

"Because I love you and you'll do as I say." Puck presses a kiss against Kurt's nose before pulling all the way back.

Kurt rolls his eyes at the boy. "Those words won't always work on me."

"But until they do-" Puck takes Kurt by the shoulders. "You'll do as I say."

And with that, Puck slaps Kurt's butt to send him on his way. Kurt starts moving towards his room, but he's looking over his shoulder at a smirking Puck. Puck shrugs before returning to the kitchen. Kurt looks back forward with a blush on his face and a burning passion to bed Puck.

* * *

Kurt smiles as he moves along the living room. The party is in full swing, well a small party. In the end, Puck had ended up getting Kurt to agree to just a banner, a few balloons and streamers, and to leave it at that. Kurt had wanted to argue for more, but Puck had been clever to time this argument with the timing of Tina showing up.

Tina now holds Beth in her laugh as everyone takes a turn with karaoke. Puck, Finn, and Sam had moved all of the instruments in from the various bedrooms of the house to place in the living room. Surprisingly, it had been Tina who had suggested the idea before going up for her own song.

Kurt sits down by Sam while Mercedes and Rachel share a song.

"Pretty good party." Sam comments with a small smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I know it's bad. Noah didn't let me finish decorating."

Sam chuckles. "It works for this kind of thing. Beth won't remember any of this."

Kurt sighs, tired of that argument. He just wants to decorate the entire place. He was tempted to sneak away to decorate the kitchen a bit more before everyone moved in there for cake, but Tina had sat on his lap after her first song.

"So what do you think?" Kurt turns to Sam. "Are you gonna sing for all of us?"

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. "No. Beth's heard my voice too much. It'd be nice for her to have a break."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Well if you're sure. I mean she's probably not tired, but it's understandable if you don't want to sing."

Kurt just shakes his head and looks back to all the instruments in time to see the two girls finish their Pat Benatar number. He cocks an eyebrow up when he sees Puck move to go up next. His boyfriend places a comforting hand on Tina's shoulder before going over to grab one of Finn's guitars.

"Alright guys." Puck starts off as he takes a seat on one of the chairs brought in from the kitchen. "Even though it is Miss Beth Hummel's birthday, I would like to dedicate a song to her amazing and hot father."

Kurt finds the opening a bit endearing, but it also makes him blush and shift against Sam's side. Sam chuckles and puts an arm over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiles at the boy before looking back to Puck. The boy lets out a shaky breath before starting the song.

_(Puck)_

_No I don't understand,_

_How I held it together,_

_Before I could hold your hand._

Kurt cocks his head slightly, not recognizing the song.

_(Puck)_

_And I can't,_

_I can't recall,_

_If I knew who I was before,_

_you know me flaws and all._

Kurt can see everyone else looking intrigued with the new song as well.

_(Puck)_

_Oh. . ._

_Feels like a life time ago,_

_Do you know?_

Puck picks up the strumming slightly.

_(Puck)_

_Who did I used to be,_

_How was there ever me, without you,_

_Don't wanna ever be without you,_

_Without you, me without you._

Kurt finds himself pulling out of Sam's hold to sit forward.

_(Puck)_

_Baby I can't believe,_

_I ever lived, or breathe without you._

_Don't let me ever be without you,_

_Without you, me without you,_

_Oh . . ._

Puck is looking at him with a soft expression and a smile. It's making Kurt tear up a bit.

_(Puck)_

_Lost at sea,_

_I found your shore,_

_And I can't crumble back to man I was before._

Puck closes his eyes and gets lost in the song.

_(Puck)_

_You're all I am,_

_I'm only this,_

_Since my world was reset, for the better in our first kiss._

Puck starts strumming the guitar even more as Sam, Mike, Artie, and Finn pick up the basic beat and start patting their legs to create more music.

_(Puck)_

_Oh . . ._

_The only world that I know..._

_Oh . . ._

_Is yours alone..._

Kurt looks over as he hears Tina and Mercedes ship in with 'oh's'.

_(Puck)_

_Who did I used to be,_

_How was there ever me, without you,_

_Don't wanna ever be without you,_

_Without you, me without you._

Kurt closes his eyes and listens. His heart is pounding and he can feel wings in his stomach.

_(Puck)_

_Baby I can't believe,_

_I ever lived, or breathe'_

_without you._

_Don't let me ever be without you,_

_Without you, me without you,_

_Aooow..._

Kurt starts bouncing his head to the music, getting lost in his lovers voice.

_(Puck)_

_And what did I dream about before I knew your face,_

_In this empty world, how did I filled that space,_

_It's now as thought, I've always known,_

_You'd be the one,_

_To change my life and make the man_

_that I've become... I've become..._

Kurt opens his eyes and smiles as his eyes meet Puck's. Puck stops playing for that moment, letting only his voice be heard.

_(Puck)_

_Who did I used to be,_

_how was there ever me, without you,_

_don't wanna ever be without you..._

Puck and Kurt continue to look longingly at each other as Puck picks up the guitar again and starts playing.

_(Puck)_

_Owww..._

_Baby I can't believe,_

_I ever lived, or breathe, without you._

_Don't let me ever be without you,_

_Without you, me without you,_

Puck lets his voice go soft, as if almost singing a lullaby to Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_Aooow... No... Me without you... Owww..._

Puck slowly sets the guitar back to it's stand next to him.

_(Puck)_

_I don't understand,_

The room is in a comfortable silence is Puck finishes the last lyrics.

_(Puck)_

_How I held it together, before I could hold your hand..._

Kurt brings his hand up to his face to wipe away a few tears. He looks up to see everyone else trying not to look at Kurt and his face. Tina takes action by handing Beth over to Mike. The Asian boy smiles at Beth and tries to make her laugh while Tina goes over to the piano to start up a new song.

Kurt is suddenly looking up at Puck. He reaches up to take Puck's hand. Puck gives him a confused smile, but Kurt just smiles and slowly leads Puck out of the room. He's aware that everyone back in thee living room are extremely curious, but he doesn't care. This is something he can't hold onto anymore.

Once Kurt opens the door to his room and steps down onto his first step, Puck tugs on his hand. "Kurt. Are you okay?"

Kurt nods, while keeping his head away from Puck, and continues down the stairs. He can feel Puck's hand sweaty and tense in his hand. Kurt steps down into his room and turns leads Puck over to his bed.

"Kurt." Puck stops letting Kurt pull him and frowns. "Listen, I'm sorry if the song was a bit too much and the party should be about Beth, but I wanted to-"

"I love you." Kurt can't hold it anymore as he looks up at Puck.

Puck stops talking and his jaw goes slack. He's surprised for a second, but he can see the honesty and love in Kurt's eyes. A smile slowly grows on Kurt's face as he takes a step closer.

"You . . . you-"

"I love you, Noah." Kurt is full on smiling right now.

Puck suddenly wraps his arms around Kurt and pulls the boy into a hug. Kurt closes his eyes and lives in the warmness and love of his boyfriend He can feel Puck smiling into his hair.

Kurt pulls back and smiles up at his boyfriend before leaning up to touch their lips together. "I'm so stupid." He says softly before kissing Puck again. "It took me to hear that song to realize that I've loved you for a while." Another kiss. "I've been stup-"

Puck cuts him off with a kiss. "Shut up, Kurt." He chuckles against Kurt's lips. "I've know you love me. I'm just so freaking happy to hear you finally say it." He kisses Kurt again before pulling back and letting their foreheads rest together.

Kurt smiles. "I know. I don't know why I haven't said it sooner."

"It's fine Kurt." Puck smiles with relief.

Kurt chuckles before reaching up to cup Puck's jaw. "Can you say it for me now?"

Puck chuckles before leaning their faces in so their noses touch. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

"And I you Noah Puckerman."

* * *

Kurt watches as Puck places Beth back into her crib. Once feeding Beth her birthday cake and opening a few presents, everyone had started leaving. A few made some plans for the hard day that would be the next day.

Puck sighs as he returns to Kurt. "I guess this is the best day that we could have hoped for before tomorrow."

Kurt slowly nods as Puck crawls onto the bed and drops down next to him. "I don't think it'll be that bad, but that doesn't mean it won't be hard."

He can see Puck pout as the bot wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and rests his head onto Kurt's chest. "I still miss her though."

"I know." Kurt lifts his hand and slowly runs it back and forth slowly through Puck's strip of hair. "I do too."

Puck sighs and Kurt can feel the warm breath move across his chest."Can Tina come with us?"

"Yeah." Kurt closes his eyes and relaxes his head onto his pillow. "I know she'll want to."

"Cool." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "I'm going to need her like I did at . . . Q-Quinn's funeral."

Kurt slowly nods before letting them settle into a comfortable silence for the night.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter again. But I hope you enjoyed it. Lots of stuff going on. :) So let me know what you think.

The song is Me Without You by Sam Tsui.


	58. Chapter 58

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

The graveyard is silent around midday. They've seen a few people appear to commemorate the day that Quinn had left the world. Most of the glee club have come and gone already. Tina had swung by early and taken a ride with Kurt, Puck, Beth, and Burt to the graveyard. Kurt looks across the field of graves to see his dad entertaining Burt in the car. They ha brought her there for a combination of fresh air and to see where her mom was buried. No matter where they end up, Kurt wants to come back every year so he and Beth can spend some time with Quinn.

Kurt sighs and leans into Tina's side. The trio had made their way along the path the same way that they had one year ago to sit in the exact same bench. Kurt sits between his boyfriend and best friend. Puck has one arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders with his other hand connected with Kurt's on the pale boys lap. Tina is holding Kurt's other hand with her other wrapped over her waist and holding tight onto his shirt. She has her head leaning on his shoulder and he has his head on hers. Puck is just leaning into Kurt's side.

Kurt lifts his hand that's interconnected with Puck's and brings it to his lips. He presses his lips to the tan knuckles before moving so their hands are pressed against his chests. He can feel Puck lean over and press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you." Puck mutters before dropping his head into Kurt's neck so he can be close to the pale boy.

Kurt smiles. "Love you too. Both of you." He adds as he squeezes Tina's hand. "It's been a long year."

"Too long." Tina sighs. "Sometimes it feels that it's only been a few days since Quinn died."

Kurt can feel Puck tense up beside him so he lifts their hands so he can kiss Puck's knuckles again. "I don't think it'll get any easier coming back here every year."

"Well at least I'll be here with you guys." Tina smiles as she lets go of Kurt's shirt so she can reach over and pat Puck on the leg.

Puck extends his hand from Kurt's shoulder so he can lay a comforting hand on Tina's shoulder. "And soon Beth will be able to sit up here with us without crying or getting too hot or cold."

Tina and Kurt share a chuckle.

Puck sighs before sitting up. "I'm gonna go see Quinn again. Do you guys mind waiting?"

"No." Kurt moves his head from Tina's shoulder and turns to Puck. "We'll be here when you're ready."

Puck smiles before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly to Kurt's. Kurt smiles into the kiss for a brief moment before Puck pulls away and stands up. He shoves his hands into his jeans before making his way down the path.

Kurt sighs before wrapping his arm around Tina's shoulders and pulling her close. He shifts so he can hold her and she lets her head rest on his chest.

"He seems to be taking it harder than you or I." Tina comments quietly.

Kurt nods. "Well I think it's because he was just starting to truly love her. That and all the crap that I put him through about possibly losing Beth had made it hard for him at this time last year."

Tina nods against his chest. "I understand that, but I figured he'd be over it all by now. All has been good for the most part since you guys got together."

"Yeah, but there's still some issues." Kurt frowns. "I know I haven't treated him the best, at least until recently, but I'm trying. I know we love each other, but it's going to take time. Quinn was his first love. His first true love that wasn't just about lust or sex. It was a good connection for him to have."

"Hmm." Tina takes a second to ponder his words. "I don't see it, but maybe that's because I wasn't that close to Quinn. That was mainly you and Mercedes."

Kurt smiles. "We did invite you to come hang out all the time. You were just a bit to busy with Artie."

Tina rolls her eyes. "I know, and I wouldn't change that. I just wish that I felt the same connection that you guys do. The only reason that I'm here is because of you two. Ever since the funeral, you guys have been the closest friends ever. Even with Artie, or Beth, or any other thing that any of us had going on, I can still count on you to let me cover or hang out, or to go to Noah's and us have a movie marathon."

Kurt snorts. "This is true. If he's not at my house or school, he's most likely with you."

"And I love that." Tina cranes her head around so she can look at Kurt. "I love this dynamic that we all share. Sure we didn't come together under the best of circumstances, but I'm glad that some good came from it."

"Me too." Kurt smiles before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

She turns away from him and he returns his head to letting it settle on hers. Far in the distance, he can see his boyfriend kneeling in front of Quinn's grave where a bountiful amount of various flowers have already been placed. His boyfriend might be crying based on how his body is shaking, but that's something that Kurt won't bring up. He lets out a shaky breath before letting his eyes settle on the old willow tree in the distance.

* * *

Kurt waits for Tina to shut the door before letting out a shaky breath. He can see his dad hand Beth over to Tina and the girl lights up. Kurt smiles before looking up to his boyfriend. He can see his dad look at him before reaching to the knobs on the control panel to turn the music up, giving him and Puck a moment together.

Puck is the first to initiate contact since Tina had walked between them all the way back to the car. She had been whispering dirty jocks in Puck's ear so he'd smile. Puck wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and looks down at his boy with a smile.

"Feeling better?" Kurt keeps his voice low. "Did you say all that you needed to say?"

Puck slowly nods. "Yeah. I think I did. I may have to say it a bit more next year, but I'm sure it'll be easier. How about you?"

Kurt smiles before leaning into the boys chest. "Just being here with you and Tina helped make things better. I didn't have much to say last year, but this year my silence said enough, but that probably doesn't make sense."

Puck chuckles and Kurt can feel his chest vibrate against his nose before he pulls back. "So I think we can safely say that this day wasn't as bad as we thought it'd be."

"Agreed." Kurt nods. "I think it was a good day compared to yesterday where everyone was on a happy high."

"And a love high." Puck mutters before leaning down to press their foreheads together. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you, Noah." Kurt smiles. "I will never get tired of saying that."

"And you have no idea of how happy I am to finally hear it." Puck chuckles. "I must have had you say it a hundred times last night before I left."

Kurt smiles. "I love you, Noah." both boys grin before they share soft kiss.

Puck pulls awake and glances to the window of the car. "You're dad's watching."

"I don't care." Kurt mutters before placing a kiss to Puck's cheek. "At least that's what I would say if I didn't live in my dads home and would have to see him on a daily basis."

Puck chuckles before pulling away. "Come on then." Puck reaches out and opens the door. "Hop on in."

Kurt smiles before looking into the car. As much as he'd want to sit next to Puck, Beth's car seat has to go in the middle for safety, which he doesn't mind either. He goes to get in, but he stops when he hears his name.

"Kurt."

Kurt turns toward the voice and his eyes widen. "Ms. Fabray?" Kurt quickly recalls her separation from her husband as she told him the previous year. "What are you-I mean I know what you're doing here. Just . . . hi. How are you?"

Kurt is tripping over his words as he takes a step towards the woman.

"I'm fine dear." She smiles at him. "I was just wondering if I could borrow you for a moment. I don't mean to intrude."

"No." Kurt shakes his head and smiles. "No, of course not." Kurt turns to Puck and smiles softly. "Tell dad we can go in a minute."

Puck nods and gives Kurt a soft smile before moving around the car to get in on the other side. Kurt looks away to find Ms. Fabray looking at him fondly. "He seems fond of you."

"He is." Kurt chuckles. "And I'm fond of him too."

"Well I'm happy that you found someone to be with. It must be hard sometimes." Kurt purses his lips and nods while she takes a step forward. "How are you, dear? It's been a while since we've talked. Sometime before Christmas I do believe."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that." Kurt is quick to say. "Between Beth and school . . . life's just been hectic."

"I understand, dear. It's just nice seeing you." She continues smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smiles back. "So have you . . . have you been up to see Q-Quinn yet?"

Her smile falters slightly as she shakes her head. "No. I just arrived and saw you three up there. I was going to wait until you guys were gone, but I wanted to check with you."

"Well thank you." Kurt smiles a bit wider. "It's nice seeing you. Quinn looked enough like you so that you seem familiar."

Judy smiles at Kurt before she gets distracted by a sudden cry from the car. Kurt follows her eye line and looks into the car to see Puck making Beth laugh loudly. He smiles before looking back to the woman before him.

"Is that your niece?" Kurt nods at the question. "Wow. She's certainly grown these past few months. How old is she now?"

"She just celebrated her first birthday yesterday." Kurt says with a proud smile.

"Well I'll have to get her something. And don't say I don't need to." She quickly adds when Kurt goes to speak. "Think of me as a great aunt or something. It'll feel nice to give someone some joy. I don't have many people these days."

Kurt frowns slightly. "Well how about you come over this weekend? My family will be out so it'll just be me and Beth for most of the day. I could make us some lunch and catch you up on everything that you've missed. That is, if you want?"

Judy smiles wide at Kurt and nods. "Thank you, Kurt. I'd like that."

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this late chapter. Also, I will be busy with finals and stuff for college for these next few weeks so I can only guarantee one chapter at least a week at this point. I'll try and write more, but I can't promise too much. So enjoy. :)


	59. Chapter 59

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt laughs as his boyfriend twirls him back into his arms. It's the perfect night. The moon is out, the city is full of life, and he's getting so much alone time with Puck. They had arrived at New York earlier that day and Schue had given them the night off and enjoy the city before their next day, which would be full of practice for Regionals.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt can feel Puck's warm breath against his ear as they cuddle together under the bright lights of the city.

"Just how lucky we are to be here." He smiles into Puck's side before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss against the tan jaw. "It's truly amazing here."

"Well maybe one day . . ."Puck trails off as he looks away from Kurt.

Kurt waits for more, but based on Puck's smirk, he's just doing it to tease Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes and looks forward to his group of friends about twenty feet ahead of them. Tina had worked her butt off to get people to stay away from them. Mercedes and Brittany were wanting Kurt up there so they could look for good stores while Finn and Mike wanted Puck to goof off with. Tina and Sam were the only ones to mainly leave them alone. Sam had helped a bit as well on keeping the guys away from them.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Puck asks as he tightens his grip around Kurt's shoulder. "Schue says we're free to separate from the group as long as we have a buddy." Kurt looks up just as Puck looks down so their eyes meet. "You wanna be my buddy?'

Kurt chuckles and nods. "Sure. It sounds like we could have fun. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm." Kurt smiles as Puck's face scrunches up as he tries to think of something. "I'd say dinner and stuff is out. That stuff's expensive and neither of us can afford it."

"Well . . ." Kurt looks away from the boy with a smile. "I don't mind paying for dinner. It'd be fun."

"But I like paying for you." Puck comments softly. "It makes me feel so-"

"Manly." Kurt cuts him off with a chuckle. "That's the point of being in a relationship with two guys. We're both guys."

Puck rolls his eyes. "I was going to say that it makes me feel so needed. By you." He adds as he tightens his grip around Kurt's shoulders. "That's why I like doing it."

Kurt blushes and looks away. He's lucky enough that the cool night air is there to help his blush go down. He reaches up to grab the hand that's hanging off of his shoulder and places a soft kiss to the tan knuckles before he looks back towards the group. They've all been walking for near half an hour, mainly to just sight-see. Mr. Schue said that they had to be together for a bit longer before they could happily skip onto their own directions. The only reason that he and Puck haven't slipped further away from the group as they've went on was because Mr. Schue is keeping a very watchful eye on them.

Kurt internally damns his teacher before he settles more into Puck's side. This is all he needs while he's here. Sure he wants to win Nationals, but that's just a bonus.

* * *

Kurt chuckles under his breath as their respective plates of food are set down in front of them. Puck is still a bit upset that Kurt's paying, but Kurt reaches across the table to take the boys hand in comfort. Puck smiles softly before picking up his fork and diving in.

"Thanks, Kurt." He mutters quietly under his breath.

Kurt chuckles. "Don't worry, Noah. I still love you regardless if you can pay for dinner or not. I'm not a girl so I don't expect you to pay for every meal."

"But you need to save your money." Puck butts in as he sets his fork down and squeezes Kurt's hand. "You have so many expenses that come with taking care of Beth that I know it can't be easy for you or your family. Even when Tina or I watch Beth and you get a few hours in at the shop . . . you need that money for you."

Kurt hides his smile by dragging his cup forward and taking a sip of the sweet tea that he ordered. He knows that Puck cares about him, but he sees it as a bit unfair sometimes. He likes paying because it makes him feel needed to. By someone his age at least. That and the fact the Puck turns into an adorable blushing child when Kurt takes care of him.

Kurt looks up from his meal when he hears a laugh. He looks over to see Tina trying to quiet herself while Sam changes his voice into one of his funny impressions. Kurt's happy that they're near his friends, but he hates why. Mr. Schue didn't see it as appropriate for couples to go off together where things could happen, so he had given them Sam to even things out. Tina had joined in so there wouldn't be two couple with her and Mike if they went with Finn and Rachel. Sam and Tina seem to be hitting it off, as they don't hang out as much since Sam works full time plus an ungodly amount of extra shifts, and it makes Kurt happy to see his two closest friends together.

"So, Kurt." Kurt looks back to the boy that's trying to hide a smile. "We have the rest of the night to do whatever we want. What say you to you and I getting everyone out of the room so we can spend some time together?"

Kurt smiles. "As much as I would love that, I doubt Mr. Schue would allow that. There'd be nowhere else for the boys to go and the girls room sure is out of the question."

Puck sighs. "Then we're not going to get much alone time here."

Kurt smiles at the boys pout. "That's why we sneak away a lot. There will be tons of opportunity's thanks to our little minions." Kurt tilts his head in the direction of their friends. "And we can sneak away when we get a break between rehearsal tomorrow. I'm sure we can find a small little diner near the hotel instead of-" Kurt looks and motions towards the fairly expensive restaurant that they're in at the current moment. "Something this grand. I'm sure we can find a pub or something."

Puck scowls at the mention of the expensive place. "That sounds fun. It'd be nice to have a break from all of the crazy." Kurt chuckles. "That and I'm pretty sure Rachel is gonna blow since we don't know our set list."

Kurt nods in agreement. "She's not the only one for that. Maybe someone needs to take her somewhere to relax or something. Maybe . . . I don't know." Kurt has an idea in his head, but he's not sure if he could pull it off, at least tonight.

Puck raises an eyebrow at Kurt. "What were you just thinking about?"

Kurt smiles. "Just Rachel."

Puck chuckles. "Well lets not. This night is about you, me, and our love for each other."

Kurt raises his glass of soda. "I'll drink to that."

"That only works with alcohol." Puck comments with a smirk as he raises his own glass of soda as well.

Kurt rolls his eyes before clinking them together.

* * *

Kurt hangs back as everyone steps out of the elevator. At the last second, he grabs Puck by his hand and pulls the boy back into the elevator. He quickly hits the button to go up.

"Kurt." Puck yelps as he fumbles back in and the door shuts.

Kurt smirks at the curious and shocked eyes of their friends at Kurt's sudden moves. "It's fine, Noah. I'm just not ready for our alone time tonight to end yet."

"Oh." Puck says before grinning. "So-"

Kurt cuts the boy off by pushing him up against the wall. Puck is surprised, but grins as Kurt leans up to attach their lips. Only a second passes before Kurt has his hands on Puck's sides and slowly moves them around so they're pressed to the muscled plane of Puck's back. One hand of Puck's comes up to thread into Kurt's hair while the other goes to his waist.

Puck opens his and Kurt's mouth at the same time before slowly pushing his tongue in. Kurt moans softly into Puck's mouth as his hands move slower. He can feel Puck jump slightly in their kiss when Kurt's hands enter and inch or two into the back of Puck's jeans, touching the tan skin of his backside.

Kurt slides his hands further and squeezes the soft skin that he can reach. Puck breaks their kiss and rests his forehead against Kurt's as a breathy moan leaves his lips. Kurt's lips try for another kiss, but Puck is breathing too hard from Kurt's touch so it only lasts a few seconds. Kurt continues to push his hands into Puck's jeans until he's able to squeeze Puck's butt. Puck groans before he re-attaches their lips. Kurt smirks into the kiss and squeezes the boy again.

_Oh yeah. Him moaning in my mouth is a thousand times hotter._

Kurt jumps and breaks their kiss as Puck's wandering hand slips into the back of his jeans. The touch of his boyfriend has him hard and pressed against the front of his jeans. He takes the last few inches between them and combines their chests. Puck's hand drops from his face so it can rest on Kurt's waist.

Kurt moans into Puck's mouth when he feels that the boy is as hard as him, both of their pants tighter than usual. Kurt pushes their activity a bit more by slowly moving his crotch forward until both hard crotches are forced together, throbbing and leaking under their clothes.

Puck groans as he breaks the kiss. He drops his head on Kurt's shoulder as he lets out a series of shaky breaths. Kurt moans at the warm heat on his body as he presses soft kisses along Puck's jaw and eventually his ear.

"You are so hot, my love." Kurt keeps his voice breathy, not even trying to be sexy, but being sexy anyways. "Only you can do this to me. Get me this hard, feel this loved, it's all from you, my Noah." Puck lets out a small moan. "One day, Noah. One day we'll be able to take the next step."

Puck turns his head on Kurt's shoulder and kisses the pale neck before him. "We'll get there when we're ready."

"Oh I'm ready." Kurt smiles as he cranes his neck so Puck can kiss more. "We just don't have time."

Puck slowly pulls back and sees that the doors have already dinged on the top floor. That and the fact that Schue's probably already upset at them for being late. He looks back to Kurt and smiles.

"You are perfect, Kurt." He gives Kurt's backside one last squeeze before pulling his hands out of Kurt's tight jeans. "And this between us, it doesn't need sex. You could make me cum just by talking to me."

Kurt chuckles. "I plan to."

He gives Puck's backside one last squeeze, eliciting a moan from the boy, before removing his hands from Puck's jeans. They both smile at each other before they turn so they're side by side. Puck reaches forward and hits the floor button before he connects his hand with Kurt. Even thought the making out and groping had made them hot, a simple connection of their hands had continued it and their love for each other.

Kurt lets out a sigh of content as he settles into Puck's side as the elevator takes them down.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed. Again, sorry for the late chapter. I'm in my test weeks at college and I'm busy. But enjoy this and I'll try to have another chapter out soon. :)


	60. Chapter 60

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Rachel giggles against Kurt's shoulder as the hide in the small alcove by the corner. They watch as their fellow Glee Club members file past them. Kurt looks away and matches his smile with Rachel's.

"Do you think they've noticed that we're gone?" He asks in a humored voice.

Rachel brings her finger to her mouth to silence him, but she still giggles. "No. Did you hear them, they weren't talking about us. They probably think that we're already downstairs getting food."

"Should we go down there then?" Kurt asks with a smile.

Rachel shakes her head. "I need to go change first. It is prep day after all."

She leans up and gives Kurt a quick kiss to his cheek before she takes off down the hallway opposite of their friends. They've been on an energy high since they've left the Gershwin Theater and they're nowhere near losing that energy.

Kurt moves to the edge of the corner and peers around. He spots Rachel about to go into the girls room. She winks at Kurt before disappearing into the room. Kurt turns his head and looks at the receding students as they enter two separate elevators. He sighs with relief before stepping out of the small area and making his way down the hallway. Mr. Schue was unable to get the boys and girls rooms next to each other, so he had a longer walk than Rachel had to get to his own room. He wouldn't really call it his own room since he didn't get to sleep next to his boyfriend.

_Stupid Mr. Schue._

Kurt glances over his shoulder one last time to make sure the coast is clear before he starts skipping towards his class. This energy high that he has is doing him wonders. He keeps his quick skips light and far apart from each other, showing off his excitement and years of ballet.

He skids to a halt in front of the guys room and pulls out his key card. He personally thought that having seven different key cards for one room was a bit extreme, but Schue had said that the hotel clerk understood.

He opens the door and skips in. This is the first time that he's had the room to himself and he would like to enjoy a lengthy shower before rehearsals started, but that doesn't seem likely. Based on the state of the messy room, he's kind of afraid to go into a bathroom that's been shared by a group of muscle headed boys.

He drops his bag next to the door and moves further into the room. His nose crinkles at all of dirty clothes laying around. He goes to get his clothes from the one dresser drawer that he managed to claim amongst the boys when a pair of muscular arms wrap around his waist.

"So where have you been?" Puck mutters into Kurt's neck as the boy smiles.

Kurt chuckles and reaches back to place his hands on his boyfriends waist. "Out."

"Doing what?" Puck kisses the side of Kurt's cheek with a smile.

"Helping out a friend." Kurt answers as he slowly turns around

Puck leans forward and nuzzles their foreheads together. "I missed you this morning. I had my alarm set early so I could wake up and cuddle with you for a bit."

Kurt groans at the missed opportunity. "I'm sorry, Noah." He moves one hand up, slowly up the tan body, until he can cup that sculpted jaw. "I was trying to cheer someone up." Puck pouts at him and Kurt chuckles. "If it makes you feel any better, I had to get up super duper early. You don't think an outfit as amazing as this can just be thrown on."

Puck purses his lips to think about it before he smirks. "I bet it can be thrown off a lot faster."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You wanna do this here?"

"I've been waiting." Puck shrugs as he fights back a smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I knew it was a bad idea to get your hopes up in the elevator last night."

Puck frowns. "That was the best idea that you've had in ages."

"Best?" Kurt cocks an eyebrow.

Puck sighs. "Every idea that you do is good, but it was nice to be that intimate with you. Especially alone."

"Even if it was only for a few minutes." Kurt sighs before he kisses the boy softly. "We'll definitely need to have many more moments of that."

Puck hums against his lips before he opens their lips together. That's as far as he gets before Kurt pushes him away. Puck stumbles back and lands on the messy bed.

Kurt smiles at the boys shocked look. "Easy, Noah. We just don't have time for this and I need to get ready for rehearsal."

Puck groans and relaxes into the bed. "I don't think it's that hard to get into a pair of sweats and a normal shirt."

"True." Kurt mutters as he makes his way to the bathroom. "But the decision of going commando or not is very important."

He can hear a quick scramble on the bed, but he's already shut the door behind him. He can hear Puck lean against the door.

"You can hide, Kurtie, but you'll have to come out here sooner or later and then you'll have to deal with your teasing." Puck threatens with some humor in his voice.

Kurt chuckles as he slides his phone out of his pocket and starts texting. "Well expect to get several texts and calls in a minute from you're angry friends since you aren't in the conference room yet for practice."

"You're not either." Puck counters.

"True." Kurt smiles to himself. "But those girls can't drag me anywhere while you'll have a bunch of sweaty boys dragging you away."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Puck mutters.

Kurt growls as he flings the door open to look at the amused boy. "You're a monster."

"I'm you're monster." Puck chuckles before grabbing the door handle and shutting the door. "Now get dressed. I'll be waiting out here and we'll walk down together."

Kurt chuckles before he frowns. "Can you give me my bag first? I left it out there."

His eyes widen when he hears an evil laugh from his boyfriend. "This means I get to pick what you wear."

Kurt gulps at the dreaded thought.

* * *

Kurt will never doubt his boyfriend on his fashion style anymore, at least after the day. Kurt has to admit that it feels extra comfortable to be wearing the boys extra pair of sweats, even though he had to draw the string and tie it together at his front so they'd stay up. It also felt really good to be going commando in his boyfriends clothes, and he knows that Puck likes it too. Whenever they face each other, Puck's eyes are drawn to his crotch and Kurt has to give the boy a bit of a thrust so his loose and swinging appendage makes an appearance. The only downside to going commando is that Puck is being a major tease and Kurt doesn't want to be left in an embarrassing situation amongst his friends.

His shirt was Puck's as well, but he felt better when it came to dancing and he didn't have to worry about any unwanted creases in the clothes. Puck was wearing his black muscle shirt with his main pair of sweats. Kurt's pretty sure that the boy is going commando, but Puck only smiled at him when asked.

Being honest, the sexual tension behind them is strong. As Puck had said so many months ago, that they were going to wait until they were both sure that they loved each other. Well now their love for each other has been out in the open for well over a week now, but they haven't had any time to do much. Not that they were actually ready for the act, but they were both ready to go as far as they could without it being uncomfortable.

_Probably second base. Maybe halfway to third._

Kurt chuckles at the thought and the musical noise reaches his sweating boyfriend. Luckily, Mr. Schue calls for a break just then so Puck makes his way over to his boyfriend.

"What's got you showing off that gorgeous smile?" He asks as he stops in front of Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes and moves back until he can take a seat on one of the tables. "Just some thoughts."

Puck smirks and steps forward until he's between Kurt's legs. "Care to share."

Kurt smiles and shakes his head. "I think you should be more focused on your dancing."

"What!" Puck frowns. "I'm a good dancer."

"This is true." Kurt ponders as his hands slide to Puck's hips. "But you're too rigid. You need to get looser."

Puck grins and chuckles as his eyes darken slightly. "And would you like to do the honor?"

Kurt bites his lip to control himself, but his grin is still apparent. "You have no idea of what kind of game you're playing Mr. Puckerman. Do you really think you can handle me?" Kurt leans forward and watches as Puck's eyes flutter when their crotches touch.

Puck gulps and nods before his smirk is back in full force. "Oh I assure you, Mr. Hummel, I am very well prepared to handle you."

"Good." Kurt leans close and watches as Puck's eyes go to his lips. "Because I have a big package that I'd love to have handled with care." He gives the dazed boy a gentle push back so he can slide off the table. "Or rough at sometimes. It just depends."

Kurt winks at Puck before getting himself into place as their short break ends. Kurt can feel Puck's eyes burning all over the back of his body, and it's doing nothing to kill the burning fuel that's going on in his lower regions.

* * *

"Thank you." Kurt smiles to the stewardess before looking back to his boyfriend.

He presses the ice pack to the tan cheek and sighs. Santana had really done some damage to Puck when he had joined in with the guys to prevent that Latina from killing Rachel. On top of his bruised cheek from the girls elbow, he also has a few bruises on his legs from being kicked. Those are on his to-do list for when he gets home.

Puck grins at Kurt. "I think I look hot with bruises."

"Well I think you look like a dork." Kurt mutters under his breath as he moves the ice pack around to make sure that all of the bruise is covered with it. "I still don't see why you had to jump in."

"Because we wouldn't be able to go back home any time soon because we'd all still be in New York giving testimonies to Rachel's death." Puck grins at Kurt's eyeroll. "Trust me, Kurt. You still haven't seen Santana's crazy side."

"Don't remind me." Kurt can't help the bitterness in his voice.

Puck sighs before he reaches up to still Kurt's hand on his face. "Talk to me."

"I'm just thinking." Kurt gives the boy a fake smile, but Puck doesn't buy it.

"No, that's what you were doing earlier with those adorable grins." Kurt rolls his eyes at the compliment. "You're worrying now. So will you please talk to me."

Kurt sighs. "I don't know. Losing Nationals, you getting hurt . . . it seems that this trip was more of a let-down than anything. Not one good thign came from these past few days."

"Well what about us?" Puck looks down as his soft voice reaches Kurt. "I think . . . that we've made a pretty big step this weekend. We've had alone time, and us time. Wasn't that good."

Kurt sighs before removing the ice pack from Puck's face. Puck watches as Kurt places the ice pack on his own leg before he reaches up to cup Puck's face. The tan boy shivers under Kurt's cold hand before Kurt leans forward and lets their lips touch once . . . twice . . . and he pulls away.

"Any moment that I spend with you is good, Noah. So good." Kurt gives the boy an encouraging smile. "You have truly been one of the best things about my life for a while now. So whenever I mention a bad weekend, or a bad day and that I hated it all, know that that doesn't include you. Even if we fight, or argue, or god forbid break up . . . you're still not included in that. You are all the good I need."

Puck can't help the soft smile on his face and the tears burning in his eyes. He looks away from Kurt and sniffles a bit. Kurt chuckles before turning the boys face back to him. Kurt picks up the ice pack and places it softly against Puck's face again.

"Now stop making me get all sappy again you big dope. Lets just enjoy whatever inflight movie that they chose to torture us with and look forward to being home." Kurt smiles at the boy before settling back into his chair as Puck takes over holding the ice pack to his face.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness. I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any questions for me, I'm on tumblr. My Profile is Gleekship1


	61. Chapter 61

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt laughs in shock and delight as he opens the front door to his house. Hanging from the ceiling is a huge banner "Congrats New Directions' with his parents standing below the banner. He can feel the group of people around him react as well: Finn, Sam, Tina, and Puck. It certainly was a welcome home surprise. Kurt barely gets his laugh out of his system before he's pulled into a hug by his father. He shuts his eyes and welcomes the familiar arms, but his eyes blink open when he feels something cold against his cheek.

"Beth." Kurt smiles even wider as his daughter shifts in her grandfathers arms so she can get to his face. "How's my baby girl doing?"

"Da!" Beth cheers as she brushes her hand against her dads cheek again.

Burt pulls back and allows Kurt to collect the little girl within her arms. "Beth. Oh I've missed you so much." He hugs the girl tight to his chest.

"Da! Da!"Beth cheers into his neck and Kurt finds himself grinning like an idiot.

He only finds himself holding Beth for a second more before Tina takes the girl from his arms. He chuckles when he sees Puck take a few steps back and frown, wanting the little girl for himself. Carol suddenly switches from Finn's arms to his. He happily hugs his step-mother. He spots Finn being pulled into a bear-hug by his father as they swap parents.

Kurt pulls back with a smile. "What is all of this?"

"We're celebrating." Burt answers as he pulls away from Finn and pats Puck on the shoulder. "You're all winners to us and that means it's time for my world famous burgers."

"That I'll politely decline." Kurt smirks before looking to Tina. "The daughter, please."

Tina hugs Beth closer and dodges Kurt's extended hands to enter the kitchen where the smell of food is reaching them. "Never!" She yells after her exit.

Sam chuckles before looking to Kurt. "I'll help her with plates."

"We're eating outside." Burt hollers after the disappearing teens. "It's a good day to be out."

"A good week." Finn lets out a relieved sigh as he makes his way to the living room. "So happy that this is our last week of school. All I want to do is sleep now."

"We also have tons of desserts." Carol smirks as she makes her way to the back door and their yard of food beyond that.

Finn quickly jumps up. "I'll help with plates."

Kurt snorts and gives his dad a gentle push. "Go after him before all the food's gone. I'll get everyone else out there."

"Aright kid." Burt smiles at his son before sighing with that smile. "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, dad." Kurt smiles as his dad leaves him alone with Puck in the front hallway. "So . . ."

"So." Puck grins as he steps closer to Kurt and presses their foreheads together. "I hope I'm not the only one looking forward to being alone tonight."

"You're not." Kurt shakes his head slowly as a small smile dances on his lips. "Just trying to figure a way for Beth to be out of the house."

"Well we have all summer for any of those plans." Puck chuckles. "But I am staying over tonight, whether Burt likes it or not."

Kurt snorts. "Go ahead and ask him you big baby."

"Thanks, Kurt." Puck grins before kissing Kurt softly and taking off after Burt.

Kurt rolls his eyes and makes his way to the kitchen. His eyes widen with his first step into the room. Tina no longer has his daughter, but Sam. The blonde boy races around the table with Beth pressed to his chest while he sticks his tongue out at the chasing Asian girl. The front of her body is drenched with some dark liquid and a severe mess of crumbs. Kurt ignores the two and looks back to the counter to find a a 2-liter of soda leaking all over the floor with a bag of cheetos smashed into the floor. Kurt looks confused for a second, but Sam rushes past him with Beth and he smiles as he sees the cheeto-fingered and soda-sticky girl.

"Who's fault was this?" He asks aloud as his eyes narrow in on his daughter.

Sam chuckles as he pulls out a chair from under the island in the middle of the room to prevent Tina from getting closer. "Don't listen to her. She'll try and blame it on Beth, but it was all her. Her new name should be Butterfingers."

Tina snorts and slams the chair back in under the island. "I wasn't going to blame it on her. I was going to blame it on you. You're the one that handed her the soda with a loose lid. What did you expect to happen?"

Sam chuckles and slides to a stop to hide behind Kurt. "How was I supposed to know she'd go for the cheetos?"

"You gave them to her!" Tina hisses as she stops in front of Kurt to glare at Sam. "It's all his fault, Kurt. He took my baby and destroyed your kitchen."

Kurt chuckles before turning to face Sam. "Can I have my daughter back?"

"Depends on what you do with her." Sam whispers as he steps closer to Kurt for protection. "She's on a mean streak."

Kurt just shakes his head and looks back to the angry girl. "Why don't you go downstairs and change? Take a shower too to get rid of the stickiness."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Tina." Kurt grins and winks at her. "I'll take care of Sammy."

Tina only looks satisfied at his words when Sam gulps. "Fine. But you owe me a favor."

"I'm letting you choose something from my closet." Kurt pats her shoulder and gives her a gentle shove. "Don't get greedy."

She pouts at him before storming out of the room. Kurt goes to turn to Sam, but something cold and sticky suddenly hits him in the back of the head. He quickly turns around to find Beth's hand dropping with leftover soda and cheetos that she had dampened from chewing her hands in her mouth. Sam looks wide-eyed, but also amused.

"Put . . . her down." He all but growls at Sam.

The boy quickly nods and rushes over to put Beth in her high-chair.

_Wow, he's more afraid of me than Tina._

Kurt waits for Beth to be secure before he picks up another two-liter. He quickly unscrews it before Sam turns around. Once the boy does turn around, Kurt charges and starts dumping the soda onto Sam. Sam only looks shocked for a second before he grabs Kurt's hand and forces him to drop and spill the soda all over the floor. They're both laughing as Sam pins Kurt to the island. Sam quickly grabs that bowl of potato salad and starts letting lumps of it drop onto Kurt's screaming and laughing face.

Kurt quickly breaks one of his hands free and grabs the nearest plate of food. He quickly starts smashing sandwich after peanut butter and jelly sandwich into the blonde hair and face in front of him. Sam quickly drops Kurt's hands when something hard hits him in the face. They both look over to see that Beth had thrown her sippy-cup at the blonde to help out her daddy.

Kurt and Sam look back to each other and are forced to laugh at how ridiculous the other boy looks. Both boy is covered, stained, and drenched with food and soda. Within seconds, Beth has joined in with the laughter.

"Come on." Kurt chuckles as he reaches out for Sam's hand. "I think we need to get cleaned up."

"You think?" Sam chuckles as he follows Kurt over to the sink.

Kurt chuckles as he lets go of the boys hand and pats the counter next to the sink. "I'm going to get you back for this, you know?"

"Me?" Sam chuckles as he leans closer to Kurt. "You're the one that started this mess."

"You started it with Tina." Kurt counters.

"And she started it by taking Beth.: Sam shrugs. "It all goes back to Tina."

"Sam." Kurt sighs as he looks to the boy with a smile. "You're impossible. You know that, right?"

"But I'm also lovable." Sam bats his eyes at Kurt and gives the boy an innocent smile. "It's a win-win."

Kurt rolls his eyes and holds up the wet cloth from the sink. "Clean-up."

"I think you should clean up the mess you made." Sam chuckles as he leans closer.

Kurt smirks as he leans forward. "Stop looking for a free excuse for me to feel you up you big perv."

Sam snorts as he takes the cloth before pulling back. "You know you want me."

"I've gone straight." Kurt explains as he makes his way over to Beth with another wet cloth.

He can hear Sam snort behind him. He rolls his eyes as he starts scrubbing the food and liquids off of his daughter. She's not making it easy as she continues to move around to get out of his hold.

"Kurt?" Kurt looks up to find his boyfriend looking at him with confused eyes. "What's going on?"

Kurt bites his lip before he looks over to Sam. The boy drops the barely used wet cloth and grins as he glances at Puck. Kurt winks at him before dropping his own wet cloth to the table.

"Noah." Kurt starts off with his most innocent voice as he picks up an open bag of chips. "What would you like to eat?"

* * *

Kurt chuckles as he pulls back from his frowning boyfriend. "Come on. You can't be angry about this. It's just a harmless food fight."

"I know." Puck says as he looks down. "Just surprised is all."

Kurt sighs before dropping the wet towel from the boys face and placing it on the sink of his bathroom. "What's wrong, Noah? I wouldn't have attacked you if I had known it would upset you."

"It's nothing, Kurt." Puck forces a smile. "Lets just finish up here."

"Noah." Kurt grabs the boy by his shoulders and forces him to stay seated. "Tell me what's wrong or I'll attack you with soda again."

"Or get Sam to do it." Puck mutters under his breath.

"Seriously!" Kurt groans before standing up.

He moves away from the sink to where Puck sits on the toilet for Kurt to clean up. He forces the boys legs open so he can take a seat on one of the legs. Puck quickly wraps his arms around Kurt, but keeps his eyes down.

"Tell me that you're not seriously upset with Sam. I thought we were over that." Kurt squeezes one of the hands one his waist.

"I'm not exactly." Puck starts off slowly. "But you were with him more than me once we got off the plane."

"I was also with Tina." Kurt smiles at the boy. " I was with my closest friends since I spent the entire plane ride with you. And they only got me for the hour ride home. That's not that much."

"I know." Puck sighs. "I was . . . I thought that maybe things got a bit too intense at the hotel for you. Groping and everything was new for the both of us in this relationship."

"I'm sure we'll pass many stages in this relationship, Noah, but you shouldn't think that's gonna stop me." Kurt leans his head down slightly so he can meet Puck's downcast eyes. "I love you, Noah. If I didn't want things in our relationship to advance, then I'd let you know."

Puck sighs before straightening up so he can look at Kurt better. "I guess I didn't react the best."

"Which part?" Kurt cracks a smile. "The part where it looked like you were going to tackle Sam when he threw some potato salad on you, or when Beth joined in?"

Puck chuckles. "The entire thing. How about I go apologize?"

"You do that." Kurt nods as he stands up from the boy. "After all, we only have one week left of school and I on't want things to end on bad terms between the two of you."

"He'll still be here around summer." Puck points out.

"True." Kurt nods. "But he's still getting money for his family. I'm not going to take any time away from him when he's supporting them."

Puck sighs before nodding and standing up. "Come on. We still need to clean the kitchen up."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. I hope you're still enjoying. Let me know. :)


	62. Chapter 62

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Come on, Beth." Puck looks to Tina briefly with a frown before looking back to the little girl in his arms. "Just stop crying."

"Please, Beth." Tina scoots closer to Puck so Beth can easily see the both of them. "If you're not good for us, then your daddy will have to quit his job and he'll be upset. You don't want that, do you?"

Beth could care less about her words and continues to scream her head off. She's been repeating the process for the past seven hours since Kurt's left for work. Both teenagers are quite happy that Kurt will be home within the next fifteen minutes or so. but they also need her to be happy for when he does.

"I blame you." Tina mutters as she holds up a series of toys to try and entertain Beth. "You're the one that insisted he could up his work to full-time, and that we'll watch Beth all summer."

"I'm trying to make him happy." Puck mutters back with a sigh. "Plus he needs a break from all of this. Otherwise he'll crack and it won't be pretty."

"I know." Tina sighs before dropping the toys and picking up Beth's small blanket. "But I think she's hitting the terrible two's a bit too early."

Puck nods as he shifts Beth in his arms so her screaming face isn't as close to his ear as before. "Should we check her diaper again? Or try and feed her?"

"God no." Tina crinkles her nose. "I've taken four showers today already, and that was just when it got to the worst points."

"At least we managed to get her to eat a bit." Puck mutters before sighing. "I don't know. We need to do something."

"Try singing again." Tina shrugs. "That almost worked before."

Puck sighs before looking to Beth. Her eyes are shut as she continues to cry her head off, causing him a headache. Tina moves a bit closer so she can help prop the shifting baby infant in his arms and doesn't fall out.

_Old McDonald had a-gah!_

Beth's hand comes out of nowhere and hits him in the eye. Tina is quick to remove Beth from his arms as his hands go up to cover his eyes. His mouth struggles to stay shut to stop the stream of swears that are filling his mind.

Tina tries to hide a smile as she bumps Puck with her elbow. "Why don't you go cool off? Get something to eat and take a break."

"You sure?" Puck winces as he looks to Tina.

"Go." Tina nods as she elbows him again.

Puck nods and slowly stands up. He takes one look around the messy living room before he shakes his head and slowly makes his way to the kitchen. His head is pounding and he reaches up to add pressure with his hand.

_Please calm down, Beth._

* * *

Kurt pulls away from his last car with a smile. Some people sing, others write, and some have weird collections, but Kurt turns to fixing cars and he's set. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand before he makes his way across the now deserted shop. One of his dads other employees will take the car off the lift and return it to it's owner.

"Dad." Kurt calls out as he steps into the metal frame of his fathers office. "All done for the day. Anything else you need me to do before I go?"

"Stop working." Burt chuckles. "You've always been the fastest worker I've ever had. The other guys are happy to have so many breaks between appointments."

Kurt grins and leans against the doorway. "What can I say? I love what I do."

Burt chuckles and leans back into his chair before sighing. "Get out of here, Kurt. All I have left for the night is paperwork. Go home to your kid."

Kurt grins. "Never thought you'd be saying that to me in high school."

Burt smiles and shakes his head. "Just go ahead, Kurt. I'll be home around midnight."

"I'll have dinner ready for you and Carole."

"Thanks, kid." Burt gives him a sleepy smile. "Just keep it in the oven and go on to bed."

"That was my plan." Kurt chuckles as he pushes off the door frame. "See you tomorrow."

Burt nods and bows his head down to start back on the paperwork. Kurt eyes the tired old man before making his way out of the room with a frown.

_I swear that he's going to die in here one day. He's in here far too much. He needs to do something. He could change the world if he tried, age and heart problems be damned._

Kurt ducks into the lounge room for employees to grab his coat before he makes his way to leave the establishment.

* * *

Puck sighs and runs his hands over his face as he makes his way back to the living room. To take time to breathe, he cleaned the kitchen and got some ice cream out so Beth could enjoy that before another round of trying to get Beth to sleep. He stops and his jaw drops once he's in the living room.

"Evans." Puck gulps as he steps further into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to hang out with Kurt for a bit, but I forgot that he was at work." Sam holds up a now sleeping Beth in his arms. "But I ended up getting her to calm down."

_How did I not notice the crying stop?_

Tina smiles. "He's a miracle worker. It's so much more peaceful now."

Sam chuckles. "Just sing her a little tune and she falls right to sleep. Kurt and I found the perfect song the other day."

"The other day?" Puck can't help the anger in his voice.

Sam just continues on smiling. "Yeah. Kurt and I just hung out all day since we both were off work for the day. We went through a countless amount of songs and finally found one that Beth just loves. It works perfectly, hence this." He motions the sleeping girl in his arms with a smile.

Puck feels a pinch of jealousy in his chest before he looks to Tina. "Can you go put her to bed now? That way she doesn't wake up when Kurt or Mr. and Mrs. H. get home."

"Sure." Tina nods as her eyes dart between the two teen boys. "Here, Sam."

Sam hands Beth over with a happy smile. It only takes Tina a second more to access the situation before she's up and out of the living room. Once she's gone, Puck watches as Sam's smile drops.

"So-" Puck takes a few steps forward. "I think we need to talk."

"Sure, dude. What about?" Sam tries to smile again, but they both can see the obvious fake smile now.

"Stop this." Puck locks his jaw. "This entire 'chasing Kurt' thing. It's coming across really pathetic now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Puck watches as Sam clenches his hands on his legs.

"Sure you don't." Puck chuckles. "Just stop spending so much time with him. I don't like it."

"Well that's not up to you." Sam's voice has lost all friendliness now. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with us hanging out. I don't want to be with him, and he doesn't want to be with me. What else is there to worry about?"

"You still want him." Puck steps forward and narrows his eyes. "Kurt may want to see the best in people, so he's able to overlook your little crush and see it as a close friend, but I know better. I want you to stop. You can hang out with him when there are other people around, but no more one-on-one time."

"That's up to Kurt." Sam says as he stands up. "I'm his friend. You and everyone else have made it clear that you don't want to be mine, but he has. That means I'll be his. So if he wants to call me up to hang out, I'm going to-"

"Say no." Puck's voice goes low. "That's all Evans. Stay away from Kurt. Stay away from Beth."

Sam sighs and shakes his head. "Listen, Puck, I'm trying to be nice here, but you're not making this easy. Just listen, I'm not going anywhere. Kurt is my friend and I happen to love him. Beth too. I'm not in love with him, I just love him like a brother. He's been there for me while my life's been crap and I'm not going to let him go just because some insecure and jealous boyfriend wants to feel like he's the big man in Kurt's life."

"Back off, Evans." Puck spits as he steps up to where there's now only a few inches between them. "This isn't a negotiation. Back _off_."

"Did you know that Kurt cries almost every night?" Sam asks with a small smirk.

Puck frowns. "What are you talking about?"

Sam chuckles softly and nods. "Thought so. See, I knew that. Why? Well he has to be strong for you. That's Kurt. Besides his father and Beth, you're the most important person to him. Ever. So I hold him, and tell him that everything's going to be alright. I'm the one that's been encouraging him to let you more into his personal life. I'm the guy that Kurt's able to talk to so he doesn't freak you out."

Puck finds himself looking down with a burn behind his eyes. "Why are-"

"Everyone has a best friend, and then a significant other. With what you can't tell one, you can tell the other. If Kurt didn't have me, he'd be a mess for you. I'm just hear to be a good friend. Not . . . to step on you." Sam sighs. "Come on, Puck. I'm being serious here."

Puck slowly meets Sam's eyes. "How come I didn't know about any of this?"

Sam chuckles. "He wants to be perfect for you. How is he to do that if he's crying all the time."

"Why?" Puck frowns.

"School for a while. But Beth, a full-time job. Taking care of his father as well as maintaining the house so Carole can work too." Sam gulps. "And helping me. He always finds a way to get me extra clothes, or to help babysit. He's running himself dry. If he wants to cry on me . . ." Sam shrugs. "Who am I to say no." Puck turns to look away, but Sam reaches out and places a hand on the boys shoulder. "Being completely honest, I can see myself being with Kurt."

"What?" Puck spits.

Sam stills his hand on the boy. "Kurt . . . he's the first person that I've loved, still love. So yeah, some part will still be in love with him. But I promise you . . . I won't try anything on him while he's with you, or even for a long time after unless he wants it."

"He won't."

"Then it won't happen." Sam continues. "Just trust me here. Trust Kurt."

Puck hesitates and starts to nod, but then he shakes his head. "Sorry. I just can't risk losing him. He's the-"

"Hello." Kurt's voice echoes through the house. "Where is everybody?"

"Shh." They can hear Tina join Kurt in the main hallway. "Beth's sleeping."

The two go quiet and Sam and Puck look back to each other. They hear someone close to them and step apart, Sam's hand dropping down. Kurt steps into the living room as both boys look to him.

Kurt's eyes move slowly between the two. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah." Sam nods before giving Puck a quick glance. "I'll just be in the kitchen with Tina."

Kurt barely opens his mouth to respond before Sam snakes his way around Kurt and disappears out of the living room. When Kurt looks back to Puck for an explanation, he finds the boy sitting on the couch looking out blankly into the room. Kurt eyes the boy as he makes his way forward.

"What was that about?" Kurt takes a seat by his boyfriend.

Puck shakes his head. "Just me trying to figure something out."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but lets the whole thing pass. "Sorry about Sam being here by the way. I forgot that I invited him over tonight. He's going to join us when we watch movies."

"Yeah." Puck nods. "That's cool."

Kurt frowns. "Are you sure that everything's okay?"

Puck nods as he reaches over to take Kurt's hand. "Yeah. It should be."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter guys. I took some time off for a vacation after college to spend with my family. That and I'm working on five stories on here, I also have two more in the works. So forgive me for the slow pace of updating. Regardless, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. :)


	63. Chapter 63

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt watches in horror as his daughter is passed from girl to girl. He was going to let Puck watch Beth for the night, but the girls insisted that Beth be there for girls night.

"Please tell me you have a plan to get her away from everyone." Tina whispers into his ear as the two watch on. "I love Beth and all, but this can't be our entire night."

"I'm still trying to think of something." Kurt mutters quietly. "I'm kind of afraid of even mentioning taking her away for a nap in fear of the retaliation. I've never seen Santana look so in love with something besides Brittany."

Tina snorts and has to quickly hide her face into Kurt's shoulder. "That's not fun."

"It kind of is." Kurt smiles as he looks to the busy girls. "But . . . I don't see a way out of this."

"Maybe if you call your boyfriend." Tina grins as she gives Kurt a gentle push in the shoulder. "He'll take care of all those mean bad girls."

Kurt scoffs and tilts his head away from his best friend. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Tina rolls her eyes. "It's not about that. It's about the big meat of a boyfriend you have coming to save the day."

"That-" Kurt quickly shakes his head as he tries to fight the blush from his face and narrows his eyes at Tina. "Hang on, did you just call my boyfriend 'big meat'." Kurt brings his fingers up to make air quotes before chuckling at Tina's wide-eyed expression. "Wow, Tina. I didn't know you felt that way about him."

"No." Tina says stubbornly. "It's just . . . it's the concept of having a big strong man to protect you."

"True." Kurt slowly nods. "But as much as I like that, it's not all about that. I'm still a guy as well."

"I know that." Tina chuckles. "But you still like it."

"Still." Kurt shrugs before smirking. "I know for a fact the Noah loves when I cuddle him against my chest. He's so adorable when I try to move him."

"Really?" Tina grins and chuckles darkly. "Well thank you for that bit of info. I gotta try that one day." Tina leans close to Kurt so she can hug him. "Oh, you have no idea of how happy I am that my two best friends are dating. I get dirt on both of you all the time."

"Oh, really." Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "And what exactly does Noah say about me?"

Tina suddenly freezes. "Nothing."

"Tina." Kurt warns. "What-"

"I can't betray the confidence of one friend for another." Tina says as she folds her arms across her chest with a satisfied look. "I'm a good friend like that."

Kurt just shakes his head. "What am I-"

He's cut off again by the sound of the doorbell going off. The only one that seems to hear it are Tina and himself. The other girls are too busy talking. Kurt sighs before turning to Tina.

"I'll go and get that, but you need to help-" He points over at his daughter and other friends. "With that. Get her free by the time that I get back."

"Oh dear god." Tina mutters as Kurt stands up.

Kurt chuckles as he pats Tina on the shoulder before he makes his way over to his staircase. The girls are still occupied so none of them have noticed him standing up. He shakes his head as he makes his way upstairs.

_What is it with babies that make these girls go crazy and obsessive? Just give it a few more months when teeth start growing and all that stuff. They'll never want to be around then. Thank god they've already agreed to babysit in the future._

Kurt chuckles as he opens the door at the top of the staircase to step out onto the main floor. He hears another faint knock and quickens his pace to go answer it. He stops at the hallway mirror briefly to make sure that he looks presentable in case his visitor is important or something like that. He smiles at himself before he looks away and opens the front door.

A shaky breath escapes him. "S-Sam."

The boy is leaning against the frame of the door, his eyes downcast and his entire posture looking defeated. Kurt immediately takes in the tear tracks and the red eyes that seem ready to spill more. Kurt looks out into the dark night and finds that Sam's car isn't anywhere out there.

"Sam." Kurt's eyes go back to the boy. "What's wrong?"

Sam slowly blinks before looking up to Kurt. "I-" He stops to lick his dry lips. "I need to . . . can we talk? I kind of . . . I need someone to talk to, and . . . who better than my best friend."

"Will this tell me why you're crying?" Kurt asks softly as he places a hand on Sam's shoulder and slowly starts pulling him into the house.

Sam shrugs and lets Kurt pull him in. "Let's just talk."-

Kurt nods and shuts the door behind them before moving his hand to Sam's side, more or less helping the boy move.

_What is going on with him? I haven't seen him like this in ages. Has something happened?_

Kurt has to stop Sam when the boy goes toward Kurt's bedroom. "Sorry. I have people down there."

"Oh." Sam stops completely. "I can go away. I don't mind."

"You will not." Kurt says firmly before giving the boy a gentle shove in the direction of the living room. "Go have a seat. I'll just go and give them something to occupy themselves."

Sam slowly nods. "Is it . . . girls night or something?"

"Girls plus me, yes." Kurt quickly nods. "Do you want Tina up here as well?"

"Yeah." Sam nods. "I guess it'd be easier to tell my two closest friends at once then."

Kurt wants to question the boy immediately, but he forces himself to stay quiet on that subject. "Just go sit down. I'll be back up in a flash."

Sam nods and slowly stumbles to the living room. Kurt purses his lips and looks at Sam with sad eyes before he makes his way back down to his room. He frowns the entire way, concerned for his friend.

_This must be bad if he shows up looking . . . lost._

Kurt stops at the bottom of the staircase and peers in. As he had guessed, Tina had not managed to retrieve his daughter to lay her down for the night. What Tina had managed to do was be on the start of a manicure.

Kurt stops at the bottom of the staircase and clears his throat so Tina notices him. "I need you upstairs."

Her guilty expression quickly smooths out when she sees the stressed face of Kurt. She quickly removes her hand from Mercedes's strong hold, but the girl is appalled at the action. Within seconds, every girl has noticed Tina's action and then look to Kurt.

"What's going on, Hummel?" Santana asks when no one else speaks up.

"Um." Kurt's mind blanks for a second before inspiration strikes him with another glance to Tina. "Tina's parents are here. Checking up on her." Kurt quickly lies. "Yeah. You know how they are with wanting to check on Tina all the time."

Everyone nods in understanding because even though it isn't happening now, it's happened before and became a buzz-kill when the Cohen-Chang parents insisted on meeting the girls that they didn't know. Tina quickly stands up and Mercedes moves onto helping Brittany with her make-up. Kurt pushes away from the railing and slowly makes his way back upstairs. After a few moments, he hears Tina rushing up the steps.

"Are my parents seriously here again?" She hisses as she reaches Kurt and they reach the main floor.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "But I needed a quick excuse to get you out of there without making them seem like they should come up too."

"What's going on?" Tina asks, her voice low so it won't carry to the girls down below.

Kurt nods his head in the direction of the living room. "Sam's here."

"Okay." Tina says slowly. "I'm still confused. Why are you acting so serious?"

Kurt sighs and looks down at the floor. "Sam, when he got here . . . he was crying. I don't know why, but it looks bad. When he found out you were here, he said he'd go ahead and tell us something."

"Tell us something?" Tina frowns. "Tell us what?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Lets go find out."

Tina hesitates only slightly before she makes her way past Kurt and disappears into the living room. Kurt brings his hands up to his face and sighs.

_I don't know if I'll be much help to whatever Sam's going through on top of Beth and a full time job. I'm barely able to stay awake tonight._

Kurt yawns before he follows Tina into the living room. The first thing he notices is that Sam is looking down at his lap, shaking, as Tina hugs him from the side. Kurt quickly moves to the boys side. Sam's hand quickly goes out and takes Kurt's hand.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Kurt asks softly. "Have you told-"

"Not yet." Sam shakes his head as he tries to calm his voice. "But . . . there's really no easy way to say this. I even doubt that you guys will be as upset about this as I am."

"What is it, Sam?" Tina asks.

Sam sighs before slowing raising his gaze, but choosing to look at the wall instead of theirs. "My dad got a job."

"Sam." Kurt grins. "That's great. That's really great." He would go on, but Sam starts shaking his head. "Why aren't you more excited about this?"

Sam's face cringes as he tries to hide it from Kurt and Tina, his long locks only hiding a fit of his face. "It's not in Ohio."

Kurt's grin drops and his eyes widen. He can see Tina's do the same from the corner of his eye.

_No. Sam . . . he can't go. He's my best friend._

Kurt uses his free arm to wrap it around Sam and hold the boy close. Sam doesn't seem to want to continue talking as he folds in against Kurt's body, Tina holding him from the other side.

_I mean this is great for his family, but . . . it's breaking us up. He loses his friends, we lose him. No!_

"It's fine, Sammy." Kurt mutters. "Just because you're moving doesn't mean that we'll lose contact. We'll stay friends. We'll stay . . . friends."

* * *

Kurt holds the blinking phone to his ear before pressing the call button. "Hello?"

"Kurt." Puck's voice comes through the phone. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I'm just getting Beth to sleep right now."

"Why is she still awake?" Puck inquires.

Kurt chuckles. Soon after he and Tina had helped Sam clean up, they had went downstairs with some extra pizza that Sam had in his truck for after his shift. The girls has accepted the pizza without question to why Sam was there. Within half an hour after the pizza was gone, the girls has started crashing. Kurt was now sitting on his bed with Beth in his arms. She had been quiet, but wide awake through all of the nights activities. Sam was crashed out beside him, having crashed from emotional exhaustion once he was downstairs. He was going to sleep on the floor, Puck had entered his thoughts quickly, but the girls said that it'd be fine if he explained it to Puck. He'd do that tomorrow.

"Just a lot." Kurt smiles. "Why are you still awake?"

"Just got back from my grans." Puck answers. "I was doing chores for her to make some money."

"Noah." Kurt warns. "You give that poor woman her money back."

Puck chuckles. "She insisted once I explained that it was for you."

"Me." Kurt's voice goes up an octave in surprise.

"Yep." Puck's voice sounds excited. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend this weekend with me. Just the two of us. As a couple."

"I'd love to." Kurt answers easily, but sighs. "Beth?"

"We can ask around." Puck suggests. "Create a schedule so she's always with someone."

Kurt shrugs and nods. "IF we can do that, then sure. A weekend with you sounds nice."

Puck chuckles. "Great. I'll start on everything in the morning. Night, Kurt."

"Night."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter, again. Let me know what you think. Also, there will be less than 10 chapters left of this story. Just to set up some plots for Season 3. :) Enjoy.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Warning: I originally rated this story a 'T' rating, however, this chapter is pushing those limits with a scene or two. So if any sexual act is something that you do not wish to read, I urge you to wait until the next chapter, which will refer to events in this chapter without the acts, and continue the story from there. If you want to avoid any sexual acts, please skip the italicized section. :)**_

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

"Noah." Kurt groans as Puck holds his hands tighter over Kurt's eyes, both of them sharing a grin. "Where are we going?"

"Just wait." Puck answers right behind him. "But make sure to keep holding onto my arms. I'll catch you if you fall."

"You just want me to-" Kurt cuts himself off as the un-level ground stops him for a second. "Feel your muscles."

"While they are nice." Puck chuckles as he helps steady Kurt to their destination. "I'm being sincere right now. Please don't ruin it."

Kurt sticks his tongue out playfully, but abides by Puck's request. They had been walking for almost five minutes once Puck parked his truck at a nearby store. Kurt didn't recognize the area and Puck quickly put his hands over Kurt's eyes to contain the surprise.

"Just a bit further. I promise you'll love it." Puck boasts.

Kurt chuckles. "As far as I can tell, we're somewhere in the woods."

"What?" puck stops. "How do you know? Did Tina tell you?"

"Tina knows." Kurt's eyebrows go up as he chuckles. "That's news."

"Kurt."

Kurt sighs before leaning back into the warm heat of his boyfriend. "I can still hear, Noah. I can hear the birds and the sound of the trees in the wind. My only question is why here in the middle of the night?"

He can hear Puck scoff. "If, and that's a big if, we are in the woods you know it's almost nighttime, then you should trust in me that I will not let any harm come to you."

"Oh I do trust you." Kurt smiles as they continue their walk. "But now that I know Tina was involved somehow, I'm worried."

Puck snorts and Kurt can feel the boy press a kiss against his hair. "Just a bit more and all will be answered."

Kurt sighs before returning to his thoughts. He had thought that this weekend would be spent at Puck's house, or a motel since he told Kurt that he had money. Tina had offered to split babysitting duties with herself and Mercedes, so he didn't have to worry about Beth. He's only left worrying about his clever and surprisingly secretive boyfriend.

"Hurry up, Noah." Kurt sighs, his voice getting frustrated.

Puck chuckles. "Just lighten up, Mr. Impatient. We'll be there soon. Just do something to distract yourself."

Kurt grins before stopping. "Carry me. I'm sure I can keep myself occupied with that."

Puck chuckles before pressing his face to the back of Kurt's head, shaking his own. "Then you'll be able to see where I'm taking you."

"I promise to hide my face in your neck and hickey marks somewhere below that." Kurt teases as Puck starts moving him again.

"How about something else?" Puck suggests. "Have you thought about what we're doing for Sam yet?"

"I'm thinking Six Flags." Kurt takes the new topic with ease. "We can all head to the St. Louis one since it's closest. Book a night or two at the hotel they have out there. Give him one last hoo-rah with all of his friends before he has to go."

"That sounds nice." Puck sounds impressed. "I haven't been to an amusement park before, so it'd be fun."

Kurt nods in agreement. "It'd be you and me, Sam of course. I know Tina said that she'd pay her way in because I'm paying for us three."

"You're not paying for me." Puck says firmly. "And I'll chip in for Sam's."

"Nope." Kurt shakes his head. "I'm paying for those because you and Tina will split the hotel bill."

"Ah." Puck chuckles. "That sounds fair."

Kurt grins. "But I was thinking about next week. It won't leave us much time since there's only two weeks left. I still need to talk to his family to make sure that it's okay if he doesn't help pack up for a few days." Kurt sighs. "I'm still trying to figure out how we'll maintain our destination as a surprise."

"Why don't you just cover his eyes like I'm doing with you?" Puck teases before letting out a shaky breath, their pace to their own destination slowing down. "We'll figure something out on Monday. I'll take care of everything if you need me to."

"I'll be fine." Kurt half-smiles as he feels the change around them.

The breeze against his body is much stronger now. He can even hear things louder now. Instead of both hands over Kurt's eyes now, he quickly slides his left one over both so he can use his right hand for something else. Kurt is suddenly held to a stop and he finds his curiosity peaked.

"Where are we?"

He fills his hands being pulled off of Puck's wrist with the tan boys free hand before something is shoved into his hands. "I love you." He hears the soft words from his Noah as he feels the object in his hands.

"A rose? How sapp-" Kurt stops as Puck removes his hand from Kurt's eyes.

His eyes go past the red rose in his hand and takes in the lake. It's that perfect time of the day, where the sun is setting and a orange-red hue is reflecting itself across the calm water. His eyes move from the breathtaking sight to the small rowboat that's settled on the waters edge. He can see that there's a picnic basket amongst other things waiting in the boat.

"What are we-"

"We-" Puck reclaims Kurt's hand and slowly starts walking them towards the boat. "Are going to have a romantic sunset dinner followed by some fancy desert under the stars."

"Noah." Kurt finds himself at a complete loss of words, but shakes his head with a smile. "I'm not getting on that boat."

"Yes you are." Puck chuckles as he starts dragging a now hesitant Kurt along. "And you're going to thank me for being an awesome boyfriend while I stare at you until your blushing and become extra playful."

"Noah-"

"Kurt." Puck groans. "This is supposed to be a romantic weekend. Let me start this thing off right."

Kurt rolls his eyes before looking at his eager boyfriend. The boy has the sweetest smile to match his melting chocolate brown eyes. Kurt can't help but lean forward and touch their lips together softly. They both breathe in each other before separating.

"I love this, Noah." Kurt tilts the rose forward and lets it hit Puck's chest, stopping the boy from leaning forward for another kiss. "But no more sappy stuff. I'm not a girl, so while the rose is sweet, lets to do something fun next time."

Puck grins wide. "Deal."

Puck steps up to the boat and holds out his arm, extending an invitation for Kurt to come on board. Kurt glances at his loving boyfriend for only a brief second before stepping on-board.

* * *

Kurt smiles as he gently kisses the underside of Puck's jaw, a lingering one, before he turns away to look at the stars above him. Puck tightens his hold around Kurt as they relax into comfortable silence. After a quick meal of PB&J's, to which Kurt was delighted with something so simple, they shared a bag of chips with some dip while talking about anything and nothing. Soon enough, the stars had come out and Kurt had settled into Puck's arms on the blanket that Puck brought out. It was the perfect July night; a nice gentle breeze without too much heat.

"So I was thinking-" Kurt starts off slowly, almost afraid. "That tonight we could . . . use the hotel room to it's fullest potential."

Puck lifts his head up so he can look down at Kurt. "Fullest . . . what are you-" He stops as his eyes widen. "Are you su-"

"If you are too." Kurt mutters as he turns in Puck's arms, pressing their bodies together. "I love you, Noah."

Puck smiles fondly at Kurt before leaning down and kisses Kurt softly. "I love you too, Kurt, and yes . . . I'm ready."

* * *

_Kurt moans softly as he sucks softly on Puck's neck. This last position is bringing them both so close, in so many ways. They had tried almost every position, but this one had to be the best one for the both of them. Puck carefully lifts Kurt up and down his body, carefully impaling the small body so slowly, dragging out this experience much longer._

_Kurt pulls back from Puck's neck, his eyes barely open from the pleasure he's receiving, and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Puck's mouth. Puck's eyes are barely open as well as he kisses back. It doesn't matter if they break up in a few weeks, or a few years, they both love each other at this moment and that's what they're sharing._

_Kurt's breath hitches as he feels himself rub against Puck's sweaty abs and his own toned body; his climax stirring in the depths of his body. He keeps his arms wrapped over Puck's shoulders as the tan boy keeps one hand under Kurt, helping the boy move, and the other supporting his back._

_For Puck, love with sex makes everything so much better. He didn't love Quinn with his whole heart until a few months after Beth had been conceived, so this was all new. He could feel Kurt loving him with each touch, each caress. He wasn't even phased when he told he'd bottom for Kurt next time. He's sure that it'll be just as good for the both of them._

"_I love you." Kurt groans as he starts bouncing his body on Puck even more, his own appendage leaking between their intertwined bodies._

"_Love you so much." Puck grunts as Kurt takes control now, squeezing his body around Puck._

_Kurt attaches their lips and push their bodies as close together as he can. He can feel himself gaining friction between their trapped bodies, almost ready. Puck has to lean back against the wall to help hold Kurt's eagerness up. Kurt starts moaning softly into Puck's mouth, their kisses becoming sloppy and barely connecting full-on now that they're both almost there._

_With a small shudder and Kurt's head arching back, both boys gasp as they feel Kurt's sweet nectar splash between their sweaty bodies. Puck lets out a shaky breath as Kurt slows down his bouncing on Puck, put his orgasm is speeding up. Kurt presses their bodies together, smearing his essence on Puck by slowly moving his body around. Puck starts panting as Kurt lets out a happy sigh before kissing the boy._

_Puck groans into Kurt's mouth as he shoots his own load into Kurt. The two of them had decided that it was just going to be them, all raw. Kurt can feel Puck and he pulls away from Puck's lips, a soft grunt coming from his lips as Puck empties into him._

* * *

Puck smiles at the sleeping boy at his side, unable to find a flaw. He reaches out and gentle touches Kurt's back, the boy only moaning softly under his touch. They had shared everything that they could with each other, and they still had so much more to share; every lingering touch . . . every tasteful kiss . . . every beautiful perfection that they could see in each other.

Puck slowly removes his hand over the naked body until he can hook his arm around Kurt's waist and can snuggle close to the boy. "Kurt." He breathes into the nape of the pale neck of the sleeping boy. "All that matters is us. I love you for you. I loved you before sex, and I'll love you after. Even if we're to break up for some impossible reason . . . I'll still love you, and I'll never regret a single action that we've shared. I regret hurting you, but if I didn't bully you we wouldn't be here. I can't regret that because I don't want a single action to have changed how we got here. And I love you, even when you hid Beth from me." Puck sighs slightly. "We haven't really talked about that, and I know why you don't want to. As much as I hated you then, I still came to love you. So no, I don't regret you keeping her from me. It's all led to this . . . to me being happy . . . to us being happy." He tightens his grip around Kurt's body. "I love you, Kurt Hummel. And one day . . . one day I'll marry you and you'll be mine forever. My Kurt."

He sits up slightly and can see a small smile on Kurt's face. He's unsure if the boy is awake or not, but he doesn't care. Everything he's said is a fact, a promise, and a hopeful future for the both of them. He smiles before he settles back into Kurt's side and lets the dim light lull him to a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry, guys. I knew what I wanted to write, it just wouldn't happen. That and I'm writing seven stories at the same time, so please forgive me. Please, let me know what you think. Also, this story has only a handful of chapters left, but there will be a sequel for season 3 of glee. But share your thoughts, your criticisms. They help me make things better for you. Enjoy :)


	65. Chapter 65

_This Chapter is Dedicated to the Brilliant, Talented, and Beloved Cory Monteith. You will be missed and we all love you._

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt sighs as he rolls over to his side, loving how the carpet of his room is so soft. Beth barely gives him a glance before she continues to crawl back and forth to whatever toy has managed to catch her attention. He smiles and shuts his eyes, feeling the light sunshine coming in from the small window of the room. It's a nice day, but he chose to stay inside so he didn't have to worry about Beth wandering off. Plus he's able to bathe in the nice coll temperature of his house while everyone else is gone. The only noise being made is Beth's occasional laugh, her crawling, and the clanking of toys.

_Thank god everyone's gone today. I don't have to deal with people coming in and bringing the heat with them. And no noise. So . . . so peaceful._

He opens his eyelids slowly and his eyes go quickly to his daughter and he smiles. It's been a few months past a year and he can't help but be surprised at how big she's grown. By the time he graduates, she'll be two. He'll be halfway through his college by the time that he'll have to enroll her in pre-school. Time is flying by so fast.

His eyes move up to see the stack of applications on his nightstand. Rachel had come over the other day to talk about college and the like, knowing that he too would like to attend an artsy school in New York. Their own conversation in New York has made them both realize that they might go together. Kurt's only worried about what he'll do with Beth. Being a single father in the big city isn't good when he wants to go to college and Beth needs to go to school.

"Da." Kurt looks away from the stack of applications and finds that his daughter has taken a seat above his head.

He cranes his neck up to smile at her. "Yes, baby girl." Beth grips on his hair and pulls with a smile. "No." Kurt yelps as he reaches up to grab her hands and removes them from his hair. "Don't hurt daddy. I'll try and pay more attention to you."

Beth grins and pulls her tiny fists from his hands before she goes back over to her toys. She picks up each one and shows it to her dad, makes sure that he's looking, before putting it down and moving on. He chuckles and keeps his eyes on her as she moves along.

"Hey, dude." Kurt's startled by the voice and looks up.

"Finn." He smiles at his step-brother. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I tried to be quiet just in case Beth was asleep." He explains as he sits down by Kurt's feet.

"Oh." Kurt slowly sits up so he can sit by Finn.

It's been a while since they've had some brotherly time, but neither of them mind it. They each have busy lives. That and it's extra special. Finn starts laughing when Beth eyes one of her toys before hitting it.

"She's going to be a fighter when she gets older." Finn continues to chuckle.

Kurt bounces his head softly. "Yeah. I can definitely see that. It'd be good though. The world seems to get worse with each day."

"But it will always have moments like these." Kurt turns to find that Finn is smiling at me."

"So-" Kurt stops when Finn puts his arm out and wraps it around Kurt's shoulders.

"Sorry." Finn quickly apologizes.

"It's no problem." Kurt smiles before looking away from Finn and to Beth. "So what are you doing home so early?"

"Well I knew that you'd be alone for most of the day, so I told Rachel to find other plans for the day and that I'd spent some time with you." Finn chuckles. "She wasn't too happy, but she understood. You're usually occupied with someone these days. We hardly get to talk anymore."

"We hardly get to do anything anymore." Kurt sighs.

"That's why I wanted to suggest something." Finn starts off slowly, making Kurt look to him. "This weekend is all about you, Puck, and Tina saying goodbye to Sam. I was thinking that next weekend could be ours. We could play some laser-tag. Or watch a movie."

"I'll have to check with dad, but yeah." Kurt nods. "I'd love that."

"Well I'm sure that Burt will have no problem giving you the weekend off, even if you've had a lot off." Finn chuckles and Kurt shakes his head. "Plus there's some things I've discussed with him. He agrees that we both need to get away from our . . . respective partners for a bit. Maybe even a family day." Kurt's eyebrows narrow, this being the first time he's heard of this. "He suggested fishing, but I don't think you'd be up for that. So we figured we'd have a guys day out. It might just be a movie or something. Nothing too big."

Kurt finds himself smiling wide. "I think that that'd be awesome. It'd be great hanging out with my second and third favorite men."

"Second and third?" Finn frowns. "Why does Puck get number one?"

Kurt shrugs. "Because I've probably butt-dialed him on my phone and I don't want him knowing." Kurt teases before he sighs. "I don't know. I love all three of you, but I think I should put him first since I'm in love with him."

"I know, dude." Finn chuckles before looking to Kurt. "So how are you two doing?"

"We're okay." Kurt says slowly as he filters out the right and wrong things to say to a brother. "It seems like our relationship has reached a new level. It's been over sixth months so far . . . and I could see it going forever. I kind of love him." Kurt shrugs as he looks down, a smile growing on his face.

"I know you do." Finn chuckles before nudging his shoulder against Kurt's. "He loves you too. I see it every time you're mentioned or every time he sees you."

"I know." Kurt looks to Finn. "We've already said it to each other. Like I said, a new level. They just seem to be happening all the time."

Finn just nods. Kurt smiles, happy that his brother isn't uncomfortable anymore . It is nice to have time with some other than Tina, who gushes about Puck and Kurt and asks intimate questions, or Sam, who's buddy-buddy with both of them and doesn't really talk about anything past details. Nothing really deep when it comes to talking about their relationship, but it can be about anything else.

"I'm happy for you." Finn's voice is soft, kind. "A year ago I wouldn't have thought you two would have worked, but you fixed things and everything looks good. You're like your own little family."

"Yeah." Kurt mutters as he glances to the applications again, wondering what's going to happen at the end of senior year when it comes to their 'little family'. "It's nice."

Finn sighs before giving Kurt a hug from the side, squeezing him tight for a second. "I'm going to get some lunch. Want anything specific?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "Order whatever you want."

"I can cook." Finn looks offended, but the growing smile on his face betrays him.

Kurt snorts. "Just order something good and call it yours. That's the only time I'll agree to you being able to cook."

Finn scoffs as he scrambles to his feet, but he's still smiling. He moves over to Beth and bends down to pick up Beth. The girl is glad to move to her uncle's arms. Finn hugs the girl tight to his chest before he pulls back a bit.

"One day, Miss Beth, we'll cook up something so good that you're daddy will pass out in shock." Finn kisses the girls forehead before he places her down again.

Kurt watches as Beth goes back to her toys quickly. Finn grins at Kurt and claps him on the shoulder before he makes his way back upstairs. Kurt smiles as he looks back to beth, happy at how the day has turned out. He's looking forward to some family time with the entire family because this weekend will be hard because it's their last days with Sam before he leaves on Monday.

"Come on, Beth." Kurt leans forward just as Beth starts crawling away. "No." Kurt dives at her, but misses.

He huffs before he crawls himself over to her and is able to wrap his arm around her. He lifts the oblivious child up with him and holds her to his chest as he stands up. Beth giggles and flails her arms slightly. Kurt sighs and holds her against him as he starts towards the stairs.

"Lets go help Uncle Finn order some real food." He smiles as he puts her onto his hip and starts up the stairs. "Maybe we can get him to pay for everything. that makes the pizza taste even better."

* * *

Kurt quickly excuses himself from dinner when he receives the text. Burt and Carole barely give him a look at the gesture while Finn makes a few kissy faces. Kurt glares at him and makes Sure that Beth still has some food on her small plate before he leaves the room.

Once he shuts the door behind him to his bedroom, he holds up his phone and smiles at the text. 'Love you, Kurt. Any chance we can hang out before Sam is our number one priority?'

Kurt smiles at Puck's eagerness before clicking the call button and holding the phone up to his ear, only waiting a second before he hears the voice. "I'm surprised you called."

"Well I figured that it'd be easier to talk this out than several long texts that end with you giving me one syllable answers." Kurt chuckles as he makes his way downstairs.

"So what do you think? We could hang tomorrow. Watch a movie or something." Puck suggests.

Kurt sighs. "I don't know. Tomorrow is my packing day. Tina and I both need enough clothes for three days. Plus we still need to go pick up a few stuff."

"Then how about in the morning?" Puck suggests, not upset about Kurt shooting down his first suggestion.

Kurt smiles. "That'd be nice, but we'll have to play it by ear. I'm still waiting for Tina to call. Gotta manage my time."

"I'll just come around and hang around all day just in case that you need me." He can hear Puck shrug. "No biggy."

"Noah." Kurt groans as he sits down on his bed and moves to relax against the wall. "Don't do that. I don't know when-"

"It's fine. I'll help Carole around the house or something. I have nothing else planned." Puck chuckles into the phone. "Just let me be there and you can find me whenever."

Kurt smiles. "You're too good for me."

Puck sighs. "If that helps you sleep." Kurt smiles. "So when do you plan on going back to school clothing shopping? I'm in need of some new stuff and you're my main go-to guy."

Kurt snorts. "Give me a week or two. We still have some time. Until then, I'm sure you can make do without a shirt."

Puck chuckles darkly over the phone. "I'll only not wear a shirt when I'm with you. Like maybe a date night next week. Outside of just hanging out."

Kurt pretends to ponder before smiling. "No hotels this time. We'll just make sure that we have an empty house."

"That'll do." Puck grins.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he hears a cry from upstairs. "I have to go now, but I'll try and see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Puck states firmly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. It's been a hard past few days with the news of Cory. So as I pointed out above, this chapter is dedicated to him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	66. Chapter 66

**The Daughter of Me**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** End of Season 1, nix the Finale.

**Summary: **Instead of Quinn going into labor during Regionals, she goes into labor while having a sleep-over with Kurt and Mercedes. Then, she gives Kurt the gift of life.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Daughter of Me**

Kurt lets out a soft groan as he blinks his eyes open, his limbs stretching out along his bed as he wakes up from his sleep. He goes to stop his alarm on his phone, but he hears it stop and his phone be set back down. He glances to his bedside table only to find that his boyfriend is sitting their with a grin, the boy leaning forward and folding his arms on Kurt's bed so he can sit comfortably.

"Morning." Puck mutters as he turns his head on it's side so Kurt's now looking at the boy upside down.

"Morning." Kurt's voice is full of sleep as he responds, but he quickly swallows. "What are you doing here? Is this a dream?"

"Well I'm sure your dreams of me are much more interesting than this." Puck chuckles before he sighs. "I am here way way way too early because I knew that you'd wake up extra early so you could take long showers and stuff. I want to use a chunk of your time to spend it together."

Kurt smiles. "That's so sweet." He shifts his hand out from under his blanket to cup Puck's chin, the boy shutting his eyes under Kurt's soft touch. "Thank you. It'll be nice to start my day off with you."

Puck grins before sitting up, letting Kurt's hand drop from his face. "I also made you some delicious-" He stops for a second as he heaves a plate of food off from the floor. "Breakfast."

Kurt glances down and he raises an eyebrow at the vast amounts of breakfast food. "And you cooked all of this yourself?"

"Of course." Puck nods as he sets the plate.

"So if I was to ask Carole . . ." Kurt trails off as he slowly fingers the food, unsure yet.

"You'd find her in a fit of laughter along with a trash can full of burnt food." Puck smiles. "I don't know if she was rooting for me to cook something good or to continue burning stuff for a good laugh."

Kurt smiles before he removes his fingers from the food. "Now I know that's true." He pushes the plate a bit to Puck. "Put it on my nightstand."

Puck complies and look back to Kurt when he's done, only to find that Kurt is slowly peeling his blanket from his body, exposing what would be completely nude body if it wasn't for Kurt's briefs. He raises an eyebrow at Puck and beckons him closer. Puck smirks before he kneels up and slowly crawls his way onto the bed, eying Kurt as he does.

"What do you want?" Puck asks softly as he stops next to Kurt.

"Come here." Kurt mutters as he looks up at the boy.

Puck smiles before he moves one hand and leg over Kurt before leaning down, but not touching Kurt. Kurt chuckles before reaching up and wrapping his hand around Puck's neck before pulling the boy in for a kiss. Puck grins into the kiss as Kurt leans up for more, their lips crashing together softly with each movement. Puck moves one hand softly onto Kurt's body, massaging the soft skin under his fingertips. Kurt smirks into the kiss before he pulls his lips away. Puck tries to capture them again, but Kurt turns his head away to Puck's frustration.

"Sorry for being a tease, but I have a strict schedule to keep to this morning." Kurt tilts his head back and finds that Puck has pulled away slightly. "I just wanted a quick kiss, not to be ravaged."

"Well that's what you're getting." Puck chuckles as he settles down next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's body as he goes. "I'm not moving for a while."

"But Noah." Kurt grunts as he shifts and wrinkles his nose as his bare legs rub into Puck's jeans. "I have a sche-"

"Actually you don't." Puck sighs as he lays his head down next to Kurt's. "I turned your alarm on 30 minutes early before waking you. So we have 30 minutes to ourselves."

"Oh." Kurt smiles at the pleasant surprise before he settles back into his boyfriends arms. "I'm not sure if I'm angry at you for waking me up early or if I'm happy."

"You're definitely happy." Puck mutters as he lets his eyes drift shut, feeling the weight of his boyfriend in his arms.

Kurt sighs before shutting his own eyes, letting silence settle into his room. The silence is quickly interrupted though when his stomach growls.

_Stupid food._

Kurt rolls his eyes before tilting his head to look at Puck. He watches as the bot struggles to keep his eyelids shut, obviously having watched Kurt before Kurt looked. Kurt leans forward and blows softly, making Puck's eyes flutter open. He can see the amusement in the eyes and he rolls his own before snuggling his forehead against the boys, and then his nose.

"We can't kiss anymore." He mutters as Puck extends his lips.

"Why not?" Puck pouts, pushing his lips out in another attempt for a kiss.

"I just realized that I have bad morning breath." Kurt wrinkles his nose as he answers.

"I don't care." Puck shrugs before he moves his hand up Kurt's body until he can thread his fingers into Kurt's soft hair. "What's mine is yours, and what's yours-" He leans forward for a quick kiss. "Is mine. Even if it's bad breath."

Kurt laughs and wrinkles his nose again. "That's quite nasty." Puck shrugs. "Now please-" Kurt wiggles in Puck's hold again. "Let me go shower. Or at least brush my teeth."

"Ten more minutes." Puck mutters as he digs his face into the pillow to hide his face between it and Kurt.

"Noah." Kurt groans. "What is up with you today?"

"I just want some us time." Puck mutters before clearing his throat and pulling his face back slightly.

Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs. "Well I guess you should get your fill in now since I won't see you until tomorrow morning. No late day today because it's gonna be another early morning tomorrow."

"Well about that." Puck says slowly as he moves his hand back down and starts drawing a random pattern in the middle of Kurt's chest. "I'll be with you all day."

Kurt chuckles. "I doubt that. I'll be with Tina."

"She already said I could come along, though she didn't like being awake so early to answer my call." Puck stops his drawing for a brief second before he continues. "But I am the officially bag boy today. I will, just this one time only, be your and Tina's lapdog."

"Wow." Kurt smiles. "I have to admit that that definitely makes my seem so much better." He brings his own hand up and touches Puck's bicep lightly. "But one time only? Are you sure?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Don't get your hopes-" Puck quickly lifts himself up and balances himself over Kurt. "Up."

Kurt grins as he moves his hands to grip Puck on each side by his hips. "You're awfully playful for an early morning."

"I've been up a while. Plus it's nice to see you so . . ." His eyes move up and down Kurt's body before they return to Kurt's glistening eyes. "Perfect." Kurt blushes and brings a hand up to cover his face, but Puck drops down to Kurt's side so his free hand can remove Kurt's. "Don't. I've only seen you a few times right when you wake up and I love every moment of it. I think you look your best when you wake up."

"You are a hopeless-"Kurt moves his hand within Puck's fingers so they're interlaced together. "Romantic and useless sap."

"I'm not useless." Puck pouts before grinning. "But sure. Why not?"

Puck drops his entire weight, carefully, onto Kurt. Kurt grunts and struggles to get both his breath and hands back from Puck. Puck reluctantly lets go of Kurt as he shifts down so his head can lay at the very top of Kurt's chest, his head touching the bottom of Kurt's jaw.

"Noah." Kurt grunts as he wiggles. "What are you doing?"

"Being useless." He keeps his voice monotone. "Absolutely useless."

"I was teasing." Kurt whines as he brings his hands up to push down on Puck's head, wanting the boy off. "But seriously. Let me go shower and look presentable before we cuddle and stuff. I feel dirty without my morning shower."

"It's a good feeling, right?" Puck smirks as he lifts his head up.

"No." Kurt states, unimpressed. "Now please, Noah."

"Nope." Puck shakes his head as he sits up with his elbows on either side of Kurt. "Since I woke Tina up this early, I agreed to driving to St. Louis tomorrow. This means that right now is nap time, and you make for a very comfy bed. Though you do have a few hard areas." He grins as he lets his body back down on Kurt again.

Kurt sighs before giving up. He moves his hands to hug the boy on his chest, loving to be the one to do the cuddling this time. Puck sighs onto Kurt and Kurt can feel the smile from the boy on his chest. He slowly turns his head over and looks to Beth's crib. His little girl is sleeping quietly and peacefully with her small blanket still wrapped snug around her body. He smiles even more, enjoying that he has a few hours each morning before his job as her father kicks in. He somehow manages to get a bit more sleep each day. He tightens his grip around a grateful Puck an smiles.

"I can't wait to hold you like this all weekend." Kurt comments. "We might be able to sneak in some time during the day to make it back to our bed for some fun."

Puck grins as he looks up at Kurt, but he suddenly frowns. "Actually . . . I kind of promised Tina that too."

"What?" Kurt looks down to Puck.

"Along with driving, now I didn't want to do this so blame her, but I agreed that you and I wouldn't share a bed." Puck flinches at Kurt's sudden glare.

"You what?" Kurt growls. "Why on earth would you do that? Do you know what I had planned?"

Puck groans. "I'm sorry, but those were her terms to hang with you guys today. Otherwise she said she'd make Six Flags a living hell for me. That and tie me to a chair and do Asian vampire things to me."

"She's not a vampire." Kurt hisses. "You're her best friend. You should know that."

"Everyone has secrets." Puck mutters before looking up to Kurt. "I'm very sorry. Very Very-"He wraps his arms tight around Kurt and squeezes for emphasis. "Sorry. Please forgive me, Kurt. Pwetty pwease."

"Beth's baby talk doesn't work on me and neither does yours." Kurt says coldly."

"Come on, Kurt." Puck groans. "It's not the end of the world. We can still have some fun. I'm sure Sam an Tina will both walk out of the room once we start pulling down jeans."

Kurt sighs and lets his head fall down on his pillow. "I was hoping there'd be no sneaking around this weekend. And I wanted to hold you every night, an wake up to see your face."

"And you will." Puck reassures. "We'll just have to make another deal with the Asian and you'll be all mine."

Kurt chuckles before glancing down to Puck. "I'm telling her that you called her Asian again."

Puck snorts. "She doesn't care. Besides, she calls me Jew-cock. I think we're even."

Kurt smiles before removing his arms from Puck's body. "Come on. I need to get up now. I'll come back soon, but I need to pee."

"That's not flattering at all." Puck mutters under his breath as he slowly unwraps his arms from Kurt and sits up on Kurt's lap. "You're so warm. You have one minute."

"Then get off." Kurt chuckles as he hits Puck on the leg.

The boy reluctantly slides off and falls onto the bed with an over-exaggerated sigh and groan. Kurt ignores him to stand up and stretch. He looks back to the boy that's watching him and glances up and down his body.

"Be in your boxers when I get back." He grins when Puck goes wide-eyed. "We're not doing anything with Beth in the room, but I want to cuddle under the blankets and I'm tired of your jeans chafing me."

"Yes, sir." Puck readily agrees as Kurt makes his way to the bathroom. "Also." Kurt stops at the bathroom doorway and looks back to the undressing boy. "Please stop wearing tight boxers, Mr. Hummel. You're way too hot without showing off extra assets."

Kurt locks his jaw, grinning at his cheeky boyfriend before chuckling. "My father is Mr. Hummel."

He smirks as he disappears into the bathroom as he hears Puck fake vomit from the other side. He makes his way over to the toilet with a happy sigh. He lifts the lid, but stops when he hears the sound of running on the other side of the door.

A thud hits the door before he hears Puck's voice. "Now that you mention it, Mr. Hummel is one fine piece of meat."

"Ew." Kurt cringes before he shakes his head. "Go get ready before I kill you or something."

He's left with the sound of his laughing boyfriend before he busies himself in the bathroom.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I have something to ask. Would you like me to just continue this story straight into Season 3 and have over 100 chapters, or stop right before Season 3 and come back with a sequel. I'm fine with either, but wanted to know what you guys think. If I continue this, I can't start up on other stories that you may want, such as sequels or the like. Let me know what you think of this chapter and on the future of this story. Thanks. :)


End file.
